Purple Nights
by MelleyMello
Summary: [AU Klance] Le monde de la nuit est différent de celui du jour, mais lorsque les deux se rencontrent tout devient plus compliqué. C'est ce qu'il va arriver à Lance, 21 ans et Keith, 22 ans. Tous les deux bien différents la nuit. Cette histoire présente des termes et des thématiques qui peuvent choquer certains d'entre vous.
1. 1 : Blue eyes

**_Ce chapitre et cette histoire présente des termes et des thématiques qui peuvent choquer certains d'entre vous.  
Comme : l'utilisation de drogues, la consommation d'alcool, la prostitution, des scènes violentes et/ou à caractère sexuel.  
Vous voilà prévenu.  
_**

* * *

Adossé contre mon lampadaire habituel, je scrute les voitures qui passent. Il fait froid ce soir, je prend une cigarette dans ma poche pour la fumer. Une voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin, une jeune femme blonde descend et se rapproche.

"Blue, mon chou !

\- Salut Nyma.

\- Ça marche bien ce soir, j'ai eu trois clients de vingts minutes chacun. Et toi ?

\- Hn. J'ai eu deux de vingts minutes et deux autre de trente, ah ! Et aussi une de quinze.

\- Mais c'est que t'as ramassé plein de fric, beau gosse.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Ouai, mais pas parce que t'as plus de clients que moi, plutôt parce que tout le monde sait que t'es le petit chouchou du boss.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tout le monde s'arrache mon corps de rêve.

\- C'est ça, file moi une clope tu seras mignon.

\- Hm, elles sont goût fraise c'est pas grave ?

\- Goût fraise ?

\- Tu la veux ou je la range ?

\- Vas-y passe."

J'allume la cigarette de la blonde, Nyma est sympa, j'aime bien passer l'attente entre chaque client avec elle. Je suppose que c'est réciproque puisqu'elle m'appelle souvent "Mon chou".

"Merci mon chou. Hum...C'est pas mal ton truc là.

\- Ah, t'as vu.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une rumeur sur toi en ce moment ?

\- Ah ouai ?

\- Ouai, les autres disent que vu tout le fric que tu rapporte, le boss va te faire passer escort.

\- Quelle connerie.

\- Quoi ? C'est possible. C'est déjà arrivé.

\- Je rapporte pas tant de thune que ça.

\- Si tu le dis. Ton maquillage a coulé là...ne bouge pas...Voilà ! Tu mets trop de eyeliner Blue. Ça gâche la beauté de ton visage.

\- C'est parce que je veux pas qu'on puisse me reconnaître.

\- Je comprends. Tu es encore étudiant, quand si tu étais comme moi tu ne t'embarasserais pas de ce genre de choses. Le pseudo aussi.

\- N'empêche ça te dérange pas d'utiliser ton vrai nom ?

\- Non mon chou, j'ai l'habitude. Oh, tu as l'heure ?

\- Oui, il est deux heures.

\- J'ai fini ma plage horaire ! Je vais rentrer. Tu travaille encore ?

\- Juste une heure.

\- Fait attention à toi mon chou, et fait gaffe les flics rodent à ces heures là.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, attention en rentrant.

\- Et achète moi des cigarettes goût fraise pour demain !

\- Haha ok."

Je la regarde s'éloigner avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Cette situation est anormale, à vingt-et-un ans vendre son corps en parallèle de ses études...et même s'il est vrai qu'étant le favori du patron je suis très bien payé, ce n'est pas ça que je voudrais faire un samedi soir…

"Bonsoir."

J'ouvre les yeux, une voiture passe, il y a un garçon devant moi, je pense qu'on a le même âge, style asiatique, cheveux mi-longs, un casque de moto rouge sous le bras. Bizarrement pas du tout mon genre de client, et puis, c'est généralement les femmes qui disent bonsoir...les hommes eux, se contentent de demander le prix d'un service.

"Vous...Tu es...enfin...hum…

\- Deux cent dollars pour vingt minutes.

\- Oh. C'est...moins cher que je croyais...

\- Alors ?

\- Hum...Vingt minutes ?

\- Ok. Suis moi."

Seuls dans ma pièce de travail, ou comme j'aime à l'appeler, mon bureau, je m'assois sur le matela et il reste complètement immobile face à moi.

"C'est la première fois que je…

\- T'es puceau ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Que je fais ce genre de chose…

\- Ah, ok, je t'explique comment ça marche. Pour deux cent dollars, c'est fellation puis je te prend. Si tu met cinquante dollars de plus tu peux me prendre."

Je croise les jambes, je déteste dire ces choses à voix haute, mais je feins de sourire comme si j'étais très confiant. Franchement, je suis un excellent acteur.

"Je…C'est plus cher pour que je sois celui domine ?

\- Évidemment. Tu abime la marchandise.

\- Je...Je vois.

\- C'est comme tu préfère. D'habitude je fais à cent dollars en plus, mais disons que c'est le tarif spécial de la première fois.

\- Je vais rester sur les deux cents dollars.

\- Tu veux que je parle ?

\- Hum...ouais…?

\- Ok. T'es hyper tendu toi, relax. Tu sais...Mes clients sont toujours satisfaits avec moi, alors t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Il y a quelques règles à respecter : On embrasse pas, on ne griffe pas, on ne mord pas et...ça c'est ma règle spéciale...on ne parle pas après.

\- Je comprends…

\- Tu veux que je dise ton nom pendant l'acte ?

\- Euh...oui ? Je suppose ? Je m'appelle Keith.

\- Ok, Keith, moi c'est Blue au cas où il te prend l'envie de hurler quelque chose.

\- Hum…je crois que je vais tenter le silence.

\- Personne ne peux t'entendre, c'est parfaitement insonorisé, et vraiment, détend toi.

\- Oui...ok...

\- Super, tu te déshabille seul ou je m'en charge ?

\- Hum...Je…

\- Je vais le faire. Parce que t'es bien trop tendu."

Je me lève en descendant les bretelles de mon haut bleu semi transparent, je retire à Keith sa veste en cuir et glisse une main sous son t-shirt gris pour le lui enlever, sa peau du garçon est blanche immaculé, et constellé de grains de beautés. C'est l'un de mes plus beau clients, et puis cette maladresse le rendait plutôt mignon. Pour une fois, depuis un moment, ce n'est pas désagréable de le faire avec un mec. Je n'ai aucune préférence entre les deux sexes, mais mes clientes sont toujours plus agréables que mes clients. Keith est différent, je le sens, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire.

"Assied toi."

Keith obéit, il s'assoit sur le lit, je me met à genoux et fais descendre son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, je lui fait ensuite écarter les jambes. Le jeune homme est déjà en érection. J'esquisse un petit sourire. J'ouvre simplement la bouche pour le sucer, j'ai la technique depuis le temps.

"Hn…hn...hmpf...ha...ha..."

Je lèche, fais tourner ma langue monte, descend, jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide salé glisser dans ma bouche. Alors j'arrête et je me lève, je retire mes vêtements. Je sors un tube de lubrifiant et des préservatifs de sous le lit, j'en enfile un et dispose du lubrifiant sur mon index et mon majeur.

"Retourne toi, à quatre pattes."

Je pose mes doigts contre la parois de chair et les enfonce. Je fais ça des milliers de fois par mois, pour moi, c'est devenu normal.

"Haaaaaa.

\- Ah, enfin j'entends ta voix. T'aime ça hein ?

\- Hn.

\- J'ai pas entendu.

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne fait que cinq minutes, les quinze prochaines vont être encore meilleures."

Je fais bouger mes doigts, lentement puis rapidement puis je les retire et les insèrent à nouveau, plusieurs fois, avant d'agripper les hanches de Keith. Il reste dix minutes. Je m'insère dans Keith, et donne un coup de rein pour atteindre directement sa prostate.

"HA !"

Je me retire et recommence. Encore, et encore. Puis je reste à l'intérieur et je fais de petits mouvements rapides.

"HA ! HA ! B...Blue !

\- Hn, hn…"

Je me surprend à gémir aussi, c'est très rare que ça m'arrive quand c'est moi qui domine.

"HA ! HA ! HA ! HA !

\- T'y es presque n'est-ce pas Keith ?

\- HA ! HA ! Oui ! OUI ! HA ! HAAA !"

Évidemment, moi aussi je suis proche. Je n'aime pas jouir devant les clients, mais là étrangement ça ne me dérange pas, sûrement parce qu'on a le même âge. J'accélère encore et je me mord les lèvres pour me taire, je ne tiens plus, normal, je me retiens de me finir depuis plus de trois heures...Je colle mon torse contre le dos du brun et agrippe son pénis, entreprenant de finir le plus vite possible en multipliant les stimulations. Ce qui semble fonctionner puisque Keith hurle plus fort. Jusqu'au moment où il relève la tête en atteignant l'orgasme et se crispant sur mon sexe et je viens à mon tour en me retirant vite. J'enlève ensuite la protection et la jette dans la corbeille proche du lit. Je reprend mon souffle et laisse également l'autre en faire de même.

"Je…

\- Ne parle pas. Paye moi, rhabille toi et rentre chez toi, c'est pas une heure à traîner dehors."

Le jeune homme acquiesce, il s'habille et après avoir fouillé dans la poche de son jean, il me donne les deux cents dollars avec un sourire gêné.

"Merci.

\- C'est...la première fois...qu'on me remercie après.

\- Il ne faut pas ?

\- Non...Non, non. C'est gentil...c'est tout."

On se regarde encore un peu avant que Keith ne sorte de la pièce. Un fois la porte fermée je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux, une moto passe dans la rue, puis une voiture, puis une autre et je sens que mes paupières sont lourdes...Je prends mon téléphone et compose un numéro que je connais mieux que celui de ma propre mère. Quelle ironie.

"Allo, c'est Blue. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais continuer jusqu'à trois heures aujourd'hui mais, j'ai vu des flics et le dernier client m'a achevé. Je peux arrêter pour ce soir ?...Merci. Oui. Non je peux rentrer par moi-même. Ok. Merci."

Je jette mon portable sur le bord du lit et passe une main dans mes cheveux châtains, et je me regarde dans le grand miroir qui me fait face. Je sors son sac à dos qui se trouve sous le lit et je me démaquille, ça fait du bien ! J'enfile ensuite un jean noir déchiré aux genoux et un sweat shirt bleu. Je referme la porte à clefs. Je mets la capuche en sortant du bâtiment, en faisant un signe d'au revoir à ceux qui continuent à travailler cette nuit là.

"Bon courage tout le monde.

\- Bye Blue !

\- Fait attention en rentrant !

\- Oui, t'inquiète Kyra.

\- Oh, Blue demain, c'est mon anniversaire ! Achète moi un cadeau !

\- Haha d'accord Sophia.

\- T'es un amour !

\- Soit prudent !

\- Vous aussi, c'est l'heure des patrouilles là.

\- T'en fais pas pour nous, chéri. Rentre bien !"

Je m'engouffre dans la station de métro la plus proche, il n'y a presque personnes, juste des âmes perdues, comme moi. Mon sac à dos sur mes deux épaules, mes mains enfoncées dans ma poche, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, une musique de Phoenix qui passe "If I ever feel better" et l'espace d'un moment j'apprécie cette heure de la nuit. Je suis tellement heureux que le métro circule vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je rentre chez moi, je pose mes affaires et prend une douche. Je m'endors facilement, épuisé, en ayant réglé mon réveil pour neuf heures.

J'ouvre les yeux avec la sonnerie de mon alarme. Je m'étire et ouvre les rideaux de mon appartement. Parfois je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir un appartement avec une aussi belle vue pour un loyer si peu cher. En bas la ville est déjà bien réveillée. Je bois un café en consultant mes messages non lus.

 _(08:30) Allura : Appelle moi quand tu seras disponible j'ai quelque chose à te demander._

Allura est une de mes meilleures amies, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfants, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle au collège puis après avoir tenté ma chance au début du lycée et essuyé un rejet, notre amitié était devenue plus forte que jamais.

"Allo ? Je viens d'avoir ton message, excuse moi. Non, non je ne fais rien aujourd'hui...Wow. Quel honneur. Je plaisante, ça va. À midi ? Parfait ! Ok. Ouai, à plus. Bisous."

Allura qui me propose un déjeuner, un dimanche, c'est surprenant.

"Lance ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !

\- Haha...Moi aussi."

Je répond à l'étreinte d'Allura en riant.

"C'est moi qui t'invite !

\- En quelle occasion ?

\- J'en ai envie !

\- D'accord.

\- Et puis...J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

\- Allura ne commence pas avec tes plans d'entremetteuse foireux.

\- ...Ha...Hahaha mais non...C'est pour tes projets pro !

\- Hum ?

\- Oui ! Le petit frère de mon copain, il est déjà assez connu dans le milieu, il reçoit souvent des commandes et...il cherche quelqu'un pour faire une fresque dans un bar avec lui et je me suis permise de lui donner ton portfolio ! Et...Il veut te rencontrer.

\- ...Mais-

\- Donc là on va manger avec eux et on verra bien !"

Je soupire en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Allura, l'attirant à moi pour lui déposer un bisou sur la tête.

"T'es la meilleure Allura.

\- Je sais, je sais hahaha !"

J'ai déjà rencontré Shiro plusieurs fois, c'est le mec parfait pour Allura et son caractère difficile. Il est gentil et compréhensif.

"Tu sais quand on fixe une heure c'est pas mal de la respecter ? Tu viens de te lever ?! Sérieusement ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…? Ouai, c'est ça. T'es impossible."

Visiblement pas avec son petit frère, ce qui me fait doucement sourire. Shiro remet son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est parce qu'il a dû travailler tard."

Travailler tard, c'était bien quelque chose que je connaissais bien.

"Possible, ou alors il était encore chez son petit ami.

\- Oh.

\- Ouai...J'aime vraiment pas ce mec, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont rompre...De toute façon il a un don pour mal choisir ses fréquentations. Depuis tout petit déjà…"

Alors que Shiro commence déjà à divaguer sur son petit frère, je regarde l'extérieur par la fenêtre, écoutant distraitement la conversation des deux autres. Le temps passe et soudain une moto se gare. Le conducteur, un homme, avec un casque rouge, une veste en cuir et des boots noires descend. Il retire son casque et mon coeur de rate un battement. Non, impossible. Cheveux noirs mi-long, peau très claire, style asiatique. Non. Il ouvre la porte du restaurant et je tourne la tête. Non. Le garçon avance, il se rapproche. Non. Pitié. Non. Impossible.

"Salut, j'suis vraiment désolé ! Je me suis endormi super tard hier et je…"

Le garçon reste immobile, la bouche entre-ouverte, il me fixe et je dois être dans le même état.

"Ho ! Keith ?! Ne me dit pas que tu as encore fumer des joints avec Steve.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Ha ! Non ! Je...C'est juste que j'ai...Je suis fatigué. Pardon. Je m'appelle Keith.

\- Lance."

Je lui sers la main et Keith s'assoit face à moi, à côté de Shiro. Le repas se passe dans la normalité la plus totale, pourtant je sens le regard de Keith sur moi. Putain, sept milliard d'humains, et il fallait que ce soit lui. J'espère que Keith me confonde avec Blue, qu'il pense que ce sont deux personnes différentes, et c'est plus ou moins vraiment le cas...Blue est sûr de lui, attirant, sexy...Lance est...un étudiant en art qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Alors qu'on attend la commande du dessert, Keith se lève.

"Je vais fumer dehors. Tu viens Lance ?

\- Ouais..."

Ça y est, nous sommes seuls, face à face dans la ruelle à côté du restaurant.

"Tu m'en passe une ? J'ai oublié mon paquet chez moi…

\- C'était toi hier n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Arrête. Fais pas ça avec moi. Dis moi la vérité, c'était toi hier ?

\- Sérieusement je vois pas de quoi tu m'parle…

\- J'ai reconnu tes yeux.

\- Mes...Yeux ?

\- Ouais. J'avais jamais vu des yeux comme les tiens avant hier...Je sais que c'était toi.

\- Et si c'était effectivement moi. Tu vas me juger ? C'est ça ?

\- Je serais si mal placé pour ça. Je te signale que si tu offres tes services, j'ai payé deux cents dollars pour les avoir. Alors je n'ai rien à dire.

\- C'est qui Steve ? Ton mec ?

\- Ouais, plus ou moins...et en ce moment c'est plutôt moins que plus…

\- Ah ouai ok. Haha. Ton couple bat de l'aile alors tu t'ai dit "et si j'me tapais un prostitué ?" Et boum.

\- C'est pas ça...enfin...si c'est ça. Bordel je réalise pas que c'était toi.

\- File moi une clope s'il te plaît...

\- Tiens. Tu veux que je te l'allume ?

\- Ouais...Merci."

Je souffle en m'asseyant sur un banc en pierre. Pendant un instant, il ne parle pas, on fume silencieusement je crois que lui comme moi on essaye de mettre nos idées en place.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça me semble évident. C'est pas comme si t'allais devenir un client régulier.

\- Hum…Je crois que si...

\- T'es sérieux là ? On risque de travailler ensemble sur cette fresque à la con. Non. Y'a aucun moyen que ça fonctionne.

\- Et ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Tu es Lance, pas Blue. Je sais faire la différence. Et puis ton travail est...intéressant.

\- Mes peintures ?

\- Ton style pourrait super bien s'accorder au mien, il est doux et moi je suis super agressif.

\- Merci. Mais je...je ne sais pas Keith.

\- Écoute, je dirais jamais rien. Et...Je sais que des fois on fais des trucs qu'on veut pas pour avoir de l'argent.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre quand j'étais au lycée...Je dealais des trucs.

\- Ah ouais, ton frère déconnait pas quand il disait que t'étais un mec à mauvaises fréquentations.

\- Lance, faisons un marché.

\- Hum ?

\- On fait ce qu'on a faire en professionnel et...Et on ne parle pas de ce qu'il se passe la nuit, et inversement."

Je regarde quelques minutes la main tendue par Keith, son visage est très sérieux. J'ai envie de l'envoyer chier, mais...J'ai besoin de ce travail d'art si je veux un jour sortir de cette vie en deux teintes… Et puis...Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

Je jette la cigarette et lui serre la main.

"OK, deal."

J'ai la sensation de faire quelque chose qui va changer ma vie.


	2. 2 : Like a Cigarette

"C'est quoi ce bar de hipster ?

\- Tu ne sais faire que râler ?

\- Fiche moi la paix j'ai pas assez dormi !

\- De toute façon aujourd'hui on fait juste les mesures."

Face à moi, un mur blanc tout au fond de la salle. Tu m'étonne que le proprio veuille une fresque. C'est hyper vide ici. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la taille...Je suis grand mais je n'arrive qu'à la moitié en terme de hauteur, et niveau largeur, à vu d'oeil comme ça, je pari pour un douze mètres. C'est énorme.

"Lance McClain, voici, le mur à peindre.

\- Il est grand.

\- Ouai. Tu vois pourquoi j'avais besoin d'aide ?

\- Je vois surtout que t'accepte les projets hyper vite.

\- On a carte blanche, il faut juste que ce soit beau.

\- Huhun...Super simple en somme.

\- On va se mettre d'accord tout de suite, le sarcasme c'est mon truc.

\- Même pas en rêve mon pote. Combien de temps on a ?

\- Trois mois. Ça ira ?

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Allez ferme ta bouche McClain et aide moi a faire les mesures.

\- Je veux bien fermer ma bouche grande ouverte d'admiration mais je ne la fermerai pas pour parler Kogane.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça me convient. Passe moi le mesureur laser.

\- Celui là ?

\- T'en vois d'autres ?

\- Ha. Ha. Haaa. Tiens.

\- Merci."

Je fais la moue. Keith Kogane est le roi des imbéciles. Pourtant il a tout de l'homme parfait : beau, intelligent, gentil et déterminé. Il a un certain côté sarcastique que j'apprécie beaucoup. Cette coopération semble prometteuse.

Keith est aussi...mon nouveau client régulier.

"HA ! KEITH ! ENCORE ! OUI ! OUI ! HA ! HA ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Je ferme les yeux, je suis complètement essoufflé, Keith s'assoit sur le bord du lit et commence à se rhabiller. Quand c'est lui qui domine il aime bien m'entendre hurler...Et pour être honnête, je ne force presque pas, il est assez bon là dedans. Évidemment je ne peux pas non plus dire que j'y prend un énorme plaisir : C'est toujours un client.

"Tiens. Trois cent dollars. Merci..."

À l'instar de Lance et Blue, le Keith de la journée et le Keith de la nuit sont différents. Seule chose qui fait que je suis sûr qu'il s'agit bien de la même personne c'est le mot "Merci".

Ce mot n'a pas la même signification en fonction du contexte...

Je balance mon exercices sur les perspectives sur le sol. Ça m'emmerde ce genre de trucs. Je sais déjà le faire. Finalement je commence à dessiner tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête, je déballe d'anciens dessins. Je regarde rapidement par la grande vitre : Le soleil se couche. Je m'en tape, ce soir je n'ai pas besoin d'enfiler mon "déguisement". Je suis assis sur le sol de son salon au milieu de ses feuilles à dessins, je fume une cigarette à la fraise en regardant mes dernier gribouillis. Je prend une photo de l'un de mes croquis pour l'envoyer à Keith et avoir son avis quand mon téléphone sonne. Numéro privé...en général c'est mauvais signe.

"Oui ?...Mais je devais pas travailler ce soir... Ah...Ok...D'accord j'arrive..."

Je regarde bien aux alentours avant de m'engouffrer dans l'hôtel que mon patron lui a indiqué. Je me sent mal à l'aise habillé avec mon débardeur noir et bleu, mon jean gris et mon choker noir, alors que visiblement c'est un hôtel de luxe. Je suis trop con.

"Chambre 5004..."

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de finalement ouvrir la porte blanche.

"Te voilà.

\- Vous vouliez me voir. Je suis là."

J'avale ma salive, je suis face à l'homme qui tient mon destin et celui de centaines d'autres personnes dans ses doigts, Lotor, avec ses longs cheveux blancs, ses yeux ambrés et son sourire à la fois séducteur et effrayant. Il est assit dans le canapé, c'est une suite de luxe, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir impressionné.

"Assied toi à côté moi Lance. On va parler de tes chiffres, et nous sommes seuls...Détends toi. Tiens, prend la bouteille de champagne là et deux coupes.

\- Ok. Pas de garde du corps ? Étonnant. Pourquoi le champagne ?

\- Avec toi, j'ai confiance, tu as rapporté beaucoup d'argent ce mois-ci. Tu le sais ?"

Lotor ouvre la grande bouteille et sert deux coupes. Je n'ose pas boire tout de suite.

"Beaucoup d'argent c'est à dire...?

\- Cent milles.

\- ...En un mois ?!

\- Et oui. Tu as fait du très bon travail. Donc je pense te donner quinze milles dollars de salaire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je...c'est beaucoup...

\- Tu le mérite Lance. Devrais-je dire Blue ? "

Il me tend la coupe de champagne, je bois un peu. Subitement Lotor m'attrape le menton et le soulève légèrement.

"J'aimerais comprendre comment tu fais pour amasser autant d'argent alors..."

Il glisse une main sous mon haut, et je dois bien avouer que ça me fait quelque chose. Il est tellement charismatique et intimidant que c'en est excitant.

"Alors ?"

Lotor murmure très près de mon oreille et ça m'arrache un frisson.

"Si tu me fais une performance, je double ton salaire ce mois-ci."

Pour trente milles dollars, et sceller à jamais mon statut de "chouchou du patron" je prend une grande inspiration et monte sur les genoux de Lotor. Ça ne va me plaire qu'à moitié, je le sens.

"Tu t'es vite décidé, c'est l'appât du gain ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un peu de ça et aussi un peu d'envie d'adrénaline.

\- Tu es un bon garçon Lance...

\- Je peux aussi être un mauvais garçon.

\- Tu peux faire les deux en même temps ?

\- Oh...Je peux."

Je retire mon tee-shirt. Je bouge son bassin en même temps, faisant frotter mon entrejambe contre la cuisse de Lotor.

"Vous voulez faire ça dans le canapé ?

\- À toi de décider."

Ça y est, je suis entré dans mon rôle. Je dois le maintenir, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais dire ce que je vais dire...

"Prenez moi sur toutes les surfaces de cette pièce.

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Si ça peut vous motiver. Oui."

Je suis plutôt fier de moi en voyant que ça il fait de l'effet, peut-être un peu trop puisque l'homme se lève et m'attrape pour me plaquer contre le canapé. Je sens ses doigts glisser sous mon pantalon et le faire descendre.

"Tu ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Tu savais ce qui allait arriver ?

\- J'espérais que ça arriverait."

Menteur. La vérité c'est qu'il me faut le coup tout les mois. Je glisse de l'emprise de Lotor pour le faire s'allonger, je m'assois sur son bassin et défait sa cravate mauve puis déboutonne sa chemise noire, bouton par bouton.

"Puisque vous êtes le boss, vous devriez savoir que c'est moi qui bosse et vous qui profitez."

Même si ma phrase s'applique à la relation client - "consommateur", je suis parfaitement conscient que le double sens Employeur - "Employé" peut être compris. Ça me fait sourire. Il m'agrippe les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne.

"Tu fais aussi ce petit jeu d'arrogance avec les clients ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Justement j'aime beaucoup."

Il se sert de son emprise pour faire basculer ma tête légèrement vers l'arrière.

"Ça me donne envie de te montrer qui est le "boss"

\- Faites vous plaisir. Haha..."

Lotor me lâche et m'attrape par le cou, sans serrer, c'est plus une emprise psychologique qu'autre chose. Je me retrouve le visage contre le cuir blanc du canapé. Je sens les doigts de mon patron glisser en bas de mes reins, et rien. Je devine ce que je dois faire, et je déteste faire ça devant quelqu'un. Je lèche mes doigts et les dirige vers le bas de mon dos et j'enfonce d'abord l'index, première phalange, je le retire complètement, deuxième phalange. Je le ressort et le rentre à nouveau, devant un Lotor que je devine omnibulé par le mouvement de va et vient de ce doigt qu'il remplacera bientôt. J'ajoute mon majeur à présent, suivant le même modèle : première phalange, je retire, deuxième phalange et puis va et vient. Ensuite je fais le fameux mouvement des ciseaux, faisant mine d'être très excité et simulant des gémissements emprunts de luxure. Alors que...ça fait un moment que ça me fait plus rien de le faire, mon corps est habitué.

"Je suis prêt."

Mon bassin est remonté par rapport au reste de mon corps. Je sens des doigts qui s'agrippent à mes fesses et les écartent, des ongles qui entrent dans ma peau. Ça fait mal, mais je me tais. Je ferme les yeux. Allez Lance, pense à un truc agréable. Lotor est en moi, ça y est. Le premier mouvement est plutôt lent. Je feins le gémissement. Les mouvements de bassin qui suivent sont plus violents et vont plus loin. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, ça va trop vite, trop fort, c'est douloureux. Il me tire les cheveux. Je continue de simuler que j'en veux plus, plus fort, en me disant que plus Lotor ira vite, plus vite ce sera fini. Mes larmes coulent sur mon visage, s'écrasant contre le cuir blanc du canapé. Je sers les poings et continue mes cris simulés et stimulant. Tout à coup, plus rien. Lotor se retire et va s'allonger dans le lit un peu plus loin. Je reste dans mon personnage et pose mes genoux de part et d'autre de mon patron afin de le chevaucher. Je descend mon bassin et le remonte, je recommence, d'abord lentement, puis rapidement, Je finis par me retourner, étant incapable de faire ce genre de chose et regardant un homme qui me paye pour cela. Je continue les mouvements de bassin en étant de dos. Je dois bien avouer que cela commence à faire monter du plaisir en moi. Même si ça me brûle et que c'est trop vite. Pourtant je dois maintenir cette cadence. Hurlant à quel point j'aime ça et à quel point je sens comme c'est énorme et profond. En m'entendant j'ai envie de rire, je suis décidément un bon acteur. Ces mains accrochés à mes hanches, la brûlure qui se fait plus intense chaque seconde, les râles que Lotor pousse à chaque coup, les larmes qui sèchent contre ma peau. Je pense à des choses qui m'excitent...Ça fonctionne...Je me mord les lèvres. Ça y est. Je me cambre en jouissant. Sentant que Lotor est venu aussi, je me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. Il ne tarde pas pour se mettre debout et aller s'habiller.

"Dans l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit il y a ton argent et la clef électronique de la chambre. Je te laisse un peu profiter de la suite.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Je n'étais pas censé être ici à la base.

\- Alors pourquoi ?"

Il se rapproche et attrape mon menton mais d'une manière beaucoup plus douce que tout à l'heure.

"Parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser et il n'y a que toi qui peux m'amuser."

Il recule et noue sa cravate.

"Tu peux rester là jusqu'à demain onze heures si tu veux.

\- Vous allez revenir ?

\- Non. Mais ça fait parti de la récompense on va dire. Commande ce que tu veux au room service. Tout est à mes frais."

Lorsque je suis enfin seul. Je me dirige dans la salle de bain, et je prend un bain. La baignoire d'angle est grande...Ok. Elle est carrément immense, ça change de ma douche. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau, je reste comme ça un moment. En la sortant, j'observe la vue. Une salle de bain avec vue sur la ville, c'est dingue. Je me rend compte que je suis vraiment au dernier étage du building qui constitue l'hôtel.

Le lendemain matin, il est dix heures quand je rend la chambre. J'ai l'impression que la réceptionniste me juge. J'ai l'habitude, ça ne fait rien. Je sors et marche un peu dans les rues agitées, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette ou deux...

"Bonjour. Un paquet de Pink Fairies, s'il vous plaît."

Je paye et sort. J'essaye d'allumer la cigarette rose mais mon briquet est mort.

"Rah...Fais chier.

\- Ah ouais, tu jure dans la rue de bon matin ?

\- Keith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi ? Je vais m'acheter un paquet de clopes. J'habite juste au coin de la rue.

\- Je...Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu habite dans le coin ?

\- Non... J'étais là pour...le travail.

\- Ah. Je vois. Tiens."

Keith me lance un briquet rouge sur lequel est écrit "Fire" en Lettres noires majuscules, je le rattrape au vol par réflexe.

"Je reviens."

Je le regarde s'engouffrer dans la boutique, un peu surpris. Le briquet toujours dans la main et la cigarette entre les lèvres...Keith ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai pas bougé...j'ai été déstabilisé je crois.

"Ah d'accord. T'es pas réveillé toi. C'est peut-être le signe que c'est pas l'heure de fumer."

Retirant la cigarette de ma bouche en poussant un petit rire, le brun s'adosse au mur près de moi.

"J'essaye tes fameuses cigarettes à la fraise."

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois observant Keith ramener le tube rose à sa bouche.

"Je...

\- Oh c'est gentil de ta part de bien vouloir me l'allumer. Merci."

Je reprend mes esprits et exécute la demande déguisé de Keith.

"T'es pas possible toi.

\- Ouai mes profs disaient ça aussi quand j'étais au lycée."

Keith souffle et me rend la cigarette.

"Hum. Pas mal. J'aime pas trop les trucs sucrés, mais la fraise est pas gênante.

\- Ravi que tu aime ce que tu m'as volé.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Grands mots toi même."

Il rit et je l'imite. Il s'allume une cigarette classique "Lucky Strike" ? Hm. Il grimpe dans mon estime.

"Je vais manger dans un Sushi Shop, ça s'appelle Oceanshimi. Tu connais ?

\- ...J'habite...dans l'immeuble...d'en face...

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui...Je sais c'est surprenant...

\- C'est l'un des immeubles les plus hauts de la villes et l'un des plus chers aussi, excuse ma surprise...

\- La vue est géniale...Du dernier étage.

\- QUOI LE...?!

\- Ferme ta bouche Kogane, tu vas faire tomber ta clope.

\- Mais ça doit coûter une...

\- Fortune ? Non. Au contraire. Plus c'est haut, moins c'est cher.

\- Oh.

\- Hum. Ouais. Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je vais aller manger au Sushi Shop alors...je vais...t'accompagner...Enfin, si tu veux t'es pas obligé d'accepter après tout c'est pas parce qu'on va au même endroit qu'on doit forcément y aller ensemble et puis...

\- Hé. McClain. C'est bon. Je suis garé là-bas. Je récupère un truc dans mon appart et on y va. Ok ?

\- Ah...? Avec ta moto ?

\- Eh bien...oui ? T'en fais pas. Je suis plutôt prudent.

\- "Plutôt" ?

\- J'ai pas le choix quand j'ai un passager."

Keith est souriant et ça me met en confiance. On entre dans son appartement et il lance ses clefs dans un pot sur un meuble. Il y a une série de trois photos de lui avec un garçon aux cheveux rouges avec un piercing à l'arcade droite. Sans doute le fameux Steve. Sur la première ils sont assis sur la moto de Keith face à face et ils s'embrassent, sur une autre ils regardent quelque chose hors champs et Steve a un bras autour des épaules de Keith et lui désigne la direction dans laquelle regarder et sur la dernière Keith est assit sur ses genoux et Steve l'enlace au niveau de la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou. Ils ont l'air heureux...Je les fixe un instant, me demandant pourquoi Keith vient voir Blue la nuit ? Si tout va bien c'est complètement stupide. Il va juste tuer son couple. C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut en fait. Putain c'est tellement pas mes affaires.

"Attrape."

Je rattrape le casque de moto noir que Keith m'a balancé en souriant.

"Excellent réflexe.

\- C'est vraiment si catastrophique entre vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire...Ces photos de vous deux...

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans sur la première, seize sur la deuxième et dix-sept sur la dernière. Les choses étaient totalement différentes. De...Maintenant...

\- Vous vivez ici ensemble ?

\- Non. On a chacun notre appartement.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre."

Il regarde les photos, puis secoue la tête.

"Peu importe. Allons-y. Tu sais mettre un casque rassure moi.

\- Ouais bah ça s'enfile quoi.

\- Huhun. C'est bien j'te croyais plus bête que ça.

\- Je t'emmerde."

Il m'agace. En plus il a esquivé ma question. J'insiste pas, après tout c'est pas mes affaires.

"Lance. T'as jamais été passager sur une moto hein ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Tu ne sais pas comment t'accrocher.

\- Et comment je dois m'accrocher ?

\- Il y a plusieurs techniques. Tu peux t'accrocher à moi ou à l'arrière.

\- Heu...Hein ?"

Keith pousse un petit rire et prend mes mains pour que je les mettes sur ses hanches.

"Comme ça.

\- Ah d'accord."

Même si je suis accroché à Keith, je laisse une bonne distance entre nous, je ne veux pas être trop près. Keith est prudent sur la route, étrangement je m'attendais à une conduite radicalement différente.

Je retire le casque et descend de la moto, puis je regarde Keith retirer le sien, ses cheveux ont un mouvement fluide en se remettant en place. Comme Keith commence à rire, je hausse un sourcil.

"Quoi ?

\- Tes cheveux sont en bordel.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui."

Il allume son téléphone et active la caméra frontale, et effectivement, c'est un désastre.

"Ugh. Quelle horreur."

Je passe rapidement mes mains dans mes cheveux.

"C'est mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Tiens ton casque. Merci pour la balade.

\- De rien. Et puis tout à l'heure il faut qu'on finalise nos croquis.

\- Ah oui ! D'ailleurs j'en ai un à te montrer ! Il est chez moi...

\- Tu peux me décrire l'idée principale ?

\- En gros ce serait un arbre mais avec des étoiles à la place des feuilles et aussi des lunes comme fleurs tu vois le truc ? Un arbre Cosmique !

\- Hum...Oui. Pas mal, un peu perché mais pas mal...

\- Ouai...Perché. Je crois que j'étais défoncé quand j'ai eu cette idée.

\- Et défoncé à quoi ?

\- Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien.

\- Ça...m'étonne de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien...on verra ça plus tard d'accord.

\- Ça marche."

Keith ouvre la porte et la tient pour que je puisse entrer. Quand je me retourne son sourire a complètement disparu.

"Merde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Putain c'est une blague...

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien. Viens..."

Keith passe devant et je comprend enfin. Un garçon aux cheveux rouges lui fait signe.

"C'est...Steve...?

\- Oui.

\- Genre...LE Steve. TON Steve ?

\- Oui. C'est lui.

\- Ça va...?

\- Non."

Keith fronce les sourcils en traversant la salle du restaurant. Je le suit sans trop savoir pourquoi...J'ai la sensation d'être au milieu de quelque chose, quelque chose dont je devrais m'éloigner. Steve se lève quand Keith arrive face à lui.

"Salut toi.

\- Bonjour."

Ils s'embrassent et je me demande encore pourquoi Keith semble autant énervé...Ils ont vraiment l'air bien dans leur relation.

"Je croyais que tu étais trop occupé pour venir.

\- J'ai annulé mes rendez-vous pour te faire une surprise...Surprise !"

Steve pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Keith, puis il remarque enfin ma présence, et je commence à être mal à l'aise.

"C'est toi Lance ?

\- Hein ? Ha ? Oui. C'est moi...

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Steve, le petit-ami de Keith.

\- Oui...J'ai entendu parlé de toi."

On se serre la main et, c'est peut-être mon imagination mais, on dirait que Steve exerce une forte pression avec ses doigts. Je suis définitivement mal à l'aise.

"Keith m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ha...J'espère en bien...

\- Oh oui. Il ne m'a dit que du bien.

\- Génial...

\- Lance et moi on a pas mal de travail...donc je comptais manger avec lui, mais mangeons tous les trois, ok ?

\- Hum. Ok.

\- O...Ok."

Steve embrasse encore Keith en s'asseyant à la table et en attrapant une assiette de maki qui passe sur le tapis roulant. Keith me regarde faisant un petit sourire un peu triste et s'assoit face à Steve. Je m'installe à côté de Keith en évitant tout contact visuel avec Steve.

Je joues avec un sashimi au thon entre mes baguettes. Enterrez moi. La situation ne pourrait pas être pire. Il y a une tension évidente entre le couple, mais je ne comprend pas. Et là, Keith annonce "Je vais aux toilettes." Et là, je réalise que la situation pouvait être pire, et qu'elle vient de le devenir. Steve et moi, on se regarde en silence, comme je ne sais pas quoi dire j'enfourne le morceau de poisson cru dans ma bouche.

Si je ne le regarde pas, si je ne lui parle pas le temps que Keith revienne, il n'y a aucune raison pour que lui me parle.

"Et sinon t'as un petit taf à côté de tes études ?"

Oui. Je baise ton copain trois fois par semaine, parce que visiblement tu sais pas le satisfaire toi. Même si vous avez l'air très amoureux...Et je suis beaucoup trop mal à l'aise.

"Oui. Je travaille dans un bar la nuit."

C'était mon excuse habituelle.

En général ça fonctionne. Je ne lui laisse pas de me demander plus de détails et j'enchaîne.

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis photographe.

\- Ha...cool...

\- Hum. Ouai. Ça marche plutôt bien en ce moment.

\- Photographe de quoi ?

\- Art. J'ai une expo' de prévue dans pas longtemps et c'est pour ça que j'ai plein de rendez-vous.

\- Je vois...Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire poser Keith ?

\- Si mais il ne veut pas.

\- Dommage, il a l'air photogénique.

\- Crois moi, il l'est."

Je n'ai pas aimé le ton de sa voix, c'était...malsain. Maintenant il y a un silence presque trop gênant, heureusement Keith revient et cette fois-ci c'est Steve qui se lève en posant de l'argent sur la table.

"J'dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi. On se voit ce soir Bébé ?

\- Oui...On se voit ce soir..."

Ils s'embrassent et Steve sort du restaurant. Keith prend sa place et pousse un profond soupir en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolé.

\- ...Hum...De quoi ?

\- De la petite comédie de couple parfait qu'il vient de te faire. Tout ça, c'est un mensonge. J'essaye de faire un break depuis des mois, mais à chaque fois il me fait le coup.

\- T'as pas à te justifier...C'est pas mes affaires...

\- Je sais. Mais je préfère être honnête.

\- Et pour le "ce soir" ?

\- Euh...tu déconne ? T'es défoncé ?

\- Bah non...? J'ai oublié un truc c'est ça...?

\- T'as pas reçu l'invitation d'Allura ?

\- Hein ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Shiro. On fait une fête surprise.

\- ...Attend ! C'est ce soir ?!

\- Oui. On est le dernier jour de février donc...oui.

\- Oh merde j'avais complètement zappé !

\- Je vois ça...Haha.

\- Ne ris pas Kogane !

\- Ok, ok. Je ne ris pas. J'allais lui trouver un cadeau après la validation des croquis, tu veux venir ?

\- Bonne idée ! Juste...il faut que je passe chez moi prendre une douche...et me changer.

\- D'accord.

\- Je le ferais pendant que tu regarderas les croquis."

Je balance mon sac sur le canapé et enjambe des cahiers de dessin un peu partout sur le sol. Keith m'imite en ramassant quelques dessins au hasard pour les regarder de plus près.

"Comment on peut avoir un si bel appart et ranger aussi peu...

\- Tu m'imaginais moins bordélique ?

\- Oui.

\- Désolé de te décevoir.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Hé...C'est qui ?

\- Ma petite soeur, Lana.

\- Tu as dessiné ça il y a longtemps ?

\- Environ six mois.

\- Je vois. Quel âge elle a ?

\- Dix-sept ans. C'est la petite dernière.

\- Elle est magnifique et ton dessin aussi. J'ignorais que tu faisais du réaliste.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi Keith.

\- Non mais j'ai le temps d'apprendre."

On s'est fixé un moment avant que Keith ne continue sa contemplation de l'appartement.

"Sympa la vue.

\- Ouai. La nuit c'est encore mieux."

On admire la vue un instant puis je pose des feuilles sur le table basse.

"Voilà les croquis. Y'a un cendrier dans la cuisine et je crois que j'ai des trucs à boire au frigo, bref fait comme chez toi. Je vais prendre ma douche.

\- Ok."

L'eau chaude coule sur moi, je repense à Steve et Keith. Quelque chose cloche, c'est évident...mais quoi ?

«J'essaye de faire un break depuis des mois.»

Mais qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Honnêtement je ne pige pas, quand quelqu'un me saoule je le jette et puis c'est tout. Je suppose que c'est plus compliqué quand on est ensemble depuis une longue période...

Je sors de la douche et m'habille puis je rejoins Keith, qui a une cigarettes à la bouche et fait tourner son briquet entre ses doigts. Il semble concentré et ne relève la tête que lorsque je m'assoie face à lui et lui prend son briquet des mains, pour allumer ma clope.

"J'aime bien ton croquis d'arbre. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je préfère de loin ton dragon là.

\- Ha ? Je le trouve pas terrible.

\- Tu plaisante ? Il est super.

\- Si ça te convient. Je pourrais le refaire.

\- Quelles couleurs on pourrait utiliser...

\- Vu l'endroit... majoritairement des couleurs vives et chaudes ?

\- Mh...Oui ça se tient. Mais...je parlais du dragon.

\- Ah...Désolé...haha...

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec plusieurs couleurs ? Un dragon arc-en-ciel ?

\- Gay.

\- Hahaha mais non !...Enfin si mais...pas là ok ?

\- Sinon pas mal l'idée mais mon dragon ne sera pas arc-en-ciel.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Bleu avec des détails noirs, et des griffes pourpres.

\- Cool.

\- Méga, cool."

Keith rit et éteint sa cigarette dans le cendrier. C'est la première fois que j'entends son rire d'une façon aussi claire...Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore envie de l'entendre rire.

"Hors de question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'achètera pas ça à mon frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Heu...Vraiment ? Tu ose me demander pourquoi ?

\- Arrête c'est trop cool.

\- C'est pas toi qui va te le taper tout les week-end ça se voit.

\- Et bah ? Tu penseras à moi.

\- Manquerait plus que ça en plus."

Avoir un débat au sujet d'un simple tablier de cuisine "Kiss the cook" était inédit pour moi. Ça m'amuse.

"C'est bon Keith, j'ai compris. T'es jaloux. T'en fais pas t'auras ton propre tablier pour ton anniversaire.

\- Et si t'allais te faire voir ?

\- Moi ? Me faire voir ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Soit pas jaloux ça te rend moche.

\- Donc en temps normal je suis beau ?

\- Je sais pas j'ai pas vraiment regardé."

Je mens. Bien-sûr qu'il est beau. Je repose le tablier en riant.

"T'abandonne ?

\- J'ai trouvé mieux.

\- Hein ? Oh non. Non. Non. Lance.

\- Allez !

\- NON !

\- Hé. C'est MON cadeau, c'est MOI qui décide.

\- Oui mais c'est MON frère. Et puis...c'est ta meilleure amie qui va en bénéficier de ton truc là.

\- Bah non. C'est un cadeau pour les deux.

\- Pose. Ce. Livre. Immédiatement.

\- Tu rougis.

\- POSE LE !

\- Ok. Relax Keith. Je le pose. Voilà.

\- Idiot.

\- Quoi ? Le kamasutra ça me semblait un bon cadeau.

\- Tu as un humour...vraiment... spécial.

\- Effectivement. Bon ça va tu peux reprendre ta couleur normale Keith.

\- Je ne contrôle pas mon rougissement.

\- Ça se voit.

\- La ferme Lance.

\- Hé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Allura m'avait dit que Shiro aimait bien Titanic.

\- Ouai c'est son côté midinette.

\- Bah j'ai trouvé mon cadeau.

\- La version coffret collector...avec l'album...heu...

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Il aime bien, mais il adore pas non plus.

\- Mais Allura si.

\- Oui mais c'est un cadeau pour Shiro, pas Allura.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui acheter un parfum, et puis c'est tout.

\- Ça me semble bien.

\- Et toi, tu critique mais tu lui achète quoi au final ?

\- Un t-shirt.

\- Un classique.

\- Hé j'suis son frère.

\- Je critique pas, je fais pareil avec ma grande sœur Azul.

\- Wow.

\- Quoi ?"

Keith sourit et continue de chercher entre les rangées de vêtements.

"Rien...Juste que maintenant je sais que tu as une petite et une grande sœur.

\- Ho. J'ai un grand frère aussi...Gabriel.

\- Je vais pouvoir commencer un arbre généalogique des McClain.

\- Très drôle.

\- T'en pense quoi ? Celui-là ?

\- Trop basique.

\- Shiro n'est pas très...fantasie.

\- Hum...Prend le noir là. C'est pas mal le noir sur Shiro.

\- Celui avec écrit "Tired™" ?

\- Ouaip.

\- T'as vraiment un humour...

\- Excellent ?

\- Spécial.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça Kogane."

Il lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un petit soupire en souriant. J'ai adoré cette expression sur son visage. Je me demande s'il me laisserait le dessiner un jour.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement d'Allura vers vingts heures, c'est drôle, la journée est passée si vite...Allura nous ouvre et elle rit.

"Salut...Allura ?

\- Chuut ! Cachez vous ! Il arrive !

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans le placard là bas ! Vite !"

Poussés par Allura, nous voilà coincés dans un placard. Top cliché. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès, elle n'en rate pas une. Visiblement la situation amuse Keith.

"C'est cliché.

\- Effectivement...Ah ! Bouge ton coude s'il te plaît.

\- Pardon. Hé...Tu sens la fraise...

\- C'est mes clopes ça...

\- Évidemment...

\- Évidemment.

\- C'est ton haleine alors ?

\- Probablement."

Nos nez se frôlent, il tourne la tête et je baisse la mienne. On est beaucoup trop à l'étroit. Je cherche un sujet de discussion, parce que si on reste silencieux en étant autant collés, ça va craindre sérieusement.

"Keith je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui..?

\- Steve et toi, vous...

\- SURPRISES !

\- Wow !

\- On...a raté la surprise.

\- Dommage. Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Rien d'important. Laisse tomber.

\- Hé vous deux sortez donc du placard !"

La fête bat son plein. Je m'éloigne de l'agitation de la soirée pour me réfugier sur le balcon. Je fouille dans ma poche et sort une cigarette.

"Lance...

\- Hey Allura.

\- J'aime pas quand tu fumes.

\- Juste une petite ok ?

\- Humhum...Alors...Keith et toi ?"

Je tousse et manque de m'étouffer. Elle est folle ?!

"Il te plait ?

\- Non !

\- Ah bon ?

\- N'insiste pas Allura. De toute façon il n'est pas libre.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Steve et lui ne sont pas marié. Et puis c'est pas comme s'ils filaient le parfait amour en ce pourrais...Tu sais."

Elle me fais un clin d'œil. Ça me fait rire.

"Laisse tomber. On travaille ensemble donc ce ne serait pas sain."

Non. Ce ne serait pas sain parce qu'il connaît ma double vie. Et que personne au monde ne veut sortir avec quelqu'un qui vend son corps la nuit. Je ne crois pas en tout cas.

"Lance ça fait combien de temps que tu es célibataire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop...Quelques mois ?

\- Je veux dire vraiment en couple. En étant amoureux.

\- Deux ou trois ans ?

\- Lance...

\- Ça va Allura. Je suis-

\- Un imbécile heureux ? On le savais ça McClain.

\- Keith ! Où est Shiro ? Je le cherche.

\- Dans l'entrée. Il dit au revoir à certains.

\- Je vais le rejoindre. Je vous laisse."

Allura me pousse sur Keith l'air de rien.

"NGH. ALLU-"

Elle me fait un autre clin d'œil et disparaît dans la maison. Keith qui m'a attrapé me repousse doucement.

"Je comprend pourquoi mon frère l'aime autant.

\- Oh...Ouai. Beaucoup sont déjà tombés sous son charme...

\- Vraiment ? Toi aussi ?

\- Oui...Mais pour ma défense j'étais ado.

\- Je vois."

Keith s'accoude au rebord et ferme les yeux un instant, le vent soulève sa frange. Je le regarde en silence et l'imite. J'ai vraiment envie de le dessiner dans cette expression là aussi...il est...intense. Il ouvre les yeux et il me regarde.

"Oui ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

\- Dis moi...toi et Steve ?

\- Ça te travaille à ce point. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Je...Pourquoi ça a l'air si idyllique et si catastrophique entre vous ?

\- C'est...

\- T'es pas obligé de me le dire.

\- Steve et moi c'est compliqué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Steve c'est comme une cigarette...Il est mauvais pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter."

Sur ces mots Keith attrape la cigarette entre mes doigts et prend une bouffée. Il n'avait plus très envie de parler je crois.

"Keith c'est...je suis désolé...

\- Je ne l'aime plus comme avant. Avant je trouvais toujours la force de lui pardonner. Je me disais : C'est dans son caractère, il est comme ça. C'est tout...Peut-être que c'est moi le problème...Peut-être que je cherche des excuses...Je dois être le genre de connard qui trompe.

\- Si c'en est à un point où il est toxique pour toi alors tu ne dois pas rester avec lui !

\- D'accord mais...Comment casser quelque chose que l'on a construit depuis plus de six ans.

\- À partir de quel moment les choses ont commencé à s'effriter ?

\- Il y a trois ans.

\- Oh...Keith...

\- C'est idiot de rester avec quelqu'un parce qu'on ne veut pas casser quelque chose qui a prit du temps à se construire. Lance je suis coincé et c'est lâche...Putain. Pourquoi j'te parle de ça...? Excuse moi.

\- QUOI ?! Oh non ! Non, non ! J'ai posé la question...Je suis trop curieux...C'est ma faute."

Keith passe une main sur ses yeux, puis dans ses cheveux, sa frange retombe doucement sur son visage. Il rit, c'est un rire triste. Je me sens idiot...Il tire à nouveau puis me repasse la cigarette.

"Écoute...L'amour c'est pas mon truc. Mais je...Si tu as besoin d'aide je peux...

\- Lance. C'est mon problème. Tu dois avoir les tiens à régler.

\- C'est vrai mais je...En temps que collègue de travail je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette situation !

\- ...Quoi ?...haha...

\- Ne ris pas !

\- Mais..."

Keith éclate de rire.

"Lance. Tu es vraiment...gentil.

\- C'est là que tu es ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Steve...

\- Salut Steve."

Je sais que ma voix et mon regard sont froids. Steve enroule ses bras autour des hanches de Keith et me fait un petit sourire.

" Salut Lance. Keith, bébé j'ai passé des heures à te chercher...Hum...Tu sens bon...

\- Ah...? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

\- J'avais envie de te voir. C'est normal non ?

\- Oui..."

Il l'embrasse et je remarque l'emprise que Steve exerce sur le poignet de Keith. Tout devient plus clair pour moi. Mais je ne vais pas l'aider en imposant ma présence.

"Je vais voir Allura.

\- Lance attend..."

Keith me regarde un peu désolé, je secoue la tête en lui souriant, puis je retourne à l'intérieur de l'appartement en jetant ma cigarette dans la poubelle.

J'évite Keith et Steve au maximum. Puis vers une heure du matin je décide de rentrer. Je reprend ma veste et après un dernier au revoir à Shiro et Allura, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'entre et appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et une main se glisse pour empêcher les portes de se fermer. Keith entre également et laisse son dos tomber contre la paroie.

"Putain...enfin...

\- Tu t'es enfui ?

\- Ouai...

\- T'as déjà fais un McDo nocturne ?

\- Non...Les McDo sont ouverts après minuit ?

\- Ouaip.

\- C'est... plutôt cool.

\- On s'en fait un ?"

Il me regarde en souriant. Il est fatigué. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Une autre fois Lance.

\- D'accord...Ça va aller ?

\- On se voit demain pour valider définitivement sur place...

\- Ok...Keith ça va aller tu es sûr ?"

On sort de l'ascenseur puis de l'immeuble. Sa moto est garée devant l'entrée et je vois une station de métro à seulement quelques mètres, je lève la main pour lui faire signe que je pars.

"Je te ramène ?"

Il sourit.

"Tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Si je te propose."

Le trajet est silencieux. Je regarde les lumières des immeubles tout en tenant Keith avec, encore, cette distance que je juge importante. Quand on arrive, je retire le casque et le rend à Keith.

"Merci...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger un truc ?"

Keith secoue la tête doucement. Je me sens mal pour lui...

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais me balader en ville. Et je ne sais pas.

\- Tu vas aller dans te taper quelqu'un."

Je fronce les sourcils et je sais que le ton de ma voix a changé, il n'est clairement pas bien et je connais son truc pour se relaxer.

"Lance c'est...

\- À demain Keith.

\- À demain..."

Je le plante là. Bonne nuit Lance, bonsoir Blue.

"Bluuuuue ! Mon chou !

\- Bonsoir Nyma. Tiens. J'ai acheté un paquet de clopes fraises pour toi.

\- Aw ! T'es adorable ! Merci. Tu commences tard aujourd'hui.

\- Je fini à cinq heures du mat...Ai pitié de moi ma belle.

\- Bon courage mon chou...

\- T'en fais pas. Tu fini quand ?

\- À quatre heure.

\- Oh...

\- Ouais..."

Nyma soupire.

"C'est calme ce soir.

\- Au niveau client ou flic ?

\- Les deux."

Je hoche la tête. C'est pas plus mal.

"Cool.

\- Ah ! Y'a un client pour toi on dirait.

\- Hein ?

\- La moto là.

\- Ha...oui.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il vient pour toi.

\- Ouai.

\- Il est mignon en plus... Chanceux va.

\- Je fais que mon taf j'te signale.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Tu veux quoi ce soir ?

\- Oublier mon nom pendant vingts minutes."

Moi, Lance, je sais pourquoi mais Blue est censé ignorer, alors je joue le jeu.

"Tu vas pas être déçu, Blue est très bon là-dedans.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon allez viens avec moi, toi."

On est dans la salle habituelle. J'enlève directement son t-shirt.

"Tu veux dominer ?

\- Non. Mais...Vas-y fort cette fois.

\- Fort comment ?

\- J'ai passé une horrible soirée alors j'ai envie d'oublier.

\- Je vois."

Keith...

Je le déshabille doucement. On s'assoit sur le lit et je commence à le caresser pour l'exciter un peu.

Il durcit vite aujourd'hui...Il a prit quelque chose peut-être ?

"Laisse tomber les préliminaires.

\- Tu veux y aller directement ?

\- Oui."

Keith à quel point est-ce que tu souffres...?

"Le client est roi."

Je commence à me dire que si je ne suis pas assez excité pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je lubrifie Keith en pensant à des choses qui fonctionnent en temps normal...les actrices et acteurs que je trouve sexy...Je me touche un peu pour accélérer.

"Ok c'est bon. Tu es prêt ?"

Keith ne répond pas il se met simplement à quatre pattes. Je mets un préservatif et entre en lui. Au début, je n'ose pas aller trop fort, c'est Keith qui me demande de le faire, alors j'obéis. Je vais plus fort, plus vite, plus violemment alors Keith pousse des râles, gémit, crie, hurle, alors je me souviens que je joue un rôle, je suis Blue, je dois être arrogant pas compréhensif.

"Hn...Je vais...Je...Blue !

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Je...Ha...Je...C'est..Non...Attend...Putain...Je vais...Je vais...Ha...HA...Hn...HAA !"

Je recule, Keith est essoufflé.

"Tu...Tu ne finis pas ?

\- Tu ES fini. Ne vient pas me taxer de faire de la pub mensongère c'est vexant.

\- Non...Non...Toi, tu ne fini pas ?

\- Non. T'es mon premier client cette nuit, c'est un très mauvais plan que je finisse là.

\- Je comprends..."

Keith se rhabille et se lève.

"Deux cent dollars ?

\- Exact.

\- Tiens...Merci."

Une fois seul, je m'habille et allume une cigarette. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il monte sur sa moto. Je souffle.

"Bonne nuit Keith."

Je baille et fixe le mur blanc en essayant de me figurer ce que mes croquis valent sur une telle surface. La porte s'ouvre avec Keith qui tient deux gobelets en plastique en équilibre sur un pack de bière.

"J'ai prit du café, des clopes et de la bière.

\- Oh ! Putain ! Du café ! Mec...Épouse moi !

\- Hahaha ! Je t'épouserai quand cette fresque sera finie ok ?

\- Attention c'est sérieux Kogane !

\- Oui, oui c'est ça. Alors ? Ton dragon ?

\- À gauche. Là-bas. En haut.

\- Hum...Ouai...Pas mal...

\- Comme ça t'as la place pour faire ton prolongement de lignes abstraites.

\- Et ton arbre cosmique ?

\- Laisse tomber l'arbre cosmique mec. Le dragon devrais carrément prendre toute la fresque.

\- Huhun. Je dis pas non. Mais alors il faut que tu revois les couleurs. Parce que si tu le fais vraiment tout bleu ça passera pas.

\- Putain c'est vrai...Pff...

\- Bien joué McClain t'es un grand génie.

\- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule donne moi mon café.

\- Ce que tu es vulgaire ce matin. Et le café n'arrangera rien...

\- Va te faire foutre Kogane !

\- Hahahahaha ! Ça va Lance, je te le donne ! Du calme. Hahaha !"

Ça me fait étrangement plaisir de voir Keith rire. Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on se connaît mais je me suis déjà attaché à lui. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas...mais je ne sais pas, je l'apprécie.

"Rhaaaaaaaa ! MERDE !

\- HAHAHAHAHA !

\- Putain mais arrête de rire ! Aide moi !

\- Oui, oui...Haha...du calme."

Comme le pot de peinture rose vient de tomber sur le sol tous les autres pots sont dans un équilibre fragile. Keith arrive pour me venir en aide, mais le reste du pot se vide sur moi.

"OH. NON.

\- Oups...J'suis désolé excuse m- BORDEL LANCE !

Keith observe un instant la peinture jaune perler contre ses cheveux. Je ris puis vu le regard noir qu'il me lance je recule un peu.

"T'es mort McClain.

\- C'est qui a commencé ! CASSE TOI !

\- RAMÈNE TOI SI T'ES UN HOMME !

\- DÉGAGE KEITH ! DÉGAGE PUTAIN ! LA FRESQUE !

\- T'EN A MIT DANS MES CHEVEUX JE T'EMMERDE !

\- T'EN A MIT SUR MES CHAUSSURES !?"

Cela fait maintenant deux mois et demi qu'on travaille ensemble, et si on ne se bat pas, on s'entend très bien. La fresque est bientôt achevée et on se rend compte que notre collaboration fonctionne bien : Le style agressif de Keith avec des couleurs chaudes et mon style plus doux avec des couleurs froides se marient à la perfection. Keith bosse sur beaucoup de contrats à côté, et moi je suis surmené entre le projet et l'école. D'ailleurs je sèche pas mal ces derniers temps.

"A part les dégats collatéraux c'était pas mal aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mon devoir pour le cours avec les proportions et les perspectives...Regarde ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant.

\- Lance. J'ai un truc à te proposer.

\- Hum ?

\- Et si on...Si on étendait notre collaboration ? Je veux dire...à long terme. Tu pourrais arrêter la fac...et en plus on aurait un concept original. Une collaboration artistique permanente. C'est très peu fait non ?

\- Tu me propose un job...?!

\- Oui et- WOW ! Attention tu vas...renverser ma bière...tant pis."

Je lui saute dans les bras.

"Oui ! Oui ! OUI ! OUI !

\- Génial...parce que...J'ai déjà signé pour une expo...Dans neuf mois.

\- NEUF MOIS ?! ON AURA JAMAIS LE-

\- Si. On a le temps. Ce sera composé d'oeuvres personnelles de chacun de nous puis ensuite de quelques oeuvres en collaboration ça te va ?"

Je lui saute à nouveau dans les bras. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

"Oh Keith ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci ! Merci ! Comment je pourrais te remercier ?

\- Haha...Paye moi une bière et je considérerais qu'on est quitte."

On s'enlace un long moment.

"Keith ?

\- Oui ?

\- Non...Non rien..."

Je le lâche et je passe une main dans ses cheveux en riant.

"Désolé pour tes cheveux.

\- Oh tu sais...Un shampoing ou deux et ça ira. Désolé pour tes chaussures...

\- Pfff, t'inquiète.

\- Lance ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci.

\- De quoi...?"

Keith secoue la tête en souriant.

"Allons boire un verre pour fêter ça. Allez, appelle Allura et Shiro."

Je suis attaché à Keith et plus le temps passe entre nous et plus je m'attache, et plus je m'attache plus j'ai peur que quelque chose change...


	3. 3 : Red Lights

Mon pinceau dérape (pour, au moins, la MILLIÈME FOIS de la journée !) laissant une trace orange sur le contour noir. Sauf que, cette fois-ci je craque !

"Saloperie de putain de pinceau de merde !

\- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi vulgaire...?

\- Je t'emmerde. REGARDE !"

Keith souffle et me prend le pinceau des mains.

"Je vais le faire d'accord ?

\- Hmpf. Vas-y, si tu as la patience.

\- Boude pas. Va acheter des clopes s'il te plaît.

\- Encore ? Tu fumes trop en ce moment.

\- Regardez qui me fait une leçon de morale sur le sujet.

\- Non mais...C'est le deuxième paquet de la journée. En général tu ne fume pas autant. Je le sais, ça fait trois mois qu'on se connaît.

\- D'accord Lance je vais fumer moins vite ça te va ?

\- Pas vraiment mais on va dire que oui."

Je sors et prend une grande inspiration. J'aime le mois de mai, c'est le printemps, il ne fait plus froid mais il ne fait pas non plus trop chaud. Je vais vers le café-tabac où Keith et moi avons maintenant l'habitude d'acheter nos cigarettes et nos cafés, c'est juste à quelques mètres du "Bar de Hipster" ce qui est très pratique. La vendeuse est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle s'appelle Karen et elle est vraiment adorable. Elle est venue plusieurs fois voir la fresque par curiosité, elle aime nos dessins.

"Hey Karen. C'est encore moi...

\- Lance ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

\- Ouai mais je ne peux pas me détacher de votre si beau visage.

\- Arrête j'ai l'âge d'être au moins ta mère."

Je ris en posant l'argent sur le comptoir.

"Un paquet de Lucky Strike s'il vous plaît.

\- Encore...? Vous fumez beaucoup trop.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Keith ! J'en ai même pas eu une seule !

\- Eh bien, Keith fume trop !

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Mais il m'écoute pas.

\- Il est stressé en ce moment ?

\- Énormément. On a presque finalisé la fresque et avec l'expo' dont on a même pas encore visité les lieux...il est hyper stressé. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire...Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle Keith pourrait être... en besoin de nicotine ?"

Je réfléchis...Peut-être qu'il a effectivement quelque chose, que j'ignore.

Keith attrape le paquet que je lui envoie dans les mains.

"Merci beaucoup cher partenaire.

\- Ouai, ouai, laisse m'en au moins une cette fois.

\- Humhum.

\- Et pourquoi cette surconsommation soudaine ? Je veux dire... Quelque chose te stresse ?"

Je m'assois et attrape une bouteille de bière en verre sur le sol, j'en bois une gorgée en fixant Keith.

"J'ai décidé de quitter Steve. Ou au moins de faire un break...

\- Q-quoi ?! Depuis quand ?!

\- Ce matin.

\- Tu t'es levé ce matin et tu t'es dit "JE VAIS QUITTER MON PARASITE DE PETIT AMI" ?

\- C'est à peu près ça...oui...

\- T'es vraiment un cas.

\- Pourquoi je t'ai parlé de ça...?

\- Parce que ça te travaille.

\- Probablement...

\- Non. Non, non, non, non. Plus de cigarette pour toi.

\- Je-

\- J'ai dit non.

\- La-

\- NON.

\- Donc je vais rester là à te regarder fumer ?

\- Exactement. Tu vas voir Steve quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas...ce soir ? Demain ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne...?

\- Non. Je ne préfère pas qu'il te voit il va sûrement penser que tu y es pour quelque chose.

\- Ugh...Ouai, non...Vaut mieux pas...

\- Mais c'est gentil.

\- Appelle moi après ok...?

\- Hm...Non. Je vais probablement aller me bourrer la gueule quelque part.

\- KEITH !

\- Je déconne. Ça va.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

\- Je t'appellerai."

Je soupire et fait la moue. Keith me tape sur l'épaule et sort son portable en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

"Bon travail aujourd'hui."

J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est horrible comme situation...

Je raconte l'histoire à Allura en prenant un café, évidemment j'aurais dû m'attendre à sa réaction.

"OH. MON. DIEU !

\- Du calme Allura.

\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! LANCE ?!

\- S'il te plaît. Parle moins fort. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de connaître toute ma vie.

\- C'est vrai..Excuse moi.

\- Merci.

\- Mais c'est super !

\- Hein ?

\- Eh bien, devine.

\- Tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça, Allura.

\- Si Keith quitte Steve, il est libre, et qui d'autre de son entourage est libre ? Huuum ?

\- Oh non. Arrête ça immédiatement.

\- Sérieusement ? Il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- NON !

\- Tu mens tellement mal...

\- Lâche moi avec ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais il te plaît.

\- ALLURA ! Et même si c'était vrai...On travaille ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Oui, oui, bien-sûr.

\- Je te ju-..."

La sonnerie de mon téléphone posé écran contre la table m'interrompt et je n'ose pas le retourner devant Allura qui le fixe.

"Bah répond.

\- Non, non, c'est pas un appel important.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si tu ne répond pas je le fais.

\- NON C'EST BON.

\- C'est Keith !

\- DONNE MOI ÇA ! ALLURA !

\- Allô ? Non c'est Allura ! Oh oui il est là.

\- ALLURA !

\- Bien-sûr que je te le passe. Hihihi.

\- A-Allo...? Ouai je suis désolé. Ha...haha...Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ? Quelle heure ? Oui bien-sûr que je peux. D'accord. Oui. Ok. Bye.

\- JE VEUX SAVOIR LANCE !

\- Y'a rien à savoir c'est pour le travail. Tu m'énerve !

\- Tu me mens ! À moi ?!

\- Désolé je dois y aller j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Avec Keith.

\- Oui, pour, le, travail.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça !"

J'ai un peu menti, c'est vrai. Mais je la connais, elle va se faire des films. Il ne se passera rien ce soir.

Je suis assit dans l'escalier devant mon immeuble. Keith veut sortir, probablement pour penser à autre chose, j'ai accepté sans me poser plus de questions. Il gare sa moto juste devant l'immeuble et retire son casque en s'avançant. Je m'avance également.

"Hey salut Kei...th..."

Keith pose sa tête sur mon épaule, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est l'enlacer.

"Ça s'est mal passé ?"

Il fait non de la tête. Je remonte ma main sur son crâne et je caresse ses cheveux.

"Je suis officiellement en break.

\- C'est déjà ça. Il va réfléchir."

Keith pousse un petit rire en se reculant.

"J'aimerais que tu ais raison...Tu ne connais pas Steve.

\- J'ai toujours raison, moi, Lance le grand voyant."

Il rit à nouveau et j'esquisse un sourire.

"Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Tu m'avais promis un McDonald nocturne.

\- Ah.

\- L'offre tient toujours ?

\- Évidemment."

J'aspire le Coca Cola de mon gobelet en plastique en fixant Keith qui joue avec une frite dans sa mayonnaise. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, et il n'a presque rien dit.

"Tu compte me raconter ou pas ?"

Keith relève la tête et sourit, un peu gêné.

"Tu sais c'était banale. J'ai juste dit : J'ai besoin qu'on fasse un break. Il a répondu : Comment ça un break ? J'ai dit : J'ai besoin qu'on fasse une pause chacun de notre côté. Il a répondu : D'accord Keith. Dans deux jours tu reviendra en rampant. Parce que je cite : Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi parce que t'es qu'un incapable.

\- Mais quel connard. Oh...Keith, je...Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le sois pas."

Il avale sa frite et soupire en s'affalant sur la banquette. Son téléphone vibre. Il regarde son écran et lève les yeux au ciel.

"Putain de merde...C'est lui.

\- Il dit quoi ?

\- "Keith je suis désolé je t'aime prend ton temps". Des conneries. Des putains de conneries de merde.

\- Et JE suis vulgaire ?"

Il rit en passant sa main sur son visage.

"Pour une fois que c'est moi.

\- Trop marrant Kogane.

\- Le concept du McDo nocturne est plaisant.

\- Ha ! Tu vois ? Comment t'as pu faire ton adolescence sans ça ?

\- Écoute mon adolescence se résume à faire le malin et me battre avec les autres. J'étais pas trop un mec cool.

\- J'imagine Shiro s'arracher les cheveux...

\- Autant Shiro que notre père. Ouais...J'te raconte pas la fois où ils sont venus me chercher au poste de police pour conduite en état d'ivresse.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Et aussi la fois où je me suis battu avec un gars et qu'il m'a mit un coup de couteau.

\- QUOI ?! C'est pas vrai !

\- Je te jure, j'ai une petite cicatrice sur le torse ! Tu sais maintenant que je suis adulte on en rigole aux repas de famille mais c'est vrai que j'étais plutôt terrible. Et toi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Toi t'étais quel genre d'ado ?

\- Oh...Hum. Le genre à aller à toutes les soirées possibles pour se bourrer la gueule et être un vrai petit ange avec ses parents chéris.

\- Je vois.

\- Évidemment le jour où ma grande soeur, Azul, a choppé mon paquet de clopes sous mon lit j'ai dû donner des explications...

\- Outch.

\- Ouais, outch.

\- T'avais quel âge ?

\- A peine dix-sept ans. Ça a été un carnage.

\- J'imagine."

On se raconte nos enfance et adolescence, comparant laquelle était la pire. Et je gagne haut la main !

"Franchement là McClain tu gagnes...

\- J'te l'avais dit.

\- C'est vraiment de la haute trahison.

\- Ah oui tu peux complètement le dire !

\- Comment ta mère a-t-elle pu te mentir de cette façon ?

\- Et oui...

\- Te faire croire que ton cochon d'Inde était en vacances aux Bahamas alors qu'il était mort et enterré dans le jardin, quelle honte !

\- Je sens un air de sarcasme derrière ta phrase. Ça m'a réellement traumatisé !"

Keith éclate de rire, puis pose sa tête contre la vitre en souriant. Il regarde l'extérieur et moi je le regarde, lui, et ses yeux sombres violacés qui fixent les lumières des grattes ciels. Il le remarque puisqu'il me jette un petit regard avant de recommencer à fixer l'extérieur.

"J'adore ce moment.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui où on ne distingue que les lumières des grattes-ciels.

\- Moi aussi j'aime ça...On dirait des étoiles.

\- City of Stars...Are you shining just for me...?

\- Oh. Non. Tu...Tu viens de chanter City of Stars de Lalaland ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- Euh...Bah oui ? C'est mon film préféré.

\- QUOI ?!

\- T'as pas aimé ?

\- Si ! J'ai adoré...ça te ressemble pas c'est tout. Personnellement, il est dans mon top trois, après l'ensemble des Star Wars et Dirty Dancing.

\- J'adore Dirty Dancing aussi. Et Star Wars c'est plutôt cool. Mais je préfère Alien.

\- Pas comparable !

\- Les deux sont dans l'espace.

\- Ouais mais Alien c'est un film d'horreur.

\- C'est pas horreur..C'est suspens.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Ah non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si !"

Keith sourit et rit, ça me rassure. Il ne va pas si mal ? Son visage est vraiment expressif pour quelqu'un qui parle si froidement en général...c'est drôle quand on est seuls tous les deux, il l'est aussi dans sa façon de parler. Peut-être qu'il se sent autant en confiance avec moi que moi avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hein ? Non...rien.

\- Ok ?"

On se fixe un moment en souriant.

"Merci Lance.

\- Ne me remercie...

\- Non, sans déconner. Merci.

\- De rien."

Je suis accroché à la taille de Keith et je ferme les yeux.

"Tu roule putain de vite.

\- Je peux aller encore plus vite.

\- Pitié non !

\- Ok.

\- KEEIITH ! JE VAIS TE TUUEEER !"

Il rit aux éclats parce que je me cramponne de plus en plus fort à lui, je me demande si je ne lui fais pas mal. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois que nous sommes dans le quartier commerçant de la ville, c'est facile de le reconnaître : c'est plein de grattes-ciel qui brillent avec des publicités et la nuit les touristes aiment s'y balader.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ? J'habite absolument pas par là !

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit qu'on allait chez toi ?

\- Dans ce cas où va-t-on ?

\- C'est une surprise, pour te remercier."

Je me retourne vers Keith en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

"La tour de télévision ? Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. L'intérieur aussi brille. C'est ouvert aux visites et surtout aux touristes depuis un moment. Enfin...pas là où je t'emmène."

On entre et effectivement, il y a de petits groupes de visiteurs. Ils montent les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon dont les murs sont illuminées par des led multicolores. On suit le mouvement.

"Ça marche parce que la visite est gratuite mais comme il y a des boutiques de souvenirs, des restaurants et tout ces trucs pour touristes, c'est rentable.

\- ...Wow...

\- C'est beau hein ?

\- Magnifique...

\- Allez viens. Tout en haut c'est encore mieux. Dépêche."

Keith pousse une trappe de service et monte en sautant puis il me tend une main.

"C'est pas légal, c'est ça ?

\- Hum...pas trop."

Il m'aide à monter. L'endroit est bas de plafond, pourtant on n'est pas à l'étroit en terme de largeur. Il faut qu'on se déplace à quatre pattes mais c'est amusant. On s'assoit face à face.

"C'est un espace pour la maintenance. On est juste en dessous de la grande antenne.

\- Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

\- Je suis entré par effraction quand j'étais ado et quand j'ai découvert comme c'était beau...C'est devenu mon endroit préféré."

Keith allume une cigarette, puis se met à fixer le seul mur non éclairé de la pièce.

"Quelle heure il est ?

\- Onze heures cinquante neuf ?

\- Tu vois ce mur là ?

\- Ouai ? Il est en panne...?

\- Non. C'est pas un mur."

Je fronce les sourcils.

"Bah si c'est-"

Les leds s'éteignent toutes d'un coup, laissant uniquement les rouges briller rendant la salle très peu lumineuse. Le mur s'avère être une vitre teinté qui donne vue sur la ville. Je murmure.

"On est vraiment haut...

\- Ouai. Tu vois ton immeuble ?

\- Heu...Là ?

\- Raté. Il est là-bas.

\- Tu le fais à chaque rendez-vous le coup de la tour qui brille ?

\- Seulement quand j'ai confiance."

Il est appuyé contre la vitre. Son reflet au dessus du mien me fascine, ses yeux brillent, la lumière rouge donne à sa peau si pâle, un aspect différent et je peux sentir son souffle contre ma nuque.

"Keith ?

\- Hm ?"

Il baisse les yeux sur moi, je me retourne doucement et Keith se recule. Son sourire...ses lèvres. Oh, wow, Lance, concentre toi.

"Tu es..."

Non. Je ne peux pas demander ça. C'est pas le moment, mais l'ambiance est adéquat.

"Quoi ?

\- Je peux...

\- Mais parle ?

\- Laisse tomber..."

Keith n'insiste pas et j'apprécie cela. C'est la première fois que je me rend compte à quel point il est dans mes goûts... Allura a raison, il me plaît.

"Pourquoi t'es allé voir Blue, la toute première fois ?

\- Longue histoire.

\- Si tu veux me la raconter j'écouterais.

\- Il y a trois ans, un soir, je suis arrivé à l'appartement de Steve parce qu'il m'avait envoyé un message. Et je l'ai trouvé avec ses potes complètement bourrés. Je me suis dit que ça allait. Je me suis assis avec eux, puis il a glissé ses mains partout sur moi, devant ses amis, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Je suis rentré chez moi. Il a promis qu'il ne recommencerai pas. Mais... Ça a empiré, il est devenu très possessif, trop possessif...Il m'a déjà giflé parce que j'avais dormi chez Shiro et Allura sans le lui dire. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je lui pardonne à chaque fois. Mais l'autre soir il est allé trop loin, il était tellement bourré qu'il a voulu me frapper avec une bouteille quand je l'ai repoussé. J'ai fait un détour à moto pour me calmer et là...je t'ai- j'ai vu Blue. Je savais que c'était un quartier connus pour être le coin où il ne faut pas traîner la nuit. Et je savais que je faisais une grosse connerie mais...J'avais envie de...je ne sais pas...oublier toute cette merde.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Ouai. Je crois qu'il me considère comme acquis.

\- Tu parle de toi-même comme d'un objet.

\- On est tous des objets.

\- NON ! On est des personnes !"

Keith ouvre les yeux en grand et entrouvre la bouche. Je crois que je l'ai choqué...

"Je suis le mieux placé pour te dire ça...crois moi.

\- Désolé.

\- T'excuse pas...c'est moi...Je me suis emporté...

\- Ça va. Je comprends."

On descend et on retourne chez moi. Keith s'appuie contre sa moto et retire son casque.

"C'était cool.

\- Oui. Je suis doué pour les sorties, je sais.

\- Tu m'as changé les idées...donc je suppose, oui.

\- Fait attention à toi en rentrant, d'accord ?

\- T'en fait pas.

\- Je dis ça pour être poli.

\- Je suis un grand garçon tu sais ?

\- Mouais...C'est ça, fais le plus fort avec moi."

Je m'avance.

"Je fais pas le plus fort."

Il s'avance.

"Oh que si.

\- Non.

\- Si."

Il doit y avoir à peu près dix centimètre entre nous. On se fixe, sans sourire, sans rien faire.

Je recule.

"Je...Au revoir...

\- Attend, Lance."

Il attrape mon poignet.

"J'ai eu envie de faire un truc toute la soirée. Mais..."

Il me lâche, son regard me fuit. Il ne dit rien mais je sais à quoi il pense.

"Moi aussi...Dans la tour. Mais j'ai pas osé.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas. Je veux pas que tu pense que je cherche seulement une distraction...

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça en soit...

\- Ce que je veux dire Lance c'est que tu n'es pas Blue, je le sais...Et je ne veux pas que tu pense que je vous confond même si vous êtes la même-

\- Tais toi. J'ai compris.

\- Donc tu...

\- Viens."

Je le prend par la main et on monte à mon appartement. Je crois que je fais une connerie mais...je ne peux pas nier que quelque part en moi, il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à le faire. Il y a une partie de moi qui veut coucher avec Keith, en tant que Lance.

C'est ce qu'on a fait, et c'était radicalement différent. Même si on ne s'est pas embrassé sur les lèvres. On n'a pas fait l'amour, on n'a pas baisé non plus...on a couché ensemble, la nuance est fine, c'est vrai, mais elle est là.

On s'écroule, l'un à côté de l'autre, il est essoufflé et mes paupières sont lourdes, la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir c'est le regard de Keith tourné vers moi. Il esquisse un sourire.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le matin, il n'était plus là. Je me suis assis dans le lit, j'ai passé une main sur ma nuque et je me suis tourné vers ma vitre, il y avait un de mes post-it bleu collé dessus :

Je pouvais pas rester. Je t'appelle demain.

Désolé.

\- K.

J'ai rit.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire...?"


	4. 4 : Kissaphobic

Chapitre 4 : Kissaphobic

"Tu peux...reprendre depuis le début ?

\- Ok...Ok. Moi, je suis Lance, je suis sensible, cool et je suis dessinateur et peintre. Mais je suis également Blue, et je suis sexy, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude et je vend mon corps. Et un soir j'ai rencontré ce gars, Keith, c'était un client totalement lambda, beau gosse, mais lambda. Et le lendemain, Shiro me présente son frère qui me propose un taf et là. C'était LUI ! La seule personne qui connait Lance et Blue et qui sait que c'est la même personne, à part toi, : C'EST LUI. Et en plus, je peux pas juste arrêter de le voir parce que je l'aime bien...EN PLUS JE L'AIME BIEN !? Et là, ça a empiré ! On a couché ensemble ! Tu te rends compte ?! J'ai couché avec un ami et un collègue...Hahahahaha...ha...Hunk je fais n'importe quoi ! Encore un verre de tequila s'il-te-plaît.

\- Non. Stop. Plus d'alcool pour toi mon pote.

\- C'est juste mon deuxième verre, il m'en faut plus et tu le sais.

\- Lance. Stop.

\- Ok…"

Hunk, mon meilleur ami, tient un bar dans lequel j'adore passer du temps, je lui parle et il me sert des verres, je suis parfois son cobaye.

"Bon. Puisque tu es d'humeur, j'ai une nouvelle recette.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! C'est un mélange de tequila, gin, vodka, curaçao bleu, sirop de sucre et tonic.

\- Huuum ! Hâte de tester ça !"

Hunk prépare un verre à cocktail avec un liquide bleu.

"Classe.

\- Tiens."

Je prend une gorgée et ferme les yeux.

"C'est…"

Il se crispe légèrement et se penche vers moi quand j'ouvre les yeux.

"C'est…?

\- C'est...sucré. J'aime bien !

\- Tant mieux. Je l'ai créé en pensant à toi.

\- Ooooh ! Trop mignon ! Tu l'appelle comment ?

\- Sharpshooter. Parce qu'il y a trois alcools forts et si t'en bois trop, trop vite...tu tombe raide.

\- Hahaha ! Ok...Sharpshooter. J'adore.

\- J'en étais sûr !"

Je continue de siroter mon cocktail en écoutant distraitement Hunk parler.

"Sinon à propos de Keith, te prends pas la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si c'est arrivé l'autre soir...C'est qu'il fallait que ça arrive ! Et puis Blue c'est bientôt de l'histoire ancienne ? Vu que tu vas avoir un travail moins...illégal.

\- Ouais. Enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'arrêter ça, c'est très compliqué.

\- Lotor ?

\- Nan, lui il est facile. C'est son père le problème…

\- Ah ? Comment ça ?

\- Disons qu'il gère des trucs encore moins recommandable que la prostitution. Donc tant que je n'ai pas fini de rembourser j'ai intérêt à ne pas me faire remarquer.

\- Comment ça moins recommandables ? Tu veux dire...Genre...Drogue ?

\- Genre, pire.

\- Oh mon dieu...Va voir la police ?

\- Tu veux que je meurs ?!

\- Non mais ils te protégeront ?

\- Tu veux pas que je me tatoue que je me prostitue sur le front aussi, non ?

\- ...Non mais...Je cherche des solutions…

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais me démerder, comme toujours. Faut que j'y aille. Je vais chercher Lana à son cours de cirque.

\- Si tard ?

\- Il est pas si tard.

\- Neufs heures et demi le soir c'est vachement tard pour une fille de dix-sept ans toute seule dans une ville aussi grande !

\- C'est pour ça que je vais la chercher.

\- Fais attention à toi ! Salut la pour moi !

\- Haha ok. A plus."

Dans le métro, je jette un oeil à mon portable. Lana m'a envoyé un message il y a une heure.

 _(8:30pm) Lana : Je finis plus tard ! Vers 10 heures...Te presse pas ! 3_

Je soupire. Elle pourrait faire l'effort de me préciser ce genre de choses avant. Je commence à taper une réponse quand je reçois un autre message.

 _(9:40pm) Keith : Faut qu'on parle._

 _(9:41pm) Lance : De quoi ?_

 _(9:41pm) Keith : L'expo._

 _(9:42pm) Keith : Tu fais quoi là ?_

 _(9:43pm) Lance : Je suis dans le métro, je vais chercher ma petite soeur_

 _(9:44pm) Keith : On peut se rejoindre après ? Ou tu préfères qu'on se voit demain ?_

 _(9:46pm) Lance : C'est surtout pour toi que ça va être compliqué…_

 _(9:47pm) Lance : Le temps que je ramène Lana à la maison il sera sûrement presque minuit_

 _(9:48pm) Keith : Non c'est bon. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher vers la maison de tes parents ?_

 _(9:48pm) Lance : C'est à l'autre bout de la ville_

 _(9:49pm) Keith : Et alors ? C'est pas grave._

 _(9:49pm) Lance : T'as envie de conduire ou quoi ?_

 _(9:50pm) Keith : Un peu. Envoie moi l'adresse s'il-te-plaît._

 _(9:51pm) Lance : Ok à tout à l'heure_

C'est drôle, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il veuille passer me chercher…

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en début de semaine on a agi comme si de rien n'était.

Il continue à voir Blue régulièrement. J'aimerais quand même qu'on aborde le sujet de la dernière fois, parce que j'aimerais que ce soit bien clair entre nous.

Quand j'entre dans le gymnase où ma sœur et son club tiennent leur atelier de cirque, je la trouve accrochée à un trapèze. Elle me sourit et me fait de grand geste des bras alors qu'elle est encore pendue par les jambes.

"LANCE !

\- Dis donc Lana...Tu pourrais au moins être prête pour l'heure non ?

\- Quoi t'es pressé ?

\- Pas spécialement. Mais quand même."

Lana c'est la deuxième artiste de la famille, Azul pense que je l'ai influencé...moi je pense que je l'ai inspiré. Lana a toujours été fascinée par mes dessins et mes peintures, évidemment, elle, ce n'était pas son truc. Non. Elle préfère s'exprimer avec son corps, elle est très douée pour son âge. Je suis assez fier d'elle. Elle me rejoint après un rapide passage aux vestiaires.

"C'est nouveau cette robe.

\- Azul dit que c'est trop court…

\- N'importe quoi. C'est la bonne longueur.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais. Crois moi. La longueur est parfaite. Azul n'y connais rien en robe.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'en met pas souvent. A part sa robe d'avocate.

\- Hahaha !"

Lana est assise à côté de moi dans le wagon et ses jambes sont sur mes cuisses. On partage ses écouteurs. Je me dit que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle...

"Alors comment ça se passe au lycée ?

\- Quelle horreur. Je viens de me taper un six en math…

\- Aïe. C'est terrible.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de bosser comme toi ! D'ailleurs ça se passe bien avec...euh...Keith ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Ça se passe bien. Il est super sympa.

\- Il a une moto non ? T'es déjà monté dessus ?

\- Plusieurs fois.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera ok pour m'emmener faire un tour ?

\- Il en est juste hors de question.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Lana…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Lana.

\- C'est pas juste !"

J'ai ris et elle a commencé à bouder, je soupire et passe mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux, je commence à les tresser.

"J'ai trop hâte de voir votre exposition !

\- Et crois moi, on a hâte de la faire.

\- Tu débute enfin dans le milieu c'est génial ! Tu m'impressionne !"

Je pense que je l'impressionnerais moins si elle savait ce que je fais de la plupart de mes nuits…

Je pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison de mes parents avec Lana sur mon dos et on est assez bruyants.

"Lance ! HAHAHAHA...Oh dios mio ! Mais tu peux pas dire ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que si et je le répète : Le remake est meilleur !

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh. Hey. Azul...

\- Lana ! C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre ?! Tu as cours demain. Et toi Lance tu trouve ça drôle ?

\- Relax Azul. Elle était à son cours de cirque. Je l'ai emmené manger au KFC. Là elle va dormir c'est bon. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Papa et Maman sont chez Tante Isabella pendant deux semaines et donc Lana est sous ma responsabilité.

\- Ah ouai ? C'est...super ?

\- Bonne nuit _LanceyLance_ c'était trop cool !

\- Bonne nuit _Lananas_. On refait ça quand tu veux."

Elle m'enlace puis monte l'escalier rapidement. Azul me fusille du regard. Allez, c'est parti, je vais encore me faire engueuler par notre aînée.

"Lance tu peux pas juste décider d'aller emmener Lana manger de la junk food comme ça à l'improviste alors qu'elle a cours le lendemain ! Il est presque minuit.

\- C'est autant ma petite sœur que la tienne, et en plus je te rappelle que je suis majeur. J'ai autant de responsabilité sur elle que toi.

\- Lance c'est sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieux. Détend toi un peu. À force de froncer les sourcils tu vas avoir des rides."

J'ai sorti une cigarette et mon briquet en terminant ma phrase, et en relevant la tête je vois Azul, les bras croisés avec son air de grande sœur affligée.

"Lance."

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre en m'asseyant sur le plan de travail, pour fumer tranquillement.

"C'est bon là ?

\- On avait dit pas de cigarette à la maison.

\- J'ai vu Papa le faire de cette façon des milliers de fois.

\- Vous me désespérez tous."

Azul a ouvert une bouteille de vin et s'est servi un verre. Elle détache son chignon et laisse ses cheveux bruns libres. Elle s'installe près de moi, à la petite table de la cuisine.

"T'es pas croyable.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es toujours un gosse alors que tu devrais être adulte. Je veux dire...Tu vis seul, tu as un travail enfin...un travail…

\- Hé ! C'est un super job. En plus, Keith est trop cool.

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi exactement son statut vis-à-vis de toi c'est...ton boss ?

\- Nan...On travaille ensemble. Donc on est...des collaborateurs ?

\- Je vois. Pff. Les artistes. Tu aurais mieux fait de finir tes études.

\- Pourquoi ? Devenir graphiste et perdre mon style ? Non merci.

\- Que tu sois le "rebelle" de la famille ne te permet pas de faire n'importe quoi. Et encore moins d'entraîner Lana dans tes bêtises.

\- Pourquoi je serais le "rebelle" ? Ce serait pas Gab' le rebelle plutôt ?

\- Oh s'il-te-plaît, Gabriel s'est calmé après son adolescence. Toi, tu nous as tout fait...déjà, l'orientation sexuelle différente…

\- Tu peux juste dire que je suis Bi ça ira plus vite."

Elle m'a regardé puis a soupiré avant de se vider son verre de vin d'une traite. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas homophobe ou biphobe mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'aime pas m'imaginer avec un garçon, ça la met mal à l'aise. Je peux comprendre ça, moi non plus je n'aime pas l'imaginer avec un mec...Ugh.

"...Le dessin. Faire le mur. Les cigarettes, l'alcool...la drogue.

\- C'était juste de la weed.

\- Juste ? C'est illégal.

\- Ok. J'ai rien dit. Maître McClain.

\- Excuse moi d'être avocate. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire des dessins pour gagner sa vie...Tu veux un verre ?

\- Non merci. Je dois aller bosser.

\- À cette heure ?

\- L'art n'a pas d'heure ma chère sœur."

 _(11:45pm) Keith : Je viens d'arriver. T'es où ?_

"Justement. Le devoir m'appelle. Adios Hermana.

\- Lance Il faut qu'on parle de ta façon de gérer ta vie ! Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Oui, oui. C'est ça. Te amo también."

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je ne m'attarde pas plus. Je déteste qu'elle me fasse la morale.

 _(11:48pm) Lance : J'arrive._

Keith est appuyé contre sa moto. Il est en train de s'allumer une cigarette, il relève la tête.

"Salut.

\- C'est un sourire ça ? Ou une grimace ?

\- Prend le comme tu veux McClain."

Il rit et me lance le casque noir, que j'ai maintenant l'habitude d'utiliser, dans les mains.

"Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Tu parle espagnol ? Ou t'as utiliser tout ton dictionnaire en disant ça ?

\- J'en ai fait au lycée.

\- ... Fantastique.

\- Baby.

\- Non, ça, Kogane, c'est interdit."

Il rit encore en soufflant sa fumée.

"T'es de bonne humeur toi. Y'a une raison ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Sérieux ?"

Je l'ai observé un moment, puis j'ai senti un regard sur moi, j'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre de la maison familiale et j'ai vu le regard inquisiteur de ma grande sœur.

"Keith... On peut y aller ?

\- Euh...Oui ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- On est observés."

Il a penché la tête pour voir derrière moi.

"Ah. Oui…C'est ta sœur ?

\- On peut partir s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui on peut."

Il a écrasé sa cigarette sur le sol puis est monté sur sa moto. J'ai agrippé ses hanches et il a démarré.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement et j'entends Keith soupirer dans mon dos.

"Et...c'est toujours autant le bordel…

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que j'ai rangé entre temps ?

\- Oui ?

\- T'es trop mignon.

\- Je vais finir par ranger moi-même.

\- Si ça t'amuse. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Pas d'alcool, je conduis.

\- J'ai du soda à la fraise.

\- Tu...aime beaucoup la fraise.

\- Tu trouve ?

\- Clopes à la fraise, soda fraise…capote à la fraise aussi ?

\- J'ai jamais essayé.

\- Moi si...C'est une horreur.

\- Toujours bon à savoir."

On s'est regardé et on a rit.

"Du coup t'en veux ou pas ? Sinon j'ai de l'eau.

\- Je veux bien de l'eau.

\- Ah oui t'aime pas les trucs sucrés."

On a commencé à discuter de l'exposition, on en est venu à la conclusion que vu l'endroit, on devrait prévoir environ quinze à vingt peintures et/ou dessins en binômes et environ une dizaine en solo, en soit c'est beaucoup mais pas énorme et c'est assez faisable avec notre deadline.

"Finalement, je veux bien du soda à la fraise.

\- Haha. Attention, si tu recrache sur mon canapé, je te tue."

Il a bu une gorgée et a fait une grimace de dégoût.

"Ah ! C'est hyper sucré, ha ! Je déteste.

\- Hahaha ! Ta tête est excellente !

\- La ferme McClain.

\- Hahahaha...ha...Tu me fais trop rire.

\- ...Lance.

\- Hm ?

\- Parlons de choses moins drôles.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- L'autre soir.

\- Ha...Ça.

\- Oui. Je suis…

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu es désolé. Autrement j'aurais vraiment le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur.

\- Donc...Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit arrivé ?

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est moi qui ai amorcé la chose.

\- Et je dois savoir...Est-ce que...Tu l'as fait parce que tu as eu pitié de moi ?

\- Non. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en ai eu envie. Parce que tu...me plaît.

\- ...Si...Si ça arrivait encore, ce ne serait pas un problème ?

\- La première fois ce n'était pas un problème. Alors...non...

\- Donc ça pourrait arriver à nouveau ?"

Il rapproche son visage du mien.

"Bien-sûr…Évidemment...Si tu en a envie...

\- J'en ai envie…"

Je ferme les yeux, il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je passe une main sous son t-shirt dans son dos. Il me renverse et soulève mon haut, il embrasse mon cou, mon épaule, ma clavicule...mon torse...C'est pas ses lèvres ça...c'est sa langue ? Ah ! Je suis déjà à l'étroit dans mes fringues...Lui aussi.

"Pas...ici.

\- Chambre ?

\- Chambre."

On se lève il reste immobile un moment, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je le tire vers moi tout en reculant vers ma chambre.

Je m'assois dans le lit, il reste debout et retire son t-shirt, je retire le mien. Je m'allonge, il s'assoit sur mon bassin. Je frissonne, il recommence à embrasser mon cou. Je veux embrasser ses lèvres mais il bouge toujours la tête avant que j'y arrive. Il baisse ma braguette et la sienne, il me touche, j'ai chaud. Maintenant, ce n'est plus lui qui me touche...Il se frotte. On gémit doucement et on respire fort.

J'ai du mal à respirer correctement, j'attrape un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

"Tu...ha...tu le veux ? Ou je…le...hn...

\- Comme tu...veux…

\- Prend le...

\- D'accord…

\- J'ai du lubrifiant…

\- Donne…

\- Arrête de frotter sinon je vais...ha...

\- Ouai...moi aussi."

Il arrête et il enfile la protection pendant que je prend le lubrifiant.

"...T'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Même ça c'est à la fraise…

\- Ferme la c'est hyper bon.

\- T'as déjà goûté en plus ?"

J'ai juste haussé les sourcils en souriant et il a soupiré en riant.

Il a prit le flacon transparent et s'en ai versé sur les doigts, j'ai écarté les jambes, et posé mon genoux droit sur son épaule.

Il insère son majeur dans ma chair, puis son annuaire.

"Ha...Keith…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui...Ha...Oh...oui..ça va..mais vite s'il-te-plaît.

\- Attention...Troisième doigt…

\- HA. Il était pas nécessaire celui là…Hn...

\- Non c'est vrai…"

Il retire ses doigts, j'ai les jambes écartées, une jambe sur son épaule droite et l'autre sur sa hanche. L'angle est parfait…Il entre en moi…Je met mes bras sous mon oreiller.

"Haaaa…!

\- Ha...ha…ha...

\- Bouge…gnnh…

\- Hn…oui…"

Les mouvements de son bassins sont longs et réguliers.

"Putain...ha..HA...Hn…K-Keith...Hn…

\- Ha...Lance...je vais accélérer…

\- Oui...Plus vite...Ha…"

Plus vite. Plus loin. Plus…Il me touche en même temps...je vais...

"KEEEEITH !

\- Hn...HN...HA…!"

Il se retire et s'allonge avec moi. Je reprend mon souffle.

"Wow…

\- C'était bien…

\- Bien ? C'était génial.

\- Je pense que tu as déjà connu mieux. Où je jette ça ?

\- Y'a une poubelle dans la salle de bain."

Il sort de la pièce, je m'enroule dans les draps, j'ai froid et j'ai vraiment la flemme de chercher des vêtements. Il n'a pas froid Keith ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ramasser des fringues ou quoi que ce soit...Il revient en courant. Je le savais.

"Pousse toi ! Il fait super froid !

\- En même temps il est deux heure du mat', et tu balade à poil.

\- Donne la couverture putaaaain !

\- Ok, ok...Tiens. Rapproche toi, si tu veux.

\- Merci…"

On reste immobile un instant, il est collé contre mon dos. Au bout de quelques minutes je trouve enfin la force d'attrapper mon paquet de cigarette sur la table de nuit.

"T'en veux une ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain...C'est la dernière. On partage ?

\- D'accord...C'est pas à la fraise hein ?

\- Nope. Lucky Strike Red.

\- Un classique.

\- Tu fume que ça, arrête de faire le malin.

\- C'est vrai."

On fume en silence, il s'assoit avec la couverture montée à la taille et il regarde par la vitre juste à côté de moi.

"Cette vue…

\- Hm...Pas mal…"

Je désigne ses hanches, et je suis assez fier de ma vanne. Il me regarde et échappe un petit rire.

"T'es insupportable.

\- Insupportable, tu exagère."

Je m'assois aussi et je pose ma tête contre la vitre.

"Sinon oui...Cette vue…Je crois que c'est devenu trop habituel pour moi…"

Il dépose un baiser dans ma nuque, ce qui me surprend. Il laisse ensuite sa tête sur mon épaule.

"En quel honneur ?

\- Tu es beau Lance McClain.

\- C'est juste pour ça ?

\- Humhum…

\- T'as sommeil ?

\- Oui…

\- Moi aussi…"

J'ouvre les yeux et il n'est plus là. Sur la vitre, un post-it bleu...Je vais finir par lui en offrir.

 _ **T'es beau quand tu dors. Et tu parle en espagnol dans ton sommeil**_

 _ **J'ai pas pu rester, un truc à faire avec Shiro.  
Envoie moi un message plus tard.  
\- K.**_

Ça me fait sourire. Je me lève et prend une douche. Il est déjà quatorze heures, peut-être qu'Azul à raison...Peut-être que je devrais gérer ma vie autrement. Je prend mon portable...un message non lu...Vanessa ?! Ça faisait longtemps.

 _(11:25am) Vanessa : Hey ! Beau gosse appelle moi vite !_

 _(2:11pm) Lance : Salut. Je viens de me lever...Désolé !_

 _(2:12pm) Vanessa : T'as pas changé_

 _(2:14pm) Lance : On change pas une équipe qui gagne 'Nessa !_

 _(2:15pm) Vanessa : Je vois ça_

 _(2:15pm) Lance : Tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

 _(2:17pm) Vanessa : Moi non plus j'ai pas changé ;)_

 _(2:18pm) Lance : T'as pas un mec ?_

 _(2:20pm) Vanessa : J'en ai plus. Et je préfère quand c'est toi..._

 _(2:22pm) Lance : Je vois ;)_

 _(2:23pm) Vanessa : Du coup je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ?_

 _(2:25pm) Lance : Libre comme l'air ma belle_

 _(2:25pm) Vanessa : Génial ! Je t'appelle dans la semaine xoxo_

Je soupire en souriant. Vanessa est toujours la même. J'envoi un message à Keith.

 _(2:27pm) Lance : Ici le beau gosse insupportable que tu as abandonné :(_

En attendant...J'ai faim. Je me fais à manger, enfin à manger...Je met un plat tout près au micro-onde. Azul a définitivement raison sur ma façon de gérer ma vie...

 _(2:30pm) Keith : "Abandonné" J'ai mis un mot. Tu voulais pas un bisou pour te réveiller non plus ?_

 _(2:31pm) Lance : Pourquoi pas ? ;)_

 _(2:32pm) Keith : Pas d'emoji, JAMAIS._

 _(2:35pm) Lance : :(_

 _(2:36pm) Keith : Tu me fatigue._

 _(2:36pm) Lance : :'(_

 _(2:36pm) Keith : -_-_

 _(2:40pm) Lance : Tu sais que ça c'est un emoji ?_

 _(2:41pm) Keith : C'est le seul que je tolère._

 _(2:42pm) Lance : Je retiens !_

 _(2:43pm) Keith : Très bien._

 _(2:43pm) Keith : Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire aujourd'hui ?_

 _(2:45pm) Lance : M'enfermer et dessiner_

 _(2:45pm) Lance : JUSQU'À LA MORT !_

 _(2:46pm) Keith : -_-_

 _(2:50pm) Lance : 3_

 _(2:52pm) Keith : Allura demande si tu veux venir manger ce soir ?_

 _(2:53pm) Lance : OUI ! 3_

 _(2:55pm) Keith : Elle est contente. Je viens te chercher à six heures._

 _(2:57pm) Lance : Okay :D_

 _(2:58pm) Keith : -_-_

J'explose de rire et je pose mon portable. Je commence à dessiner, j'essaye de dessiner Keith, je n'y arrive pas...Son visage est trop complexe, ça m'énerve. Je laisse tomber. Je dessine autre chose, des fleurs, l'océan, des visages, des yeux, des mains, des corps, je dessine tellement que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Mon téléphone se met à sonner. C'est Keith.

"Quoi ?

\- Ramène toi dehors.

\- Il est déjà l'heure ?!

\- Oui. T'es pas prêt ? C'est ça ?

\- Euh…"

Je regarde toute les feuilles qui m'entourent.

"Non…pas vraiment...

\- J'arrive.

\- Je te préviens, c'est le bordel…"

J'attend son rire dans mon haut parleur, ça me fait sourire.

"Plus qu'hier ?

\- Oui…

\- T'es vraiment…

\- Incroyable ?

\- Oui mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. J'arrive.

\- D'accord mais ne m'engueule pas.

\- Je ne te promet rien."

Il entre et me lance un regard blasé.

"Lance…

\- Oui je sais ! Mais je fais ce que je peux ok ?! Pour ma défense j'ai fait plein de dessins !

\- Huhun ?

\- C'est vrai regarde !

\- D'accord, ok, je te crois. Va te changer."

Quand on arrive chez Allura, il y a une personne avec des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noisettes dont j'ignore l'identité. Garçon ? Fille ?...Aucun des deux ? Les deux..?

"Pst...Keith...C'est qui ?

\- Hm ? Pidge.

\- Pidge ?"

Un nom neutre, ça m'aide pas.

"On est amis d'enfance.

\- Ah...cool…Mais j'ai un doute vu l'apparence androgyne. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Aucun des deux.

\- Oh. Ok."

"Pidge" se rapproche de nous deux et me fixe en remettant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

"Hum...c'est toi le fameux Lance ?

\- Heu...oui ?

\- Moi, c'est Pidge.

\- Enchanté. Alors t'es pote avec Keith ?

\- Ouaip. Depuis l'école primaire, je l'ai aussi connu pendant sa phase emo avec des mèches mauves et les vêtements à tête de mort. J'ai des dossiers si tu veux.

\- Ok. Iel est trop cool.

\- Keith ! Je l'adopte, il gère le pronom neutre.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné."

Pidge est vraiment trop sympa, je passe une excellente soirée. Pidge et Keith ont visiblement une passion pour les théories du complot, ça m'amuse de les écouter...Allura est resplendissante, même si elle bouge dans tous les sens, entre la cuisine et le salon. Shiro me lance des regards exaspérés après avoir écouté Keith et Pidge, ça m'amuse aussi, je lui tapote l'épaule.

"Je ne supporte plus leurs théories du complot…Ça fait plus de dix ans Lance !

\- Tu m'étonne...Hahaha !"

Ils sont passés aux cryptides. Shiro s'arracherait presque les cheveux. Je me lève pour voir si Allura veut de l'aide.

"Hey. Besoin d'aide, princesse ?

\- LANCE ! Dis moi que tu sais faire du guacamole !

\- Alors...T'as d'la chance, je sais le faire grâce à Lana qui m'a obligé à en faire pour son dernier anniversaire.

\- Tu me sauve !"

Je me lave les mains et je m'occupe des avocats.

"Tu sais que c'est simple comme truc ?

\- Je sais...Mais j'ai peur de mal doser.

\- Je comprend. Tu as du citron ?

\- Oui ! Tiens. Au fait, comment va Lana ?

\- Super. Elle continue le cirque.

\- C'est bien. Et Azul ?

\- Toujours aussi chiante, donc je suppose qu'elle va très bien.

\- Tu exagère...Elle est gentille…

\- Pas avec moi.

\- Lance…"

Elle soupire.

"Et Gabriel ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ?

\- Non. Il doit encore être à l'autre bout de la planète.

\- En même temps...Il est pilote, ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- C'est vrai...Comment va ton père ?

\- Il va bien. Il va même très bien. Il est en France avec ma mère et ils font une visite culturelle sur le vin.

\- Chouette.

\- Maman m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait te revoir, tu sais à quel point elle t'adore haha.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si...Enfin...Je repense à un truc que m'a dit Azul hier…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Elle dit que j'agis toujours comme un gosse…que je dois mettre ma vie en ordre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. C'est vrai, tu as tes moments d'immaturité, comme tout le monde. Mais honnêtement, tu as plein de qualités. Tu es loyal, sensible, intelligent, beau garçon et tu dessine très bien. Azul est juste trop inquiète pour son petit frère.

\- Allura je t'adore…

\- Mais moi aussi Lance !"

Elle me fait un grand sourire. Shiro entre dans la cuisine avec un air plus que fatigué.

"Aidez moi je vais les tuer !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shiro ?

\- Je les aime beaucoup...mais là...

\- Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Je quitte la cuisine et j'entends Allura rire et Shiro se plaindre. Keith et Pidge sont en plein exposé sur le monstre du Loch Ness, je comprend Shiro.

"Humhum.

\- Oui Lance ?

\- Allura veut que j'aille acheter du jus de fruit. Tu viens avec moi ?...J'ai peur tout seul.

\- Tu te fous moi ?

\- À moitié.

\- J'arrive.

\- Cet abandon…direct.

\- Désolé Pidge !"

Nous voilà seuls dans la rue en pleine nuit.

"On était chiants c'est ça ?

\- Un peu. Selon Shiro.

\- Désolé...Avec Pidge, on s'emporte vite…

\- C'est pas grave, vous me faite rire.

\- Lance."

Il s'arrête d'avancer et je me retourne.

"Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser. Pas tout de suite...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Tu as essayé de m'embrasser hier...Je t'ai esquivé à chaque fois...C'est pas contre toi.

\- Ah ! Tu veux dire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai...Peur de le faire. C'est ridicule ?

\- Non. Mais...Pourquoi ?

\- Steve. Quand Steve m'embrasse, c'est pour mentir, soit pour me mentir, soit pour mentir aux autres...Faire croire que tout va bien...Mais c'est faux !...C'est faux. Alors...J'ai peur des baisers.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Et aussi…

\- Ouai ?

\- J'ai jamais eu...de sexfriend…Je ne sais pas comment…"

Il rougit. C'est assez mignon. Je crois que je dois le rassurer.

"Oh. Haha...Ce genre de truc, se fait au feeling. Ne te prend pas la tête.

\- D'accord. Je me sens mieux."

Je l'ai observé un long moment.

"Dis un truc Lance, tu me stresse là. Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

\- Tu me laisseras te dessiner ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu me laisseras te dessiner ?

\- J'avais compris...Mais pourquoi ?"

Je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Tu es beau Keith Kogane."

Il est resté muet un instant puis il a soupiré en souriant.

"Abrutit."

Il rougit et pose ses mains contre son visage.

"Tu pourras me dessiner, mais je te préviens, je ne pose pas à poil.

\- Ça me va. De toute façon c'est ton visage qui m'intéresse.

\- Ah oui ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Allez on y va il nous faut du jus de fruit !"

J'ai commencé à avancer sans lui.

"N'esquive pas ma question McClain !"

Il revient à mon niveau.

"J'esquive pas. Je choisi de ne pas te répondre. Hé, on fait la course ?

\- T'as six ans ?

\- Le perdant paye le café pendant un mois ! Trois, deux, un...PARTEZ.

\- ...Mais t'es sérieux ? Attend !

\- Jamais ! Je vais gagner !

\- Cours, tu vas voir si je t'attrape je te plaque au sol.

\- NON ! DÉGAGE !"

Au final, j'ai gagné. Keith a triché en tirant sur la capuche de ma veste, mais j'ai quand même gagné ! C'était marrant de courir dans la nuit, en riant fort. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Les gens nous ont regardé bizarrement quand j'ai tapé contre le mur du magasin en criant "PREMIER !".

"Je vais te tuer.

\- HAHAHA ! J'ai gagné !

\- Je vais cracher dans tes cafés.

\- Ah ! Le mauvais perdant !

\- Si tu n'étais pas un mauvais gagnant, je ne serais pas un mauvais perdant.

\- Non, non, t'es un mauvais perdant c'est tout.

\- J'ai envie de te frapper.

\- Du coup comme j'ai gagné. Je peux te dessiner à poil ?

\- Va te faire- ! Déjà je te paye des cafés pendant un mois, ne pousse pas trop !

\- Dommage...

\- Je croyais que c'était mon visage qui t'intéressait ?

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai changé d'avis...JE VEUX TOUT !

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras rien.

\- T'es pas gentil !

\- C'est parce que t'es chiant."

Il dit ça mais il rigole.

Notre relation est assez étrange et spéciale, mais elle me convient. Parce qu'avec lui, j'oublie mes problèmes, comme il le fait quand il va voir Blue la nuit. C'est marrant cette espèce de balance entre nous...

Ces temps-ci, ma vie me convient...Malgré ce que dit Azul.

J'espère juste me débarrasser de l'ombre de Blue le plus rapidement possible.


	5. 5 : Hero

Chapitre 5 : Héros

"Lance. Ton téléphone sonne.

\- Merci…"

Keith me passe mon portable et quand je vois le nom de Vanessa s'afficher, je m'éloigne un peu...

"Oui ?...Là tout de suite ? Je bosse. Mais d'ici quinze minutes ça devrait être bon...Arrête je bosse. 'Nessa. Stop...Quinze minutes. Tu peux attendre quinze minutes…À tout à l'heure…"

Je souffle. J'ai très envie d'y aller tout de suite, même si j'adore Keith. D'ailleurs, Keith, il a l'air de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

"C'est qui Vanessa ? Ta copine ?

\- Non une ex. Mais on se voit assez souvent.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- On est sorti ensemble quand on était au lycée, mais...On peut pas se supporter. Sérieusement, quand on est ensemble c'est un massacre mais par contre…Qu'est-ce qu'on b-"

Je me suis interrompu tout seul. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre.

"...On s'entend bien au lit.

\- Je vois. C'est ton plan cul.

\- Exactement...Tu croyais que t'étais le seul ?"

Il hausse les épaules. Il est de dos alors je ne sais pas quelle expression il a. Je m'approche. Ok, il a l'air normal.

"Je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

\- Si on reprenait le t-

\- Tu peux y aller.

\- T'es sûr ? Je veux dire…

\- Vas-y. De toute façon on est complètement à plat niveau idées de thèmes depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ça te gène que je vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Je m'en fous. tu as ta vie, et j'ai la mienne."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui hausse les épaules. C'est assez vrai. Il n'y a aucun contrat d'exclusivité entre nous.

Vanessa m'ouvre la porte et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur ses yeux marrons plutôt que sur sa poitrine, à moitié, couverte par de la dentelle rouge et noire.

"Salut beau gosse…

\- Oh...Wow. Sympa l'accueil...

\- Rentre.

\- Elle est cool ta lingerie.

\- C'est l'avantage de travailler dans le milieu : les échantillons gratuits. Enlève tes fringues ! Vite, vite, viiite !

\- Du calme ! Hahaha ! Ha…! Où tu mets tes mains toi ?!

\- Là où ça m'intéresse...Enlève ça ! Dépêche toi !"

J'obéis. Je suis là pour ça après tout. Elle se jette presque sur moi, me tire vers sa chambre et me pousse dans son lit. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge très doucement.

"Un instant."

Elle s'assoit sur mon bassin et fronce les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu m'embrasse pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé une seule fois. C'est pas ton genre…

\- Oh...Désolé. C'est mon nouveau sexfriend, il aime pas les baisers. Alors disons, que j'ai plus trop l'habitude…

\- On va régler ça très vite."

Elle se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réalise que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un. On roule dans les draps et je passe au dessus d'elle.

"Oooh ! Ça, c'est mon Lance de d'habitude. Ouh ! Tes doigts sont froids !

\- Pardon...Pardon. Je cherche ton-

\- HAaa !

\- Trouvé.

\- Fais pas trop le- AH ! Laisse moi repasser sur toi !

\- Laisse tomber 'Nessa, j'ai trouvé ton bouton ON. C'est fini, rends toi.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix. Ha...ha…Tu...Tu fais quoi là ?! Oh ! L-Lance !

\- Détend toi 'Nessa. Ma langue n'est pas froide.

\- Tu sais que t'es le seul mec que je connaisse à le faire ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ça les dégoûtes je crois.

\- Ugh. Los bastardos...Laisse moi arranger ça.

\- Aaaaah..! Oh ! Lance !"

Vanessa passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle tire légèrement à chaque coup de langue que je lui donne. C'est vrai, j'ai déjà entendu que certains mecs sont dégoûtés par le fait de donner un cunnilingus, personnellement, je trouve ça tellement agréable d'entendre une femme gémir. Et puis elles sont plus réceptives au plaisir que nous. De manière générale, j'aime offrir du plaisir aux autres, quand je suis Lance, quand je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, ou payé pour le faire. C'est juste...différent.

"Stop ! Stop ! STOP !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Je me retrouve à nouveau sous elle.

"On passe à la suite.

\- C'est ça que j'ai oublié !

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai pas pris de préservatif. J'suis désolé...

\- Dans la table de nuit.

\- T'es incroyable ma 'Nessa.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, fais moi jouir McClain et plus vite que ça.

\- Incroyable."

Après une heure intense, sans me vanter, bon ok sans trop me vanter, Vanessa est allongée sur moi, ses cheveux bruns sont en désordre et ses joues encore roses de son orgasme.

"T'es toujours aussi...bon.

\- T'es toujours aussi…

\- Si tu dis "bonne" je te gifle.

\- Je ne dirais rien alors.

\- Parlons un peu. Comment va ma Lanacita ?

\- Bien, tu sais comment elle est, toujours super énergique.

\- Et Azul ?

\- Ugh.

\- Quoi ? C'est toujours aussi tendu entre vous ?

\- Moins qu'avant. Un peu moins...

\- Sur une échelle comparative ?

\- J'aime quand tu sors ton fameux "échelle comparative". C'est vachement...sexy."

Je me révèle pour essayer de l'embrasser mais elle me stoppe en posant deux doigts contre ma bouche.

"N'essaie pas d'éviter cette discussion. Ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas vus alors avant un quelconque round 2, on va d'abord parler.

\- Rhaaa...OK."

Je balance ma tête en arrière en soupirant pendant qu'elle pose son menton sur mon torse en faisant la moue. Elle fait des petits ronds avec ses doigts sur ma peau, ça chatouille et c'est assez agréable.

"Bon, sur une échelle comparative ; c'est plutôt tendu comme la fois où elle t'as fait la morale sur la cigarette ou plutôt comme la fois où j'ai oublié mon soutien-gorge dans ta chambre ?

\- Plutôt comme la fois où elle m'a chopé entrain de faire le mur.

\- Ah oui quand même…

\- Sinon tu peux le redire ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Échelle comparative.

\- T'es ridicule !"

Elle rit puis me fait un clin d'oeil.

"Attends, j'te fais ma voix de secrétaire sexy.

\- Oh oui…

\- Humhum. Sur une échelle comparative…

\- Ouh~…!

\- Échelle comparative.

\- Wow~...!"

Elle m'embrasse.

"Échelle comparative. Oh ! Ça fonctionne à ce point ?

\- Depuis quand tu me juge, toi ?

\- Mais je juge pas...pas trop.

\- Alors toi."

Je la fais basculer.

"Donne moi un autre préservatif Sanchez."

Elle fait un magnifique sourire et m'embrasse à nouveau.

"Tu m'as manqué Lance.

\- Toi aussi, Nessa."

Après une autre heure, Vanessa et moi reprenons notre souffle. Elle remonte la couverture sur nous, jusqu'à nos ventres. Sa poitrine se soulève d'abord vite, puis de plus en plus doucement, à l'instar de sa respiration. Elle tourne les yeux vers moi en souriant puis pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

"Tu veux encore parler ?

\- Ouais. Dit moi…C'est qui ce nouveau sexfriend qui n'embrasse pas ?

\- Ah...Keith. On bosse ensemble. Il est cool.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? "Il est cool" ?"

J'ai juste soufflé et je me suis penché pour attraper mon paquet de cigarettes.

"Esquive pas ma question.

\- Il est cool. C'est tout. Je l'aime bien. C'est mon ami.

\- Ouais, Hunk aussi mais tu couche pas avec.

\- AH ! MAIS NON ! Por favor. C'est comme mon frère ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne coucherais pas avec Hunk.

\- Et pourquoi avec Keith c'est ok ?

\- Parce qu'avec lui...c'est cool.

\- Plus qu'avec moi ?"

J'ai tourné les yeux vers Vanessa, allongée sur le ventre en se tenant sur ses coudes, le soleil éclaire son visage passant entre ses cheveux bouclés. Elle me sourit. Elle est belle...

"C'est différent."

Elle soupire en comprenant que je n'en rajouterais pas plus.

"Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi t'es plus avec ton mec ?

\- J'l'aimait plus. C'est tout.

\- Classique.

\- Basique."

On rit. On passe le reste de l'après-midi dans le lit, à parler, rire, s'enlacer et s'embrasser.

"J'dois aller chercher Lana…

\- Salut ta famille pour moi.

\- Ouais. Ouais."

Je me lève et je me rhabille.

"Ah...Lance…

\- Quoi ?

\- Eres demasiado hermoso…! Pourquoi on a rompu ?

\- Hum...Parce que t'es chiante.

\- Espèce de conn-"

Je l'embrasse avant de partir.

Je suis devant le lycée de Lana et je commence à m'impatienter. Elle doit ENCORE traîner avec ses amies dans la cour. Je la vois débarquer devant moi et me sauter au cou devant toutes ses copines en admiration. C'est toujours comme ça.

"Salut les filles.

\- Hey Laaance !

\- Coucou Lancey."

La seule qui ne fait pas ce genre de petite remarques c'est Kathy, la meilleure amie de Lana, une petite adolescente asiatique assez discrète.

"Bonjour Lance.

\- Salut Kathy.

\- Dis Lance ! J'veux un milkshake au chocolat ! Tu m'en achète un ?

\- Si tu veux Lana. Mais alors on doit y aller maintenant sinon Azul va me prendre la tête.

\- D'accord ! Bye-bye les filles ! Bye Kitty-Kat !"

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et m'agrippe le bras.

On se prend des milkshakes. Je la ramène à la maison et évidemment je n'échappe pas à une super et agréable (sarcasme) discussion avec Azul. J'ai été trop con ou trop naïf, mais j'ai parlé de Vanessa.

"Tu revois Vanessa ?

\- Oui.

\- Lance. Grandi un peu. C'est pas sérieux de vous revoir chaque fois que tu es ou qu'elle est, célibataire. C'est pas stable.

\- Azul, j'ai vingt et un an. Je serais stable dans dix ans ok ? Ou p't'être jamais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Je suis ta grande sœur je veux que tu aille bien c'est tout.

\- Fout moi la paix. Occupe toi de tes affaires pour changer.

\- LANCE !"

Je suis parti en claquant la porte, je suis...énervé. Je marche tellement vite que je ne fais pas attention aux voitures quand je traverse et...je crois que le destin me déteste parce qu'une moto freine à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

"Putain mais-...Keith…?

\- Lance ?"

Il a pas l'air bien non plus...

Finalement, on s'est posé sur la terrasse d'un café en hauteur.

"Quelle merde cette journée.

\- C'est clair…

\- Quoi ? T'as pas passé un bon moment avec...Vanessa ?

\- Si. Mais ma sœur m'a encore pris la tête...Rien d'important. Toi ? Pourquoi ça va pas ?"

Il a soufflé et a éteint la fin de sa cigarette.

"C'est compliqué...et ça me fait chier.

\- Tu peux...dormir...chez moi. Si tu veux.

\- Si mes calculs sont bons...tu...travaille, ce soir.

\- Et ? T'es grand. T'as pas besoin de moi et je te fais confiance."

On s'est regardé longtemps avant qu'il accepte.

Je jette ma veste sur le dossier de mon canapé.

"Dès que tu pars je vais ranger ton putain d'appartement.

\- T'aura jamais la patience.

\- Tu verras bien."

Il m'a fait un petit sourire : ça fait du bien de le voir sourire.

Je me prépare à partir, ok. Le maquillage c'est bon, je suis propre...ah. J'ai pas pris ma pillule. Je fonce à la cuisine pour avaler le petit médicament qui me permet de tenir longtemps...Sous les yeux de Keith.

"Tu...prends...des médocs pour…

\- Évidemment. Tu crois quand même pas que j'ai une endurance éternelle ?!

\- Ça n'a pas d'effets secondaires ?

\- Si...des fois ça dure encore des heures après...C'est terrible dans ces moments là. Ou alors je suis super crevé.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'en prends ?

\- Depuis le premier mois où j'ai commencé. Un des, rares, gars me les a conseillé."

Il a eut un air bizarre : Il avait l'air inquiet.

"Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. J'dois y aller. Je rentre pour...il est dix heures...trois heures. Fais comme chez toi."

Je m'arrête juste avant de passer la porte. Ce soir, c'est LE soir...j'avais oublié.

"Keith. N'y vas pas ce soir.

\- Tu m'interdis des choses maintenant ?

\- Non...Juste...Ce soir, je serais plus rassuré de te savoir ici. À cause d'un truc.

\- Hm ?

\- C'est la nuit où je bosse différemment."

Il a juste froncé les sourcils, puis il a soupiré : il a compris que je n'expliquerai pas plus.

"De toute façon je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je vais ranger ton appart pour m'occuper. Fais gaffe à toi."

Super. Ça c'est un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Ce soir...c'est le soir de Lotor. Je déteste ces nuits là. J'aime pas être sa petite chose, même s'il a pas mal de charisme et qu'il est assez beau gosse...J'ai pas envie d'être son objet une nuit par mois. Mais je le fais, parce que c'est le boss et qu'il paye super bien.

C'est passé étrangement vite. J'ai mal au dos...je sors une cigarette et je constate que mon putain de briquet est mort.

" 'chier…

\- LAISSEZ MOI ! ARRÊTEZ !"

Une fille qui hurle dans une ruelle c'est jamais normal. Je tourne sans trop réfléchir. Un mec est entrain d'agresser une fille. Il la tient contre un mur. J'ai foncé sur le gars pour le pousser vers le mur opposé. J'ai pas réfléchi.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?! D'où tu sors toi ?!

\- Laisse la demoiselle tranquille et tire toi.

\- Toi, tu vas gentiment dégager et te mêler de tes affaires pigé ?!"

Il a sorti un flingue et les battements de mon cœur viennent d'accélérer. J'essaye d'imprimer son visage dans ma mémoire. C'est juste un pauvre type…Il tremble, il transpire. Il doit penser qu'elle a de l'argent, il est désespéré...

"Oh Put- mec...lâche ça...on est pas obligés d'en arriver là…

\- TA GUEULE ! Arrête d'avancer !

\- Pose ce...HA !"

Il a tiré.

Dans mon épaule.

Ça brûle.

J'ai mal.

J'ai l'impression que le son autour de moi s'estompe…J'entends comme si tout était loin.

"OH MERDE ! MERDE !"

Il s'enfuit...je peux le voir courir.

La fille a l'air sous le choc.

Je commence à voir flou, c'est les larmes.

"Bougez pas ! Je...j'appelle les urgences ! Oh mon dieu !"

J'ai tellement mal.

C'est mouillé dans ma main.

Je crois que c'est le sang qui glisse sur mon bras.

"Allo ?! Oui je….Je...Il y a un homme qui s'est fait tirer dessus et...Oh mon dieu venez nous aider ! S'il vous plaît ! Oui...on est dans le…"

Me yeux se ferment, la douleur est trop forte.

J'ouvre les yeux. Une lumière. C'est blanc. Je les referme. J'ouvre encore, c'est blanc. Ma bouche est sèche, j'ai froid dans le bras, c'est le liquide de la perfusion qui fait ça...ok...C'est définitivement une chambre d'hôpital.

"Tu es enfin réveillé.

\- Hum…"

C'est la fille de tout à l'heure, ses long cheveux blonds sont en bataille, elle dû s'endormir un peu.

"Les médecins ont dit que tu devais te reposer...Ils disent aussi que tu as eu de la chance. La balle n'a pas touché ton articulation, donc pas besoin de plâtre, juste du repos.

\- Vous n'avez rien vous ?

\- Non, c'est grâce à toi ! Oh, tutoie moi. Je m'appelle Romelle.

\- Moi c'est Lance.

\- Désolée qu'on se rencontre de cette façon...Même si...Je suis heureuse que tu sois passé par là pile à ce moment...Merci d'être intervenu ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

\- N'importe qui...aurait fait la même chose.

\- J'en doute…Oh. Excuse moi."

Son portable avait vibré.

"Oui c'est moi. Calme toi ! Je vais bien...Je suis à l'hôpital avec le garçon qui m'a sauvé...C'est lui qui est blessé. Je vais bien ! Oui. Ne me dit pas que tu conduis en téléphonant ! C'est dangereux ! Et en plus tu le sais !...Mais je peux prendre un taxi tu n'es pas- Mais- Ok. Oui ! D'accord…A plus tard."

Elle raccroche et souffle.

"Il est impossible !...Désolée. C'est un ami d'enfance, j'ai paniqué, alors je l'ai appelé dès qu'ils t'ont emmené au bloc opératoire. Il a dû ouvrir le message ce matin au réveil et il a paniqué à son tour...Haha...Il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Il a l'air d'être inquiet.

\- Oui...Oh ! J'y pense ! Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

\- C'est...Pas la peine..."

Je devrais peut-être appeler Keith ? Plus tard...Il doit dormir.

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit ! Dis le moi !

\- C'est vraiment…

\- J'insiste ! Tu es mon héros !

\- Je veux bien un café ?

\- Un café ?

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est...inattendu ? Je vais te chercher ça !

\- Je ne sais pas où est mon porte monnaie…

\- Je vais payer ! C'est pas grand chose...Tu m'as sauvé la vie je te rappelle !

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Inutile de t'énerver…

\- Je reviens tout de suite."

Elle sort.

Ok, résumons la situation, j'ai sauvé une fille et je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule...génial. Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez pleine d'adrénaline comme ça...Ugh Lance, Lance, Lance...Tu fais n'importe quoi. Au moins j'ai aidé quelqu'un dans mon n'importe quoi…Elle revient après plusieurs minutes.

"Voilà ! Un café pour toi ! Et je te présente mon ami d'enfance : Keith !

\- KEITH ?!

\- Lance ?! C'est toi qui a…?

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Hum...Oui.

\- On travaille ensemble…

\- Mais alors…? Lance tu es…p-

\- Artiste. Comme moi, Romelle."

Ils ont eu un échange de regard bizarre.

"O...ok ? Oui. J'allais dire Peintre…

\- C'est plutôt Keith qui peint...Moi je dessine.

\- Évidemment.

\- Romelle, il faut que tu aille parler avec la police au sujet de ton agression, je vais t'accompagner. Je repasse après Lance, ok ? Tu verras t'auras même pas le temps de finir ton café.

\- J'en doute pas, tu conduis comme un malade.

\- T'exagère…"

Il a touché ma joue du bout de ses doigts, c'est froid. Romelle me laisse un papier sur la petite table à ma droite.

"Je te laisse mon numéro. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! Et ne t'en fais pas...Tes frais d'hospitalisation sont à ma charge.

\- Mais voyons Romelle !

\- C'est la moindre des choses !

\- Mais je...Merci…

\- Non ! Merci à toi !

\- Repose toi Lance...Je reviens vite."

Il touche à nouveau ma joue, c'est si doux et agréable…

Il part avec elle, elle le tient par le bras, ils sont proches. Ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi il n'a jamais parlé d'elle avant ? J'ignore visiblement encore tellement de choses sur Keith…


	6. 6 : Softness

"Hey…

\- Hey…"

Keith s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon front. Il était partit chercher à manger, il a ramené une grande boîte à pizza. Il caresse mes cheveux doucement, sa main est chaude, c'est agréable.

"J'ai vu le médecin, je peux te ramener demain matin.

\- Cool...Merci.

\- Tu as eu des anti-douleurs ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors il faut que tu dorme.

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil. J'ai faim.

\- Attends…"

Il tire la petite table à roulette près de mon lit et ouvre la boîte, qu'il vient de poser dessus. L'odeur de la pizza bien chaude me donne vraiment très faim.

"Tiens, mange. J'en ai profité pour prendre aussi un film chez moi.

\- Miam...Merci. Oh trop bien...Quel film ?

\- Lalaland ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Évidemment."

Il parle doucement...Il me sourit et met le DVD dans le lecteur. Il fait nuit mais ce n'est pas tard, j'entends les autres patients dans les couloirs. Je me demande pourquoi il est resté, il n'était pas obligé. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit et prend une part de pizza. À cause des anti-douleurs, le reste de la nuit est flou, je me souviens avoir mangé trois ou quatres parts, je me souviens avoir chantonné City of Stars et je crois que je me suis endormi quelque part après la scène du planétarium, mais je me souviens avoir glissé ma main dans celle de Keith en fermant les yeux.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il était là, endormi, les bras croisés sur le bord du lit.

Il ouvre les yeux en grognant.

" 'Jour…

\- Bonjour."

Il baille et s'étire. Je suis étonné que personne ne l'ai viré de ma chambre...les visiteurs doivent partir sauf autorisation spéciale il me semble ? Mais je suis content qu'il soit encore là, et je suppose qu'il dormait déjà et qu'étant donné que j'ai pas besoin de soins spécifiques il est peut-être passé inaperçu ?

"Tes cheveux sont dans un état...Pire que d'habitude.

\- Hm ? Sûrement."

Il se lève et j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il revient, je suppose qu'il s'est passé de l'eau sur le visage.

"Je vais chercher un p'tit déj.

\- D'accord."

Il est...hyper attentionné. Ça fait bizarre. Il m'a ramené chez moi, il a roulé à une vitesse moins élevée que d'habitude. Il est resté un moment, mais il a dû partir pour un truc familiale je crois.

Mon épaule me fait un peu mal...J'arrive pas à dessiner. Ça m'énerve ! Comme j'essaye ça rend Keith fou, et ça m'amuse de le voir s'énerver pour moi...Ça me touche.

Les nuits où je "travaille" sont horribles avec mon épaule sur laquelle je doit pas forcer, je serre les dents pour pas y penser. Keith n'a pas vu Blue depuis quelques temps. Je préfère que ça se passe comme ça. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, en temps que Lance…Et toutes les choses que l'on fait sont plus agréables quand il ne paye pas.

Au bout des quelques semaines, mon épaule va mieux, le docteur a dit quelque chose comme "Mais ménagez vous." Si seulement je pouvais le faire, ce serait génial que dans la prostitution on puisse prendre des congés maladies comme tout le monde. Dès que je sors de ma visite médicale, j'allume une cigarette en marchant. J'ai rendez-vous pour déjeuner avec Allura.

Je fais quelques gribouillis sur un bloc-notes, je l'attends à la terrasse du restaurant. J'ai hâte de la voir, elle était surexcitée au téléphone, et quand elle arrive, je constate qu'elle l'est toujours maintenant. Elle m'embrasse les joues très vite et s'installe en tapotant la table.

"Hiii ! Lance ! Devine ! Devine !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois la villa de mes parents près de l'océan ?

\- Hm…? Vaguement t'en avais parlé une fois je crois.

\- Je t'invite, toi et Keith à nous y accompagner Shiro et moi, cet été !..Donc dans deux semaines !

\- Oh je-

\- Allez ! Dit oui ! Avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eut ces derniers temps ça te fera du bien !"

J'ai pensé à mon "travail"...Si je m'absente...Il faut compenser. La prostitution...Et surtout celle dans laquelle je suis impliqué, c'est pas un boulot avec congés. C'est assez simple : T'es absent, tu dois te débrouiller pour faire l'argent que tu n'as pas pu faire avant.

Mais j'ai accepté. Je ferais quelques "nuits privées", même si je déteste ça. Mais ça rapporte beaucoup donc je devrais réellement y penser.

Keith est en train de finaliser la peinture d'un de mes dessins et je le regarde faire en soufflant la fumée de ma cigarette à la fraise.

"Hé Lance.

\- Hm ?

\- T'as fait une liste de choses à faire avant de mourir ?

\- Comme tout le monde non ?

\- Hm...Non. Moi perso j'ai jamais fait ça. Et t'as écris quoi dessus ?

\- Des trucs classiques, un peu naze et clichés.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme...Je me souviens qu'il y avait manger des nouilles sur un des toit de Chinatown ou faire l'amour sur _Careless Whispers_."

Il a sourit et il a pouffé.

"Te moque pas !

\- J'me moque pas...Je trouve ça mignon le truc sur _Careless Whisper_. Par contre...T'as vraiment jamais mangé de nouille à Chinatown ? Ça, c'est la honte.

\- Pas À Chinatown, sur un TOIT de Chinatown.

\- Je vois…"

Il a levé les yeux en riant. Je lui donne un petit coup de pied.

"Te moque pas !

\- J'me moque pas !"

Aujourd'hui, Keith m'envoie un texto bizarre.

 _(9:30pm) Keith : T'as faim ?_

 _(9:32pm) Lance : ...Viens on se marie_

 _(9:33pm) Lance : Et on fait des enfants !_

 _(9:34pm) Keith : Donc t'as faim._

 _(9:35pm) Lance : Ouiiiiii !_

 _(9:38pm) Keith : Prépare toi je viens te chercher (je t'invite)_

 _(9:39pm) Lance : FAIS MOI DES BÉBÉS KEITH !_

 _(9:45pm) Keith : On verra après._

Ça me fait rire ses réactions à mes petit coup de comédie. Il vient me chercher en moto et je me doute de la suite comme on roule vers Chinatown.

"Tu...Non ?

\- Pff...Hahaha ! Sujet, verbe, complément, tu peux le faire Lance.

\- Va te faire foutre Kogane."

Il éclate de rire et je m'accroche un peu plus fort à sa taille parce qu'il accélère. On arrive en plein coeur de Chinatown, et il commande deux plat de nouilles à emporter dans un restaurant. Je l'attend dehors en fumant une cigarette, je regarde les néons des enseignes écrites en sinogrammes. J'adore les néons de Chinatown...Ça donne une ambiance agréable. Keith sort et me pique ma clope pour tirer dessus en me tendant un des deux paquet, je le prend, je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir (ni paquet, ni ma bouche.) vu qu'il prend ma main dans celle qui est libre.

"On va où ?

\- On va manger mais d'abord faut absolument qu'on achète une super boisson chinoise trop bonne !"

On s'arrête dans une petite épicerie remplie de produits typiquement chinois.

"C'est très peu commercialisé dans les épiceries occidentales, d'où l'importance de Chinatown…

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Un genre de soda sans bulles. Aux fruits...C'est un peu comme de l'eau aromatisée mais c'est meilleur...Je trouve pas !"

Il se tourne vers la jeune fille asiatique, je présume qu'elle est chinoise, qui garde la caisse.

"Bonsoir ?"

Elle ne tourne même pas les yeux vers lui, elle fait une bulle rose avec son chewing gum. Je pouffe. Il me regarde et me sourit puis il se retourne vers la jeune femme en souriant.

"Wǎnshàng hǎo, xiǎojiě."

Cette fois-ci elle se tourne vers lui en souriant. Il parle chinois ?!

"Wǎnshàng hǎo.

\- Duìbùqǐ, nǐ yǒu mài dōng qìshuǐ ma ?"

Je comprend rien. Elle se penche et désigne le fond de la boutique du doigt : il y a des frigos remplis de boissons en tous genre. Keith me tire vers la direction indiquée.

"Xièxiè !"

Il ouvre la porte et esquisse un sourire en sortant une bouteille transparente bleue, il y a des citrons verts sur l'étiquette, c'est écrit en sinogrammes alors je ne pige rien et d'ailleurs ça me rappelle que : KEITH PARLE CHINOIS ?!

"Tu parle chinois ?

\- Ouais. C'est une langue super utile.

\- T'as d'autres talents cachés ?!

\- Hum...Je parle couramment japonais et coréen, j'ai quelques notions de français et de russe, je maîtrise l'italien et je me débrouille en espagnol, mais ça tu le savais déjà.

\- ...Wow...Ok. C'est officiel, je VEUX que tu me fasse des enfants.

\- Pfff..Hahaha ! Arrête...C'est pas si exceptionnel.

\- Tu plaisante ?! Tu parle huit langues !"

Il a levé les yeux au ciel puis s'est retourné vers les boissons.

"Tu veux quoi ? Citron ? Orange ? Pêche ? Mangue, mais je te le conseille pas.

\- C'est quoi le mieux ? C'est toi l'expert en boissons chinoises visiblement.

\- Citron.

\- Alors prend moi une bouteille parfum citron."

Il paye et il me tire jusqu'à un ascenseur d'un immeuble.

"T'es pas entrain de faire ce que je crois ?"

Il me sourit sans répondre. Je souffle, ça me gène…

On arrive au dernier étage, il reprend ma main et on monte un escalier, il pousse une trappe et on se retrouve sur un toit…

"Wow…!"

Je me rapproche du rebord, je reste bouche bée. La vue est juste...géniale. Il y a une espèce de jungle de néons et de guirlandes de lampions chinois rouges. Keith s'installe sur le rebord du toit et me regarde en souriant.

"T'as faim ou pas ?

\- Si...Si."

Je m'assois près de lui.

"Keith...Épouse moi putain de merde…

\- Tu voudrais pas épouser un mec comme moi, crois moi…"

Je ne sais pas s'il a rougit ou si c'était les lumières de la ville mais ses joues n'avaient pas leur couleur normale.

"C'est...les meilleures nouilles que j'ai jamais mangé !

\- Je sais. J'adore manger dans leur resto.

\- Ché trop bon !

\- On parle pas la bouche pleine Lance.

\- J't'merde !

\- Oui, oui. C'est ça."

Quand il finit de manger il s'allume une cigarette et je le regarde un long moment pendant qu'il fume, ses cheveux dans le vent et son visage est si paisible. Je le prend en photo avec mon portable.

"Hé !

\- Désolé...Mais je veux pouvoir te dessiner plus tard.

\- Quoi ?! Mais-

\- T'avais dit que je pouvais !

\- Ouais mais pas en me prenant en photo ! Laisse moi voir !

\- Non !

\- Lance !

\- Attention ! Haaaa !"

On tombe en arrière, le dos contre le toit, nos jambes collées au muret qui sert de rebord. On se fixe un très long moment, et j'éclate de rire, Keith finit par rire aussi.

"On est des gosses putain…

\- Ouais…"

Il y a un petit silence entre nous et je le regarde, terminer sa cigarette, allongé sur le sol de ce toit. Il souffle la dernière bouffé et tourne la tête vers moi.

"Quoi…?"

Je glisse vers lui et je l'embrasse dans le cou.

"Lance…?...Ici ? Maintenant ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement...T'as dit qu'on ferait des bébés après manger.

\- Et si quelqu'un arrive ?

\- On aura qu'à l'inviter.

\- T'es trop con…"

Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et je le soulève, j'embrasse son torse, descendant petit à petit vers son bas ventre. Je baisse sa fermeture éclair et je passe mes doigts sous le tissu de son boxer.

"Hn…"

Je le caresse, il durcit entre mes doigts, je commence à lécher la base de son sexe. Je n'ai le temps de remonter jusqu'à son gland qu'une seule fois. Il me pousse et je sursaute.

"Qu'est-ce que-

\- Assieds toi…"

Je m'installe dos au rebord du toit et il se place face à moi. Il passe sa main dans mon pantalon et me touche à son tour.

"Hm…"

Il se colle à moi, sortant mon sexe en érection de mes vêtements, il commence à nous masturber ensemble. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en gémissant.

"Keith…Hn...Ha...Keith…"

Il réduit encore plus l'espace entre nous en s'agrippant avec son bras libre autour de mes épaules. Je peux sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, et le fait que nos deux pénis se touchent ajoute des sensations.

"L-Lance...T'en es où ?

\- Proche. Hyper….Hn...Proche.

\- Moi aussi...ha..."

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait avec sa main, mais la sensation a encore changé...C'est toujours plus rapide. Je sens que j'atteins l'orgasme. Je serre Keith avec mes bras et je m'accroche à ses vêtements en poussant un dernier gémissement...Keith vient à son tour il gémit dans un murmure…il laisse sa tête reposée contre mon épaule un moment, reprenant sa respiration normale.

Il se recule et me regarde. Sa peau est rouge à cause de la lumière des néons autour. J'ai à nouveau cette sensation bizarre que j'ai eu dans la tour l'autre fois...J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je touche ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

"Lance...Je peux pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur au juste ? J'embrasse bien tu sais.

\- J'en doute pas...Laisse moi du temps.

\- Okay…

\- Désolé…"

Je secoue la tête et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Merci pour les nouilles.

\- C'est toi la nouille.

\- Pffff. Hé ! Vient on se fume un joint ?

\- Euh…T'en a un là ? Sur toi ?

\- Ouaip. J'en ai deux même !

\- Fume le si tu veux, moi je conduis je peux pas.

\- Ouah. T'es responsable finalement.

\- Il faut bien."

Je le regarde et je soupire. Je vois bien sa tête bizarre quand je fume mon joint...Son expression décomposé quand j'ai fumé le second...En général, je prend très peu de weed, je m'y suis un peu remis à cause de ma douleur à l'épaule. J'ai commencé à avoir l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Je sais comment je suis quand je fume : je rigole fort et je souris comme un demeuré. Mais je suis pas "défoncé".

Keith me ramène chez moi.

"Keeeeeiiiiiith…je t'adore !

\- Ok ça y est tu plane.

\- J'aime bien tes cheveux ! Muuullet ! Tu ressemble à David Bowie ! Hihihi….!

\- Oui, oui c'est ça. Ground control to Major Tom va falloir atterrir.

\- Hé ! Hé ! Tu veux savoir un secret ?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Oui ?"

Je m'approche de son oreille et je murmure comme s'il s'agissait du plus gros secret du monde.

"J'ai envie de faire du...sssssexe !

\- Lance.

\- Baaaaise moooi !"

Ça y est, je ne contrôle plus mes paroles. Je commence à réclamer comme un gosse

"Baaaaaaaise moooooi ! Baise moi ! Baise moi !"

Je le tire sur mon lit, je me déshabille petit à petit.

"Keeeeiiiith !

\- Lance...S'il te plaît…

\- Keeeeiiiith !"

Il s'est mordu les lèvres puis il a soupiré.

"Et puis merde."

Il a retiré son t-shirt et s'est assis dans le lit en m'enlaçant. Il me fait basculer pour que je m'allonge.

"Oh ouiiii ! On va baiser !

\- Non...On va pas baiser, parce que t'es défoncé.

\- Maaaaaiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeuuuuh !"

Il me serre contre lui, mais je m'agite.

"Naaan ! je veux baiser moi ! Je veux pas faire des câlins !

\- On fait un jeu.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Oui un jeu.

\- J'adore les jeux !

\- Alors écoute les règles. Tu ferme les yeux. Tu inspire quatre secondes...Tu bloque sept secondes...et tu expire huit secondes. Ok ?

\- C'est bizarre les règles…!

\- Attention on commence. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Bloque. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Expire...Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…"

Sa voix se perd...Je crois que je m'endors…

J'ouvre les yeux...Le soleil entre par ma fenêtre. Je me tourne, Keith est debout, de dos et il est entrain de se rhabiller.

"Tu pars ?"

Il se tourne vers moi, je me redresse.

"Je...Oui, désolé. J'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Désolé pour hier...J'ai gâché la soirée."

Il rit et s'assoit sur le bord du matelas. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux puis m'embrasse sur le front.

"Non, t'inquiète pas. C'était cool hier."

On se regarde un long moment, puis il se lève, rompant notre contact visuel intense.

"J'y vais. Je...t'appellerais.

\- Okay…"

Il me laisse...seul.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et je m'étire. Mon téléphone vibre sur ma table de chevet. Je répond, c'est ma mère.

"Holà Mamà.

\- Holà mi hijo. Tu viens dîner ce soir ?

\- Oui Mamà. D'ailleurs tu as besoin que je vienne plus tôt pour t'aider ou bien que je ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non, nada. Juste ton adorable cabeza, mi pequeño tesoro.

\- De acuerdo Mamà…À ce soir.

\- Hasta pronto, mi hijito, te amo.

\- Te amo tambien Mamà."

Ma mère est...tellement importante pour moi.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison familiale et Lana bondit sur moi.

"Laaaaance !

\- Haha ! Salut Lana."

Je la porte et je me dirige au salon, j'embrasse rapidement la joue d'Azul qui boit un verre de vin, assise dans le canapé, elle discute avec mon père. Lana reste agrippé à moi quand il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Tu as encore grandi, mi hijo…

\- Tu trouve ?

\- Ou alors c'est moi qui rapetisse avec l'âge.

\- Mais non Papà ! T'es encore joven y dinámico ! Dónde está Mamà ?

\- En la cocina."

Tenant toujours Lana comme un koala, j'entre dans la cuisine, ma mère est là, avec...mon grand frère.

"Gabriel…?

\- Lance ! Haha ! Salut p'tit frère ! Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras mais Lana te monopolise, comme d'habitude.

\- Celoso Gabi ?

\- Un poquito."

Lana me lâche et je me jette dans les bras de mon frère aîné, j'ai envie de pleurer...ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

"Hé...Pleure pas Lance."

Je le serre un peu plus fort.

"J'pleure pas...Tu m'as juste manqué."

Il pose une main sur ma tête, et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi hermanito."

On se lâche. Il me donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule en souriant. Ma mère nous prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse plusieurs fois sur les joues et le front. Lana éclate de rire en nous regardant.

"Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous là…!"

Moi aussi je suis super content. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous réunis comme ça…

La sonnette retentit et je me tourne vers ma mère en haussant les sourcils.

"On attends encore quelqu'un ?

\- Ah ! Oui ! Va ouvrir Lance !

\- ...Euh...D'accord…"

Je hausse les épaule et j'obéis, le petit sourire de ma mère me fait me poser quinze milles questions mais j'obéis. J'ouvre la porte.

"Vanessa ?!

\- Holà Lancey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- Ta mère m'a invité.

\- Je...Savais pas. Si tu me l'avais dit on serait venu ensemble.

\- Je suis une grande fille tu sais.

\- Ouais mais je-

\- Vanessa !

\- Salut Lana ! Ooooh ! T'es toute belle !

\- Merci ! Toi aussi !"

J'observe Vanessa...Ouais. Elle est très belle, avec ses longs cheveux bouclées tombant sur ses épaules dénudées, ses jolies lèvres maquillées de rouge, et portant sa petite robe bleue qui lui arrive aux genoux. Lana s'éclipse et je me penche légèrement pour murmurer à l'oreille de Vanessa :

"T'es belle 'Nessa.

\- Gracias Lance. T'es pas mal non plus."

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et pose son index sur mon torse. Ses bracelets dorés tintent quand elle monte sa main jusqu'à mon menton, elle passe son pouce contre ma lèvre inférieure. Elle baisse rapidement la main comme Azul arrive dans l'entrée.

"Bonsoir Vanessa.

\- Bonsoir Azul !"

Le dîner se passe bien, je suis assis à table entre mon grand frère et ma mère et face à Vanessa. C'est assez représentatif de ma vie. C'est un repas classique : On parle de tout et de rien, on partage des souvenirs et même Azul rit avec nous. Quand on termine le plat principal, j'empêche ma mère de débarrasser la table.

"Non Mamà tu as déjà fait un merveilleux repas je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle.

\- Mi hijo je peux-

\- Nooon ! Tu restes assise Mamà !

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Rita, je vais aider Lance.

\- Gracias niños.

\- De nada Mamà."

Nos épaules se touchent quand on fait la vaisselle côte à côte. Vanessa chantonne en bougeant la tête, ses bracelets dorés tintent quand elle essuie et pose les assiettes que je lave et lui tend. J'ai terminé et elle me regarde en souriant, ses yeux marrons brillent.

"Quoi…?

\- Quoi "quoi" ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- Je vais te dire un petit secret."

Elle chuchote à mon oreille :

"J'ai pas mis de culotte."

J'ouvre des yeux ronds et je souffle.

"Tu...

\- Hum, hum."

Elle me mord le lobe de l'oreille et comme la poignée de la porte de la cuisine bouge, elle s'écarte et se décale à mon opposé. Lana entre dans la pièce.

"Je viens chercher le dessert. Tu peux mettre les assiettes à gâteau sur la table _LanceyLance_ ?

\- No problema.

Avant de sortir, je murmure doucement à Vanessa :

"Salle de bain, Sanchez.

\- D'accord, McClain.

Je sors de la cuisine et je dépose les assiettes.

"Je reviens tout de suite j'ai...un appel pro à passer. M'attendez pas, mais gardez moi une part. Je fais vite.

\- D'accord."

Je rentre dans la salle de bains, Vanessa me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Dès qu'elle a refermé la porte derrière elle je l'embrasse dans le cou.

"Tu sens bon…

\- Toi aussi...

\- Dis...euh...c'est vrai que t'as pas de culotte..?

\- Oui, oui...Me dis pas que ça t'as sérieusement excité ?

\- Un peu...Un petit peu."

Elle soupire et lève les yeux au plafond en riant.

"Ayaya ! Los hombres…!"

Elle soulève la jupe de sa robe et je sens le sang me monter aux joues et...ailleurs.

"Alors...Toi…!"

Je verrouille la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et je la tire vers moi. Vanessa pose ses doigts contre mon torse et délaisse mes lèvres pour poser sa bouche contre mon cou, elle m'embrasse là plusieurs fois, puis sur la joue.

"Lance...hm…Laaance…!"

Je la soulève pour la faire s'asseoir sur le meuble qui contient le lavabo.

"Fait vite…

\- T'inquiète."

Elle écarte les jambes.

"Aaaah...Nessa…

\- Lance on a pas le temps de s'attarder !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai."

Je passe mon index et mon majeur contre sa vulve.

"Tu t'es moquée, mais tu mouille déjà.

\- La ferme."

Je ris et je baisse mon pantalon, et mon boxer.

"Putain 'Nessa on a pas de…

\- Si. On a."

Elle sort un préservatif de son soutien gorge.

"T'as tout prévu."

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et m'embrasse.

"Maintenant dépêche toi.

\- Okay, okay !"

J'enfile la protection sur mon sexe et je la pénètre directement. Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler...C'est frustrant de ne pas entendre sa voix mais...vu la situation…on ne peut pas faire autrement.

"Hn...Lance…

\- Hn.

\- HN- !"

Je fais des mouvements de reins rapides, elle n'arrive même pas à crier à cause de son souffle qui se coupe comme je vais vite. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, je passe mes doigts contre son clitoris pour qu'elle jouisse plus vite. D'un coup, elle balance sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement très long, qu'elle étouffe en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Je me mord les lèvres en atteignant l'orgasme. Je me retire d'elle, on est essoufflés. On se regarde et on éclate de rire. On se nettoie et on se rhabille.

Quand je reviens à table, tout le monde me fait des grands sourires, sauf Azul qui lève les yeux au ciel, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une information. Vanessa met sa main sur sa bouche d'un air choqué et en rougissant. À la fin du dessert je finis par craquer.

"Ok ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Gabriel passe son bras autour des épaules et me glisse à l'oreille :

"T'as du rouge à lèvres sur les joues, dans le cou et...sur la bouche."

La honte. En plus maintenant ils vont tous croire que Vanessa et moi on s'est remis ensemble...ugh. Je me lave le visage dans la salle de bain, je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre. Gabriel secoue la tête en riant et en s'appuyant dans l'encadrement.

"C'est cool que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble.

\- C'est...Plus compliqué que ça. On est pas vraiment...ensemble, ensemble. Tu vois ?

\- Je...comprend. Ouais. Tu fumes toujours p'tit frère ?

\- Même plus qu'avant.

\- C'est pas bien. Vamos a fumar afuera ?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

\- Vamos."

On s'assoit dans l'escalier en pierre juste à l'entrée. Je prend une cigarette à lui, je ne suis pas fan des marlboro mais Gab ne fume que ça...Je m'adapte. Je regarde mon frère, il expire sa fumée, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu te rase plus maintenant ?

\- Hum ? Ouais. Ça me vieillit tu trouve pas ?

\- Un peu, mais t'es beau-gosse, ça te va bien.

\- Merci Lance. Tu laisse pas pousser toi ?

\- Nan...J'aime pas."

Il me fait un sourire et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

"T'as pas tellement changé en trois ans.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais…"

S'il savait. TOUT dans ma vie a changé il y a trois ans.

"Au fait, Lana m'a parlé de ton pote là...Keith.

\- Ah. Ouais...On bosse ensemble. Il est cool...Et...gentil…

\- Et beau gosse ?

\- Sí…

\- Avec lui aussi c'est..compliqué ?

\- Tu sais toujours tout toi.

\- J'te connais bien c'est tout. C'est plus compliqué avec lui ou avec Vaness' ?

\- C'est pas compliqué pareil.

\- Lo comprendo."

On fume en silence un peu moment. J'entends Mamà parler avec Azul dans la cuisine, Vanessa rire avec Lana et Papà...

"Je vais rester quelques mois.

\- En serio ?"

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

"Je vais louer un appart pour pas déranger Papà et Mamà. On pourra passer du temps ensemble, tous les deux, cet été...Ok ?

\- Ok. Oh ! Euh...Je serais pas là pendant une semaine...Allura m'a invité dans sa villa au bord de la mer.

\- Ah...Allura. Vous y allez juste tous les deux ?

\- Non, avec son petit ami et son...frère...Keith.

\- Keith est le frère du novio de Allura ?

\- Ouais."

Il souffle sa fumée en souriant.

"Gabiii ! Viens vite !

\- Que pasa Lana ?

\- Azul veut te parler.

\- Ay ! Ay ! Ay..! J'te laisse Lance. On parle plus tard."

Gabriel suit Lana à l'intérieur et je souffle la dernière bouffée de ma clope avant de l'écraser. Je reste assis seul dehors. Je sors mon portable : Il est minuit. Et j'ai...un message de Keith ?!

 _(11:30pm) Keith : Tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

 _(12:05am) Lance : Désolé du retard_

 _(12:06am) Lance : Et repas de famille et toi ?_

Je m'allume une autre cigarette, mais une des miennes, à la fraise.

 _(12:09am) Keith : Je garde la fille d'un ami._

 _(12:10am) Lance : KEITH KOGANE BABYSITTER !?_

 _(12:12am) Keith : Crois le ou non._

 _(12:13am) Lance : Quel est le nom de l'adorable malchanceuse ? Et quel âge elle a ?_

 _(12:14am) Keith : Elle s'appelle Kelly, elle a 6 ans._

 _(12:15am) Keith : Elle adore les trucs à la fraise..._

 _(12:17am) Lance : Cette petite a de l'avenir !_

 _(12:18am) Lance : Mais elle dort là non ?_

 _(12:18am) Lance : Rassure moi !_

 _(12:19am) Keith : Oui elle dort depuis un moment._

 _(12:20am) Lance : Et pourquoi TOI tu ne dors pas ? :P_

 _(12:21am) Keith : Je fume mes cigarettes sur mon balcon et je traîne sur internet_

 _(12:21am) Keith : et je te parle aussi… Et toi ? t'es pas censé être en famille ?_

 _(12:23am) Lance : Si mais je fumais un peu avec mon frère_

 _(12:24am) Lance : Là il est rentré alors jsuis seul_

 _(12:25am) Lance : Il m'a manqué mon frère...On se voit quasi jamais_

 _(12:25am) Lance : Là ça fait 3 ans qu'on s'est pas vu_

 _(12:26am) Lance : J'ai presque chialé dans ses bras lol_

 _(12:27am) Lance : Déso je sais pas pourquoi jte parle de ça_

 _(12:28am) Keith : Non, non c'est pas grave parles-en si tu veux_

 _(12:28am) Keith : Si ça te fait du bien…_

 _(12:30am) Lance : Merci…_

 _(12:31am) Lance : Il est pilote d'avion pour l'armée du coup...tu vois le genre_

 _(12:32am) Keith : Je comprend._

 _(12:33am) Keith : J'ai quelqu'un comme ça aussi dans ma famille_

 _(12:36am) Lance : Qui ?_

 _(12:45am) Keith : Ma mère...Elle était jamais là quand j'étais gosse à cause de son travail dans l'armée._

C'est la première fois que Keith me parle de sa mère. Je n'ose pas en demander plus, vu le temps qu'il a pris pour me répondre, j'ai l'impression que c'est un sujet assez sensible.

 _(12:47pm) Lance : Tu vas à la gare comment la semaine prochaine…?_

 _(12:49pm) Keith : En métro_

 _(12:52pm) Lance : On y va ensemble ?_

Trop subtile Lance. Pourquoi je peux pas juste lui dire : 'Je veux passer du temps avec toi parce que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi…' ? Peut-être parce qu'il a un mec. Mais il est toujours en break ? Ou alors c'est définitivement fini ? Non, il me l'aurait dit je pense ? Peut-être pas… Je demande ? Je demande pas ? Non je peux pas demander ça.

 _(12:53am) Keith : D'accord._

 _(12:54am) Keith : On aura qu'à dormir chez moi la veille si tu "bosse" pas ?_

 _(12:56am) Lance : Je bosserais pas_

 _(12:56am) Lance : Et ok !_

 _(1:02am) Keith : Je somnole devant mon ordi c'est grave._

 _(1:03am) Lance : Va dormir mec !_

 _(1:04am) Keith : Ouais je vais dormir_

 _(1:05am) Lance : Bonne nuit Keith 3_

 _(1:06am) Keith : Bonne nuit Lance._

C'est devenu encore plus compliqué : Parce que maintenant je crois que je commence à l'aimer un peu plus qu'un simple "ami plus bénéfices"...

Je suis entrain de me laisser emporter par des sentiments que je devrais pas avoir à ce moment précis de ma vie complètement bordélique. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas envie de résister : Je me laisse tomber amoureux de Keith même si tôt ou tard, ça deviendra forcément un problème...Ou alors...Peut-être qu'il est la solution à tous mes problèmes ?


	7. 7 : Waves

Les mains de Keith sont fermement accrochées à mes hanches, ses mouvements de bassins sont rapides et puissants. Je sens que je suis entrain train d'atteindre l'orgasme et que lui aussi.

"HAN ! Hn...HAN ! HAAAAAAAAN KEITH !

\- Hn...Hn...HmHn...Han...Lance !"

Juste après avoir jouit, Keith s'écroule sur moi. Je sens sa respiration contre mon dos et ses cheveux qui se collent dans ma transpiration. C'est ce moment que je préfère avec lui, le moment juste après, quand on tremble encore un peu et qu'on n'arrive pas à parler, ce moment précis où seule notre respiration saccadée n'existe. Il se retire de moi et reprend un peu son souffle. Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule puis se redresse pour enlever et jeter le préservatif qu'on a utilisé. Il s'allonge près de moi et pose sa main contre le bas de mon dos.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui...J'ai sommeil.

\- Moi aussi..."

Il me sourit, je lui souris, c'est la première fois que je dors chez lui...voire même qu'on couche ensemble chez lui. Ça fait bizarre. On se regarde un long moment en silence, en se souriant.

"On devrait dormir.

\- Hmhum…Bonne nuit Keith…

\- Bonne nuit."

On s'endort, l'un à côté de l'autre, avec comme unique contact la paume de sa main contre la peau du bas de mon dos, il y a tellement de douceur dans ce simple geste.

Le lendemain, on prend le train pour se rendre à la villa. Il y en a pour vingt-deux heures de trajet en tout. Je suis assis près de la vitre, Keith à côté de moi, Shiro en face de Keith et Allura en face de moi. Elle me met du vernis noir sur les doigts, Shiro somnole et Keith discute avec Allura et moi. On rigole beaucoup et j'apprécie ce moment.  
La nuit tombe...Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Keith, il pose sa tête sur la mienne, ses doigts caressent doucement ma cuisse, à travers un des trous de mon jean. Je m'endors jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la gare. Ensuite on prend un taxi, le paysage qui défile est clairement différent de notre jungle urbaine pleine de gratte-ciels, il y a des petits immeubles et beaucoup d'habitations individuelles. Quand je vois au loin la maison blanche immense au style moderne en bord de mer, je n'arrive pas à retenir mon admiration. C'est encore pire quand on entre et qu'on découvre la pièce principale.

"Wow…"

C'est le salon, encore avec un style très moderne, la pièce est baignée de lumière avec les immenses vitres qui donnent une vue sur la mer ; le canapé est un genre de grande banquette plus basse que le plancher. Ça fait un espèce de trou rond dans la pièce. Il y a un escalier en colimaçon en bois noir qui mène aux chambres et aux salles de bains au premier étage.

Shiro et Allura, prennent la grande chambre qui a sa propre salle de bain. Keith et moi on se joue la deuxième plus grande chambre à pierre-feuille-ciseaux...Je perd. Finalement je ne râle pas trop : Keith a une vue sur la ville, j'ai une vue imprenable sur l'océan et la plage. J'aime beaucoup cette chambre, j'ai un balcon en bois séparé de la chambre par une baie vitrée, il y a deux chaises hautes et une table de la même taille, cool j'ai trouvé mon coin clopes.

J'ai un lit deux places, une commode sur laquelle est posé un très joli vase contenant un bouquet de fleurs, Allura m'a expliqué qu'une femme de ménage passait une fois tous les trois jours.

La chambre de Keith n'a pas de balcon, et toc ! Elle est juste en face de la mienne dans le couloir. Il débarque dans ma chambre et siffle en faisant le tour de la pièce.

"Je regrette presque d'avoir perdu au shi-fu-mi...Ah."

Il ouvre la baie et me regarde en souriant.

"Je vais venir fumer chez toi.

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Égoïste !

\- Non, j'ai perdu, j'assume ma défaite.

\- N'importe quoi."

Il s'approche de moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, il descend ses doigts contre ma joue, il s'approche de moi et murmure un petit : "S'il te plaît Lance…"

Je lui sourit et je pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

"Bon, demandé de cette façon...Je ne peux qu'accepter."

Il me dépose un léger baiser sur le front.

"Cool. Merci."

Quelque chose a changé entre nous… Il y a cette espèce de tendresse qui s'est installée dans notre relation. Ces petits gestes viennent principalement de lui mais j'ai envie d'en avoir aussi. J'essaye...J'ai un peu peur...Parce que je pense à ma vie en vrac, à Steve, à trop de choses qui pourraient être un problème. Mais je veux que ça continue d'évoluer dans ce sens…

Même s'il est midi : On est tous épuisé par le voyage. Shiro et Allura font la sieste dans leur chambre, et je vais resté persuadé qu'ils font VRAIMENT une simple sieste. Keith somnole dans le canapé, sa tête est sur mes genoux, je m'amuse a faire et défaire une petite tresse dans ses cheveux. Il attrape ma main et la pose sur son crâne en grognant. J'esquisse un sourire et je commence a caresser ses cheveux doucement, il sourit...Je fini par m'endormir aussi.

Comme on a tous plus ou moins dormi cette après-midi, plus personne n'est fatigué ce soir. Allura propose d'aller dans une boîte, Keith grimace, Shiro dit qu'il n'ira que si son frère veut y aller.

"Quoi ?! Tu rejette la faute sur moi ?!

\- Désolé p'tit frère."

Keith souffle, je lui fait mon regard de chien battu.

"Allez Keith ce sera drôle !

\- Je…"

Je lui susurre à l'oreille : "Et tu vas voir, je danse super bien."

Il rougit et se pince les lèvres. Il baisse la tête.

"Ok. Je viens."

Allura bondit et me tape dans la main. Elle me tire vers ma chambre pour qu'on se prépare ensemble. J'entend Shiro soupirer.

"Wow, quelle résistance Keith.

\- Me juge pas...Il est convainquant."

J'aide Allura à se maquiller et à coiffer ses longs cheveux argentés en faisant deux petite tresses qui se rejoignent en une seule en arrière sur ses cheveux lâchés. Ensuite elle m'aide à choisir une tenue : un jean slim noir déchiré sur le genoux droit, un haut crop-top bleu électrique à manches trois quart, et mes baskets basses bleues. J'aide également Allura avec sa tenue : une combishort rose aux manches longues, découvrant ses épaules et des sandales à talons compensés assorties, j'attache ses lacets autour de ses chevilles.

On rejoint les deux autres : Shiro porte un haut blanc sous une veste noir, un jean et des chaussures noires, simple et élégant.

"Classe Shiro.

\- Merci Lance, toi aussi."

Keith...est habillé d'un haut V rouge bordeaux et un pantalon noir, avec ses boots, sa veste en cuir noire est attachée autour de ses hanches et ses cheveux sont coiffés en queue de cheval haute.

Je remarque le regard de Keith vers mon ventre à découvert, il relève les yeux vers mon visage et je lui souris.

"T'as jamais vu un crop top Kogane ?

\- Si. Mais juste...Ça te va bien."

On va en ville en taxi. On se balade ensuite à pied pour trouver une boîte sympa. Shiro et Allura marche devant nous, main dans la main. Les doigts de Keith n'arrêtent pas de frôler les miens quand on marche, je fini par agripper son index avec le mien.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de vie nocturne ici… Il y a pas mal de boîtes et de bars ouverts, et c'est assez bien fréquenté. Je m'arrête devant une enseigne néon bleue très jolie avec un simple dessin de saturne et écrit avec une police d'écriture stylisé un peu rétro : " _ **Saturn Dreams Night Club"**_ La musique qui résonne me plaît...J'attrape le poignet de Keith et j'élève la voix pour que Allura et Shiro se retourne.

"Hé ! Ça a l'air cool ici…!

\- Oui c'est vrai. Shiro ? Keith ? Ça vous tente ?"

Shiro hausse les épaules en souriant.

"Comme vous voulez."

Keith me regarde en souriant.

"Ça à l'air sympa...Et puis y'a pas trop d'attente."

On entre, c'est une boîte assez classique et j'ai un énorme coup de coeur sur la déco : il y a un mur noir entier couvert d'étoiles mauves et bleues en néon, en fait, tous les murs sont noirs : il y a des peintures fluo luminescentes bleues, mauve et roses représentant des astres et une galaxie. J'imagine que le club est éclairé par lumière noire. On nous propose des bracelets lumineux gratuitement. Keith est réticent mais j'arrive à le convaincre d'en mettre un rouge et un bleu. J'en ai pris deux sur chaque poignet : un rouge et un bleu, et un mauve et un rose. Allura n'en a que deux sur un seul poignet, bleu et rose. Shiro en a prit un mauve.

La musique est sympa. J'ai eu une bonne intuition.

On commande à boire. Je prend un Cuba Libre, Keith prend un Sea Breeze, Allura un Gin Tonic et Shiro un Vodka Collins.

"Un Cuba Libre…? Sérieux ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis Cubain et fier donc je bois un Cuba Libre."

Keith hausse un sourcil en me souriant l'air perplexe.

"Ok je déconne, j'ai juste envie d'un cocktail pas trop compliqué pour commencer, mais j'pense qu'après j'vais me faire un Blue Shark.

\- Jamais essayé ce truc.

\- Mec c'est juste trop bon ! Faut que t'en prenne un aussi !

\- Okay, okay !"

Bilan : Keith aime le Blue Shark, il faut dire qu'il est très bon ici, et même si les préparations n'arrivent pas à la cheville de celles de Hunk, je dois avouer que c'est pas mal. Le barman est assez beau gosse, il me fait un sourire.

"Je vous conseille la spécialité de la maison : Le Saturn Dream.

\- Il y a un cocktail spécial ! Cool !

\- C'est un mélange Vodka, Curaçao bleu, jus de fraise et gin.

\- Que des trucs que j'aime."

Je regarde Keith en souriant.

"On s'en prend un ?

\- Ouais, allez.

\- Deux Saturn Dream ?

\- Ouais, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ça marche !"

Le Saturn Dream a une magnifique couleur violette et est servi dans un joli verre rond. Je l'avale presque d'une traite. C'est délicieux.

"C'est...Hyper bon ! T'en pense quoi Keith ?

\- Je...La fraise me gène pas trop. J'aime bien.

\- Je vais finir la soirée en buvant que ça ! Haha !

\- Ça fait que deux heures qu'on est là et on s'est déjà enfilé trois verres, je sens que Shiro et Allura vont devoir nous porter."

J'éclate de rire.

"C'est vrai ! Putain on est irrécupérables !"

J'observe un peu Shiro et Allura qui dansent ensemble pas très loin de nous. Quand je me retourne, Keith est entrain de me regarder...soit c'est l'alcool, soit c'est mes sentiments, mais il a l'air encore plus beau que d'habitude.

"...Keith vient on va danser ! J'adore cette chanson !"

J'essaye de le tirer vers la piste de danse, mais il reste immobile.

"Je...Je danse pas…"

Je fronce les sourcils. Ah oui, monsieur ne danse pas ? Bouge pas Kogane, j'vais te faire danser moi ! Je le regarde avec un air de défi.

"Crois moi, tu vas bien finir par danser.  
\- J'aimerais voir ça."

Je me contente de lui faire un sourire et je me dirige vers la piste de danse. Allura rit en me voyant, elle lâche Shiro pour se rapprocher.

"Lance danse avec moi ! Shiro est fatigué.  
\- Avec plaisir ma belle !"

Shiro rejoint son frère, tout sourire.

"Quoi ?

\- Lance veut me faire danser.

\- Audacieux.

\- Ça relève même de l'ambition."

Je danse face à face avec Allura. On a l'habitude de danser ensemble, on a nos petits mouvements persos : on se met dos à dos et on s'accroupit dans un mouvement lent en bougeant nos bassins en rythme, elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et moi les miennes sur les siennes, enfin bref, on a nos petits trucs. Petits trucs très efficaces : les "Brogane" sont bouche-bées, je crois que Shiro est entrain de rougir, Keith se moque de lui.

"Ça va Shiro ? Tu gère bien ta Bi-panique ?

\- ...Tais-toi...pitié.

\- Je...te comprend en vrai…"

Keith commence à rougir. Je redouble d'efforts, Allura éclate de rire.

"T'es à fond Lance !

\- J'ai dit que j'allais le faire danser : Je vais le faire danser !

\- Hahaha !"

Je ne regarde même plus Keith, je me déhanche au rythme de la musique et l'espace d'un moment j'oublie où je suis, je me sens bien. Ça me fait énormément de bien de danser, sans penser à rien. Le retour à la réalité : Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches. Keith est juste derrière moi, je me retourne et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

"Tu danses Kogane ?

\- Ouais, t'as gagné McClain."

En plus...il danse bien. J'ai remarqué des regards sur nous je ne sais pas si ce sont des regards de haine ou d'admiration et honnêtement : J'en ai rien a foutre. Parce que les mains de Keith sur mes hanches m'apportent plus de stabilité que n'importe quoi d'autre. Son regarde est planté dans le mien. On se rapproche au fur et à mesure que le temps et les musiques passent. On est collés l'un à l'autre, sa jambe gauche est entre les miennes, j'ai chaud, mais c'est pas grave, je me sens bien là. Au bout d'un long moment, Keith me prend par la main et me tire vers le bar.

"Alors ? Tu tiens plus ?

\- Danser avec toi c'est tout un sport.

\- Haha !

\- Et j'ai soif...Deux Saturn Dream S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ça arrive !"

Je m'installe à côté de Keith au bar. On boit notre cocktail. Shiro et Allura sont retournés danser...Je regarde Keith en souriant. Il touche ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

"On rentre..?"

Je penche la tête pour que ma joue soit dans la paume de sa main, je lui fait un petit sourire moqueur.

"Pourquoi faire…?"

Il hausse un sourcil et s'approche pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

"Jouer aux cartes."

Je souris, il se redresse.

"Huhun.

\- Humhum.

\- Okay...allons jouer aux cartes."

Il rit et il me prend la main. Je le suis, on prévient Allura et Shiro que l'on s'en va. On sort, il est deux heures du matin et il fait froid.

"Brrr...Mauvais plan le crop-top."

Keith rigole et me passe sa veste.

"Enfile ça.

\- Aw...Regardez moi ce gentleman.

\- Met la avant que je ne change subitement d'avis."

Je ris, et j'enfile la veste, l'intérieur est fourré, c'est tout doux.

"Elle est comme toi la veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Belle à l'extérieur et tout doux à l'intérieur."

Il me regarde en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Au sens figuré. L'intérieur dans le sens...T'es gentil.

\- J'ai cru que tu me faisais une mauvaise blague P'tain…!"

Il éclate de rire et je prend sa main dans la mienne.

"On rentre à pied parce que si on prend un taxi je suis capable de démarrer les préliminaires dans la voiture. Et là c'est pas une blague."

Il se mord les lèvres et me tire en marchant vite.

On rentre, j'ai à peine refermé la porte d'entrée que Keith me soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, il m'embrasse dans le cou, je passe mes mains contre sa nuque et je remonte à ses cheveux, je retire l'élastique qu'il tenait sa queue de cheval. Je l'entends parler contre ma peau.

"Ta chambre ou la mienne…?

\- La mienne."

Il me serre et il avance vers l'escalier.

"Tu compte me porter jusqu'en haut ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est presque romantique ça, Keith."

Il rit.

On passe la porte de ma chambre, il me lâche et je me laisse tomber allongé dans le lit. Il se met sur moi, glisse sa main sous mon haut et me caresse doucement. Je fais la même chose dans son dos. Nos vêtements disparaissent au fur et mesure. Il embrasse mon cou, descend vers mon torse, mon ventre...j'écarte les jambes, il soulève légèrement ma jambe droite et embrasse l'intérieur de la cuisse il descend jusqu'au genou, je frissonne. Je sens le froid du liquide lubrifiant et le mouvement de ses doigts en moi. L'odeur sucrée de la fraise envahit la pièce.

"Et tu dis que ça a aussi le goût de fraise ?

\- Ouais.

\- On va voir ça."

Son visage disparaît entre mes jambes, il est pas entrain de faire ce que je crois…?!

"ATTEND ! Tu-

\- Quoi ?"

Il relève la tête.

"Je...Euh...J'ai jamais…On ne m'a jamais...

\- Sérieux…?

\- Oui."

Il me fait un petit sourire.

"Détend toi. Et fais moi confiance. Tu vas voir...c'est très agréable.

\- Je…

\- Laisse moi faire."

Je respire un grand coup et je ferme les yeux. Keith soulève légèrement mes fesses et je sens...quelque chose de chaud et humide entrer en moi : sa langue. Je lâche un petit gémissement...la sensation est étrange. Les mouvements de sa langues sont lents et j'ai un coup de chaleur chaque fois que sa langue sort et rentre à nouveau. Je pose ma main sur crâne et je soulève sa frange.

"Hn...Keith…!"

Il fait des rotations, et la chaleur que je ressens me fait gémir très fort : c'est la première fois que je ressens ça...J'ai l'impression de fondre. Keith pose une main sur mon sexe et me caresse en même temps, je gémit encore plus et encore plus fort. Il retire sa langue.

"Vient pas tout de suite."

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, mon corps tremble sous la luxure. Il continue encore quelques secondes avant de tout arrêter. Je suis à bout de souffle, je transpire, j'ai chaud, je tremble…Keith essuie le coin de ses lèvres pleines de salive et de lubrifiant.

"Ça a vraiment un goût de fraise.

\- Ah...Ah...T'as vu ?"

Je lui souris. On se regarde un petit moment, j'ouvre le sachet qui contient le préservatif et je le tend à Keith. Keith qui s'est replacé entre mes jambes. Je lui enfile la protection.

"J'y vais…?

\- Oui…"

Il écarte bien mes jambes, et entre sans aucuns effort, je pousse un long gémissement et je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Je lève les bras pour poser mes mains sur ses joues.

"Hn...Keith…"

Mes mains glissent de ses joues à son torse. Il se penche et se colle contre moi. Il bouge son bassin et je ne croyais pas ça possible mais la chaleur monte encore d'un cran.

"Hn...Keeeiith…Haaa…!

\- Hn...Hn…Lance…"

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et nos respirations se font plus courtes, son souffle chauffe ma clavicule, ses gémissements résonnent dans mon oreille, nos transpirations se mélangent, les cheveux de sa frange chatouillent mon cou. Encore un fois : j'ai l'impression de fondre sous Keith.

"Haaaaaan…! Haaa...Ha ! Han ! Keith ! Keith ! Je...vais…!

\- Moi...Aussi...Hn...Haaaa…!"

Keith vient juste quelques secondes avant moi. Il s'allonge sur moi, je pose mes mains dans son dos en l'enlaçant, on souffle...il se lève et me fait un sourire. Il m'embrasse sur le front et bascule pour s'asseoir.

"Ça va..?

\- Ça va...J'ai envie d'une clope.

\- Hahaha...moi aussi…Et d'une douche.

\- Oh ouais…!"

On se douche l'un après l'autre, on met des fringues confortables, et on se pose sur ma terrasse pour fumer.

"Alors...Ton premier anulingus ?"

Je le regarde en souriant, je souffle la bouffée que je viens de prendre.

"C'est un compliment que tu veux entendre Kogane ?

\- Pfft. Non pas spécialement, je demande c'est tout.

\- C'était bien. C'était...nouveau comme sensation.

\- Et t'a aimé ?

\- Je...Ouais.

\- Haha...Pas besoin de rougir. On le refait quand tu veux."

Il caresse ma joue, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes je me tourne vers lui et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Il sourit et je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

On reste comme ça un moment, je ferme les yeux...le son des vagues qui s'écrasent contre le sable est agréable. L'odeur de Keith mélangé à l'odeur du tabac et de la fraise m'envoûte…Je relève doucement la tête, il baisse la sienne...nos nez se frôlent…mon cœur tambourine. Il détourne subitement le regard. Il écrase la fin de son mégot et se lève.

"Bonne nuit Lance…

\- Attend."

Je le tire sur moi et je l'enlace, il resserre l'étreinte.

"Désolé…Je peux pas...

\- C'est pas grave Keith."

Il se recule et je caresse ses cheveux, il prend ma main dans la sienne.

"Bonne nuit…

\- Bonne nuit…"

Il me lâche et sors de la chambre. Je reste immobile sur la terrasse un moment avant de finalement partir m'allonger dans mon lit. Mes draps ont son odeur, même s'il n'a été allongé là qu'un petit instant...

C'est sûr maintenant : je suis amoureux de lui...et j'ai une semaine pour me figurer s'il m'aime aussi autrement que comme un "ami plus, plus".

Le lendemain...il ne se passe rien de vraiment intéressant. Je propose à Allura de faire la cuisine.

"Tu vas nous faire quoi ?

\- Des...fajitas.

\- Ça me dépasse ton amour pour la cuisine mexicaine.

\- Je tiens ça de mon ex je crois.

\- Haha. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Nan t'es trop mimi Allura mais je me débrouille, allez oust hors de MA cuisine."

Je met le poulet à mijoter et je coupe des poivrons rouges. Keith entre dans la pièce.

"Tu sais faire a manger...Toi ?

\- Gngngn. Si t'es venu juste pour te moquer tu peux partir direct.

\- Me moquer ? Moi ? Mais non.

\- Ouais, ouais j't'ai à l'oeil."

Il passe juste derrière moi.

"Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, non.

\- Tant mieux parce que je suis vraiment nul en cuisine."

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mes hanches.

"Qu'est-ce que...c'est…?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

\- Te coupe pas McClain j'ai encore besoin de toi.

\- Hahaha...D'accord."

C'est difficile de se concentrer avec Keith aussi près. Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

"K-Keith…

\- Oui Lance ?

\- C'est…

\- Lâche le couteau."

Une main de Keith passe sous mon t-shirt, il la remonte jusqu'à mon torse, l'autre reste sur ma hanche, puis glisse vers mon ventre. Il fait des petits ronds avec ses doigts contre ma peau. Je lâche le couteau.

" Keith...Ils sont tous à côté...Si jamais il nous...il vont peut-être penser que...

\- J'en ai rien a faire Lance. Vraiment."

Keith fait pivoter ma tête avec sa main et je me perds dans ses yeux un moment. La porte s'ouvre sur Shiro qui vient se chercher un verre d'eau et je pousse Keith rapidement, faisant mine de me concentrer sur les poivrons. Il me fait un petit sourire suffisant : je suis rouge. Dès que Shiro disparaît je me tourne vers Keith.

"T'as pas honte de me venir me chauffer MAINTENANT ? Alors que je fais à manger.

\- Hm, le meilleur truc que j'ai bouffé récemment c'est ton c-"

Je me jette sur Keith et le plaque contre le mur, je passe ma jambes entre les siennes.

"Alors toi, dès que ça cuit, j'vais te défoncer.

\- Dans quel sens du terme…?"

Il colle son front au mien, sa frange de cheveux noirs me chatouille.

"Tous, si tu continues de m'interrompre.

\- Tu bande ou j'imagine des choses..?

\- La ferme Kogane."

Il rit.

Une fois que que tout est en train de cuire, je tire Keith à sa chambre. On s'enferme, je m'attendais à dominer mais il me pousse dans son lit et me fait un petit sourire en me montant dessus à quatre pattes.

"Lance, Lance, Lance…Lance. Tu es si…

\- Sexy ?

\- Prévisible."

Il baisse mon pantalon.

"Combien de temps on a ?

\- Dix minutes... maximum.

\- On a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Attend qu'est-ce que tu-"

La fin de ma phrase disparaît quand sa main passe sous le tissus, il me caresse. Il fait la même chose avec lui même. Je...durcis...vite...

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire en dix minutes…?...C'est du liquide pré' ?

\- A ton...avis…?

\- Déjà ? Hmhm…"

Il passe sa main dans son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…?

\- J'm'en prépare a me faire...T'as dit quoi déjà en bas ? Défoncé ?

\- Putain mais t'es excité à quel point ?!

\- Tu vas vite voir. Hnnn...Haaa...Ok. J'suis prêt.

\- DÉJÀ ?!

\- Chut…"

Il baisse nos bas, m'enfile un préservatif et il s'assoit en m'insérant en lui...Il est étroit.

"Hm...Keeeiith…

\- Hn...Haaaa...Ha…"

C'est la première fois qu'on fait cette position...Et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été actif avec Keith, quoi-que je suis actif-passif là tout de suite. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Il déplace ma main droite pour m'inciter à ce que je le touche en simultané de ses mouvements de bassins.

"Sinon ça risque d'être un peu long.

\- Ouais on a pas le temps.

\- Clairement."

Keith bouge ses hanches très...vite…Il mord dans son t-shirt, probablement pour le tenir et se retenir de crier...Je retiens aussi mes gémissements. Finalement il vient un peu avant moi, sûrement à cause de la double stimulations.

Ça a duré environ cinq minutes mais... c'était les cinq minutes les plus chaudes de ma journée. Il s'allonge et reprend son souffle une minute.

"Pourquoi...Ça finit toujours comme ça entre nous ?!

\- Parce que c'est notre façon de faire.

\- On a un problème avec le sexe tu crois ?

\- Hm...non ?

\- C'est du sarcasme ?

\- Clairement."

Il se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Le reste de la journée est calme.

Cette nuit on regarde un film tous ensemble, une comédie un peu naze dont j'ai oublié le nom mais c'est très drôle de se moquer du mauvais jeu des acteurs, Keith pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je passe un bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de moi. Je me sens...très bien. Pas juste là tout de suite, je me sens bien, avec lui.

Il faut...vraiment que j'éclaircisse toute notre relation.

Ce matin, je me réveille en voyant la mer. Je vais m'asseoir à la terrasse, il fait un temps magnifique. Aujourd'hui c'est décidé : je vais me baigner ! J'arrive au salon et je constate que je suis le dernier levé. Allura et Shiro sont dans le canapé, elle lit un livre et il regarde la télé. Keith me tend une tasse de café et m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Bonjour.

\- Bonjour...fais gaffe je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre d'accueil le matin."

Il a un petit rire et on part s'installer sur la grande terrasse extérieure qui donne sur la plage.

"On va se baigner après ? Ou il va encore falloir que j'use de mon sex appeal pour te convaincre ?

\- Très, très drôle. Et non, pas la peine cette fois."

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, sur la table. On se regarde intensément…Je sursaute. Allura m'enlace par le dos au niveau des épaules. Keith lâche ma main instantanément.

"Hé les garçons ! Et si on allait se baigner ?

\- C'est…

\- Justement ce qu'on était entrain de dire Allura.

\- Oh. Génial ! Tu vas voir Lance, j'ai un nouveau maillot de bain !

\- Une pièce ou deux pièces ?

\- Une pièce mais il est ouvert sur l'avant ça me fait une super silhouette !

\- Ah ouais ! Je vois le genre !"

Le maillot de bain d'Allura est magnifique, bleu et rose avec un grand décolleté. Keith râle parce que Shiro l'oblige à bien se tartiner de crème solaire.

"T'exagère !

\- Ah oui ? T'as oublié la fois où t'as pris un énorme coup de soleil ? Alors je t'aime mon cher petit frère, mais hors de question que je passe ma semaine a te mettre du gel d'aloès pour soulager tes douleurs.

\- Déjà, j'avais douze ans. Et puis...T'es pas obligé de raconter ça devant Lance et Allura…!

\- Moi j'suis volontaire pour te passer de la crème pour soulager tes brûlures si tu veux Keith.~

\- Ha ! Y'en a au moins un ici qui se soucis de mon bien-être !"

Shiro lève les yeux au ciel.

"Keith "Calimero" Kogane.

\- Ceci dit je veux bien t'aider avec la crème solaire aussi…?

\- Ce serait sympa Lance, merci…"

Je promène mes doigts contre son dos couvert de grains de beauté et de taches de rousseur pour appliquer la crème. Avant de lui en passer sur la nuque, j'y dépose un léger baiser, il frissonne. Il se tourne en rougissant et en faisant la moue.

"N'en profite pas trop.

\- J'en profite pas."

Je lui fait un clin d'œil, il soupire en souriant.

On se baigne, Keith s'amuse à me couler, je me jette sur lui pour le tirer sous l'eau. On s'amuse en se chamaillant comme des gosses. Allura et Shiro décident de rentrer pour faire à manger pendant que je suis en train de grimper sur le dos de Keith pour le faire tomber.

"On vous rejoindra dès que j'aurai vaincu Kogane !

\- Dans tes rêves McClain !"

Il me fait tomber et me pousse en se mettant aussi sous l'eau. On sort, il secoue la tête et je me prend de l'eau en pleine figure, je l'éclabousse. Il rit et disparaît sous l'eau, il me soulève en ressortant. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse, le soleil est brûlant, on se fait un calin dans l'eau fraîche...je me sens vraiment bien. Il me fait des bisous dans le cou, ses lèvres doivent avoir un goût de sel avec l'eau de la mer... J'adorerais pouvoir connaître exactement le goût de ses lèvres.

"Keith…?

\- Hmhm ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est amis ?

\- Non, on ne l'est plus là..."

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Mon cœur bat vite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors…?

\- Hum...Je ne sais pas Lance.

\- Est-ce que je suis juste le gars avec qui tu trompe ton copain ?

\- Quel copain..?

\- Steve.

\- C'est fini avec Steve.

\- C'est vrai…?

\- Oui."

Je souris, il m'embrasse la joue.

"Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

\- J'en sais rien...y'a un mot pour quand on est pas amis mais pas ensemble ?

\- Hum...Non…On devrait inventer un mot."

Je l'embrasse sur le front, je resserre un peu l'étreinte, il a ses lèvres collés à mon torse, je le sens sourire.

"On pourrait dire qu'on est…

\- "Pamisemble…"

\- Pfff... Pamisemble ?

\- Trouve mieux gros malin. T'as pas un mot chinois pour définir ça ?

\- Haha...Non…

\- Bon alors on est pamisemble.

\- C'est long pamisemble...T'as pas plus court ?

\- Hm...Non. Sinon on se met ensemble et ça ira plus vite ?

\- Je…"

Il me lâche...j'aurais pas dû dire ça…? MAIS OUI J'AURAIS PAS DÛ ! Il vient à peine de rompre avec quelqu'un avec qui il a été pendant plus de cinq ans...C'est trop tôt.

"Je me sens pas prêt à…C'est pas contre toi...

\- Je comprend Keith. J'aurais pas dû dire ça excuse moi."

Je caresse sa joue. Il esquisse un petit sourire.

"On peut... prendre notre temps ?"

Il hoche doucement la tête et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. On s'enlace à nouveau, je ferme les yeux, j'écoute le son des vague, et la douce respiration de Keith sur mon épaule.

"Pamisemble…?"

Il rit et m'embrasse le cou.

"Pamisemble."

L'aprem se passe dans la même tendresse, après le déjeuner, je fais une sieste allongé contre les cuisses de Keith qui est assis sur une serviette sur la plage. À mon réveil, Keith est entrain de me caresser les cheveux, je lui souris, il me sourit…il embrasse la paume de sa main et la pose sur mes lèvres. Cet effort de me donner un baiser, même indirect, me touche. Je l'imite. Je vois que ça lui fait tout aussi plaisir.

Je suis heureux.

Ce soir on sort danser, je décrète officiellement que le Saturn Dreams Night Club est NOTRE endroit pour danser cette semaine. Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de Saturn Dream ce soir…

Quand on rentre, Keith et moi attendons que Shiro et Allura aillent dormir pour aller dans sa chambre.

"Elle est grande…! Mais, mais, mais...T'as pas de balcon ! Nananèreuuuh !

\- T'es un peu bourré toi.

\- Nooooooooon !...Un tout petit petit peu...Mais hé ! Je suis même pas fatigué ! Oh ! Viens on fait une cabane !

\- Une cabane…?

\- Oui ! Avec les oreiller !"

Je vais chercher mes oreillers et je les empile sous la couvertures de Keith.

"La cabane !"

Il éclate de rire.

"Super Lance.

\- Hé ! T'as vu ? T'as vuuu ?!

\- Oui. J'ai vu.

\- C'est la cabane des câlins ! Tu rentre QUE si tu veux faire des câlins."

Il soupire et se glisse sous les draps près de moi, il me prend dans ses bras.

"Ouiiiii ! Caliiiiin !

\- Chuut..!

\- J'ai chaud Keith.

\- Alors on arrête le calin.

\- Nan ! On casse la cabane."

J'envoi valser la couette sous le regard amusé de Keith. Je le serre dans mes bras.

"J'ai sommeil…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je peux...dormir ici ?

\- Oui…"

Je me suis endormi entre les bras de Keith, et je me suis réveillé avec une IMMENSE gueule de bois. Keith s'est moqué de moi toute la journée pour ça.

"Je boirais plus jamais putain…

\- Pfff…! HAHAHA ! Ouais ! C'est ça !"

Il a raison de se moquer, le soir même, je bois encore. Je bois moins, certes...Mais je bois.

On rentre bien avant Shiro et Allura, et on a pas envie de…"jouer aux cartes." On marche dans le sable, main dans la main...Je marche pied nus dans l'eau calme.

"T'aime la mer toi…

\- J'adore. Ça me manque...depuis que je suis parti de Cuba.

\- C'est sûr que t'es loin de la Havane…"

Je ris.

"Ouais !"

C'est peut-être l'alcool...Mais je ne me souviens pas lui avoir dit que je vivais à la Havane quand j'étais petit...

Finalement on se pose devant un escalier en pierre, assis côte à côte on ne parle pas, le son des rares vagues et le souffle du vent règne autour de nous. Son regard semble perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi dans un espèce de sursaut : je l'ai surpris…Ses iris violacés brillent à la lumière de la lune. Il a une expression bizarre sur le visage…J'enfonce ma main libre dans le sable blanc et humide pour une raison que j'ignore.

"Lance…"

Un frisson me parcourt la nuque, il se mord la lèvre inférieure et il reste silencieux un peu avant de serrer ma main.

"Il faut...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

\- Oui…?"

Alors qu'il allait parler, son portable sonne dans sa poche, brisant le calme autour de nous. Il regarde l'écran et pousse un soupir, il relève la tête vers moi, l'air désolé.

"C'est...Important. Excuse moi."

Il s'éloigne pour répondre. Je l'observe un moment, il a l'air contrarié...Je me tourne à nouveau vers la mer...Je ferme les yeux. Le son des vagues me rappelle des choses et envahit mon esprit. Quand Keith revient, il dépose un baiser dans ma nuque et souffle. Il se plante face à moi et prend mes deux mains dans les siennes.

"Lance..Je suis super désolé...Je dois absolument prendre le train demain matin pour rentrer. J'ai...Une urgence familiale.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…Et notre été ?

\- Je suis super désolé...Te fâche pas, pitié…

\- Je...suis pas fâché...Un peu déçu c'est tout."

Il s'est excusé au moins cent fois en tenant mes mains dans les siennes...S'il part, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ces deux derniers jours sans Keith ?


	8. 8 : Recuerdos y primer amor

Je suis arrivé aux États-Unis quand j'avais quatre ans, je me souviens presque de tout de l'endroit où je vivais avant...Une toute petite maison à la Havane, Cuba.

Je me souviens de l'odeur de banane presque omniprésente dans la cuisine, de la façon dont ma mère chantonnait quand elle cuisinait. Je me souviens aussi du son des vagues éclaboussant le mur de pierre en contrebas de la chambre que je partageais avec ma grande soeur Azul. Notre grand frère à l'époque âgé de dix-huit ans, Gabriel, avait sa propre chambre… Enfin, chambre. C'était le grenier qu'il avait aménagé.  
Je ne souviens pas vraiment de la pièce mais je me rappelle que le matela à même le sol, qui composait son lit, se trouvait juste sous la grande fenêtre de toit. La journée, les draps étaient chauds grâce aux rayons du soleil et j'avais le droit d'y faire la sieste même quand il était là...J'adorais mon frère, j'avais l'impression que c'était un héros.

Un jour, je me rappelle... je me réveillais de ma sieste de l'après-midi et je l'avait découvert debout, la tête dehors, sortant par la fenêtre, il fumait une cigarette. Il avait baissé les yeux vers moi et m'avait sourit. J'avais frotté mes yeux et tendu les bras vers lui, je voulais voir l'extérieur aussi. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'était assis sur le toit : On voyait la mer. Il m'avait installé entre ses jambes et ses yeux marrons fixaient l'océan.

"Tu verras...Un jour on aura une meilleure vie. De l'autre côté de la mer."

Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais juste posé ma tête sur son torse et j'avais regardé la mer, en suçant mon pouce.

Un jour, je n'avais pas compris, mais mon père et mon frère se hurlaient dessus.

"Tu veux finir comme Tio Oscar ? C'est ça que tu veux ?! RÉPOND GABRIEL !  
\- Je rapporte de la thune ! C'est déjà ça non ?...La manière, on s'en tape !  
\- Et il est où ton honneur !?  
\- L'honneur ça va pas nous aider à sortir d'ici ! Tu veux que Maman accouche dans cette île de merde ?!  
\- Gabriel ! Tais-toi !  
\- Non je me tairais pas ! T'es qu'un lâche Papa !"

Mon frère s'était prit une énorme claque, sa joue était rouge, il avait traversé la pièce et m'avait bousculé, il n'avait pas dû me voir à cause de sa colère, je m'étais donc retrouvé assis sur le sol en bois. Ma mère avait prit mon père dans ses bras, il était en larmes. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation, je serrais contre moi mon espèce de vieux doudou tout déchiré et je sentais mes larmes venir. Azul me porta dans ses bras et me fit un énorme câlin.

"Viens Lancito, on va voir Gab'."

Gabriel était dans sa chambre, il fumait et il pleurait. Azul me posa sur le matela et enlaça notre frère, je l'imitais...J'avais commencé à pleurer. Il me regarda et écrasa sa cigarette dans la boîte de conserve qui lui servait de cendrier. Il me souleva et m'installa sur ses genoux. Azul posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il m'embrassa sur la tête et caressa mes cheveux.

"Pleure pas hermanito...Tout va bien.  
\- Gabriel...Arrête de bosser avec cette ordure de Renzo ! Je veux pas que tu finisse en prison comme Tio Oscar !  
\- Ne commence pas Azul. Si je le fais c'est pour que ni Maman ni toi ne soit obligée d'aller faire la pute comme Dina !  
\- Gabriel !  
\- C'est quoi "faire la pute" ?"

Gabriel tourna les yeux vers moi l'air surpris, il avait toujours sa main dans mes cheveux. Il soupira et caressa mon crâne.

"C'est un très vilain mot pour dire que quelqu'un reçoit de l'argent pour faire...des câlins d'adulte…  
\- Je comprend pas…  
\- C'est pas important Lance. Je préfère que tu ne comprenne jamais."

Il m'avait embrassé sur le front et m'avait serré contre lui. J'avais fini par m'endormir, bercé dans ses bras.

Ce fut notre dernier jour à la Havane, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, mais je sais que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé dans les bras de Gabriel, ça bougeait autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une voiture…

"Gabi ?"

Il avait baissé la tête vers moi et m'avait sourit, j'avais frotté mes yeux et il m'avait relevé pour que je puisse regarder par la vitre : Il y avait des grattes-ciel et je trouvais ça incroyable.

"Tu vois Lance ? Je te l'avais dit. Tout est mieux ici…"

Plus tard, Maman m'avait tout raconté : Cette nuit là on avait quitté la Havane pour les États-Unis en prenant un avion avec le nouveau mari de Tìa Isabela, de manière illégale. Mais comme c'était la famille, tout avait déjà été prévu.

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où on est arrivé dans cette immense ville, j'étais surexcité. Je courais partout et Gabriel était obligé de me porter pour m'empêcher de me perdre dans les rues noires de monde. Mes parents avaient, avec l'aide de ma tante, achetés une maison. C'était génial parce que j'avais ma propre chambre, ça n'a duré que deux semaines puisque lorsque Mamá a accouché de Lana, on l'a installé dans ma chambre, mais ce n'était pas grave. Je m'en moquait. J'adorais ma toute petite sœur. Je passais des heures à la regarder dans son berceau, je lui parlais en espagnol et en anglais. L'apprentissage de l'anglais était compliqué pour moi… Azul piquait des crises parce que je parlais toujours en espagnol, elle parlait déjà très bien l'anglais comme elle allait à l'école. Papà décréta qu'on ne parlerais plus qu'anglais à la maison pour je puisse apprendre. J'ai donc dû apprendre l'anglais pour comprendre mes propre parents...Mais au moins, j'apprenais vite. Et puis un jour ma mère m'annonça avec un grand sourire :

"Lancito ! Mi Querido ! À partir de demain tu iras à l'école !"

J'avais eu peur de l'école. J'avais peur de ne pas comprendre les autres…Heureusement dès le premier jour, j'ai rencontré Allura. Elle avait un an de plus, elle était très gentille avec moi et on était devenu amis très vite…J'ai peu de souvenirs de ma petite enfance mais je me souviens que j'avais gardé l'habitude de faire la sieste dans la chambre de Gabriel, je me souviens des jeux que je faisais avec Allura, je me souviens de ma rencontre avec Hunk dans un parc où ma mère m'avait emmené alors qu'elle baladait Lana dans sa poussette. J'allais souvent au parc jouer avec Hunk.  
Quand Gabriel entra dans l'armée, Mamà était tellement fière de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il gagna sa nationalité Américaine. J'avais récupéré sa chambre à l'étage et j'étais assez content même s'il me manquait.

J'avais dix ans quand un pick-up rouge se gara devant la maison d'en face. Il y avait plein de meubles dans la remorque. Une fillette d'environ mon âge se précipita à l'extérieur de la voiture, ses cheveux bruns volaient tout autour d'elle. Elle riait en tenant une poupée dans ses bras.

"Vanessa. No corras asi !  
\- Désolée Mamà."

Avec son accent, je lui devinait une origine mexicaine. Je fus surpris de voir mon père sortir de la maison et se diriger vers eux pour leur proposer de l'aide pour emménager. Moi j'étais resté assis dans les marches devant la maison avec mes jouets. La fillette se tourna vers moi, elle était très jolie. Elle me fit un petit sourire et me salua de la main, et moi...moi je lui avais tiré la langue et j'étais entré dans la maison en courant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'avais agis de cette façon...c'est bête les petits garçons qui trouvent les petites filles jolies.

Si ma famille et la famille Sanchez s'entendaient à merveille, Vanessa et moi on ne se parlait jamais. À l'école on se balançait des insultes en espagnol, je m'amusais à lui mettre du papier dans les cheveux en classe et elle balayait ses résidus de gommes sur ma table.

Et puis un jour quand j'avais treize ans, tout changea. C'était ma troisième année de collège, je traînais tout le temps avec Allura et Hunk et je continuais ma petite guerre enfantine avec Vanessa. J'étais à l'extérieur du collège et je disais au revoir à Hunk, je passais tout près de Vanessa.

"Perra.  
\- Cabron."

Comme toujours on se balançait des insultes en se fusillant du regard et puis...Quelqu'un la poussa. Un petit groupe de filles se forma autour d'elle.

"Hé ! Sale Mexicaine ! Retourne dans ton pays !  
\- Ouais !  
\- C'est pas normal que t'ai les meilleures notes !  
\- J'suis sûre qu'elle triche !  
\- Et puis c'est pas normal que tous les garçons l'aiment !  
\- Sorcière !"

Je restais planté là... J'espérais qu'elle leur répondrait, mais elle restait au sol, la tête cachée entre ses cheveux bouclés…Combien de fois cette situation s'était produite ?! Alors j'avais lâché mon sac à dos et je m'étais précipité pour écarter les filles.

"Arrêtez ! Laissez la tranquille.  
\- De quoi j'me mêle Lance ?!  
\- Vous êtes horribles ! Elle ne vous a rien fait…  
\- Ouais mais elle-  
\- C'est vous les sorcières. Viens Vanessa, vamonos..."

Vanessa releva la tête vers moi, elle pleurait. Elle attrapa ma main et se mis debout. Je ramassai mon sac et le sien et toujours en la tenant par la main, je nous éloignait. Elle resta muette un moment, puis elle serra ma main en pleurant, je remarquait alors qu'elle avait une petite plaie sur le genou. Je l'avais tiré jusqu'au parc de jeux et je l'avais assise sur un banc : elle avait le genou en sang. J'avais passé de l'eau sur son genou avec un mouchoir.

"Porque ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé..? Je croyais que tu me détestais !  
\- C'est...c'est pas vrai. Je…ne te déteste pas. Je savais juste pas comment te parler...Désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi tout ce temps…  
\- Désolée aussi…Gracias…"

On se fixa un moment, elle me tendit son petit doigt en souriant.

"Amigos ?"

Je répondis à son sourire et pris son petit doigt avec le mien.

"Amigos."

A partir de ce jour : on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle venait souvent à la maison et on s'allongeait sur mon toit pour parler, elle me servait de modèle pour m'entraîner au dessin. C'était ma toute nouvelle passion et je m'y exerçait un peu tout les jours pour progresser.

À quinze ans on avait acheté notre premier paquet de cigarettes qu'on cachait dans une poutre de sa chambre. Je lui confiais tous mes secrets et elle les siens...Elle savait que j'étais bi et elle m'avait énormément encouragé pour m'aider à me sentir bien. Je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureux d'Allura. Elle m'aida à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui avouer mes sentiments : Alors j'avais interpellé Allura dans un couloir quand elle sortait de son cours d'économie.

"Allura…?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.  
\- Oui…?  
\- Je...Je...Je suis amoureux de toi."

Allura tourna la tête.

"Oh Lance, j'ai un petit ami.  
\- Quoi…?  
\- Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce qu'il est déjà à l'Université...Il est un peu plus âgé.  
\- Je…  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée...Pour moi tu es juste un ami. J'espère qu'on pourra toujours être amis...  
\- Oui... Bien-sûr...J'ai juste…Besoin de...temps…  
\- Évidemment…je comprends."

J'avais honte, et j'avais le cœur brisé. J'ai reculé vers le bout du couloir...j'ai couru en retenant mes larmes. Et là...J'ai croisé Vanessa et je me suis jeté dans ses bras.

"Ça...ne s'est pas bien passé…?  
\- Non…  
\- Oh...Lance...Je suis désolée…C'est moi qui t'ai poussé...Quelle idiote je suis !  
\- C'est pas ta faute 'Nessa...Tu voulais juste m'aider."

J'avais seize ans et pour moi c'était la fin du monde. Vanessa m'avait consolé…On avait acheté un appareil photo polaroïde à deux et on l'appelait "notre bébé".

Un soir, alors qu'on fumait, allongés dans son lit, en silence, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en s'endormant et j'avais soudainement réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'avais attendu quelques jours pour être sûr de ce que je ressentais...mais oui. J'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie.

Une après-midi, on rentrait du lycée ensemble comme toujours... j'avais pris sa main dans la mienne en marchant...

"Hé 'Nessa...j'aime quelqu'un.  
\- Ugh...Lance.  
\- Mais-  
\- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR PUTAIN !"

Elle lâcha ma main.

"Écoute je- J'EN AI MARRE DE TES HISTOIRES D'AMOUR ! Tu vois pas que je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis deux ans ?! Je supporte plus de te voir souffrir à cause d'autres personnes. C'est peut-être hyper égoïste mais tant pis ! Si tu veux qu'on reste amis alors ne me parle plus de-  
\- Vanessa…  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux.  
\- ...Es la verdad ?!  
\- Sì."

J'avais repris sa main dans la mienne.

"Te amò Vanessa Sanchez."

Elle avait pleuré et m'avait embrassé.

Tout avait changé sans vraiment changer.

On était déjà très proches, alors à part le fait de s'embrasser, se donner des petits noms et se dire "je t'aime" : notre relation était toujours la même.

Vanessa passait des après-midi entières dans ma chambre, ou moi dans la sienne, parfois on s'embrassait et on se câlinait, parfois on ne faisait rien ou chacun faisait quelque chose de son côté et c'était toujours cool.

"Bebé..? Tu m'aide avec mes équations ?"

J'avais lâché mon téléphone et je m'étais penché pour voir par dessus son épaule, on était allongés dans mon lit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

\- Mira. Ça là…?

\- Ah ouais...On l'a fait la semaine dernière dans ma classe. En gros il faut que tu- ...Estás por lo menos escuchando?"

Elle me regardait en souriant.

"Hm ?

\- Tu m'écoute vraiment pas du tout en fait ?

\- Lo siento Hermoso...Mais c'est juste que quand tu n'as pas de t-shirt c'est compliqué pour moi de me concentrer.

\- Pfft ! Haha ! Et après c'est moi qui flirt mal ?"

Elle embrassa mon cou, puis mes lèvres...Elle roula pour s'allonger sur moi. Je sentais ses doigts se promener contre mon torse et mon ventre. Entre deux baisers elle murmura "Donne moi ta main." J'avais obéis et ouvert des yeux ronds de surprise quand elle guida ma main vers le bas de son t-shirt, la faisant remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine...Je sentais le tissus fin de son soutien-gorge. Elle fit quelques mouvements circulaires pour me faire comprendre à qu'elle voulait que je fasse, elle lâcha ensuite ma main et je commençais à caresser l'un de ses seins avec ma main par dessus son soutien gorge. Seul mon pouce glissait sur sa peau, je sentais qu'elle avait des frissons. Je la fit basculer pour me mettre au dessus d'elle, profitant de cet instant pour reprendre ma respiration. Je l'embrassais à nouveau et elle gémit contre ma bouche quand ma deuxième main se posa contre son autre sein. J'avais laissé ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou.

"Hm...L-Lance...Hn.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais...Continue…"

Ses doigts se glissaient dans mes cheveux, elle tirait un peu dessus. Dans ma tête il y a avait comme des explosions : C'était la première fois que je touchais les seins d'une fille, et surtout ceux de Vanessa…même par dessus un soutien-gorge. On avait séparé nos lèvres, elle plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien.

"Lance, puedo chupártela ?"

Dans ma tête, ça avait fait : boum.

"Qu...Quoi…?

\- Est-ce que je peux te su-

\- J'AVAIS COMPRIS !

\- Ouah, tu rougis…

\- C'est normal ! Tu me sors ça comme ça ?!

\- Lance ne sois pas nerveux...Te quiero."

J'avais eu un instant de réflexion, puis je l'avais embrassé.

"Te...quiero a también."

Elle me tira à elle et après qu'on se soit embrassé plusieurs fois, je m'asseyais dans mon lit. Elle baissa mon pantalon...Mon coeur battait fort...C'était...bizarre et nouveau.

"Tu...T'as déjà fait ça ?

\- Non. Et toi t'as déjà...?

\- Non…

\- Oh...Okay."

J'avais chaud...J'étais excité et nerveux.

"Je baisse ton boxer okay ?

\- Okay...Heu attend ! Juge pas la taille.

\- Pffff ! N'importe quoi toi ! C'est pas mon genre !

\- Ouais mais on sait jamais…"

Elle avait sourit, m'avait embrassé encore une fois et avait laissé sortir mon sexe de sa prison de tissus. J'ai fermé les yeux : c'était trop gênant !

"C'est...

\- Vanessa, sans commentaire, por favor !

\- Est-ce que je dois...lécher…?

\- Je suppose…? HA…!"

La chaleur de la langue de Vanessa contre mon organe génital était une sensation totalement nouvelle et c'était vraiment bizarre. J'avais posé une main sur ma bouche, j'étais à la fois gêné et excité. J'avais poussé un nouveau gémissement quand la chaleur humide de la bouche m'enveloppa… J'ouvris un oeil et quand je vis ce qu'il se passait entre mes jambes, j'eus du mal à avaler sa salive…Puis une sensation désagréable me fit sursauter.

"VANESSA LES DENTS ! LES DENTS !"

Elle se redressa, ses joues étaient rouges.

"Pardon ! Je suis désolée…!

\- C'est pas grave, haha !"

Je lui caressais la joue en souriant.

"Je...continue ?

\- Si tu...veux.

\- Je veux !"

Elle m'arracha un nouveau gémissement en reprenant où elle s'était arrêtée.

"Putain…! Hn...Ha...Ha...Nes' ! Neeess' ! Je...Je…Haaa…!"

C'était fini, j'étais essoufflé et j'avais chaud. En ouvrant les yeux, un sentiment de honte m'avait envahi. J'étais venu...Sur son visage.

"Lo siento Vanessa ! Euh...Bouge pas."

J'essuyais son visage avec un mouchoir. Elle avait rit.

"Au moins c'est la preuve que je m'en suis bien sortit.

\- T'as été fabuleuse…

\- Sur une échelle comparative ?

\- Quinze sur vingt, normalement t'es à dix-sept mais les dents ça pardonne pas.

\- Hahaha ! Je le note pour la prochaine fois."

J'avais remonté mes vêtements.

"Maintenant si on suit la logique...C'est ton tour.

\- Heu...N-non !

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Je...J'ai peur que tu trouve ça dégoûtant…Je suis...pas épilée.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'étais épilé moi peut-être ?

\- Ouais mais toi...t'es un garçon. C'est pas-

\- Vanessa. J'ai envie de le faire. Mais si toi, tu n'en a vraiment pas envie je respecterais ton choix."

Elle releva la tête en souriant, puis elle s'allongea en écartant les jambes.

"Vas-y…"

Après avoir reçu ma première fellation j'allais donner mon premier cunilingus, j'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi. J'avais baissé sa culotte et mon coeur s'était remis à battre fortement dans ma poitrine. J'avais commencé par me positionner entre ses jambes, ses genoux étaient sur mes épaules. Je posais d'abord mes lèvres contre ses "autres lèvres" comme pour les embrasser. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, je répétais alors l'opération à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse. Alors j'étais passé à la langue, d'abord en extérieur.

"Hn...Haaa…"

Remontant jusqu'à son mont de Vénus, tournant autour du petit bout de chair rose.

"Haaa...HA !"

Et à l'intérieur.

"Haaaaaa…! Ha ! Laaance !"

Je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire alors je bougeais juste ma langue en me concentrant sur ses gémissements. Si j'étais venu au bout de cinq minutes, Vanessa atteignit l'orgasme au bout de quinze, dans un cri que j'avais trouvé très sexy et en tirant sur mes cheveux.

Un jour, évidemment, il avait bien fallu le dire à nos famille...Tout le monde savait que je sortais avec Vanessa dans le voisinage et au lycée. Nos parents avaient très bien pris la nouvelle, même le père de Vanessa que j'avais déjà entendu dire : "Si jamais un petit gilipollas pose un doigt sur ma princesa, je le castre." Fierté Mexicaine...Tout ça. Heureusement cette règle ne devait pas s'appliquer à moi, probablement parce que j'étais quelqu'un qu'il appréciait…Même s'il nous obligeait à garder la porte de la chambre de Vanessa ouverte lorsque j'étais là. Ça n'a pas empêcher notre toute première fois d'avoir lieu. Ça faisait un an qu'on était ensemble, on avait dix-sept ans...Et je pense que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ça s'est passé lors d'une sortie scolaire de deux jours à un camping près d'un lac.

Je me souviens de tout de cette journée là.

Le matin, Vanessa et moi on s'était rendu au lycée main dans la main, comme tous les matins mais avec un espèce de sentiment de liberté en plus. Elle chantonnait en sautillant et ça me faisait rire de la voir aussi joyeuse.

En arrivant devant le lycée, on se dirigea vers Hunk et Allura en pleine discussion.

"Ah tiens quand on parle du loup.

\- Des loups ! Salut vous deux !

\- Salut Allura ! Salut Hunk t'es prêt ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai tout prévu. J'ai même un kit de premier secours.

\- Pfft. Haha j'te reconnais bien là."

Vanessa tenait mon bras en s'affalant sur moi.

"Laaaaance ! Bebééé !

\- Hm ?

\- Bisou."

Je me penchais doucement pour l'embrasser rapidement. Elle était adorable quand elle faisait ça. Allura eut un léger rire.

"Je comprend pourquoi les terminales ont pariés sur vous cette année.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quel pari ?"

Hunk leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je croyais que cette tradition stupide n'existait plus.

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose toi ?

\- Ma cousine m'avait parlé de ce truc débile.

\- Chaque année les terminales font des...pronostics sur le couple qui...heu...fera sa première fois.

\- Et ils ont parié sur nous ?

\- Assez évident. On est le seul couple de la classe Lance.

\- Ouais mais...Je sais pas...Et puis c'est juste bizarre de faire des paris sur qui va coucher.

\- C'est tous les ans pareil. C'est à cause de la cabane rose."

Comme on la regardait tous avec une tête d'ignorants, Allura avait soupiré et nous avait expliqué qu'à ce camping il y avait l'une des cabanes qui n'était jamais utilisée car elle était juste pour deux personnes alors que les autres étaient des dortoires, et chaque année, quelqu'un la laissait ouverte..et chaque année : Un couple y passait la nuit. Vanessa soupira en croisant les bras.

"Pff. Audacieux de leur part d'imaginer que ce serait notre première fois.

\- Ouais mais Hermosa, ce SERAIT notre première fois…

\- Oui mais-...

\- Les enfants ! Je fais l'appel ! Venez vers le bus.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, on se voit dans deux jours ! Envoyez moi des photos !

\- Au revoir Allura !"

Dans le bus, Vanessa s'endormit contre la vitre, et moi contre sa tête en l'enlaçant. Hunk a prit une photo de nous, parfois je la regarde et ça me fait sourire...On était mignons.

Après trois heures de trajet, on s'était installés dans nos dortoirs respectifs. J'avais le lit au dessus de celui de Hunk. J'étais allongé en écoutant de la musique et attendant que Hunk termine de s'installer.

"Dis Lance."

J'avais retiré un écouteur et m'étais penché, la tête en bas.

"Quoi Hunk ?

\- Tu...Tu vas le faire avec Vanessa ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ça dépend d'elle, de l'ambiance tout ça.

\- Hm. T'as des...protections si jamais toutes les conditions sont réunies ?"

Il me faisait son regard de jugement.

"Hum...Non ?

\- Ugh ! Laaance !

\- Quoi ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et je compris ce qu'il voulait me dire sans vraiment le faire.

On avait le droit de se balader dans les petites boutiques près du camping, Vanessa et moi on marchait main dans la main et mon regard fut attiré par un mini-market.

"Et si on allait acheter...des chips ?

\- Des chips ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Reste là je reviens."

Je l'avais embrassé sur la joue. Elle me piqua la casquette noire que j'avais sur ma tête pour la mettre sur la sienne.

"Bebé. T'as l'air nerveux.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non. J'ai juste...faim. Je reviens."

J'avais foncé au fond du magasin, je me souviens avoir fait les cents pas pendant deux minutes avant d'attraper une boîte rose. J'avais également acheté des chips paprika, les préférés de Vanessa.

"Vuelto !"

On avait mangé nos chips assis sur un banc, face au lac.

"Bebé tu pouvais me le dire que tu voulais acheter des condones."

J'avais failli m'étouffer avec ma chips.

"Nessa !

\- Hahaha ! J'en étais sûre ! Lance…T'es facile à lire. Surtout pour moi.

\- Ugh...J'ai honte.

\- Il faut pas, au moins si ça arrive on sera prêts. Et si ça n'arrive pas on aura du stock pour plus tard.

\- Vanessa te amo...mucho.

\- Te amo a también imbécil."

J'étais gêné mais au moins, c'était clair.

La nuit tomba, il fallait s'occuper de faire un feu de camp et de faire griller des brochettes et Hunk était un pro dans ce domaine, j'étais impressionné. Ensuite des filles avaient mit de la musique alors on avait commencé à danser. Vanessa était très belle dans sa salopette-short en jean au dessus de son haut crop-top noir..et...j'avais dû me l'avouer, très sexy. On avait dansé ensemble un moment et puis elle avait attrapé ma main et m'avait tiré à l'écart en m'embrassant.

"Ness…?

\- Chut…

\- Qu'est-ce que…?"

On avait commencé à se diriger vers la fameuse cabane. On avait ouvert la porte et il y avait un lit double avec des draps blancs et la pièce était assez faiblement éclairé. Vanessa me poussa sur le lit en m'embrassant. J'avais fini par me reculer légèrement en sentant que je commençais à être excité, elle passa sa main sur ma joue.

"Lance...

\- Tu...t'es vraiment sûre ?

\- Oui…"

On retira nos vêtements au fur et à mesure que l'on s'embrassait. Et toute sa confiance se réduisait petit à petit, laissant place à sa fragilité naturelle. Je me souviens de ses mains posées contre sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait se cacher.

"Nessa…Enlève tes mains.

\- Non...Ils sont trop petits…

\- Je les ai déjà touché, laisse moi les voir...Laisse moi te voir…Te quiero..."

Je l'avais embrassé pour la rassurer.

"Te quiero…"

Encore.

"Te quiero…"

Et encore.

Elle retira ses mains doucement, et alors je m'étais penché pour embrasser ses seins.

"Eres tan hermosa."

Elle releva ma tête pour m'embrasser.

"Gracias…"

J'étais sur le point d'entrer en elle et mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, elle caressa ma joue en souriant, elle lisait en moi.

"Vas-y...doucement…"

Je m'étais penché et j'étais entré en elle lentement. Elle hurla.

"Vanessa ça va…?"

Je n'aimais pas l'expression de son visage. Je baissais la tête et je ressortis aussitôt.

"Vanessa ça saigne !

\- C'est normal idot ! Hahaha !...T'as percé mon hymen.

\- Ha...Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter en biologie."

Elle éclata de rire, et je l'embrassais. Elle lia nos doigts et on recommença. C'était pas parfait, on tremblait à cause du stress et je sûr qu'au final je lui ai fait mal...mais c'était notre première fois à tous les deux et rien que pour ça je n'oublierai jamais. Le lendemain, on s'était réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre...J'étais heureux ce matin là.

À dix-huit ans j'ai postulé pour entrer dans une école d'art, et j'ai été pris. Je touchais même une bourse ! Je m'étais installé dans un petit appartement avec Vanessa, ce même appartement dans lequel elle vit encore…Tout allait bien entre nous. Aucun jour ne se ressemblait, j'avais l'impression que ça allait être ma vie pour toujours...J'étais naïf.

Tout bascula, l'automne de mes dix-neuf ans. J'étais passé à la maison familiale pour prendre un café avec ma mère et en ouvrant la porte, je l'avais découvert allongée au sol, inerte.

"Mamà !"

J'avais lâché tout ce que je tenais dans mes mains, et je m'étais jeté au sol pour la prendre dans mes bras.

"Mamà ! MAMÀ !"

Elle ne se réveillait pas, alors j'avais composé le 911.

Azul m'avait rejoint à l'hôpital et je m'étais effondré dans ses bras en pleurant. Lana s'était glissée entre nous pour pleurer aussi. Je me souviens de mon père qui tentait de garder la face malgré son inquiétude visible. Quand elle se réveilla enfin et qu'on fut autorisés à la voir, le médecin entra dans la chambre, un air grave sur le visage.

"Vous vous êtes évanouie à cause du surmenage Madame McClain. Mais...on vous a diagnostiqué un cancer des reins."

On s'était tous décomposés sur place, ma mère était malade, ça me brisait le coeur. Le médecin nous laissa une brochure qui listait les différents soins. Il y avait la greffe mais, aucun de nous n'était compatible. Pour le moment, elle devait être mise sous dialyse... Un jour où je tenais compagnie à ma mère pendant sa séance de dialyse, j'avais demandé à son médecin si elle pouvait obtenir un rein par un autre donneur...Sa réponse me glaça le sang :

"Elle n'est pas Américaine. Si vous ne payez pas, non seulement nous devrons arrêter le traitement, mais en plus elle n'aura pas le droit d'être inscrite sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe. Je suis désolé."

Rien n'allait plus...Sans argent j'allais la perdre, c'était sûr et certain. Ça me rendait malade… J'avais essayé de vendre mes dessins, mais lorsqu'on n'est pas connu, c'est trop compliqué. J'étais coincé. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit. Vanessa s'inquiétait pour moi...On avait commencé à se disputer pour rien, j'étais toujours à cran.

"Bebé tu as besoin de te cal-

\- ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE DE ME CALMER !

\- Lance…!

\- Je sors.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Lâche moi."

Elle m'avait attrapé le bras, elle pleurait, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

"Lance s'il te plaît ! Parle moi ! Tu garde tout pour toi, c'est mauvais !

\- J'ai pas envie de parler. Lâche moi Vanessa.

\- Lance, je t'aime ! Tu le comprends ça ? Je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi ! Tu comprends ça ?!

\- ET TU LE COMPRENDS QUE MOI J'AI PLUS LE TEMPS DE T'AIMER ?! Maintenant lâche moi."

J'avais claqué la porte sans vraiment prêter attention au regard choqué et triste de ma petite copine. Je m'étais réfugié dans le bar de Hunk, j'avais bu pour oublier son expression, pour oublier que j'avais été un immonde connard avec elle, pour oublier que rien n'allait...Et...c'était terriblement inefficace.

Je n'arrivais pas à être bourré, alors j'avais attendu que Hunk ait le dos tourné et je m'étais barré.

Je fumais dans la rue en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire…Une jolie femme me siffla depuis le trottoir d'en face. J'avais détourné le regard, me disant que je n'étais pas non plus arrivé à ce niveau de désespoir : aller chercher du réconfort dans la chaleure d'une inconnue que je devrais payer.

Je passais mes nuits chez mes parents, je ne dormais pas. Je sortais boire et me lamenter sur mon sort. Un soir, un homme m'avait abordé et m'avait demandé "combien je prenais." J'avais d'abord failli lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir et puis...je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête, mais je me disais qu'après tout, juste quelques minutes de va et vient et boum je pouvais avoir un peu d'argent. J'avais accepté. J'ai oublié le reste de cette nuit, mais je me souviens avoir quitté le motel avec deux billets de cents dollars. J'avais donc officiellement commencé à…"faire la pute." J'avais recommencé le lendemain, et le surlendemain et ça dura une semaine de cette façon, je payais les séances de dialyse de ma mère avec cet argent. Un soir, un homme m'aborda...Différemment. Il était grand, mince, il avait de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus-mauves étranges...Il m'avait complimenté sur mon physique, pour il me fit quelques sous-entendus pour que je comprenne que je devais le suivre. Il avait l'air riche, alors j'avais pensé que j'allais récolter beaucoup en "m'occupant de lui". Il m'emmena dans une chambre d'un grand hôtel. Une fois que ce fut terminé, il se rhabilla rapidement.

"Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu fais ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Tu as besoin d'argent ?

\- De beaucoup d'argent.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je suis à la tête de...disons...la branche spécialisée.

\- Vous êtes genre...un mac ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je peux te prêter une somme, mais en échange tu dois rembourser la dette en...travaillant pour moi."

J'avais accepté. J'étais endetté d'environ cinq cent milles dollars...Et il fallait que je rembourse. J'avais justifié ce gain d'argent en disant que je l'avais reçu grâce à une association qui aidait les personnes en difficulté, je n'aimais pas mentir mais il le fallait.

Ma mère reçu une greffe assez vite, comme quoi...l'argent permet d'accélérer les choses en médecine...J'avais quitté Vanessa, je me sentais trop mal de ce que je faisais dans son dos.

J'avais tellement de succès que j'aurais probablement pu rembourser cette somme en un an, mais...c'était devenu un cercle vicieux : j'utilisais la moitié de ce que je recevais pour moi, pour mes études...Et je versais le reste à Lotor.

Le temps passa, et je m'étais habitué à ma situation. J'étais guéri de ma rupture et ma mère allait de mieux en mieux.

Vanessa reprit le contact avec un moi un soir, en me proposant de prendre un café...Je n'avais rien à perdre alors j'y étais allé. Elle était resplendissante, j'avais cependant gardé le compliment pour moi. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait un nouveau petit ami.

"Il est sympa...Mais...il est nul au lit.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Ça fait un an que j'ai pas eu d'orgasme.

\- Putain…ma pauvre.

\- Hm. Et toi ?

\- Moi je suis seul mais tu sais...je...j'explore.

\- Hmhm...je vois."

Il y eut un moment de silence, on se regardait fixement...Elle me fit un petit sourire et je sentis son pied glisser contre ma jambe. Quelques minutes plus tard on était dans son appartement, je la portait en l'appuyant contre un mur et on s'embrassait. Entre deux respirations je lui ai demandé :

"Ça veut pas dire qu'on est à nouveau ensemble ?

\- Non ! On est juste...deux adultes qui…On s'en fout putain ! Arrête de parler McClain.

\- Okay, okay ! Du calme Sanchez !"

C'était...agréable d'avoir une relation sexuelle complètement librement.

On s'était accordés pour rester amis mais avec des choses en plus.

On ne se voyait pas trop quand elle était en couple parce qu'être le "mec avec qui elle trompe son mec" c'était pas mon truc.

Au bout de presque deux ans...il FALLAIT que je me confie à quelqu'un. C'était trop lourd a garder juste pour moi...mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner : Allura aurait certainement voulu m'aider financièrement et ça, c'était HORS DE QUESTION ; Lana était trop jeune ; Azul, trop chiante et surprotectrice ; et Vanessa... c'était trop dur de lui dire. Alors un soir entre deux verres de tequila, j'ai tout dit à Hunk... Évidemment il avait d'abord été un peu choqué, puis j'avais fondu en larmes et il m'avait serré dans ses bras en me rassurant.

"Ça va aller Lance...Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu t'en sors toujours !"

Cette nuit là, j'avais dormi chez Hunk, j'avais pleuré toute la nuit et je m'étais endormi dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Le lendemain... c'était génial. J'avais eu droit à un petit déjeuner au lit.

"Hunk t'étais pas obligé d'en arriver là.

\- Mon meilleur ami a des problèmes alors je t'offre un p'tit dej ! Mange ! Ça fait deux jours que tu manges rien.

\- J'ai pas faim…

\- MANGE !

\- Merci…

\- Et Lance, tu peux TOUT me dire. Ok ?

\- Oui, je sais...T'es le meilleur.

\- Ouais, je sais. Maintenant mange ta salade de fruits."

J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Ça m'avait redonné espoir : je savais que je finirais par m'en sortir...j'y croyais. J'avais envie d'y croire ! J'avais pas mal de périodes de déprimes mais je gardais espoir…

Et quelques temps après...J'ai rencontré Keith.


	9. 9 : Missing Calls

Je suis assis au balcon, je fume. J'ai aucune nouvelle de Keith...Pas de textos, pas d'appels...Rien. Ugh...Il me manque. Je soupire. J'écoute l'océan...Il est assez agité. Le soleil se couche derrière l'horizon.

J'avale mon Saturn Dream d'une traite. Je suis seul au bar, ce soir, c'est le dernier soir avant de rentrer : J'ai décidé de me bourrer la gueule.

"T'es pas avec ton petit ami ce soir ?"

Je regarde le barman en riant.

"Quel petit ami ?

\- Le brun…?

\- C'est pas mon petit ami...Pas encore...Ou ça le sera jamais, j'en sais rien.

\- Ça à l'air compliqué.

\- Ça l'est...Remet moi un Saturn Dream. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Okay."

Je bois, je bois, je bois, ma tête tourne, je bois, je bois, je vois flou...Cette fille au bar...aux cheveux blonds…Elle sourit…On danse...Une voiture...Je ris...Un baiser...Des mains...Blackout.

J'ouvre les yeux, face à un dos féminin, nu...WOW ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que j'ai fait hier. Je m'assois dans le lit, ma tête me fait putain de mal...Et pas que ma tête ?! Mais...Pas de panique Lance ! Y'a des femmes avec des p-... En me retournant, je découvre un corps masculin : Le barman !? Ok, ok, ok ! Relax Lance. C'est pas la première fois que je fais un plan à trois. Je me lève doucement et je glisse vers le bord inférieur du lit. Mes fringues, mes fringues…Où sont mes fringues ? Je trouve mon pantalon et mon boxer, je ramasse mon haut noir mais avant que je ne l'enfile, une voix rauque me fait sursauter.

"Je pensais pas que t'étais le genre à partir vite le matin.

\- B-Bonjour…"

Il me sourit en s'asseyant et en s'étirant. Ses yeux verts me fixent, ses cheveux cuivrés sont en bataille...Il a pas mal de marques sur sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il baisse les yeux vers la fille toujours endormie.

"C'est pas mon style de me barrer comme ça mais...j'me sens un peu paumé là tout de suite.

\- Hm...Tu veux pas au moins qu'on prenne un café ? Comme ça on peut en discuter.

\- Je...D'accord."

On est installé dans sa cuisine. Il est très sympa, je regrette d'avoir essayé de filer en douce.

"Donc tu te souviens de quoi globalement ?

\- Heu...De pas grand chose...J'ai quelques flash. Je me souviens du prénom de Lily.

\- C'est un début. Et moi tu te souviens de mon nom…?

\- Ça commence aussi par un L...Hum...Luka ?

\- Ouaip. C'est ça. Tu veux un médoc pour ta gueule de bois ?

\- Ouais s't'euplaît."

Le temps que le médicament fasse effet, Luka m'explique qu'hier j'étais bourré et j'ai commencé à me faire draguer par Lily et on discutait tous les trois. En même temps je faisais pas mal de sous entendu avec le fait qu'on avait tous les trois un "L" comme première lettre de nos prénoms et qu'on ferait un super threesome. L'alcool à énormément aidé à ce qu'on aille tous chez lui et...on a fait au moins cinq rounds, ce qui explique la douleur.

"Oh putain c'est pas vrai...Et j'étais entre vous deux ?

\- Ouais. À ce sujet Lance…C'est...Ma première fois avec un mec.

\- Tu…?

\- Je me suis toujours considéré comme hétéro, ça ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Et là je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Oh...Heu...Peut-être que t'es bi, ou pan, ou juste hétéroflexible ou...rien, ou peut-être que c'est juste une fois comme ça.

\- Peut-être...En tout cas si ça ne reste "qu'une fois comme ça" je suis content que ce soit avec toi. Tu..T'es quelque chose."

On se sourit et je baisse les yeux.

"Disons que j'ai de la pratique.

\- Et au fait...T'as dit "Keith" dans ton sommeil.

\- Je…

\- C'est ton "pas encore" petit-ami ?

\- Ouais, c'est lui…

\- Ça à l'air d'aller bien entre vous. Tu devrais prendre soin de votre relation."

J'ai relevé la tête vers lui, il me sourit avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Je me lève et je m'avance vers lui.

"Il faut que je parte. Je rentre chez moi en train ce soir...Mes amis doivent s'inquiéter…

\- Ouais...Je te ramène si tu veux ?

\- Non, ça va aller, je vais marcher. Merci…

\- D'accord...Alors, au revoir Lance.

\- Au revoir Luka...Dit à Lily qu'elle était cool hier et que je suis désolé d'être parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

\- Je lui dirais."

Je rentre et je me met directement sous une bonne douche froide. L'eau glisse sur mon corps et je souffle un grand coup. J'ai rangé mes affaires et j'ai somnolé sur la terrasse jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende à la gare. J'ai la sensation de tenir la chandelle dans le train, mais je me colle vite mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et m'endors contre la vitre.

Le lendemain en arrivant à la gare : Keith est là ! Je cache ma joie mais intérieurement je trépigne sur place.

"Salut Keith...

\- Salut Lance. Je te ramène.

\- Bah...euh...

\- C'était pas une question.

\- Tu...T'es venu pour me chercher ?

\- Oui."

Il sourit et se frotte l'arrière de la tête.

"Histoire de me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles.

\- D'accord."

On dit au revoir à Shiro et Allura avant de partir. On roule et je serre un peu l'étreinte que j'ai sur Keith en posant ma tête sur son dos : Je souris, je me sens bien là.

"Tu m'as manqué…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui."

J'aimerais voir l'expression de son visage là, tout de suite…J'espère qu'il sourit.

On arrive devant mon immeuble, je retire le casque et je le lui tends, il reste assis sur sa moto. Je me frotte l'avant-bras en lui souriant.

"Tu...Tu monte ?

\- J'adorerais mais je dois vraiment y aller...Je t'appelle plus tard, promis. En attendant...Dessine ! L'expo est dans peu de temps.

\- Ouais...Okay…"

Je suis hyper déçu. J'essaye de ne pas trop le monter, il doit avoir ses raisons.

"Au fait...Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu me dire…? Sur la plage ?"

Il retire son casque et se lève. Ses yeux fixent les miens...Mon coeur bat vite et fort.

"On en parlera quand j'aurais géré ce que j'ai à gérer, je te le promet.

\- O...Okay."

Il m'embrasse sur le front et frotte son pouce sur ma joue.

"Je t'appellerai.

\- T'as intérêt à m'appeler Keith Kogane…"

Il lève un sourcil en souriant.

"C'est une menace ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu as peur que je te manque ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu as décidé de ne pas me répondre hein..?

\- Peut-être."

Il m'enlace, je le serre…Il soupire longuement et relâche sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de monter."

J'éclate de rire en posant une main dans ses cheveux, je ferme les yeux...Son parfum m'envahit, son souffle dans mon cou me donne des frissons et je réalise ma déception lorsqu'il se recule.

"Faut vraiment que j'y aille…"

Il remet son casque et il file, je le regarde s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur.

Je monte à mon appart et je balance mes affaires dans un coin : flemme de ranger. Mon portable sonne.

 _(9:34pm) Vanessa : Hey Lancey ! Bien rentré ?_

 _(9:36pm) Lance : Ouais jsuis fatigué_

 _(9:37pm) Vanessa : Repose toi bien ! On peut se voir cette semaine ?_

 _(9:38pm) Lance : Si tu veux_

 _(9:39pm) Lance : Quand ?_

 _(9:40pm) Vanessa : Après demain soir c'est bon ?_

 _(9:41pm) Lance : ok_

 _(9:42pm) Vanessa : Bonne nuit, dors bien 3_

 _(9:44pm) Lance : Bonne nuit à toi aussi 3_

J'ai raccroché et je me suis laissé tomber dans mon lit en soufflant. Je fixe mon plafond. Je suis content d'être resté ami avec elle...Oui...Amis et toutes ces choses.

Je me réveille…Ouah. J'ai super bien dormi. J'en avais bien besoin, surtout avant une journée comme celle-ci. Je passe ma journée la boule au ventre : je sais que je vais recevoir un appel de mon boss. Finalement mon portable sonne en début d'après-midi, numéro masqué. J'ai la gorge nouée en répondant.

"J'ai un client pour toi."

Je suis incapable de lui répondre autre chose que :

"Ok.

\- Viens à l'hôtel de la dernière fois ce soir, on discutera avant."

Je raccroche, je me mord les lèvres, je redoute vraiment ça. Il me rencontre dans le hall de l'hôtel, on s'engouffre dans un ascenseur. Je regarde mes pieds...Je suis stressé.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais tout ce que ça implique ?

\- Oui. Et je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Tu n'auras aucune protection une fois que tu auras passé la porte de cette chambre.

\- Je sais.

\- Lance si c'est un problème d'argent c'est-

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom."

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il y a un long silence qui s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sonnette tinte, indiquant qu'on atteint le dernier étage. Je sors, Lotor me suis puis s'arrête juste devant une chambre, ses mains sont dans son dos.

"Dernière chance de faire marche arrière."

Je ne répond pas. Je pose ma main sur la poignet de la porte.

"Tu n'auras le droit de partir que lorsqu'il te le dira.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu dois faire tout ce qu'il te dit.

\- Je sais.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse. Il a déjà payé. Prend soin de lui, c'est un ami de mon père. "

Je hoche la tête puis j'entre dans la chambre d'hôtel en tremblant. Un homme habillé d'un costume noir assez classe est assis dans le canapé en cuir noir, il a les jambes croisés et un verre de ce que je devine être du whisky à la main...Il a l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années, youpi, un gars qui a deux fois mon âge. Il porte une alliance, de mieux en mieux...Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noirs, il me regarde de long en large. J'ai la sensation d'être un bout de viande ou pire : Une poupée gonflable vivante. Il me fait un petit sourire malsain et pose son verre. Il se lève et plante son regard dans le mien, il soulève légèrement mon menton avec sa main.

"Tu es vraiment...très beau."

Allez Lance. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

"Merci. Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas là juste pour que vous me regardiez ?"

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et me sourit.

"Non c'est vrai."

Je le pousse doucement pour qu'il s'assied à nouveau, je me recule et je retire ma veste noire et laisse apparaître mon haut débardeur très fin bleu ciel, je laisse tomber la première bretelle en faisant mine de lui lancer mon meilleur regard d'excitation. Je m'avance doucement vers lui, je baisse sensuellement ma deuxième bretelle et mon haut glisse alors complètement à mes hanches. Je suis torse nu, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et je m'avance encore, il reste immobile en me fixant. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et je fait glisser sa veste, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise blanche, je retire sa cravate en tirant dessus, je défais ses boutons et ouvre sa chemise...Son torse est couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages. Ça doit pas être n'importe qui dans la mafia. J'espère que l'expression de mon visage ne trahit pas mes émotions. Je le chauffe en baladant mes mains sur son corps, je touche son sexe pour le faire durcir, je m'agenouille entre ses jambes, je...je le prend dans ma bouche. À partir de là, je ne contrôle plus rien...Il prend ma tête entre ses mains et je sens que ça s'enfonce jusque dans ma gorge. Il y a des larmes qui se forment dans mes yeux à cause de la douleur subite, je ferme les yeux pour les contenir...Je me laisse faire. Il arrête les mouvements et relâche sa pression contre ma tête, je recule et reprend mon souffle. Il me tire par le poignet et me jette assez brutalement dans le lit. Je me tourne sur le ventre, il soulève mes hanches et je sens un truc liquide et chaud glisser contre ma chair, il a craché…?! Putain, ça me dégoute ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'être dégouté, quelque chose de gros essaye de s'insérer...Non, il reste dehors...exerçant une faible pression, il relève ma tête en tirant mes cheveux.

"Supplie moi."

Ma tête retombe contre le matela. Je prend une grande inspiration.

"Baisez moi…

\- Plus fort.

\- Baisez moi ! Je veux que vous me baisiez !"

C'est humiliant. Je déteste ça. Il entre en moi d'un coup, je transforme le cri de douleur que je pousse en gémissement. Il bouge rapidement et brutalement, c'est douloureux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait mais ça me fait mal. Je fais semblant d'aimer ça mais c'est horrible.

"Oh oui ! Encore ! Encore !"

Non stop, pitié.

"Haaaan…! Encore ! Encore !"

Stop. Je veux que ça s'arrête, vite… Il est silencieux, ça me glace le sang. D'un coup, il se retire de moi et me retourne subitement avec violence. Il me tire sur lui et me pénètre à nouveau. Je ferme les yeux : Je peux pas le regarder je veux pas le regarder. C'est long, ça me brûle...J'ai mal. Je ne prend aucun plaisir. J'ai beau essayer de penser à des choses qui me font de l'effet d'habitude, là ça ne fonctionne pas. Mon érection me fait mal à cause des pillules que j'ai pris. Il se retire et me retourne à nouveau.

"À quatre pattes."

J'avale doucement ma salive et j'obéis. Je veux que ça se termine...Je ferme les yeux. J'essaye de penser à des choses agréables...

Il tira sur mes cheveux en jouissant, il n'a pas mis de protection alors je sens que je...me remplit. C'est horrible. Il me retourne et me regarde en se mordant les lèvres...Quoi ? C'est pas fini ?! Évidemment que c'est pas fini. Je suis trop con. Je tremble, je baisse mes mains et les fait glisser sur mon corps dans un mouvement que j'espère sensuel malgré l'état mental et physique dans lequel je me trouve.

"C'est déjà fini ?"

Je hais ma voix quand je suis comme ça. C'est pas MOI ça…

"T'en veux encore ?

\- Oui...Encore...J'en veux encore."

Non je n'en veux plus ! Je ne veux plus de ce sexe violent et froid...C'est pas ça le sexe pour moi, pour moi c'est censé être agréable, chaud, parfois brutal mais pas si violent.

Quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai la nausée, je me sens sale. Je me met sous une douche froide, je pleure...je me nettoie et au fur et à mesure que le sperme glisse hors de moi je sens que la douleur prend le dessus sur le dégoût. Demain il faut que j'aille me faire dépister pour être sûr que ça ne va pas m'apporter plus de problèmes que j'en ai déjà.

J'ai mal à la gorge, j'ai mal au dos, j'ai mal en bas, j'ai mal devant…Je me sens humilié. Mon corps est encore excité, et même si moi je n'ai plus envie, ça devient tellement inconfortable qu'il faut que j'en finisse. Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas masturbé, ça fait bizarre. Après ça je suis resté un moment sous la douche, en pleurs...Je me sens pas bien.

J'appelle Keith...pas de réponse.

«Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment, laissez lui un message après le bip sono-»

Je raccroche. Je lui écris un texto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça...mais je suis tellement mal sur le moment.

 _(4:05am) Lance : Tu me manques._

 _(4:06am) Lance : Désolé mais je me sens mal ce soir…_

 _(4:08am) Lance : Et tu me manques…_

Je m'endors. J'ouvre les yeux sur la vue de la ville depuis ma vitre. Mon téléphone est en train de vibrer.

 _(10:36am) Keith : Tu me manques aussi._

 _(10:37am) Keith : Je suis désolé_

 _(10:39am) Keith : Je t'appelle vite c'est juré._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre alors je ne répond pas. Je passe le début de la journée à dessiner son portrait en me basant sur la photo que j'ai prise de lui l'autre soir, à China Town. Ensuite je me rends à un centre médical, l'attente est longue.

"Lance !

\- ...Romelle ?

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens pour un dépistage.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais..j'ai...oublié de me protéger hier soir.

\- Bah viens avec moi, je vais te faire passer tout de suite.

\- Tu travaille ici ?

\- Oui. Je suis infirmière."

Elle me fait une prise de sang.

"Dans un quart d'heure tu auras tes résultats !"

Je suis soulagé : je n'ai rien. Je remercie Romelle et je rentre...je dois rejoindre Vanessa, j'ai presque oublié.

"Lance !"

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

"On se fait un resto ?

\- Si tu veux…?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- N'importe quoi. Je te fais confiance pour choisir un truc comme toujours, 'Nessa.

\- Hum...Un buffet indien ?

\- D'accord !"

Quand on rentre du restaurant, elle a l'air un peu triste.

"Assied toi il faut que je te parle."

On est assis dans son canapé, elle reste silencieuse un long moment avant de finalement me dire ce qu'elle a à me dire.

"Je vais rentrer au Mexique.

\- Quand…?

\- La semaine prochaine, je prend l'avion.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Un mois ? Un an ? J'ai juste...envie de rentrer quelques temps. Et je voulais te proposer de…"

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne la verrai plus.

"Lance...Viens avec moi. Peut-être pas des mois mais peut-être que quelques semaines te feront du bien ?

\- Je...Je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de choses qui me retiennent ici."

Elle lâche ma main et soupire.

"Keith ?

\- Entre-autres."

Keith, l'Expo, mon "travail"...

Elle fait un petit sourire, un peu triste et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

"Tu m'accompagne à l'aéroport ?

\- Oui...Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi."

La semaine passe, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Keith, sauf quelques textos à base de "je t'appelle bientôt".

Vanessa attend l'appel pour l'enregistrement dans l'aéroport. Quand finalement elle doit partir, on se dit au revoir et elle me regarde en souriant, elle me caresse la joue.

"J'espère que Keith saura te rendre heureux…"

Je sais pas quoi répondre. Elle m'embrasse par surprise et lorsqu'elle se recule, son regard marron planté dans le mien, elle murmure :

"Te amò, Lance McClain."

Je reste immobile, elle s'éloigne et passe la porte qui sépare les voyageurs des visiteurs, je la suit pour la voir par la grande vitre qui longe les deux salles. Elle sourit de l'autre côté en haussant les épaules, je pose ma main sur la vitre.

"Je suis désolé."

Je ne sais pas si elle l'entend, mais elle semble avoir compris. Elle secoue la tête en souriant, elle pose sa main sur la vitre, au niveau de la mienne. Une larme glisse le long de sa joue. Elle part et cette fois elle disparaît dans la foule...je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté planté là, fixant le vide et me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile. J'avais rien vu...depuis tout ce temps elle m'aimait encore, et je n'ai rien vu.

Le soir je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Encore une nuit privé...cette fois c'est deux filles d'à peu près mon âge qui ont sûrement dû se dire que c'était marrant de se payer un prostitué pour un soir. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Une autre semaine passe, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Keith. Shiro me dit qu'il ne sait rien, et que ça arrive parfois que Keith "disparaisse" quelques temps.

Je veux lui envoyer des messages quand je ne me sens pas bien, mais je n'ose pas trop, j'ai peur de l'étouffer.

Je l'aime. C'est mauvais pour moi. Le son de sa voix me manque, la chaleur et la douceur de ses mains me manquent, son sourire me manque, son rire me manque, ses cheveux noirs me manquent...ses yeux violacés me manquent. Il me manque.

Je passe mon temps à le dessiner dès que je pense un peu à lui.

Je l'aime…

Je reçois un appel de Lotor, je ne "travaille" pas ce soir alors je me demande ce qu'il veut. Il me demande de venir à son bureau. Je déteste cet endroit. C'est dans le dernier étage d'un immeuble d'affaires...un endroit où quoi qu'il se passe, personne ne peut rien savoir.

Il y a un garde du corps avec lui, et une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés, elle a un physique typique latino…

"Blue.  
\- Boss."

Il me fait un petit sourire en me demandant de me rapprocher.

"Cette jeune fille ne parle qu'espagnol. Je voudrais que tu explique brièvement ce qu'elle est censé faire."

Je regarde la fille, son expression est fermée : elle a l'air en colère.

"Buenas tarde."

Elle ne me répond pas, son regard est haineux.

"Cómo te llamas ?  
\- Luz."

Elle a répondu vite, froidement.

"Cuántos años tiene…?  
\- Dieciséis."

Je reste sans voix, je me tourne vers Lotor.

"Elle n'a que seize ans !?  
\- Je le sais ça.  
\- Mais c'est une gosse !  
\- Et ?  
\- Mais…"

Ses yeux m'intimident, j'avale ma salive et je continue à parler avec Luz, savoir qu'elle a un an de moins que Lana me donne la nausée. Je lui explique globalement et elle me dit qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire. Ses yeux gris restent bien plantés dans les miens, il y a un mélange de haine et de détermination dans son regard...Cette fille doit pas avoir une vie simple...Est-ce que j'avais le même regard à une période ? Luz signifie lumière...C'est dommage qu'elle soit si sombre. Lotor demande à son garde du corps de conduire la fille à son poste. Nous sommes seuls. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il approche sa main de mon visage. Je recule.

"Vous faites travailler des enfants maintenant ?!

\- Je t'en prie. Ne me dit pas que ça, ça te choque ?

\- Ça me dégoûte. Vous me dégoûtez."

Il fait un petit rire, et me plaque soudainement face à un mur en bloquant mes bras dans mon dos avec une main.

"Lâchez moi !

\- Lance, Lance, Lance...Écoute moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu me parle de cette façon c'est clair ?"

Je ne répond pas. Il passe une main sous mon t-shirt.

"Non ! Ne me touchez pas !"

Il laisse sa main sur mon ventre.

"Si je le veux, je peux te faire tellement de choses, personne ne le saurait, pire...a qui donc tu oserais t'en plaindre ? Hum ?

\- Arrêtez... s'il-vous-plaît…"

Il plonge son nez dans mes cheveux et prend une grande inspiration.

"Oh Lance...Si seulement tu pouvais n'être qu'à moi."

Plutôt mourir. Je ne répond plus, il me laisse partir après quelques minutes de plus à balader ses mains presque partout sur moi.

J'ai du mal à dormir ce soir… j'ai fumé un joint pour me calmer et trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain...je suis entrain de fumer une clope à la fraise contre mon lampadaire et une voiture passe devant moi...mon cœur rate un battement. Je connais cette voiture, c'est celle d'Azul. Non...non, non...elle fait une marche arrière, je reste figé. La vitre se baisse, mon regard croise celui de ma soeur.

"Monte immédiatement dans cette voiture.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Lance !

\- Je t'en supplie Azul, c'est pas un jeu ! Va t'en, c'est dangereux, autant pour toi que pour moi !...Attends moi dans la rue d'à côté."

Elle ne me répond pas et referme sa vitre avant de partir.

Une heure plus tard, j'ai terminé pour ce soir. J'avance au ralenti, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'Azul vient de tout découvrir, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais moment. J'ouvre la portière de sa voiture et je m'installe côté passager. Elle serre son volant en fixant droit devant elle. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

"Je…"

Elle me met une gifle. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un petit rire sarcastique malgré ma joue qui me brûle.

"Okay, ça...c'est fait.

\- Tais-toi Lance ! Tais-toi !"

Elle démarre. Il y a un silence de mort dans la voiture, silence qu'elle finit par briser d'un coup...Sa voix tremble de colère.

"À quoi tu joues ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? JE TE PARLE !

\- Tu m'as dis de me taire.

\- Lance je ne plaisante pas ! On parle de toi, de ce que tu fais avec ton corps ! Mamà nous a pas élevé comme ça !

\- Je vois pas le rapport.

\- LANCE !"

Elle se gare sur un parking vide devant une épicerie encore ouverte. Une larme glisse contre sa joue. Je vois trouble à cause des larmes qui me montent aux yeux...

"Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? C'est ça ? Ça t'amuse ?

\- NON ÇA M'AMUSE PAS BORDEL ! TU PIGE PAS QUE ÇA ME DÉTRUIT MAIS QUE J'AI PAS LE CHOIX PUTAIN !...J'ai...pas...le choix…"

Je fond en larmes, elle me regarde la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

"Depuis combien de temps…?

\- Deux ans.

\- OH Dios Mio ! Pourquoi t'as rien dit !?

\- MAIS PARCE QUE J'AVAIS HONTE ! J'ai honte...J'ai tellement honte…et je savais que tu comprendrais pas...tu comprends jamais rien…"

Elle lève la main comme pour me donner une autre gifle puis se ravise et me prend dans ses bras.

"Pardon Lance...Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée...J'ai rien compris ! Je suis désolée ! Lo siento...lo siento mucho…"

Quand on s'est un peu calmé, je lui raconte tout, comment je suis tombé dans la prostitution, la dette, les nuits privées, l'histoire de Luz, ce que Lotor m'a dit et fait hier, toutes ces choses qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête...On a recommencé à pleurer. J'ai alors commencé à vider mon sac sur d'autres sujets.

"Vanessa est partie...et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et moi...et...et moi j'ai pas compris depuis tout ce temps que je lui faisais du mal...et...Et je suis amoureux de Keith m...mais...mais il...il me répond plus ! Il me maaanque…!"

J'ai du mal à parler à cause de mes sanglots. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qu'il faut rassurer. Je craque.

"Je...je...Je suis tout seul...Je me sens si faible et si seul…!"

Elle me serre fort contre elle.

"Non...Tu n'es pas seul. C'est fini. Tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là ! Je suis là...Je t'aime Lance ! Je t'aime tellement...Je t'aime. Je t'aime…"

Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux.

"Je vais te sortir de là ! On va voir la police et-

\- NON ! Surtout pas ! Sinon tu seras aussi en danger ! Je veux pas que ça arrive ! Pitié… pitié…"

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et se remet à pleurer.

"Mais Lance ! Tu peux plus continuer comme ça !

\- Il le faut…"

On a pleuré tout les deux environ une heure. Ensuite on est allés chez elle. On a réussi à se calmer pour de bon...Elle m'a fait un _moros y cristianos,_ un plat typique de Cuba avec des haricots rouges et du riz. Elle me caresse les cheveux pendant que je mange, elle me regarde comme si j'étais à nouveau un gosse, mais là, tout de suite, je suis tellement vulnérable que ça ne me gène pas. J'ai prit une douche et on s'est installé sur son balcon. Elle fume une cigarette.

"Tu fume maintenant toi ?

\- Mauvaise habitude familiale."

Elle me sourit et m'ouvre ses bras, je m'assois près d'elle et je m'allume également une cigarette. On reste silencieux, ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi proche de ma grande soeur.

"Promet moi de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Lance…

\- Promet le moi…

\- Je te le promet. Combien il te reste à rembourser ?

\- Environs cent milles…

\- Oh dios mio…

\- C'est...tellement long…

\- Comment tu arrives à faire ça…? Comment tu as pu tenir si longtemps en gardant tout ça pour toi…?"

Je me suis allongé.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Les étoiles mortes continuent de briller...J'crois que j'ai été comme ça pendant longtemps.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant c'est différent...il est là.

\- Keith ?

\- Ouais…"

Elle sourit et s'allonge près de moi.

"Mais il...il n'est pas vraiment là en ce moment...J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Je suis sûre que tu lui manque aussi. Donne lui de l'espace, il reviendra."

On s'est endormit sur le balcon.

Azul essaye de m'aider avec ma dette, je me suis promis de la rembourser dès que je le pourrais.

Pas de nouvelles de Keith depuis un mois. J'ai finalisé tous mes dessins...et l'expo est dans si peu de temps...Ça devient urgent que l'on se voit. J'ai fait un portrait de lui, j'espère qu'il sera d'accord pour que je l'expose. On sonne à ma porte...Je regarde par le juda, et j'ouvre immédiatement.

"KEITH !

\- Hey…Tu m'as manqué aussi."

On se serre l'un contre l'autre, j'avais presque oublié son odeur. Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Je suis désolé pour tout. Je...heu...t'ai acheté des fleurs."

Il me tend un bouquet de plusieurs sortes de roses.

"Tu…

\- C'est trop ?

\- Non. Non, non...Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci. Mais t'avais pas besoin de te faire pardonner Keith."

Je lui sourit et je le fais entrer. Je met les fleurs dans un vase et ensuite je m'assois avec lui dans le canapé. On parle de l'expo, il m'explique que finalement il a moins d'oeuvres perso que moi, mais que ce n'est pas grave. Il valide mes dessins...Je lui montre le portrait que j'ai fait de lui.

"Tu es ok pour que je l'expose ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? T'as un don."

On se sourit.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi."

J'embrasse sa joue, puis son cou…

"Ça...aussi...Ça m'a manqué."

Je souris contre sa peau. Il se recule et me soulève , il me porte à mon lit. Ça m'avait manqué, le sexe avec lui. C'est tellement doux et agréable de le sentir contre moi, ça dure longtemps, et quand on atteind l'orgasme, presque simultanément, il m'enlace dans les draps. Il souffle et embrasse ma clavicule contre laquelle il est collé.

"J'ai voulu t'appeler tellement de fois...Je pouvais pas.

\- C'est pas grave Keith."

Il caresse mon dos avec le bout de ses doigts. Même si je ne lui en veut pas, j'aimerais juste...comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…? Pourquoi tu as disparu si longtemps…?

\- Après l'expo."

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

"Après l'expo, je te dirais tout...Tout."

Je le serre contre moi en fermant les yeux. Peu importe à quel point c'est mystérieux, je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir près que moi, que je peux tout accepter. Je l'aime tellement...Je l'aime trop.


	10. 10 : The fall

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'exposition. Je suis nerveux, je tremble. Keith me fait un sourire pour me rassurer.

"Lance, calme toi. Ça va bien se passer.

\- Mais... imagine y'a personne !

\- Il y aura des gens.

\- Mais, et si-

\- Arrête de stresser."

Il m'enlace.

"Huuuum ! Me serre pas comme ça je stresse encore plus !"

Keith me lâche et se recule. Il caresse mes cheveux. Je me jette dans ses bras.

"Keeeeiiiith ! Serre moi fooort !

\- Pffft ! "Serre moi, me serre pas" ! T'es chiant toi.

\- Maiiiis j'ai peur !"

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse sur le front.

"Arrête..."

Sur la joue.

"De..."

Dans le cou.

"Stresser !"

J'ai des frissons. Je pose ma tête dans son cou...Je soupire.

"Okay, okay...je me calme.

\- Bien."

Il me lâche et on se fixe un peu avant qu'il me caresse à nouveau les cheveux.

"Je te l'ai dit : t'as un don. J'suis même sûr qu'il y aura des acheteurs.

\- Tu exagère.

\- Non j'exagère pas. T'es génial."

Keith prend ma tête entre ses deux mains et me fixe en souriant. Il arrive à me rassurer. Je lui fait confiance, peut-être que c'est un peu parce que je l'aime, ou simplement parce qu'il sait comment me parler.

Keith avait raison. Il y a plein de gens qui viennent, je suis angoissé dès qu'il faut parler pour expliquer mes dessins mais Keith vient souvent à mon secours, pour poser ma main sur mon épaule ou prend ma main dans mon dos.

Je me pose un instant en extérieur pour fumer une cigarette. Keith arrive et me la pique d'entre mes lèvres, il tire dessus et me la rend.

"Quelqu'un a acheté ton lion bleu.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Mais...qui...?

\- Un mec un peu bizarre mais sympa...Monsieur Bobi Bo.

\- Bobi Bo ?

\- Ouaip.

\- C'est bizarre comme nom.

\- Il est sûrement étranger. Y'a plein de gens qui s'intéressent à mon portrait. Peut-être que quelqu'un va l'acheter.

\- Ça c'est non.

\- Hahaha ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois affiché dans un salon.

\- Jaloux ?

\- OUI !

\- Haha ! Ha..."

Il m'embrasse sur la joue.

"Okay je dirais qu'il n'est pas à vendre. Allez viens.

\- J'arrive !"

Je jette le mégot dans un cendrier et je retourne à l'intérieur de la salle. Et je heurte quelqu'un.

"Désolé.

\- Lance !

\- Romelle ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Keith m'a invité !

\- Oh ! C'est génial. Merci d'être venue.

\- Je suis absolument fan de ton portrait de Keith, il est plus beau quand tu le dessine qu'en vrai.

\- T'es méchante.

\- Nan, réaliste."

Keith lui tire la joue, l'air agacé.

"Sale petite-

\- Keith !

\- Je t'ai entendu j'te signale."

Ils se disputent de manière enfantine un petit moment, ce qui me fait rire. Je détourne mon regard d'eux...je tombe sur une chevelure blanche au loin...un homme...grand...aux cheveux longs et blancs...il se retourne et là je recule en attrapant Keith par le poignet.

"K...K... Keith..."

Je tremble. Keith me regarde, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il me prend. Mais je pense que la panique est tellement visible dans mes yeux qu'il attrape ma main et la serre.

"Romelle, je reviens.

\- D'accord."

Romelle me regarde l'air inquiète mais me sourit. Keith m'éloigne vers les toilettes. Il m'enlace.

"Hey...Hey...Hey ! Calme toi...Calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Lance...?

\- Il...il est là...

\- Qui ?

\- M...mon...mon...boss...Il est là...

\- Qui...?

\- L...L...Lot...

\- Lance. Respire. Chut...Calme toi."

Il caresse ma joue. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je respire grand coup.

"Lotor.

\- Lotor...? Lotor Honerva ?! Le fils de Zarkon Honerva ?!

\- Oui...Il est à la tête du réseau de prostitution...

\- Pourquoi l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville vient dans une expo d'art ?

\- Peut-être qu'il a vu mon nom ?...Ou je ne sais pas ! Je veux juste pas le voir..."

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Keith se pince les lèvres en me regardant, l'air inquiet.

"Reste ici. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut exactement."

Je suis enfermé dans les toilettes de l'Expo, dos contre le mur, je me laisse glisser au sol, j'ai la nausée, je tremble. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et mon torse. Je veux que ça s'arrête, que je me réveille d'un hypothétique cauchemar que je serais entrain de faire...Mon ventre me fait mal. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon bras tant je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi mais quand la main chaude de Keith se glisse dans mes cheveux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est parti des heures.

"Lance."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il s'est accroupi face à moi.

"Il est parti...Il a acheté ta toile aux traits rouges et orange abstraits. Respire...c'est fini."

Je suis incapable de parler, alors je me mets à pleurer en le serrant dans mes bras. Cette expo, je l'oublierais jamais.

Quand tout le monde a quitté les lieux, que je me retrouve seul avec Keith, j'imagine qu'il va m'expliquer son absence de ces derniers temps, mais il ne parle pas de ça. Il me dit que je suis génial et qu'il est super content de notre travail accompli. Il m'embrasse sur les joues, caresse ma nuque et me sourit. Je crois qu'il pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour me parler de tout ça, je crois qu'il a raison, j'ai peut-être besoin d'être rassuré et consolé plus qu'autre chose. C'est la deuxième fois que la vie de Blue interfère dans celle de Lance, et si la première fois, m'a apporté Keith dans ma vie, je doute que Lotor soit bénéfique pour moi.

Keith me ramène et me caresse les cheveux au moment où je lui fait face pour lui dire au revoir. J'ai envie qu'il reste, j'ai envie qu'on couche ensemble...voire même qu'on fasse enfin l'amour tout les deux, c'est trop tôt peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de lui. Et je peux pas juste rester là sans rien dire. Je pose ma main sur son genou.

"J'ai envie de toi."

Il me regarde avec un regard à la fois doux et inquiet. Il a un geste super tendre en passant ses doigts contre mon piercing à l'hélix.

"Moi aussi."

Je prend sa main.

"Alors monte...?

\- Je peux pas...

\- Me laisse pas seul ce soir, pitié.

\- Lance...

\- Ne disparaît plus comme l'autre fois. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir. Ou alors dis moi pourquoi...?"

Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme. Il embrasse ma main.

"Je peux pas te le dire maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Alors on parle pas tout de suite, j'ai trop envie de toi pour réfléchir."

Je comprends qu'il hésite, puis il descend de sa moto et plante son regard dans le mien. Je pose mes mains sur sa taille.

"Je veux juste être avec toi, je veux pas savoir tout tes secrets. Je veux juste être avec toi...et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux être avec moi. C'est tout.

\- Je veux être avec toi."

Il a sourit et a posé sa paume sur ma bouche, tout en embrassant le dos de sa main. Un baiser indirect, différent de la dernière fois. Je pose à mon tour ma paume contre ses lèvres et j'embrasse le dos de ma main. On ne se parle plus à partir de là. On monte dans mon appartement, on retire nos vêtements sur le chemin vers ma chambre. On ne passe pas à l'acte directement, d'abord, il m'enlace longuement puis il m'embrasse en suivant le chemin : cou, clavicule, torse, ventre, bas-ventre, aine, intérieur de la cuisse, sexe. Je pousse un un petit gémissement. Il soulève ma jambe pour la poser sur son épaule : il prépare son angle d'entrée. Ses doigts glissent dans ma chair, aidés par le lubrifiant. Je le laisse faire et dès qu'il s'arrête pour mettre un préservatif, je pose ma main sur mon poignet.

"Non, attend. Pas comme ça.

\- Comment alors...?

\- Recule."

Il s'assoit dans le lit et m'observe, je me relève sur mes genoux et je le pousse pour que ce soit lui qui s'allonge. Je veux qu'on fasse des preliminaires plus longues, je ne sais pas, j'en ai envie, peut-être que j'ai envie de le garder plus longtemps près de moi. Je lui fait écarter les jambes, je pose ses deux genoux au dessus de mes épaules. J'embrasse son gland, il gémit.

"L..Lance."

Je le lèche du haut, jusqu'à la base. Je répète l'opération plusieurs fois puis je le prend entièrement dans ma bouche, il gémit fortement. Je fais quelques va et vient avec ma bouche puis je m'arrête pour respirer. Il ouvre un œil et me regarde, il respire fort et son visage est rouge. Je le fixe un moment puis je m'allonge à côté de lui. Je lui tourne le dos.

"Comme ça ?

\- Non, je veux te voir.

\- Tu peux me voir...Par la vitre."

Je trouve son regard par le reflet de ma fenêtre. Il sourit et rit.

"Pas pratique comme angle...Sur le côté.

\- Comme ça alors ?"

Je pose mes mains contre la vitre et je me mets sur mes genoux.

"Ça n'a pas l'air confortable pour toi Lance.

\- C'est pas grave...

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça...? Tu ne veux pas me voir ?

\- Si mais...quand je te vois, après tu me manque."

Il soupire et me tire sur lui. Il m'enlace. Il est assis en tailleurs, ce qui m'oblige à entourer ses hanches avec mes jambes pour être assis.

"Je vais pas disparaître cette fois, Lance."

Je ne sais pourquoi, une larme s'est échappée de mon œil quand il a dit ça. Il l'a essuyé en souriant puis il m'a embrassé la joue. On est restés dans cette position pour...la suite. J'ai juste soulevé mes hanches pour qu'il puisse me pénétrer. C'est un peu bizarre, je voudrais fermer les yeux à cause des vagues de plaisir, mais je n'y arrive pas, nos parfums mélangés à l'odeur de nos transpirations envahit mon air et je ne sais pas, j'aime. Je l'enlace par les épaules, on bouge nos bassins en même temps et avec une étonnante synchronisation, nos gémissements sont presque en parfaite alternance. La faible luminosité apporté par les lumières de la ville à travers la fenêtres illumine nos peau avec des taches de lumières. Le sexe avec Keith, cette nuit, a un côté esthétique que je suis incapable de décrire correctement. On se regarde dans les yeux, nos nez se frôlent, son souffle caresse mes lèvres. Il murmure mon prénom entre deux gémissements, ma tête tourne à cause des sensations...Il est tellement proche que j'ai peur qu'il recule ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. On atteint l'orgasme en même temps, et même après qu'il se soit retiré et que notre respiration soit revenue à la normale, on reste immobile et silencieux. Il me serre, ses mains sont chaudes...il caresse mon dos.

"Keith...

\- Hm...?

\- On peut rester comme ça pour toujours ?"

Il relâche doucement l'étreinte et me sourit.

"Toujours c'est un peu long.

\- Tu sais que j'adore exagérer.

\- Ouais...haha."

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et se recule de moi, il sort du lit...et j'imagine qu'il va à la salle de bain pour jeter le préservatif. Je m'allonge et je me tourne vers la vitre. Il est un heure du matin, la ville ne dort pas, en même temps, cette ville ne dort jamais. Keith m'enlace en revenant dans le lit, il monte le drap sur nous et il pose sa main sur mon ventre, je croise nos doigts, il respire dans mes cheveux, je ferme les yeux. Je sens sa tête bouger, j'ouvre les yeux, il s'est redressé sur son coude et a posé sa tête dans la paume de sa main, il me regarde à travers le reflet de la fenêtre. Je ris et je referme les yeux.

"Tu compte me regarder dormir ? C'est ça ton projet ce soir Keith Kogane ?

\- Perspicace Lance McClain.

\- Tu disparais pas demain, hein ?

\- Non, dors.

\- Tu me le promet ?

\- Oui...Demain je serais là."

Je souris, les yeux fermés.

"Bonne nuit...Keith...

\- Bonne nuit."

Je m'endors...la chaleur de sa main sur mon ventre est agréable et douce.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, sa chaleur a disparu, je me retourne...il est toujours là. Il dort, dans une position bizarre, on dirait une poupée désarticulée, je souffle et je le change de position, il fait un petit grognement endormi et se tourne de lui-même, sur le ventre. Je me glisse sous son bras, je me sens...en sécurité. Je referme les yeux.

Je me suis réveillé assez tôt, on avait pas changé de position. Je m'extirpe de ses bras doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il dort paisiblement, le soleil éclaire légèrement sa joue. Il est beau quand il dort. Il pose son bras contre son visage, j'imagine que la lumière le gène un peu même à travers ses paupières. Je tire le rideau pour atténuer la lumière. Il reprend une position visiblement plus confortable, je mets juste un boxer pour me couvrir puis j'attrape mon carnet à dessins et je m'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit. J'essaye de reproduire son expression trait pour trait.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, son bras glisse dans le lit, son expression change. Il fronce les sourcils. Il tapote tout autour de lui : il me cherche. Je me retiens de rire en me mordant la lèvre. Sa main tape dans la chaise, il lève les doigts pour toucher mon genoux. Il esquisse un sourire en gardant les yeux fermés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique...?

\- Je te dessine. Alors ne bouge pas.

\- Et je fais comment si j'ai envie de pisser ?

\- Tu te retiens.

\- Laaance !

\- Ne bouge pas !"

Il grogne et rit.

"T'es chiaant.

\- Toi, t'es chiant !

\- Non c'est toi qui-"

On se stoppe net, une sonnerie stridente et électronique résonne dans la pièce : c'est le portable de Keith qui sonne. Il ouvre les yeux et souffle en se levant pour ramasser son téléphone posé au sol dans son pantalon, qu'il ramasse également. Il regarde l'écran et il s'éloigne dans la pièce d'à côté pour répondre.

"Oui ? Non, là j'suis pas chez moi...Oui. Non je...Je peux pas là. Attend S-...Ok. J'arrive. Oui...ok. Bye."

Il revient dans la pièce, l'air un peu désolé, il s'est rhabillé à moitié et tient son t-shirt dans la main.

"Je...je dois y t'appelle cette semaine.

\- Promis...?"

Il me regarde avec un air surpris. Mais j'ai trop besoin de lui auprès de moi, j'ai besoin qu'il me promette de ne pas m'abandonner, je veux plus être abandonné. Il s'approche et me caresse la joue.

"Cette fois c'est une vraie promesse. Je t'appelle bientôt."

Il me fait un sourire auquel je répond.

"Okay..."

Il m'a déposé un baiser sur le front et il est parti. Et me voilà à nouveau...seul.

Lundi, je passe la journée avec Azul, on reste chez elle et on mange en regardant des films, le soir je...me retrouve à genoux dans une limousine...face à trois mecs. Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser.

Mardi, je dessine toute la journée et je passe la soirée chez mes parents avec Lana et Gabriel. Azul nous rejoint pour dîner, nous quatre autour d'une table, juste nous, discuter entre frères et sœurs de nos vies, ça faisait une éternité que c'était pas arrivé. Lana s'endort sur moi dans le canapé et je ferme les yeux pour m'endormir aussi mais j'entends parler dans la cuisine juste derrière moi.

"Il a quoi Lance ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

\- Gabriel...j'peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord parce que s'il veut t'en parler, c'est à lui de le faire. Et puis parce que...tu deviendrais fou, je pense.

\- Azul...

\- Pardon.

\- Hé... Pourquoi tu pleure ?"

J'ai serré Lana contre moi. J'ai aussi les larmes aux yeux.

"Gab... même si tu ne sais pas. Il faut le protéger tu comprends ? Il a besoin de nous.

\- Okay...Okay."

Azul...Pardonne moi...

Mercredi j'ai hésité à tout dire à mon frère, on a passé une soirée à fumer des clopes et boire des shot de tequila en riant. Puis d'un coup, il est devenu super sérieux et m'a enlacé par les épaules.

"Lance. Je suis ton grand frère. Si demain, tu dois tomber...tombe. Je te rattraperai. Okay ?

\- Okay."

Je crois ça vaut toutes les discussions de la Terre.

Jeudi, je dessine. Je dessine tellement que je termine deux bloc-notes en une journée. Je suis allongé au milieu des feuilles couvertes de crayon. Mon téléphone sonne et je bondit. J'espère que c'est Keith qui m'appelle...! Et fausse joie. C'est mon boss...Je dois me rendre à l'hôtel.

C'est le mec de la dernière fois...Oh non. Pas lui, pas encore...

"Hn, Blue...Tu es si...parfait."

Je suis allongé sur le dos, c'est la quatrième fois qu'il me prend, j'ai déjà mal au ventre. Il soulève mes hanches. Non pas encore, stop, je ne veux pas, je peux plus. Mais je me tais, je me mord les lèvres et je ferme les yeux...j'ai mal au ventre.

Comme l'autre fois, c'était long, humiliant et affreux et comme l'autre fois j'ai mal au ventre et je voudrais juste me réfugier dans les bras de Keith.

Dès que je suis dans l'ascenseur, le fruit du hasard fait que son nom s'affiche sur mon écran de téléphone.

"Allo ?"

Je fond en larmes en entendant le son de sa voix.

"Keith...!

\- Hey...? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien...J'voulais juste...Ça fait du bien de...D'entendre ta voix.

\- C'est pas la peine de pleurer...Lance...

\- Je sais, désolé...

\- T'excuse pas."

En sortant de l'hôtel, je remarque une voiture de police garée devant. J'espère qu'ils viennent arrêter cet espèce de connard dégueulasse.

"Attends, faut que je me dépêche, y'a les flics.

\- Comment ça...? T'es où ?

\- Disons que...J'avais un rendez-vous spécial.

\- Hn. Je vois.

\- C'était...Hyper froid Keith.

\- Désolé. C'était pas fait exprès...

\- Je comprends. Dis...Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que j'aille au métro ?

\- Oui..Je peux."

J'ai l'impression de l'entendre sourire.

"Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je suis chez un ami.

\- Hm...Okay."

Chez un ami ? Juste un ami ? Plus qu'un ami ? J'ai un petit pincement au coeur : je suis jaloux. Je ne devrais pas, il a dit que c'est juste un ami. On reste en ligne jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la station de métro...

"Bon bah ça va plus capter à partir de maintenant...Tu me rappelle...?

\- Demain.

\- Okay...À demain.

\- À demain Lance..."

J'ai entendu un "Bébé" juste au moment où il raccroche et c'était pas la voix de Keith. Est-ce que...? Qui ? Le peu de jalousie que j'ai ressentis il y a quelques minutes devient plus grand. J'ai dû rêver. Oui, impossible. J'ai rêvé, c'est sûr.

Vendredi, je me réveille à dix heures, je fixe mon plafond, j'attend l'appel de Keith. La journée passe et j'attend encore. Je suis incapable de faire autre chose qu'attendre, ça se bouscule dans ma tête qui a dit "Bébé" à Keith ? Ou est-ce que je l'ai imaginé ? C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que je l'ai en face de moi...je lui dit que je l'aime. Ça ne plus durer. Il faut qu'il sache et il faut que je sois fixé.

Mon portable sonne alors que dehors, le soleil disparaît doucement derrière les gratte-ciel.

"Salut...

\- Salut.

\- On peut se voir demain soir ?

\- Demain soir ?

\- Oui ?

\- Oú ?

\- Un bar qui s'appelle Marmora. Tu connais ? Je peux pas venir te chercher ma moto est en réparation.

\- Ça c'est super triste...

\- Ouais...

\- Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

\- Un petit accident matériel...rien de grave.

\- Je trouverais le bar, j'suis un grand garçon Kogane.

\- Tsk. Haha...Ouais."

On a parlé quelques minutes de banalités mais parler de banalités avec Keith, ça fait tellement de bien.

"Je dois y aller...

\- Hm...

\- On se voit demain.

\- Oui, à demain Keith..."

J'ai la boule au ventre : Demain, je lui dit tout.

Je suis dans le métro. Keith m'a envoyé l'adresse par texto, je met un peu de temps à trouver la bonne rue mais le bar est assez visible à cause de sa grosse enseigne néon mauve et de la lumière qui s'en échappe. C'est ce genre de bar où on peut également danser, sympa comme endroit. Je cherche Keith du regard... Finalement je sors mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un message et en relevant la tête...je vois...

Keith, embrasser un garçon aux cheveux noirs...ils se séparent et l'autre passe sa main dans les cheveux de Keith.

Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Je ne peux rien entendre ni rien voir à ce moment. Mon cœur bat trop vite, mon esprit est vide et mes yeux pleins de larmes...

Keith se retourne son expression est décomposée, je l'ai pris en flagrant délit visiblement...Ça m'achève et je fond en larmes. Je recule doucement puis je me perds dans la foule, je n'entends pas la musique, le rire des gens, les voix sont aussi floues que les formes qui m'entourent, tout ce que j'entends c'est la voix de Keith.

"Lance ! Attends ! Lance !"

Je cours hors du bar mais il me rattrape par le poignet.

"Lance, écoute moi !

\- Pas besoin de t'écouter, j'ai vu ! Lâche moi !

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois..!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?! Pourquoi lui, tu l'embrasse ? Ça te fais pas peur avec lui ?! Qu'est-ce...Est-ce que je suis un genre de blague pour toi ?!

\- Lance c'est pas ça...Tu te trompe sur ce que tu as vu. C'était Steve."

Je le regarde, mes larmes roulent sur mon visage et mon cœur me fait mal tant il bat vite et fort.

"Comment ça, Steve ? C'était pas fini entre vous ?

\- Oui...

\- Et t'embrasse souvent ton ex abusif ?!

\- Steve...n'a jamais été abusif...

\- Quoi...? Je...J'comprends pas !

\- Steve et moi, on est séparé depuis...plus d'un an.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est juste...partenaires.

\- Partenaires ?...Keith bordel explique moi je comprends rien à ce délire !"

Il lâche doucement mon poignet et plonge sa main dans la poche de sa veste, il en sort un genre de portefeuille en cuir...Il l'ouvre, il y a d'un côté, une fiche avec son nom et sa photo... _Lieutenant Keith Kogane._ De l'autre côté, une plaque de police. _Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Lieutenant. Lieutenant._ Non, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar...Je vais me réveiller c'est sûr ! C'est juste pas possible...

"Je...Je suis flic, Lance. Je...J'enquête sur le réseau de prostitution..."

Je suis muet. Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas si je suis énervé ou juste sous le choc. Tellement de choses s'éclairent d'un coup...Je recule d'un pas. Les larmes me montent aux yeux à nouveau.

"Alors...tout ce qu'on a vécu...Toute notre histoire..."

N'est qu'un mensonge, monté de toute pièce...Je n'étais qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Encore.

Il fait un pas vers moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

"Non, non Lance, ça n'a rien à voir...Même si...notre rencontre n'est pas juste un hasard, notre histoire est-"

Je ne le laisse pas finir, je lui coupe la parole en lui mettant une gifle. Il redresse la tête, sa joue est rouge...Je me recule encore. J'ai la gorge nouée, je me retourne et je cours. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi...Mais je cours. Je fuis. Je le fuis, lui. Lui qui pour moi était devenu une source de réconfort.

"Lance ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi au moins t'expliquer !"

Je lui répond pas, je cours, je me précipite vers la station de métro la plus proche.

"Lance !"

Je me glisse entre les portes juste avant la fermeture. Keith me fixe, immobile, il est essoufflé, on se fixe droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le wagon. Je serre une barre et je souffle un grand coup, le wagon...est vide. Tant mieux. Je me laisse glisser et je m'accroupis. Je tiens cette barre comme si c'était la dernière chose qui me donne de la stabilité. Je pleure, je sanglote, j'halète. _Lieutenant Keith Kogane._ Ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est la putain de réalité. Je suis amoureux de ce mec, qui s'est simplement servi de moi...Et moi j'y ai cru, quel con. Je suis trop con ! J'ai honte. Je pleure, et hurle un grand coup. Un cri de désespoir, perdu dans un wagon vide du métro.

Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai vidé une bouteille de vodka que j'avais dans un placard. Je veux dormir. Juste...dormir. Dormir.

 _Lieutenant Keith Kogane._

Commencer le samedi avec un cœur brisé et on une gueule de bois...sincèrement, y'a mieux.

 _(10:45am) 50 appels manqués de Keith_

Je laisse mon portable sonner dans le vide.

 _(10:45am) 20 messages vocaux de Keith_

Je n'ai pas la force d'entendre sa voix.

 _(10:45am) 100 messages non lus [Keith]_

Je n'ai pas l'envie de lire ses explications.

Je ne veux plus entendre sa voix. Je ne veux plus sentir son odeur. Je veux oublier la chaleure de ses mains, oublier sa voix, son odeur, ses caresses. Je veux tout oublier. Je veux l'oublier. À tout jamais.


	11. 11 : Gun Powder and Strawberry smell

Confucius a dit : «Occupe-toi du soin de prévenir les crimes, pour diminuer le soin de les punir.»

"Keith putain ! Déconne pas attends moi !"

Je n'écoute pas Steve. Je fonce, à travers les piliers en fer de l'entrepôt abandonné.

"Keith. Répond moi ! Tu me reçois !? Bordel de merde !"

Sa voix se perd dans ma radio. Trop tard. J'y suis. Caché derrière un mur, mon flingue est chargé. Je souffle...trois...deux...un...Je sors en pointant mon arme devant moi.

"Lieutenant Keith Kogane les mains...en l'air...Merde…"

J'allume ma radio. En fixant le cadavre qui se trouve au sol juste devant moi.

"Steve…

\- OH BORDEL KEITH T'AURAIS PU ME RÉPONDRE ?!

\- ...Il est mort.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !"

Un peu plus tard, je m'allume une cigarette dans la voiture de Steve.

"T'aurais dû m'attendre.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé…Il l'ont tué bien avant que j'arrive. Ils ont capté que c'était un mec qui bossait pour nous.

\- Le pauvre...Ils l'ont pas ménagé en plus…

\- C'est la mafia, Steve. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est qu'on a toujours pas les noms de ceux qui sont au sommet.

\- On va y arriver Keith. C'est juste une question de temps.

\- Si tu le dis...Mais on a plus de pistes. Maintenant ils vont se méfier encore plus qu'avant.

\- Le chef va être furax.

\- C'est clair...C'est la merde."

Notre chef envoie valser un dossier sur son bureau en hurlant.

"COMMENT ÇA A PU ARRIVER ?!

\- Calmez vous Chef, vous allez vous choper un ulcère à force.

\- LA FERME WILLIAMS ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! ILS VONT SE MÉFIER MAINTENANT !"

Steve est toujours tellement détendu quand on voit Kolivan, et même après un échec comme celui-ci. J'admire sa nonchalance à toute épreuve.

Après une longue heure à nous faire engueuler, nous voilà dehors, j'ai la tête en vrac. Steve passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

"J'te ramène ? Je vais aller chercher Kelly, tu devrais venir aussi. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que tu lui manque. Dès qu'elle dort, on peut boire un peu si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas…? Elle me manque aussi."

Kelly a six ans, c'est la fille de Steve. Sa princesse, son trésor. Elle est adorable. Moi je l'appelle "p'tite fraise" parce qu'elle est souvent habillée en rouge ou en rose. Comme là par exemple, les volants de sa robe rouge et ses cheveux bruns volent au vent comme elle court et elle me saute dessus.

"Keith !

\- P'tite Fraise !

\- Papa avait pas dit que tu venais ! C'est trop bien ! Tu reste ce soir !?

\- Oui choupinette, Keith reste ce soir.

\- Trop bien ! Tu me tiens la main hein ? Keith ?

\- D'accord."

Je me demande si un jour elle comprendra que son père et moi partagions plus qu'une simple amitié à une période. Probablement pas...elle était si petite à cette époque...Elle est née quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble lui et moi.

"Bonne nuit ma princesse…

\- Bonne nuit Papa…"

Steve se pose dans le canapé à côté de moi.

"On attend quelques minutes qu'elle s'endorme et après on se bourre la gueule.

\- T'as pas peur qu'Amanda te retire la garde un de ces jours si tu continue…

\- Ça risque pas.

\- Tss."

Il me regarde et je sens qu'il sait que je me sens responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

"Hé. C'est pas ta faute.

\- Si...Si ça l'est...Bordel ! Si j'avais été plus…

\- Non Keith. C'est pas ta faute…Allez viens. On va se bourrer la gueule."

Cette nuit, j'ai bu, j'ai bu...J'étais complètement bourré quand Steve m'a ramené chez moi...Et comme à chaque fois que je finis bourré, on a beau avoir rompu depuis un an j'essaye de le mettre dans mon lit. J'y peux rien...Quand je suis bourré je pourrais coucher avec n'importe qui. J'ai de la chance qu'on soit resté assez proches pour qu'il me pardonne ce genre de chose.

"Steeeeeve ! Viiiieeeeens...

\- Non, Keith, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Mais Steeeeeve ! J'ai enviiie !

\- Mais t'as toujours envie après dix verres de vodka, Keith.

\- Mais Steeeve !

\- Au lit.

\- Oh oui, le liiit !

\- Non, non. Toi au lit, moi je rentre.

\- Alleeez ! Vite fait !

\- Non, non, non."

Ensuite j'ai un black out. Je me réveille à deux heures, j'ai complètement désaoulé. Je me lève et je vais passer de l'eau sur mon visage. J'ai pas sommeil, de toute façon mon sommeil est toujours bizarre et décalé. Je reviens dans ma chambre et j'allume toutes les lumières de mon appartement. Je regarde mon mur sur lequel j'ai mon tableau blanc, répertoriant toute mes pistes. Je prend un feutre pour barrer celle de l'infiltration et je vois un petit post-it jaune fluo, laissé par Steve.

 _ **Repose toi un peu.  
Tu bosse trop.**_

 _ **Appelle moi quand tu seras sobre Bébé !**_

 _ **Steve.**_

Je soupire en souriant. " _Bébé"_. Parfois il m'appelle encore de cette façon...Je ne trouve même pas ça bizarre. On a été ensemble tellement longtemps...Ça relève de l'habitude je pense.

Je barre la dernière piste que j'avais...Je m'allume une clope et je fixe ce putain de mur, j'ai envie de tout arracher. Ça fait six mois que j'essaye de faire tomber ces trafiques de drogues et...d'humains. Je crois que oui, ça m'obsède un peu. J'aimerais tellement trouver les chefs de cette mafia et en finir avec tout ça. Mais je n'ai aucunes infos. Il faudrait chopper un dealer...Non, ils parlent pas aux flics. Ou un.e prostitué.e ? Non, ça peut les mettre en danger...Est-ce qu'ils les traitent correctement au moins ?...

Je crois que j'ai pas complètement désaoulé parce que je suis entrain d'avoir une idée stupide.

J'arrête ma moto face à un lampadaire. Je suis entrain de faire un truc totalement illégal.

J'ai dit bonsoir, et après j'ai bégayé comme un putain de puceau, parce que ses yeux bleus m'ont troublés. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit, de A à Z, il m'a prit, et je dois admettre que j'ai aimé ça. Pourtant je n'ai pas perdu mon objectif de vu : Établir un profil qui pourrait m'aider à l'identifier.

Dès que je sors de là j'appelle Pidge. Rien à foutre de l'heure, je ne dois pas oublier son visage, de toute façon je sais qu'iel ne dort pas.

"Pidge ! J'arrive chez toi dans quelques minutes en attendant cherche dans la base de données tous les profils d'hommes latino-américain de moins de trente ans, avec des yeux bleus.

\- ...T'es sérieux là K-"

J'ai raccroché avant qu'iel commence à se plaindre.

Je pousse la porte de son appart et je lae trouve devant ses écrans, assis.e en tailleur sur son fauteuil.

"J'ai une centaine de profils dans la ville.

\- Fait voir.

\- Tu m'explique ce que tu fous Keith ?

\- Je t'explique après, promis...LUI ! C'est lui !

\- Ok...Lance McClain, vingt-et-un ans, étudiant en art. Il est né à la Havane, Cuba, il a obtenu la nationalité Américaine a six ans, il a deux soeurs et un frère.

\- Dans quel lycée il a étudié ?

\- Altea High-School. Hé comme…

\- Allura. Merci Pidge !

\- Hé ! Attend !...KEITH !"

Je sors de chez Pidge et j'appelle l'appartement de Shiro et Allura. J'ai l'impression que c'est une course contre la montre. Il est déjà trois heures du matin.

"Keith…?

\- Shiro ! Réveille Allura. Je suis en route pour chez vous.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...Tu roule en téléphonant ?!

\- J'arrive."

Allura me confirme qu'elle le connaît, et plus que ça, qu'ils sont proches. C'est ma chance, j'expose mon plan sans donner trop de détails mais ça ne lui convient pas.

"Tu veux que je mente à mon meilleur ami ?! Et que je t'aide à le manipuler ?! JAMAIS !

\- T'énerve pas ! J'ai une bonne raison…

\- AH OUI ?!

\- Assied toi…"

Je lui explique la situation et son visage se décompose au fur et à mesure, Shiro semble autant en état de choque.

"Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- C'est mon job de savoir des trucs.

\- Mon dieu...Il ne m'a jamais rien dit…"

Elle fond en larmes. Je suis mal à l'aise face à sa réaction mais je la comprends...Elle accepte de m'aider à une seule condition : S'il a un moindre doute je dois lui dire toute la vérité.

J'appelle Steve le lendemain matin à la première heure.

"MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

\- Steve je t'en supplie !...J'ai besoin de toi…"

Il y a un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, il soupire.

"D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Mais t'es complètement inconscient.

\- Je sais...Et...Faut que tu refasse ta teinture rouge.

\- Putain tu déconne ?!"

Je n'ai pas répondu et il a soupiré à nouveau.

"Non tu déconne pas...Très bien !"

Je rencontre Lance et je le découvre. Il a énormément de talent dans ce qu'il fait et j'ai aucun mal à trouver des contrats pour lui, je sais simplement où chercher. Je l'aide en faisant la peinture. J'ai honte de lui mentir parce que je m'attache à lui au fil du temps, Lance est super cool. Je l'apprécie énormément...Au point que parfois j'en oublie mon but premier.

Allura me prend sans arrêt la tête parce qu'elle a, soit disant, remarqué que j'aimais beaucoup Lance. J'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle exagère et que de toute façon je ne suis pas prêt à aimer quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Steve...Ce qui est vrai. Elle rétorque toujours que je dois avancer...Et que ce n'est pas bon pour moi de ruminer encore cette rupture. Elle a raison. Je le sais bien.

Lance et moi on mange un McDo en pleine nuit...J'ai menti en disant que c'est la faute de Steve et j'ai inventé cette histoire de petit ami possessif et abusif...J'ai honte. J'ai honte, parce que la vérité c'est que Steve a été un petit-ami merveilleux durant cinq ans. Mais je dois rester crédible dans mon histoire. C'est difficile de mentir. En vérité, si je me sens mélancolique ce soir, c'est parce que normalement...ça aurait pu être nos sept ans à Steve et moi. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, mais par moment je réalise que c'est ma faute si on est plus ensemble, j'aurais peut-être dû faire un effort il y a un an.

Je crois que Lance ressent la même chose. Il me regarde beaucoup, quand je croise ses iris bleus posés sur moi, je frissonne.

Allura a raison, il me plaît.

Je l'emmène dans mon endroit préféré, le dernier étage de la tour de télévision...Je n'emmène jamais personne à cet endroit...

Je lui montre la ville depuis le plus haut point de vue…

J'observe son reflet dans la vitre.

J'ai envie de le toucher.

De le prendre dans mes bras.

De lui dire toute la vérité.

De l'embrasser…?

Je ne peux rien faire de tout ça.

On rentre chez lui et quelque chose s'est passé…

On a couché ensemble.

J'ai constaté une différence entre Blue et Lance.

Si Blue dit des choses pendant l'acte, Lance ne parle que peu. Si Blue domine même en étant passif, Lance préfère se laisser faire. Si Blue est d'une sensualité ardente, Lance est d'un érotisme doux.

J'aime ces deux aspects.

J'aime coucher avec Lance et baiser avec Blue.

J'aime le rire de Lance et l'arrogance de Blue.

Je n'aime pas reconnaître Lance dans les yeux de Blue, parce que ça n'arrive jamais dans le sens inverse…

Aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

D'abord, en début d'aprem, j'ai appris l'existence de "Vanessa" une ex de Lance, et son actuel plan cul. Et ouais, je suis jaloux. J'ai jamais pensé qu'il avait ce genre de relation amitié-sexuelle avec d'autres personnes...Ça m'emmerde.

Je vais au poste et je fais un peu de paperasse, c'est chiant mais au moins ça m'occupe.

Steve répond pas à mes textos...Il est peut-être avec Kelly...Il me semble que c'est sa semaine de garde.

Quand je rentre, je tombe sur ma mère, assise à la table de ma cuisine, elle lit un dossier.

"Bonjour Keith.

\- Bonjour M'man…"

Je me sers un verre d'eau. Je me souviens à quel point c'était gênant ses petites intrusions dans mon appartement quand j'étais encore avec Steve. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux noirs autoritaires.

"Keith. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enquête sur le réseau de prostitution ? Quelle est ta piste…?

\- Je...j'peux rien dire pour le moment. Mais j'ai un plan.

\- Rassure moi, tu n'utilise pas l'un ou l'une d'eux pour te renseigner ? Ça les mets en danger.

\- Mais non. Je me renseigne sur le lieu en me faisait passer pour un client.

\- Tu sais que légalement…

\- Je sais. Je prend le risque.

\- ...Tu espaces tes "visites" ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon... D'accord. Fait moi un rapport dans deux semaines.

\- Mais Maman ! Fais moi confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance mais je peux pas non plus te laisser faire n'importe quoi. En temps que supérieur et également en temps que mère...Je veux ce rapport. Je le garderai pour moi, mais il me le faut.

\- D'accord."

Ça m'emmerde.

Depuis que je lui ai dit que je voulais entrer dans la police elle veut toujours tout gérer. Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère qui a été militaire.

Elle a réussi à me foutre en rogne.

Quand je suis énervé je roule vite, c'est mon truc. Je roule peut-être trop vite, parce que je ne vois ce mec traverser la route qu'au dernier moment.

"OH PUTAIN !"

Je freine.

"Putain mais-...Keith…?

\- Lance ?"

Il n'a pas l'air très bien...Il a l'air furieux aussi. Je l'emmène boire un truc dans un café. Il me propose de dormir chez lui...j'accepte. Pour deux raisons : J'ai pas envie de qu'il soit seul et je dois fouiller un peu son appartement. Je n'aime pas ça...Mais je dois le faire. De plus, il me demande de lui même ne pas "y aller" ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute : Il n'est pas rare que les personnes qui gèrent le réseau de prostitution demandent des "nuits privées" et c'est pas comme si on pouvait le leur refuser...Cet abus de "pouvoir" me met en colère. Et imaginer que Lance doive aussi passer par là : Ça me rend dingue.

Je range son appartement, et j'en profite pour le fouiller : Je trouve un sachet de weed.

"Bordel Lance…"

Je ferme les yeux : Moi aussi j'en ai déjà fumé quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est pas si grave...Et puis il y a plus important.

Je trouve un stock de pilules qui stimulent le désir sexuel...Ugh. Je fouille encore, je trouve son matériel de dessins et de peinture, des croquis...des toiles...Il a tellement de talent. Ses traits sont précis et très doux... Mes dessins sont plus abstraits et mes traits plus...violents. Il faut dire que j'ai appris avec le street art. Pour moi ça n'a toujours été qu'un exutoire et un hobby.

Je fouille...j'espère trouver des noms, quelques choses : mais non. Rien. Je trouve des flacons de lubrifiant, et un stock de préservatifs...et des sextoys. Je sens le sang me monter aux joues...Je les repose là où je les ai trouvé.

"Oh mon dieu…"

Je cherche encore, je trouve une boîte pleine de photo...Des souvenirs de Lance. Ce sont des polaroïdes, sur la partie blanche, ou derrière il y a écrit les dates et parfois un petit mot ou une phrase.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns est allongée dans un lit, rit en regardant vers l'objectif, au dos écrit au stylo bleu, il y a la date et " _Te amo mi bella y maravillosa Vanessa"_ et juste à côté, noté en bleu clair dans une écriture différente " _Te quiero mi hermoso"._

Il y a également une jolie photo de Lance assis sur un toit, une cigarette dans la bouche, entrain de dessiner : " _Mi artista"_...Même écriture que le bleu clair : C'est Vanessa.

Une photo de Lance avec un homme plus âgé : " _Te extraño, Hermano…"_ Si je me souviens bien...Son grand frère s'appelle Gabriel.

Je découvre aussi une photo d'une jeune femme qui sourit tout en ayant une certaine prestance j'ai l'impression de la connaître… " _Azul : El dolor en el culo (Mais je l'aime.)"_

Une autre avec une fille plus jeune, elle porte un justaucorps à paillettes bleues, Lance a un bras autour de ses épaules et il l'embrasse sur la joue, elle a un très grand sourire : " _Lananas fait son premier show !"_

Une autre photo de Lance allongé dans son lit, il se cache les yeux avec ses mains, il a les joues rouges et un beau sourire sur le visage, il est magnifique. Vanessa a écrit : " _Lance au réveil."_ La dernière photo que je regarde, n'a pas de date, juste un coeur dessiné au stylo bleu, il y a une jeune fille que je suppose être Vanessa, endormie contre la vitre d'un bus et Lance l'enlace en dormant aussi...Ils sont..adorables.

Je range les photos. C'est trop intime je me sens mal.

La fouille n'a servie a rien, c'est frustrant mais tant pis, si j'avais accès à son téléphone portable peut-être que je pourrais avoir plus d'infos.

Il est déjà trois heures...J'ai sommeil. J'envoie juste un message à Steve.

 _(3:05am) Keith : J'ai fouillé mais j'ai rien trouvé. Je t'appelle plus tard._

Il doit probablement…

 _(3:08am) Steve : Te prend pas la tête, on va trouver._

 _(3:08am) Steve : On va y arriver !_

 _(3:09am) Steve : Ensemble._

 _(3:10am) Keith : Oui...Merci Steve..._

 _(3:11am) Steve : Repose toi Bébé_

Je crois que sans lui...Je pourrais rien faire. Il a raison : on doit y arriver. Je dois le faire pour Lance...Je veux l'aider.

Je m'endors, dans le canapé. Et quand je me réveille, à huit heures, mon coeur rate un battement : J'ai dix appels manqués de Romelle, c'est pas bon signe. Elle m'a laissé un message. Lance n'est pas rentré ?!...Je vais l'appeler ensuite.

"Keith…! Je…"

Sa voix est étouffée : Elle pleure.

"Je suis à l'hôpital…"

Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Pas ça ! Pitié ! Pas ça !

"J'accompagne un garçon qui s'est fait tiré dessus, je me suis fait agressée...Viens vite je t'en supplie…"

Je laisse un post-it bleu sur la table.

 _ **J'ai une urgence pardonne moi. Je t'expliquerai, promis.**_

 _ **-K**_

Je quitte l'appartement et je saute sur ma moto, j'appelle Romelle.

"Romelle ?!...Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?...J'arrive immédiatement ! Non, pas de taxis. Reste où tu es, j'arrive. J'arrive. Tu reste là où tu es. J'arrive !"

Romelle et moi on se connait depuis la maternelle. Ses parents et les miens sont proches. Elle n'est pas la fille de n'importe qui : Son père est le maire de la ville, et l'un des députés. Il est...Génial, et il faudrait plus d'hommes politiques comme lui. Et sa fille l'est encore plus.

J'arrive à l'hôpital. Romelle est dans le hall, elle commande quelque chose à la machine à café. Je me précipite vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.

"Romelle ! J'étais super inquiet !...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?"

Je lui agrippe le visage entre mes deux mains, ça compresse ses joues. (Elle est trop mignonne comme ça !)

Elle pose ses mains sur mes poignets.

"Keith ! Tu t'inquiète trop ! J'ai rien j'te dis…"

Elle m'explique tout...je lui pince les joues, je suis furieux après elle.

"Aïeuuh !

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas te balader toute seule la nuit…?! SURTOUT dans ce coin de la ville !

\- Mais je-

\- Non Romelle ! T'as de la chance que ce gars t'ai aidé. Maintenant tu viens avec moi, on va faire une plainte pour agression.

\- Attend ! Je dois apporter ça à mon sauveur.

\- Un café ?

\- Un café."

Je soupire, mais je cède, elle prend ma main et on se dirige à travers les couloirs. En entrant dans la chambre...Un frisson parcourt ma nuque : Lance est allongé dans le lit, un bandage sur l'épaule.

"Voilà ! Un café pour toi ! Et je te présente mon ami d'enfance : Keith !  
\- KEITH ?!  
\- Lance ?! C'est toi qui a…?  
\- Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Hum...Oui.  
\- On travaille ensemble…  
\- Mais alors…? Lance tu es…p-  
\- Artiste. Comme moi, Romelle."

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux, je fronce les sourcils, elle hoche lentement la tête.

"O...ok ? Oui. J'allais dire Peintre…  
\- C'est plutôt Keith qui peint...Moi je dessine.  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Romelle, il faut que tu aille parler avec la police au sujet de ton agression, je vais t'accompagner. Je repasse après Lance, ok ? Tu verras t'auras même pas le temps de finir ton café.  
\- J'en doute pas, tu conduis comme un malade.  
\- T'exagère…"

Je touche sa joue, il s'est fait tiré dessus et alors pour moi : rien ne va bien.

Romelle est agrippée à moi quand je roule.

"Depuis quand t'es peintre toi ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard…

\- Tu bosses sur une enquête en rapport avec lui ?

\- Oui, et t'as failli griller ma couverture...Mais tu pouvais pas savoir.

\- Keith...Je t'adore mais j'espère que tu sais au moins ce que tu fais…"

Je crois que j'espère aussi savoir ce que je fais.

Je fume devant les locaux de la police. J'ai besoin de me vider un peu l'esprit. J'écrase la fin de ma cigarette et je ferme un instant les yeux. Je les rouvre immédiatement en sentant une petite tape sur mes fesses, je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Ugh ! Steve !

\- Hey ! Keith !...T'as l'air épuisé.  
\- Je le suis…Romelle s'est faite agresser par un tordu.  
\- Ouais j'ai entendu ça. Et apparement c'est Lance qui l'a sauvé ? Le monde est petit.  
\- Ouais...C'est la merde. Elle a failli faire griller ma couverture.  
\- Ah merde !  
\- Non t'inquiète, je gère.  
\- T'as interêt.  
\- T'inquiète ! Tu me connais.  
\- Évidemment...Je te connais par coeur…"

Il se rapproche de moi...avec son air de dragueur. Je recule.

"Et...Comment va Amanda ?  
\- Mon ex...va très bien. Ça te ressemble pas de demander.  
\- Je prend des nouvelles, c'est normal. Non ?  
\- Huhun ? Ouais. Et toi alors avec Lance ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Arrête. Pas à moi. Tu couche avec lui j'en suis presque sûr et certain.  
\- N'importe-  
\- Si. Si. J'en suis persuadé. J'te connais !  
\- Si Kolivan t'entends j'suis foutu…  
\- Donc c'est un oui.  
\- La ferme !  
\- J'comprend...Il est mignon. Mais il faut que tu fasse gaffe à tes sentiments et aux siens.  
\- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de le manipuler.  
\- En tout cas, moi j'adooore jouer le petit-ami abusif.  
\- J'ai vu ça. T'as failli me péter le poignet l'autre fois.  
\- Désolé Bébé haha !"

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"T'es trop con.  
\- C'est ce que tu aime chez moi…  
\- J'ai appris à m'y faire. Nuance ! Tu m'excuse je dois y aller.  
\- Ouais mais avant, Kolivan veut te parler...  
\- Il a l'air énervé ou pas ?  
\- Non ça va. De toute façon, il va pas gueuler sur le petit génie de l'équipe.  
\- T'es jaloux lieutenant Williams ?  
\- Va le voir avant qu'il s'énerve."

Je traverse les bureaux, en général c'est pas bon que le chef veuille me voir. Mais je peux me tromper. Quand j'entre, ma mère est également présente, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour, Chef. Mam- hum...Commandant Kogane qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Juste une petite visite de courtoisie.  
\- Assied toi Keith, comment avance ton enquête ?  
\- J'ai...une source que je ne souhaite pas dévoiler pour sa propre sécurité."

C'est juste pour un rapport ? J'ai stressé pour rien. Tant mieux. Ma mère fronce les sourcils : Elle veut en savoir plus, mais ça c'est hors de question.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps dans le bureau de Kolivan…Je trace vers l'extérieur, j'enfile ma veste en cuir et mon casque.

"Keith !

\- J'ai pas le temps M'man.

\- Comment ça t'as pas le-

\- Tu peux ramener Romelle chez elle ?

\- Attend Keith !"

Je démarre.

"Désolé Maman !"

Je retourne à l'hôpital, je montre ma plaque pour obtenir une autorisation spéciale : Je peux aller et venir même en dehors des heures de visites.

"Hey Lance…

\- Yo, t'as perdu. J'ai fini mon café.

\- Oh naaan !

\- Et si !"

Je m'assois près de lui...On parle tout les deux, je lui propose d'appeler sa famille, il refuse, m'expliquant qu'il ne veut pas les inquiéter. Il commence à se faire tard et je me doute que Lance ne raffole pas de la bouffe d'hôpital. Je décide d'aller chercher à manger. Une pizza me semble la meilleure idée...En passant j'ai pris mon DVD de Lalaland. On a regardé le film tout les deux, il est épuisé avec les médicaments… Il a mangé un peu, et il s'est endormi...Sa main dans la mienne. Je le regarde dormir, je touche sa joue...Il fait un petit gémissement endormit...Son expression est étrange, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Il parle dans son sommeil, ce n'est pas la première fois.

"No quiero...! Yo... no...no... quiero...hacer esto...

\- Je te promet de te sortir de tout ça...Lance. Je suis là pour toi."

Je caresse encore sa joue. Son expression redevient plus douce...plus paisible. Je veux l'aider...Tout ça devient très personnel, peut-être un peu trop : Je tombe amoureux de Lance.

Il faut...que lui dise tout.

J'ai emmené Lance manger des nouilles sur un toit de China Town. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand il m'a parlé de sa liste de choses à faire, je me suis dit que peut-être que ça le rendrait heureux…c'est réussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi entre nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre...ça se conclut par une relation sexuelle. Mais je ne déteste pas ça...On a une façon différente de communiquer.

Il me fait rire.

Il me fait sourire.

Il me fait oublier Steve.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime…

Il a fumé deux joints et il a terminé explosé. Je me suis occupé de lui, il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble et j'ai compris comme Steve se sent chaque fois que je suis bourré. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai aidé à s'endormir.

Le soleil me réveille de sa lumière. Je lâche Lance, non sans avoir caressé sa joue une dernière fois. Mon téléphone vibre...Il est treize heures, Steve m'a appelé cinq fois.

 _(1:21pm) Steve : Bébé rappelle moi stp_

Je soupire. Je me lève et je me rhabille...La voix de Lance brise le silence de la chambre.

"Tu pars ?"

Je me tourne vers lui, il est assis dans son lit, sa peau mate brille, éclairée par la lumière solaire.

"Je...Oui, désolé. J'ai des trucs a faire."

Il baisse légèrement la tête et se pince les lèvres.

"Désolé pour hier...J'ai gâché la soirée."

Je ris. Il se sent coupable d'avoir été dans cet état, je comprends très bien ça...Je m'assois près de lui sur le bord du matelas, et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

"Non, t'inquiètes pas. C'était cool hier."

On se regarde intensément dans les yeux, puis je me force à briser l'atmosphère intime qui était formée par ce contact visuel.

"J'y vais. Je...t'appellerais.

\- Okay…"

Je le laisse tout seul. En quittant son appartement je ne ressens pas l'envie de rappeler Steve immédiatement. Je veux juste rentrer et prendre une douche et ensuite, je le rappellerai.

Il est seize heures quand je rappelle finalement mon ex petit-ami et partenaire.

"Ouais ?  
\- Ah enfin ! J't'ai appelé cinq fois.  
\- J'ai vu. Désolé, j'étais occupé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Hum...Tu veux bien garder Kelly ce soir ? J'ai un rendez-vous.  
\- Ouais, ok. Pas de problème.  
\- T'es génial Bébé ! J'te l'emmène dans deux heures.  
\- Ouais, à plus."

J'ai raccroché et j'ai soupiré.

"Keith !  
\- Salut Kelly !"

Elle se jette à mon cou et pose sa tête contre mon épaule quand je la soulève. Steve sourit et je remarque qu'il a retiré sa teinture rouge. Il regarde Kelly en levant le poing pour qu'elle tape dedans avec le sien.

"T'es bien sage avec Keith hein ?  
\- Oui !.."

Elle tourne la tête et remarque que ma télé est allumé et que l'écran diffuse un épisode de Bob l'Éponge.

"Je peux aller regarder la télé Keith ?  
\- Oui tu peux.  
\- Au revoir Papa !  
\- Au revoir ma chérie."

Il l'embrasse sur le front et elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'aller à mon salon. Je me tourne vers mon ex petit-ami en croisant les bras.

"Tu t'es fait beau dis moi."

Il rit un peu et enfonce ses main dans les poches de son jean noir.

"Non, vraiment très classe. Chemise blanche, cheveux naturels, la totale. Ton rendez-vous doit être très spécial.  
\- T'aime pas mes cheveux comme ça ?  
\- Si...Je préfère justement."

Je peux pas résister, je glisse deux doigts contre une mèche noire qui traîne sur sa tempe. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Je sais...  
\- Comment se nomme ta nouvelle conquête ?  
\- Zoé, elle s'appelle Zoé.  
\- Une femme.  
\- Ouais."

Bizarrement ça va, parce que c'est une femme. Je me surprends à être jaloux quand il s'agit d'hommes. J'y peux rien...J'ai beau ne plus rien ressentir pour Steve, avoir été avec lui pendant cinq ans me donne la sensation d'avoir été 'LE MEC' de sa vie.

"Pffff. C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais Bébé ?  
\- Hum ? Rien. Bon vas-y tu vas être en retard.  
\- Eh. Soit pas jaloux, entre elle et moi c'est purement sexuel."

J'allais répliquer mais comme il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir je perds mes mots.

"Espèce de-  
\- Hinhinhin."

Il me fait son sourire de sale con qui, je doit l'admettre, me faisait craquer quand on était en couple mais désormais ça m'exaspère.

"J't'appelle demain !  
\- Ouais, ouais. Amuse toi bien.  
\- T'inquiète."

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis je rejoins Kelly au salon, elle est installée devant son épisode de Bob l'Éponge avec son doudou dans les bras. Je souris en m'appuyant sur le dossier de mon canapé pour regarder un peu l'écran, puis je me dirige à la cuisine.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier Kelly ?  
\- Nan ! Comme tu veux.  
\- Des hot-dog ça te va ?  
\- OUI !"

Les hot-dog, ça a toujours été ce que Steve préfère manger, ça ne m'étonne donc pas que sa fille ait les mêmes goûts.

J'ai rédigé mon rapport pour ma mère pendant qu'elle finissait de manger puis je lui ai donné un bain, enfin, je me suis assis à côté de la baignoire pendant qu'elle jouait avec la mousse de savon.

"Dis Keith ?  
\- Oui ?"

Je la regarde, ses longs cheveux bruns sont plaqués contre son front, ça m'amuse. Elle plonge la tête sous l'eau et son visage est maintenant dégagé, elle reprend :

"Tu m'aide avec le shampooing ?  
\- D'accord."

J'ai du shampoing pour enfants que je garde exprès pour les visites de Kelly. Elle l'adore, ça sent la fraise...elle adore la fraise. Comme Lance. Je frotte ses cheveux et la mousse rose se forme sur son crâne.

"Tu sais Maman elle dit que t'étais l'amoureux de Papa avant...c'est vrai ?"

C'est la première fois qu'elle pose la question. Je me demande pourquoi Amanda a abordé ce sujet avec elle, et pourquoi elle me pose la question à moi plutôt qu'à son père. Que dois-je répondre ? J'ai choisi l'honnêteté.

"Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Et pourquoi t'es plus son amoureux maintenant ?  
\- Parce que...Les histoires des adultes sont compliqués...  
\- Mais t'aurais pu être comme mon deuxième papa !"

Je rince ses cheveux.

"Tu sais... C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour ton papa et moi, de nous séparer.  
\- Vous vous aimiez plus ?  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ça...On s'aimait encore mais...On ne pouvait pas rester ensemble...C'est tout.  
\- C'est nul…

\- Ouais...C'est nul…"

Je met Kelly dans mon lit, je compte dormir dans le canapé et bosser encore un peu. Il est vingts heures, j'épluche les archives de la police, je les croise avec les rapports sur les trafiquants de drogues en espérant y trouver un lien avec la mafia et donc...la prostitution.

À vingt-trois heures, je réalise que c'est peine perdue...Les anciens chefs sont soit en prison, soit morts, et la nouvelle génération semble peu disposée à ce qu'on les découvre. Ça me frustre...Je me demande ce que fait Lance ce soir. Je lui envoie un message. J'attend pas vraiment de réponse. Je sais pas... j'avais envie de lui envoyer un message.

Il me répond, une demie-heure après. Il est à un repas de famille, il me parle de son frère et je...je ne sais pas : Je lui ai parlé de ma mère…

Il faut que je lui dise tout.

Lance vient de s'endormir dans mon lit pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai posé ma main sur le bas de son dos. Son visage est paisible et ça me rend encore plus triste que je ne l'étais à la base. Je me dit que je devrais tout lui déballer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Mais peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard, parce que mes sentiments pour lui ont déjà pris le dessus sur ma vision des choses.

Le trajet en train qui nous conduit vers les vacances à la villa des parents de Allura me permet d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est bel et bien trop tard : je suis amoureux...fou amoureux. Je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes gestes, quoi que je fasse...il faut que ce soit tendre envers lui. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi : donner de la tendresse à Lance.

Il danse. Pour la première fois je le voit danser. Il danse pour me provoquer. Le pire...c'est que ça fonctionne : je suis hypnotisé par son corps, par cette confiance en lui qu'il dégage à ce moment précis. On est loin de l'arrogance de Blue, mais...mais il y a quand même quelque chose de sexy dans sa façon de se comporter sur la piste de danse... quelque chose qu'il m'attire, physiquement et mentalement. Et moi qui ne danse jamais...j'ai dansé avec lui, parce qu'à ce moment précis où il a eu l'air tellement éblouissant, je voulais partager sa lumière.

Il faut que je lui dise tout.

J'y pense à chaque fois qu'il me sourit, qu'il rit, qu'il me murmure à l'oreille des petites choses qui me donne des coups de chaleur. Je me surprends à lui tenir le même type de mots par moment… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend. J'ai l'impression que nos relations sexuelles assez fréquentes nous empêche de nous dire les choses…

Il faut que je lui dise tout.

«Pamisemble» derrière ce mot étrange, se cache la nature même de notre relation et...sans doute le moment le plus doux de ma vie. Tout était incroyable...Le soleil sur nos peaux, l'eau salée touchant mes lèvres dès que les posent sur lui. Il veut qu'on soit ensemble, ça me comble de joie et aussi de peur...C'est déjà trop tard : Maintenant il a aussi des sentiments pour moi.

Ce soir, je lui dit tout.

C'est parfait. Le moment idéal pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. On est assis sur la plage... Côte à côte, face à la mer. Je prend sa main dans la mienne...je la serre. J'avale ma salive.

"Lance...Il faut...Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Il me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus brillent comme deux saphirs.

"Oui…?"

J'ouvre la bouche, mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de ma gorge, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Amanda ? Ça, c'est pas normal. Je m'excuse auprès de Lance et je décroche.

"Keith…?!

\- Amanda ?

\- Oh...Oh...Keith…!"

Elle pleure.

"Amanda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Steve...Il est...Il est…

\- Il est quoi ? Amanda !

\- Il est à l'hôpital, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était pris une balle…

\- Où ?

\- Je sais pas Keith je suis super inquiète...Tu es où ?

\- Je…Je suis loin...Okay. Écoute, demain matin, je monte dans le premier train et je rentre ok ?

\- D'accord...On a pas le droit d'aller le voir...Il est soins intensifs.

\- En attendant, calme toi...Tu as parlé à Kelly ?

\- Oui...Tu veux lui parler ? J'aimerais que tu lui parle ça la rassurerait…

\- Passe la moi."

Amanda est vraiment une jeune femme gentille et compréhensive, Steve et elle sont restés assez proches après leur séparation...en même temps je suppose que c'est grâce à Kelly.

"A...llo ?

\- Hey...P'tite Fraise.

\- Keeeiith….! Il va guérir Papa ?

\- Oui il va aller bien, ne t'en fais pas...Et tu sais quoi ? Il ira mieux encore plus vite si tu pense qu'il va guérir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui…Et demain je serais là d'accord ? Et on ira faire un gros câlin à ton Papa.

\- D'accord…

\- Fait lui des dessins, il sera super content.

\- Okay !"

Sa petite voix enjouée me rassure. Elle me repasse Amanda, on se dit simplement à demain.

Je rejoins Lance, je lui dis que je dois rentrer, pour urgence familiale...ce n'est pas un mensonge. Steve et Kelly, et par extension Amanda...font partie de ma famille, dans mon cœur. Il est déçu, je m'en veux, tellement…Je m'excuse en boucle…

On est allongés dans son lit et je l'enlace par le dos. Je l'embrasse sur l'épaule...

"Je suis super désolé…

\- Arrête de t'excuser."

Il se retourne et pose sa tête et ses mains sur mon torse.

"C'est pas grave. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison...Alors arrête de t'excuser.

\- Merci Lance…

\- Maintenant dors, ton train est à cinq heures du mat' tu vas être mort.

\- Oui...T'as raison."

Je ne mérite pas...qu'il m'apporte autant d'attention...Je le sais.

Le trajet me semble interminable et pourtant c'est une ligne expresse...je fais en quinze heures ce que l'on avait fait en vingts.

En arrivant chez Amanda, il est déjà vingt et une heure, Kelly me saute dessus dès que la porte s'ouvre, suivi d'Amanda qui m'enlace. Je remarque qu'elle est en tenue de travail : Amanda est serveuse dans le restaurant d'un grand hôtel de la ville.

"Tu vas bosser ?

\- Oui. Je peux laisser Kelly avec toi ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tu me sauve ! Kelly, chérie va chercher tes affaires pour aller chez Keith.

\- Oui Maman !"

Amanda se met une fine couche de rouge à lèvres écarlate sur la bouche. Les couleurs vives lui vont bien, sur sa peau pâle. Elle attache ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval et me regarde en souriant.

"Désolée de t'avoir fait revenir…J'étais tellement...Inquiète.

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis inquiet aussi…

\- Tu vas aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûr que Steve a très envie de voir sa fille chérie.

\- Tiens moi au courant ok ?

\- Pas de soucis. Ne va pas stresser au boulot, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Merci Keith.

\- Je suis prête !"

Kelly sort de sa chambre avec son sac à dos en matière peluche en forme de lapin. Je l'aide à mettre ses bottes en caoutchouc rouge.

Amanda nous dépose en voiture devant l'hôpital avant d'aller travailler.

Kelly tiens ma main pendant que je montre mon badge à la réception de l'hôpital.

"Lieutenant Keith Kogane. Je viens voir mon partenaire... Lieutenant Steve Williams. Avec sa fille.

\- Chambre six cent deux Lieutenant.

\- Merci beaucoup."

J'ouvre la porte après avoir frappé et Kelly se rue immédiatement sur le lit de son père.

"Papaaaa !

\- Ma princesse !"

Ils se font des câlins et c'est très mignon à regarder. Steve a plusieurs perfusions, j'imagine que contrairement à Lance il y a quelques semaines, ce n'était pas une simple balle dans l'épaule. Je m'approche et je pose ma main sur sur son crâne.

"Bébé…! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- À ton avis ? Tu es blessé : j'accours.

\- C'est juste deux, trois balles dans le corps.

\- Deux, trois…?!

\- Ouais ?

\- Putain mais Steve.

\- Keith t'as dit un gros mot !

\- C'est vrai Kelly...Dit. Tu veux pas aller jouer à cache-cache ? Je compte ok ?

\- D'accord !"

Je fais mine de compter, et elle va se planquer dans la salle de bain.

"Steve. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas faire des missions sans moi ?! Et si...et si tu-

\- C'est les risques du métier.

\- Mais St-

\- Je vais bien Keith."

Je tourne la tête, à l'entendre, je m'inquiète pour rien.

"Hé...Approche."

Je me baisse un peu, il caresse ma joue puis me tire violemment la peau des pommettes.

"Aïe ! Aïe ! Steve !

\- Tu vois maintenant comment je m'inquiète quand tu m'écoute pas en mission ?!

\- Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !"

Je comprends la douleur de Romelle quand je lui fais la même chose. Je fais semblant de trouver Kelly par hasard, elle était cachée sous le lavabo.

"Regarde Papa, j'ai fait un dessin pour toi.

\- Ooow. Merci ma puce…! Il est trop beau !"

Je souris assis dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la chambre.

"Au fait Keith...Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton week-end spécial soleil, plage et s…"

Il s'interrompt et regarde Kelly qui sourit de façon angélique et innocente.

"...Sfx."

J'éclate de rire.

"Sfx ?! Sérieusement ?

\- T'as très bien compris."

Je soupire.

"Le soleil était brûlant, la plage super cool...et...le...sfx...le sfx était...ouah.

\- Veinard.

\- Haha !

\- C'est quoi sfx ?

\- RIEN !"

Je ris devant la bouille trop mimi de notre petite fraise qui ne comprends absolument rien.

Kelly s'est endormie dans les bras de son père qui lui caresse les cheveux doucement en chantonnant une berceuse.

" _Brille, brille petite étoile...Hmhm…_

\- Encore et toujours la même chanson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On change pas les bonnes habitudes...Keith, tu veux bien la mettre dans le fauteuil ? Faut qu'on parle toi et moi."

Il est très sérieux. Je porte Kelly et la dépose délicatement dans le siège pour qu'elle puisse continuer à dormir. Steve se décale et me fait signe de m'allonger dans le lit.

"Je vais pas m'allonger dans ton lit d'hôpital c'est glauque.

\- Keith, Bébé, c'est encore plus glauque quand t'es debout.

\- Pfff ! Okay.

\- Alors...Avec Lance ?

\- Quoi avec Lance..?

\- Tu lui a parlé ?

\- Non…

\- Keith…!

\- Je sais, je sais…mais c'est tellement difficile.

\- Je comprends. Mais...Mais si tu continues de laisser le temps filer, ça finira par être trop tard.

\- J'ai trop peur qu'il me déteste.

\- C'est le risque.

\- Ça me ferait trop mal…

\- Tu l'aime ?"

J'ai tourné la tête vers Steve : Il a les yeux fermés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oui...je l'aime.

\- Plus que moi ?"

Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe avec ses iris noisettes.

"Je n'aimerais jamais personne plus que toi."

Il sourit.

"Moi non plus…Keith, parle lui.

\- Ouais.

\- Pose toi un ultimatum : Après votre expo, tu lui dit tout.

\- Hm...Ok."

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à côté de mon ex petit-ami, à somnoler tout en parlant…Mais quand Steve a fini par définitivement s'endormir je me suis levé et j'ai posé un petit pot sur sa table avant de prendre Kelly dans mes bras. Un hôpital, c'est pas un endroit convenable pour dormir à cet âge.

 _ **Appelle moi demain.**_

 _ **\- K**_

J'ai pris le métro avec Kelly dans les bras. Il est vide à cette heure-ci et elle se met à sucer son pouce en dormant. Elle a le sommeil lourd…tant mieux. Elle n'est pas plus lourde qu'une poupée et ça ne me gène pas de devoir la porter jusqu'à la maison.

Arrivé chez moi, je la dépose dans mon lit et je ferme la porte.

"Bonne nuit p'tite fraise…"

J'envoie un message à Amanda pour la rassurer, elle doit avoir finit son service.

 _(2:40am) Keith : Steve va bien, sa connerie est intacte. Kelly dort comme un bébé. Appelle moi demain si tu passe la récupérer ? Sinon je la ramène ?_

 _(2:43am) Amanda : Tant mieux ! Tu veux bien la ramener dans l'aprèm ?_

 _(2:44am) Keith : Pas de soucis_

 _(2:45am) Amanda : Merci Keith...pour tout._

 _(2:46am) Keith : Pas de problème Amanda_

Je m'allonge dans mon canapé...j'ai...sommeil.

Je dois parler à Lance.


	12. 12 : Memories and first love

Je suis né en plein mois d'octobre. Shiro me dit souvent que Maman m'attendait comme un miracle. Apparemment...il y avait eu des complications pendant la grossesse...j'ai donc toujours considéré que j'avais de la chance d'être né.

J'ai passé toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence dans un très grand appartement en plein cœur de Chinatown, avec un père d'origine Japonaise et une mère d'origine Coréenne, on avait beau ne pas être chinois, c'était le lieu idéal pour nous. Chinatown devrait être renommé Asiantown...parce que clairement, il n'y a pas que la communauté chinoise qui s'y trouve.

L'immeuble d'en face contenait un super restaurant de nouilles et autres spécialités chinoises, la devanture me faisait trop rire, c'était un espèce de vieil asiatique cliché (avec la looongue barbe blanche et les yeux fermés) qui aspirait une grande bouchée de nouilles. Je jouais souvent devant avec Romelle. La gérante s'appelle Madame Wu, c'est une femme chinoise qui à l'époque était âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, elle nous donnait souvent des gâteaux de Lune à Romelle et moi...j'adorais ça. J'adorais Madame Wu, je l'adore toujours même, elle m'a appris à parler et écrire en chinois.

Romelle passait des journées entières chez moi quand on était petits, on faisait toute sorte de jeux dans l'appartement, dans le hall de l'immeuble ou dehors. Mais ce qu'on préférait faire...C'était s'allonger sur la table du balcon, la tête en bas pour…"regarder le monde à l'enver". Je me souviens de ses longs cheveux blonds qui pendaient et de nos petits rires quand Shiro nous hurlait de ne pas faire ça sous peine de faire montrer du sang à notre cerveau...mais on le faisait quand même.

"Tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grande toi ?

\- Moi je veux être la présidente du monde...et toi ?

\- Je veux être un super héros !

\- Oh trop bien ! Moi aussi je veux faire ça !"

On avait sept ans, des rêves pleins la tête et la tête dans les nuages.

Maman, n'était jamais là. Toujours au boulot. Le Commandant Krolia Kogane était connue pour son assiduité au travail.

"Maman ! Maman !

\- Bonsoir Keith, bonsoir Romelle.

\- Regarde, avec Romelle on a fait des dessins de…!

\- Tout à l'heure mon chéri, Maman a du travail."

Avec du recul aujourd'hui, je pense que quelque part ça me blessait qu'elle pense plus à son travail qu'à sa famille. Heureusement, mon père était là.

Mon père est un homme formidable. Journaliste, il était souvent derrière son bureau à rédiger des pages et des pages d'articles. Il prenait quand même pas mal de temps pour ses fils. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où m'avait emmené à un match de baseball… J'avais six ans, il m'avait mit sur ses épaules et on avait crié pour encourager les joueurs.

Mon frère...Shiro. Que dire sur mon frère ? Je l'aime. Il a supporté toutes les horribles phases de ma vie où je faisais n'importe quoi...Il est toujours là pour moi. Même quand il a fallu passer me chercher au commissariat pour dégradation de bien public, j'avais quatorze ans, j'avais découvert que j'étais gay et j'étais énervé contre la Terre entière, ces deux éléments n'avaient pas réellement de rapport entre eux...mais ça résumait plutôt bien ma vie à ce moment là.

"Keith…

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute, je sais ce que t'essaye de faire et-

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'essaye de faire ?

\- Tu fais des conneries pour attirer l'attention de Maman.

\- N-

\- Dis pas non, j'te connais...C'est nul de taguer des murs juste pour être un sale gosse. Tu devrais essayer de te faire remarquer en faisant de bonnes choses. Et là, Maman te regarda beaucoup plus, tu verras."

J'avais croisé les bras et je n'avais plus dit un mot dans la voiture. Il avait raison.

L'école m'ennuyait. J'étais doué en cours et ça m'ennuyait. J'allais à des soirées avec des gens de ma classe et l'une d'entre elles...changea ma vie. C'était ce genre de soirée adolescente classique : celle où on finit par jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Évidemment. C'était tombé sur moi et...ce mec, dont j'ai désormais oublié le nom...Je me foutais de l'embrasser, j'étais gay et jeune et...naïf. Il avait fait le mec dégoûté et j'avais juste haussé les épaules en riant. Ça a été ma plus grande erreur.

En sortant pour fumer...on m'avait attrapé et collé contre un mur et on m'avait frappé. Parce que j'étais gay. On m'avait frappé parce que j'étais gay, et j'avais terminé à l'hôpital. Points de suture, fractures, côtes pétées, j'avais dû...faire mon coming-out pour porter plainte pour violence homophobes…

À quinze ans, j'ai pris une décision, grâce à ma chère madame Wu, a qui je venais de rendre un ouvrage consacré aux citations de Confucius...J'adore la philosophie chinoise.

"Il y en a une que tu aime plus que les autres ?

\- Pas vraiment. Et vous ?

\- J'aime celle là…«Rendez le bien pour le bien et la justice pour le mal.»"

Je l'ai regardé un moment puis j'ai hoché la tête.

"Madame Wu...Je vais passer les examens pour entrer dans la police."

Elle m'avait sourit.

"Sois juste.

\- Toujours."

À seize ans j'avais réussi tous les test à la perfection...Et donc j'avais été intégré dans une école de police. J'avais choisi d'être en internat, malgré les réticences de ma mère. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, et ça me touchais mais j'étais décidé : Je voulais être en internat.

Steve.

 _Steve Williams._

Son nom était écrit sur ma feuille récapitulative juste à côté de mon propre nom.

 _Keith Kogane et Steve Williams, chambre 18 étage 2._

Ça allait être mon compagnon de chambre, et ça me faisait chier. J'aurais voulu être seul...aujourd'hui, je suis heureux que son nom et le mien aient été côte à côte ce jour là.

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où je l'ai vu pour la toute première fois, il était assis sur son lit. Ce qui m'avait choqué c'était son look...Il avait les cheveux rouges, un piercing à l'arcade et les oreilles percés. Il m'avait regardé avec ses yeux bruns et m'avait sourit.

"Salut !

\- Salut…"

J'avais posé mes affaires sur mon lit, à côté du sien, sans parler plus que ça. J'étais gêné...Il était beau et visiblement plus âgé que moi. J'avais fui vers les couloirs pour aller directement à la salle de réunion.

Je ne parlais à personne, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent mon nom ou mon âge…Bizarrement, j'entendais des petits bruits dans mon dos...Les nouvelles allaient vite. Tant pis. Ils pouvaient bien m'appelez "pistonné" je m'en foutait. J'avais seize ans et j'avais eu les meilleures notes aux tests et c'était pas grâce à ma mère.

Si ça n'avait été que les élèves, ça aurait été gérable...Mais...les officiers formateurs. n'hésitaient clairement pas à en rajouter.

"Messieurs. Nous avons dans nos rangs un petit...prodige. Un espèce de génie qui a obtenu la note maximale à tous les examens. Oui, tous. Physiques et théoriques. Mais sachez une chose importante...Je DÉTESTE les petits génies."

Il me fixait, pas subtile. Je restais impassible, ravalant ma fierté et me retenant de serrer le poing.

"Allez, vous me faîtes cinquante pompes, et toi Kogane tu m'en fais cent. ALLEZ !"

J'obéissais sans répondre. Je serrais les dents et j'obéissais. C'était le premier jour, et je sentais déjà que ce ne serait pas simple.

"Hey. J'peux m'asseoir là ?"

J'avais relevé la tête, encore lui, il souriait. J'avais juste haussé les épaules sans lui rendre son sourire et il posa son plateau en face du mien. On était assis sur une table du self et...extrêmement séparé du reste du groupe. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais quitte à devoir partager sa chambre...autant essayer d'être sympa avec lui. Il tendit la main vers moi toujours en souriant.

"Au fait j'm'appelle Steve Williams.

\- Keith...Koagne.

\- Kogane. Comme...le Commandant Krolia Kogane ?

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Trop cool !

\- Bof...Tout le monde pense que j'ai été pistonné du coup.

\- Pff. Ça leur passera. Alors...Apparemment t'es un p'tit génie ?

\- Je...Me considère pas comme un génie ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça se voit que t'es pas un vantard. Hé, au fait...Tu m'aideras avec la théorie ? Je galère des fois.

\- Si...tu veux ?

\- Merci mec !

\- Pourquoi t'es sympa avec moi ?

\- Parce que t'as l'air cool.

\- C'est tout…?

\- Bah ouais ?...Bon c'est aussi parce que les autres c'est vraiment des sales cons et toi...T'as vraiment l'air cool.

\- Toi aussi t'as l'air cool.

\- Je sais."

Il me fit un petit sourire d'orgueilleux puis on avait éclaté de rire en même temps.

"Tu sais qu'on est les deux plus jeunes ?

\- Ha bon ?

\- Hm, hm. On a dix-sept ans tout les deux, les autres ils ont entre dix neuf et vingt-cinq…

\- En fait...J'ai seize ans.

\- Nan, sérieux ?

\- Ouais.

\- ...Sans déconner ?

\- Ouais.

\- Putain…! T'es un génie pour de vrai !"

J'avais souris, je lui avais sourit. Il était si drôle…

On était devenu amis assez vite.

"Psst Keith."

Il posa son index et son majeur contre ses lèvres et je répondis en hochant la tête. Il leva son pouce droit pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

Cela faisait presque six mois, et ça se passait très bien, malgré les critiques et les piques de mes autres camarades. Je m'en foutais de toute façon, Steve était la seule personne avec qui je voulais être, faisant naître en moi ce sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un...J'avais juste peur qu'il le découvre et que tout s'écroule.

On fumait tout les deux, dehors, adossés contre un mur. Un gars arriva suivit d'un petit groupe en ricanant.

"Bah alors les amoureux, vous vous enculez pas ?"

J'allais répliquer mais Steve passa juste devant moi.

"Non, on a finit là. Cigarette post-coïtale. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, non…

\- Super. Maintenant tire toi parce que je vais sucer Keith et j'ai pas envie que ta face de puceau le mette mal à l'aise."

J'étais bouche bée. Les mecs avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Steve écrasa son mégot au sol en soufflant.

"Quelle bande de cons.

\- Put-...Wow. Steve ?!

\- C'était violent tu trouve ? Oh merde. Je t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise j'espère ?

\- Non, non, non ! T'as été...Wow...Mais t'as pas peur qu'ils y croient pour de vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'on…soit ensemble ?"

Il haussa les épaules en riant.

"On s'en fout non ? Ça te foutrait la honte d'être avec moi ?

\- Non...Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas si je dois vraiment te répondre…Keith...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

Il se contenta de me sourire puis il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Pour rien. Ramène toi, on est en retard."

J'étais amoureux.

Soirée de mon anniversaire. On était dans un espèce de motel bizarre et on faisait la fête tous ensemble, parce qu'avec le temps...Les autres avait arrêté d'être cons. J'avais bu, beaucoup, ça amusait les autres de me voir bourré. Parce que j'étais très jeune et que je ne tenais pas bien l'alcool.

"Allez Keith ! Ouais, ouais !

\- Bon, stop, ça suffit.

\- 'Tain t'es pas drôle Williams, un peu plus et il vomit c'est sûr !

\- Ouais bah justement."

Steve m'avait porté en me faisant m'appuyer contre ses épaules jusqu'à sa chambre. Il m'avait posé sur le matelas et j'avais tiré sur sa veste pour le rapprocher de moi.

"Tu veux vomir ?

\- Non…!"

J'étais complètement bourré. Je me souviens avoir passé ma main sous son pantalon comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

"Je veux...toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Oui...Steeve…

\- Keith qu'est ce que...tu...fais…arrête sinon je ne vais pas...pouvoir...résister…"

J'ai eu un gros black out cette nuit là. En me réveillant j'étais sans aucun vêtements, allongé juste à côté de Steve.

"...Oh non."

J'avais essayé de sortir du lit discrètement mais il m'avait attrapé par le poignet, il souriait, les yeux fermés.

"Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça Keith ?

\- ...Nulle part ?

\- Tant mieux."

Il me tira sur lui et m'enlaça.

"Je t'ai eu, je te garde.

\- T'es pas... fâché contre moi ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

\- Je sais pas...j'ai un peu forcé hier non ?

\- On force tous quand on est bourré et pour info...on a rien fait.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tu t'es endormi dès que t'as été à poil.

\- Oh...putain…

\- C'est pas grave.

\- J'ai la honte.

\- C'est pas grave ! Hahaha !"

Il souleva doucement ma frange de cheveux noirs.

"Tu sais que t'es beau toi ?

\- Ah ?

\- Hmhm."

Ses mains caressaient mon visage et mes épaules. Il me souriait, allongé sous moi. Il se releva légèrement pour m'embrasser mais... j'avais reculé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est pas un piège ?

\- Un piège ?

\- Tu m'embrasse pas pour me faire du mal après ?

\- Mais bien-sûr que non enfin...Keith…

\- Jure le.

\- Je te le jure…"

Alors j'avais fermé les yeux et j'avais échangé mon premier vrai baiser avec un garçon. C'était un moment incroyable pour moi…Ça a avait été suivit de ma toute première fois, le premier matin de l'année de mes dix-sept ans.

J'étais heureux, j'étais avec lui.

"Qu'est ce que...t'es entrain de faire ?

\- J'ai reconfiguré la chambre pour qu'on puisse baiser tranquille.

\- Pfff...hahaha !"

Steve avait déplacé nos lits au centre de la pièce et les avaient collé ensemble. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'on était ensemble, en secret, et qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de relation sexuelles à cause de la crainte de faire trop de bruit.

"Rigole, rigole. Mais regarde comme je suis génial : Ça touche pas les murs donc là…"

Il monta sur le matelas et s'installa sur ses genoux, en bougeant son bassin.

"Là, tu peux hurler et bouger en mode : "haaaan Steve ! Oh oui ! Ouiii ! Han ! Han !"

\- Ferme ta gueule putain."

Je m'étais jeté sur lui en riant. Il me faisait tellement rire. Je l'avais embrassé et il avait ricané un peu avant de l'embrasser encore.

"Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ce serait pas toi qui ferais : "Haaaan ! Keith ! Keith ! Oh ouiiii !"

\- On se le fait avec un shi-fu-mi ?

\- Pff. Ok.

\- Shi-fu-mi ! Et boum, la feuille enveloppe la pierre et donc...Tu vas faire "oh oui, oh oui !"

\- Gngngn. Je ferais en sorte de rester silencieux.

\- Ah non ! Tu gâche pas mon plaisir !"

Je rigolais bien avec lui, s'ajoutant à ça le plaisir des premières expériences sexuelles et le bonheur d'être amoureux et d'être aimé.

Et puis un jour, Steve me parla d'Amanda, c'était un matin d'une journée de repos. Il baladait ses doigts contre ma nuque, jouant avec mes cheveux.

"Je...Je vais être Papa."

J'étais tellement surpris que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il me raconta que lorsqu'il avait seize ans il sortait avec une fille : Amanda, avec laquelle il avait rompu parce que...il ne l'aimait plus, et tout allait bien entre-eux. Problème : Elle était enceinte.

"Et elle a voulu le garder...et…Je crois que ça me va. Le truc c'est d'assumer...

\- Elle accouche bientôt ?

\- Dans un mois.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Une fille…On va l'appeler Kelly.

\- C'est joli...Kelly.

\- Ouais. Tu veux bien rester avec un futur papa en alternance ?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais plus de toi après ça ?

\- Je sais pas…"

J'avais juste secoué la tête en souriant et je l'avais embrassé.

"J'm'en fous. Je t'aime…

\- Hm...Ça tombe bien, je crois que moi aussi...Bébé.

\- T'arrête de m'appeler comme ça immédiatement !

\- Okay Bébé.

\- STEEEEVE !"

Après l'école de police, on avait été recruté dans le poste de la ville. C'était pas super palpitant parce qu'à dix-huit et dix-neuf ans, on nous confiait pas les trucs les plus intéressants mais c'était un début et on travaillait ensemble alors on était contents.

On avait emménagé séparément par rapport à sa fille...On avait peur que ça complique les choses au niveau de son droit de garde. Au bout de deux ans il avait bien fallu que je rencontre Amanda, elle était très gentille et savoir que Steve et moi étions ensemble ne la gênait pas. Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Kelly, à l'époque âgé d'un an. Elle était adorable, habillée avec un body tout rouge, Steve me l'avait mise dans les bras et avait trouvé très drôle la façon dont elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Kelly m'avait très vite adopté, et je voyais bien que ça le rendait heureux.

Même si on ne vivait pas ensemble, Steve passait une semaine entière sur deux chez moi, et sinon c'est moi qui était chez lui. On vivait au rythme de son droit de garde. Et ça ne me gênait pas...Pas encore.

Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs de notre relation est une après-midi d'hiver de mes dix-neuf ans. Steve embrassa ma nuque alors que j'étais allongé, sur le ventre, sur le canapé, concentré sur l'écran de mon ordinateur portable. Il me grimpa dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bébé ?  
\- Je bosse figure toi. Je fais un rapport.  
\- Hmhm...T'as oublié de remplir une case là.  
\- Ah oui...Merde ! Arrête de me déconcentrer !"

Il m'embrassa encore dans le dos, en soulevant mon haut. Je commençais à avoir chaud.

"Hn...Steve je plaisante pas...Je dois vraiment... Vraiment... Vraiment...  
\- Vraiment ?"

Il m'avait tiré sur lui et baissa mon pantalon de jogging noir jusqu'à mes chevilles, puis il me retourna. Il me regarda avec son petit sourire en coin, constatant que j'étais en érection.

"Dit rien.  
\- Je dirais rien."

Il passa sa tête entre mes cuisses en bloquant mes genoux contre ses épaules. Il toucha mon gland d'abord du bout de ses lèvres, en l'embrassant, puis je sentis la chaleur de sa langue l'entourer. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes gémissements. Il avait commencé à me préparer pour la pénétration avec une main et il envoya valser mon pull rouge à l'autre bout de la pièce avec l'autre. J'eu à peine le temps de pousser mon ordinateur avant qu'il ne se redresse pour me prendre.  
Nous étions en "pleine action" quand la sonnerie de son portable se mit à retentir, ça venait du sol, au milieu de nos fringues. J'avais froncé les sourcils en le voyant ralentir ses coups de rein pour regarder qui l'appelait. Il esquissa un petit sourire et je vis qu'il allait décrocher.

"T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX ?!  
\- Chut, c'est Amanda."

Son ex l'appelait, et il osait décrocher alors qu'on faisait l'amour, mais je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots étant donné qu'il se mit à accélérer ses mouvements.

"Oui ? Huhun ?"

Il était au téléphone, avec son ex, tout en bougeant son bassin à une vitesse folle. J'avais du mal à contenir mes gémissements, ça avait l'air de l'amuser cet imbécile. J'ai attrapé un coussin pour étouffer le son de ma voix.

"HMHM…!

\- Hein ? Oh nan, c'est rien. C'est Keith qui fait du sport. Hmhm ?"

Il était tellement naturel, j'aurais presque été jaloux devant son self-control.

"Amanda te dit bonjour Keith."

Il me retira le coussin qui me servait de sourdine et je dû me plaquer les mains sur les lèvres pour ne pas hurler quand je sentis qu'il avait atteint ma prostate. J'avais basculé ma tête en arrière tant il était difficile de ne pas manifester mon plaisir : J'étais proche de l'orgasme.

"Il te dit bonjour également."

Il fallait croire que Steve l'était également puisque sa voix craqua un peu lorsqu'il dit à Amanda qu'il allait raccrocher.

"J'dois te laisser, j'ai un truc important à finir. Ouais, bye."

Il avait balancé son téléphone de l'autre côté du canapé, derrière lui et se pencha plus sur moi, ses cheveux frôlants doucement mon front. Il retira mes mains de ma bouche et croisa ses doigts avec les miens, au dessus de ma tête.

"Keith...Hn...Keith..."

J'étais incapable de parler, je sortais juste des cris et des gémissements longs et forts. J'ai dégagé une main pour la poser contre le dos de Steve. J'y étais, j'ai hurlé en griffant son dos. Il finit par jouir en poussant un cri. Il s'écroula contre moi en soufflant et en souriant.

"Je t'aime...  
\- T'ES UN ABRUTI !  
\- Je t'aime Keith.  
\- T'ES UN GROS CON PUTAIN DE-"

Il m'embrassa et je n'étais plus fâché après lui, mais je boudais quand même pour ne pas lui donner raison.  
Il caressa mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts.

"Arrête de faire le blasé. Tu m'aime.  
\- Pfff.  
\- Dit le~!  
\- Non.  
\- Dit le...  
\- ...Hm...Moi aussi."

Après ça il n'avait plus rien dit et il s'était endormi contre moi, la neige tombait dehors et je n'avais plus envie de travailler...juste d'écouter la respiration très douce de mon petit-ami près de mon oreille. J'étais heureux...avec Steve.

J'ai été promu Lieutenant à seulement vingt ans, il paraît que c'est un genre d'exploit, mais c'était grâce à mes compétences alors j'étais plutôt fier de ce nouveau badge. Steve fut promu quelques mois après moi et lentement après ça...les choses ont commencé à changer.

On était toujours partenaires mais on bossait aussi séparément, j'avais énormément de travail et lui aussi et puis il avait également peu de temps entre sa fille et moi...alors... terminées, les semaines complètes chez lui ou moi. Au début il faisait des efforts et j'en faisais aussi et au fil du temps...les choses commencèrent à glisser…

On se disputait souvent et c'était très bizarre parce qu'il était si calme et moi...moi je me mettais en colère.

"Keith, calme toi…

\- Non ! Non ! J'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Tu m'énerve !

\- Keith.

\- Non ! Putain ! Je sais que ta fille est importante mais...et moi ? MOI ?

\- C'est toi qui pouvait pas la semaine dernière à cause de ton boulot.

\- MERDE ! J'en ai marre. J'me tire.

\- Attend Keith, calme toi et on en parle…

\- Me touche pas. Ça me saoule...Tu...Écoute, prend tout le temps que tu veux avec ta fille, moi j'en peux plus de t'attendre."

J'avais claqué la porte de son appartement et je m'étais dirigé à l'appartement de mes parents. Je me souviens avoir passé la nuit à parler avec mon père, il m'aida a décidé de faire un break avec Steve.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je pense que ça nous fera du bien...à tous les deux…

\- T'es en train de me larguer en douceur, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Steve c'est pas ça…Peut-être qu'on est trop...L'un sur l'autre ? Qu'on s'étouffe ?

\- Peut-être... Peut-être que tu cherche une excuse parce que tu m'aime plus.

\- Putain mais Steve ! Tu pige pas que ça m'emmerde aussi cette situation ?!

\- Keith...On est pas obligés d'en arriver là...Je veux dire...Je t'aime."

Il posa sa main contre ma joue et se pencha pour m'embrasser et j'avais reculé rapidement.

"Je vais ramasser mes affaires."

Je savais que ça lui faisait mal, et à moi aussi ça me faisait mal, mais... j'avais besoin de ça.

On avait eu quelques mois où on alternait entre l'amour fou et les break à répétition et je ne sais pas...On avait de fort moment passionnés mais séparés de crises tellement fortes qu'elles les effaçaient…

Un jour...ça avait fini par exploser, on avait rompu.

J'avais les mains attachées dans le dos et cet espèce de connard me regardait d'un œil malsain, faisant tourner son arme tel un cowboy cliché. Il fit glisser le canon contre ma joue, l'odeur de la poudre envahissant mes narines.

"Alors, alors...T'es presque adorable toi. Ils recrutent dès la maternelle les flics maintenant ?  
\- Va te faire mettre connard.  
\- Wow...Relaaaax. Il mordrait presque en plus ?  
\- Vas-y, détache moi tu vas voir si j'mords.  
\- Bébé. Calme toi.  
\- QUE JE ME CALME ?! CE GROS CON POINTE UN FLINGUE SUR NOUS ?  
\- Je sais...Je sais. Mais il faut que tu te calme. Je gère.  
\- Ah ? Vraiment ? T'es autant attaché que moi, j'te signale.  
\- T'inquiète. Je gère. Excusez le il est...heu...un peu spontané."

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

"J'suis peut-être spontané, mais MOI, au moins, je suis pas passif face à la situation.  
\- Ah parce que tu penses que c'est en t'énervant qu'on va régler le problème actuel ?"

On était entrain d'avoir notre énième dispute, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cette situation précise...c'était plus...global.

"C'est moi ou...Ils nous calcule plus ?  
\- Menace les putain !  
\- HÉ LES POULETS ON VOUS-  
\- VOS GUEULES ON EST OCCUPÉS LÀ !"

On l'avait dit exactement en même temps, preuve que malgré tout, on avait encore une incroyable proximité.

"Il va se calmer le vieux couple.  
\- Vous voyez pas qu'on a des trucs à se dire ?  
\- Et si je tue ton petit-ami, là ça va te calmer ?"

Il avait pointé son pistolet contre le front de Steve, qui lui, leva les yeux de manière lasse et soupira un grand coup avant répliquer mollement.

"Ex.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi ?  
\- Ex petit-ami. On est en plein break, parce Monsieur ne sait pas concilier son boulot et son mec.  
\- Ah parce que tu sais concilier ta fille et ton mec toi visiblement !?  
\- J'ai pas dit que j'étais mieux.  
\- Tu l'as vachement sous-entendu j'trouve."

C'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais c'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé, c'est comme ça...

"Putain...C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Arrête d'être comme ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu sais, comme ça. J'en peux plus de ta susceptibilité.  
\- Et moi j'en peux plus de ton détachement face à tout ! Tu fais pas d'effort !  
\- T'en fais pas non plus !  
\- J'en ai marre !  
\- Alors pourquoi on continue d'essayer ?!"

Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes, parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Le gars qui menaçait Steve poussa un long cri pour attirer notre attention.

"Bon. Vous avez fini ? Lequel je bute du coup ?"

Steve soupira.

"J't'avais oublié toi. Tu commence à me saouler."

Là dessus il réussit à le mettre au sol avec ses jambes, pour prendre son arme et il tira une balle dans la cuisse du second. Il me détacha et on se fixa un long moment, et il appela des renforts.

Quelques heures plus tard, on était dans sa voiture...dans un grand silence.

"Keith...Je t'aime... Mais ça peut plus durer...  
\- Je sais...  
\- Je crois...Qu'il faut qu'on arrête.  
\- Je crois aussi...  
\- Alors c'est fini...?  
\- C'est fini."

Le visage tourné vers la vitre, peu à peu, les lumières des néons de la ville me semblèrent floues...J'étais entrain de pleurer.

On avait commencé à s'éviter après ça. Je ne voulais plus le voir...et il semblait ne plus le vouloir non plus.

Je me souviens du jour où l'on a décidé d'accepter cette situation...On était envoyé en mission en groupe pour une intervention dans un appartement d'un important dealer. Le type avait une arme automatique et tirait dans tous les sens, puis il était sorti de son appartement par le toit et je l'avais coursé. Jusqu'à ce que mon chargeur soit vide…

"Alors lieutenant ? On dirait que t'es dans la merde.

\- Tu veux tuer un flic ? T'es sûr ?

\- J'vais me gêner."

Il était très sérieux, et je cru sincèrement que mes derniers instants étaient venus…soudain un coup de feu et le mec s'écroula au sol en se tenant la jambe. Steve baissa son arme et se rapprocha de moi, le type était au sol entre nous.

"Keith, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ou...Ouais. Merci…"

Un autre coup de feu et une douleur aiguë au niveau de mon ventre.

"KEITH !"

J'étais tombé sur mes genoux, tellement de sang coulait et j'avais si mal. Steve tira sur le dealer une seconde fois puis il se rua sur moi.

"Keith ! Reste avec moi ! Keith !"

Mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je repris connaissance dans une chambre d'hôpital, Shiro était à côté de moi et sursauta en constatant que mes yeux étaient ouverts.

"Keith !

\- Shi..ro ?

\- Steve ! Il est réveillé !"

Steve se leva depuis l'autre bout de la chambre et s'approcha de moi.

"Hey…

\- Salut…

\- Je vous laisse ?...Je vais vous laisser."

Mon grand frère quitta la pièce me laissant tout seul avec mon ex-petit ami.

"Je t'en dois une…

\- Ça c'est clair.

\- Oui bon, calme toi."

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

"T'étais pas obligé de-

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu vas dire une connerie là.

\- Attend Steve...Je veux dire...On est plus ensemble...T'as aucunes obligations envers moi.

\- Keith, on est plus ensemble, c'est un fait. C'est comme ça…Une relation ça s'achève toujours, d'une manière...ou d'une autre. "Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare" c'était pas fait pour nous, c'est tout...Mais...On est pas obligés de disparaître de la vie de l'autre. C'est parce qu'on ne s'aime plus, qu'on ne peut plus prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Je...je veux qu'on reste amis, partenaires. Mais toi…Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

\- La même chose…"

Il avait souri doucement et m'avait caressé la joue.

"Et là, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une semaine de vacances parce que t'en a besoin.

\- Haha...Ok, le temps que je cicatrise.

\- J'te ferais à manger si tu veux.

\- Nan, nan merci. Mon estomac a assez pris.

\- Tu fais le malin avec moi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Nooon ?

\- Mais Keith, mais tu cherche !

\- Mais nooon !"

On riait et j'étais heureux et soulagé malgré un profond regret. À l'époque, je croyais que je n'aimerais plus jamais quelqu'un autant que lui...Et puis...j'ai rencontré Lance.


	13. 13 : Truth

"T'as besoin de rien ?..."

Pas de réponse. Je soupire et je passe la tête par la porte entre le salon et l'entrée de chez Steve. C'est normal qu'il ne me réponde pas, il est en train de jouer à la poupée avec sa fille. C'est très mignon, mais je suis très pressé.

"Steve.

\- Je suis pas "Steve", je suis Staceeeey !"

Il me montre la poupée en plastique. Kelly éclate de rire.

"Hahaha ! Arrête Papa, tu vas énerver Keith !

\- Kelly, ton père ne m'énerve même plus, il me déprime.

\- C'est pas gentil ça Keith."

Il se lève et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Tu t'es fais vachement beau Bébé...Laisse moi deviner : Tu vas chercher ton Prince Charmant à la gare.

\- Keith a un amoureux ?

\- Oups…

\- Merci Steve. Écoute Kelly, c'est des trucs de grands...Des fois on-

\- Oui Kelly, Keith a un amoureux.

\- C'est qui ? Il est beau ? Je le connais ?

\- Je...J'y vais.

\- Bébéééé reviens !

\- Non, non !

\- T'as pas fâché quand même ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je vais être en retard.

\- "OOOOOh Laaaaaaance ! J-T-M. Faisons du SFX ! Oh Laaaaance !"

\- T'as fini là ?

\- Vas-y oooh beau brun ténébreux fonce sur ton destrier flamboyant, retrouver l'élu de ton coeur !"

Je lui répond par un doigt d'honneur juste avant de sortir de l'appart de mon ex. Il est mort de rire et...en vrai...ça m'amuse aussi. Mais je dois bien m'avouer qu'il a raison : je suis sincèrement amoureux de Lance, et oui, il m'a tellement manqué que je suis pressé de le revoir.

Le simple fait de le voir me fait sourire.

Je le ramène chez lui, il serre l'étreinte qu'il a sur moi quand je conduis, et ça me fait sourire. On est devant son immeuble, il me propose de monter à son appartement, et même si j'en ai très envie...je dois refuser, parce que je dois bosser deux fois plus comme Steve est en repos forcé.

"Au fait...Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu me dire…? Sur la plage ?"

Je retire mon casque et je me lève pour me rapprocher de lui, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

"On en parlera quand j'aurais géré ce que j'ai à gérer, je te le promet.  
\- O...Okay."

Des promesses, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne veux pas lui dire maintenant, pas comme ça, pas ici. Je l'embrasse sur le front et frotte mon pouce sur sa joue pour la caresser.

"Je t'appellerai.  
\- T'as intérêt à m'appeler, Keith Kogane…"

Je lève un sourcil en lui souriant. Il me regarde avec un air un peu défiant.

"C'est une menace ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Tu as peur que je te manque ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Tu as décidé de ne pas me répondre hein..?  
\- Peut-être."

Je l'enlace, il me serre. Son odeur...sa peau...Je soupire. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule : J'ai envie de lui…

"Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de monter."

Il éclate de rire et je sens ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux. On reste comme ça un petit moment et je trouve finalement le courage de me séparer de lui.

"Faut vraiment que j'y aille…"

Il a l'air triste mais je dois résister.

En rentrant, Kelly se poste devant moi, l'air autoritaire. Elle porte un espèce de casque en papier d'aluminium et me pointe du doigt.

"Halte là ! Alien ! Identifie toi !"

Je fais le salut vulcain en souriant.

"Je viens en paix. Je suis Yorak, de la planète Voltron."

Elle me fixe encore d'un air méfiant puis éclate de rire.

"Viens ! Papa a fait une pizza suuuper grande !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouiii !"

Kelly attrape ma main et me tire à la cuisine, une odeur de sauce tomate flotte dans l'air, Steve est en train de couper une pizza en souriant.

"Ah ! Bébé ! Admire ! Ça, c'est de la vraie pizza.

\- Ouais ?...C'est juste une pizza tomate-mozza-pepperoni.

\- Chuuuut-tut-tut ! Mange et tais toi."

Il m'enfonce une part dans la bouche, je dois bien avouer que c'est délicieux.

"C'est bon hein ?

\- Oui…!

\- Moi aussi j'en veux Papa ! J'en veux !"

Deux heures plus tard, Kelly dort sur le canapé contre son père, lui aussi endormi. Je met une couverture sur eux et je passe ma main dans les cheveux noirs de Steve.

"Tu devrais dormir aussi.

\- Tu dors pas du tout en fait.

\- Je somnole."

Il ouvre un œil. Et finit par se lever en tenant Kelly.

"Ah ouais, donc moi je vais chercher une couverture pour vous et toi tu fous tout par terre. Super Steve !"

Il sourit.

"C'est pour que tu ais la place pour dormir Bébé.

\- Non...J'ai du boulot."

Il fait une drôle de tête et soupire. Il reste silencieux et va dans la chambre de Kelly. Je suppose qu'il la met dans son lit. Il revient et se plante face à moi.

"Quoi…? HÉ ! Lâche moi ! Steve !"

Il me porte en me soulevant par dessus son épaule, j'ai la tête vers le bas.

"Au dodo Keith.

\- Mais j'ai du-

\- Je veux pas savoir."

Il me pose dans le canapé et m'enlace.

"Dors.

\- ...Mais...J'ai du boulot !

\- Doors.

\- Je fais une sieste de quinze minutes...Tu me réveille.

\- Humhum...Ouais, ouais."

Je suis fatigué...Je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas oublier...d'appeler Lance, demain.

" _Qui vit dans un Ananas dans la mer ? Bob l'Éponge Carré !"_

J'ouvre un œil. Kelly est assise sur le tapis et regarde la télé en mangeant des pancakes. Elle se tourne et me regarde.

"Bonjour Keith !"

Je baille et m'étire en me redressant.

"Bonjour p'tite fraise."

Je me met debout et je passe rapidement ma main dans ses cheveux, puis je vais à la cuisine. Steve me tend un mug rempli de café en souriant.

"Bonjour Bébé.

\- Nǐ hǎo…

\- En chinois, dès le matin ? T'es énervé contre moi ou quoi ?

\- T'avais pas dit que tu me réveillerais après quinze minutes ?!

\- J'me suis endormi aussi."

Il hausse les épaules en souriant.

"P'tit dej ?

\- Pancakes ?

\- Non, les pancakes c'est pour la Princesse. Toi t'es un grand mec musclé qui a besoin...de protéines. Donc œufs brouillés et bacon pour toi.

\- Okay...xiéxié.

\- Arrête de parler chinois ! Mange."

Je lui fait un petit sourire. Steve dépose une assiette devant moi.

"Ah. Et aussi...Au fait…"

Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

"Merci…

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'être occupé de moi cette semaine et...d'avoir mis ta vie en pause.

\- J'ai pas mis ma vie en pause…

\- Si, tu l'as fait...Maintenant, pense un peu à toi. Okay ?

\- Papaaa ! On va être en retard !

\- Ah ! Oui. C'est vrai ! Dis au revoir à Keith, on y va.

\- Au revoir Keith !

\- Bonne journée Kelly."

Steve a raison, il faut que je pense à moi...mais est-ce que je mérite de penser à moi ?

Il faudrait que j'appelle Lance.

Ce soir je bosse. Je relis plusieurs fois des dossiers en boucle. Je trouve rien. Ça me rend fou…

Sortir Lance de toute cette histoire. Tout lui dire.

Je ne pense qu'à ça….Tout le temps.

Je ne dois pas l'appeler, parce qu'après je voudrais le voir. Je voudrais le sentir contre moi, l'embrasser...Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois penser à lui, pas à nous, pas à moi.

Un mois.

Un mois est passé, et j'ai rien.

J'ai rien et ça me désespère. Mais mon silence ne peut plus durer...Il me manque beaucoup trop.

Je vais chez lui avec...un bouquet de fleurs. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour m'excuser. Il a l'air tellement heureux de me voir...et moi je sais que je suis fou de joie. On couche ensemble...puis on reste allongés dans le lit à nous enlacer. Ma jambe est entre les siennes, et mes bras enroulent son dos, ma tête est nichée dans le creux de son cou et mes lèvres touchent sa clavicule. Je l'embrasse.

"J'ai voulu t'appeler tellement de fois...Je pouvais pas.

\- C'est pas grave Keith."

Je caresse son dos.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…? Pourquoi tu as disparu si longtemps…?"

Je voudrais lui dire toute la vérité mais je sais que ce sera un point de non retour...J'ai trop peur de le perdre...Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à sa place moi aussi je voudrais comprendre...

"Après l'expo...Après l'expo, je te dirais tout...Tout."

Il m'a serré et on a plus parlé parce qu'il s'est endormi...Je l'ai regardé dormir un long moment. Je caresse ses cheveux, il est calme et paisible.

"Je suis désolé..."

L'expo. L'expo...Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe...Lotor Honerva. Je connais son profil, c'est un gosse de riche, enfin c'est LE gosse de riche. Il est le fils de l'homme d'affaire le plus puissant de la ville, Zarkon Honerva. Et si Lance tremble comme une feuille simplement en le voyant j'imagine que ce n'est pas "juste" parce que c'est son boss. Mais ça y est...Je sais qui je dois atteindre : Son père. C'est son père le chef de la mafia. Je n'ai pas beaucoup échangé avec lui mais en quelques mots, j'ai su quel genre de personne il est. Même si je pourrais immédiatement l'arrêter, ma priorité c'est Lance, Lance qui est en train de faire une crise d'angoisse dans les toilettes…Il s'effondre dans mes bras, en pleurs.

J'avais prévu de tout lui dire maintenant, mais...il a l'air si fragile là, tout de suite...Que je sens que ce n'est pas le moment. Je sens qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré...Alors je me tais. Je lui sourit, je le caresse, je l'embrasse...Je lui montre que j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Parce que ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie de parler de choses susceptibles de nous faire du mal.

"J'ai envie de toi."

Il a dit ça, et mon coeur a raté un battement. Moi aussi...Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui mais je ne peux pas, je ne plus. Je culpabilise dès que je touche, parce que chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque regard que l'on échange...je ne les mérite pas.

"Je veux juste être avec toi, je veux pas savoir tout tes secrets. Je veux juste être avec toi...et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux être avec moi. C'est tout.

\- Je veux être avec toi."

C'est la pure vérité. Son petit sourire dès que je lui ai dit ça, me rassure et m'apaise. Malgré tout ce que j'ai en tête... Je ne mérite pas qu'il m'aime. Je suis un menteur...Mais je ne mens pas sur ce que je ressens, ça je le sais...J'espère qu'il le saura aussi quand je lui dirais toute la vérité.

Ce matin Lance me dessine et on rigole bien. Je me sens bien là, tout de suite...Mais mon téléphone sonne et je dois me résoudre à briser l'ambiance douce autour de nous. C'est Steve. Son ton de voix est très sérieux...

"Keith.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis en route vers chez toi là, j'espère que t'es prêt.

\- Non, là j'suis pas chez moi…

\- T'es chez Lance ?

\- Oui.

\- Y'a une scène de crime et on a besoin de toi. Je passe te prendre.

\- Non je...Je peux pas là.

\- Keith, c'est important. Y'a eu un meurtre là.

\- Attend S-

\- Non j'attends pas putain. Keith bordel y'a un gosse japonais qui vient de perdre sa maman et qui comprend rien à ce qu'on lui dit !

-...Ok. J'arrive.

\- Excuse moi...Mais tu sais quand c'est des enfants...Je…Tu vois.

\- Oui…

\- On se rejoint chez toi, ok ?

\- Ok. Bye.

\- A plus."

Je retourne à la chambre, Lance est assis sur sa chaise, en tailleur, son bloc note toujours les genoux. Je suis gêné de devoir partir sans pouvoir lui expliquer...Encore une fois. Une fois de trop.

"Je...je dois y aller. Je t'appelle cette semaine.  
\- Promis…?"

Il me regarde avec un air triste...Ça me brise le coeur de le voir comme ça. Je ne veux plus le voir comme ça...Je m'approche et lui caresse la joue.

"Cette fois c'est une vraie promesse. Je t'appelle bientôt."

On échange un sourire.

"Okay…"

Je l'embrasse sur le front et je sors de son appartement.

Je n'aime pas ces moments où je dois expliquer à un enfant pourquoi son parent ne reviendra pas...Le pauvre petit est complètement perdu et inquiet, il ne parle pas anglais et ne fait que répéter qu'il veut voir sa maman. J'ai la gorge nouée en lui expliquant que sa mère est décédée...Il se met à pleurer et à crier. Je lui promet de retrouver la personne qui a fait ça et qu'il sera puni. Il pleure et c'est Steve qui le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer. Steve arrive à le calmer petit à petit grâce à son fort instinct paternel, malgré la barrière de la langue. Je reste avec eux pour expliquer au petit qu'il va aller dans une famille d'accueil et que tout ira bien pour lui. Je lui demande enfin son prénom et son âge. Il s'appelle Naoko. Il n'a que cinq ans et c'est dur de lui faire comprendre tout ça, heureusement que Steve est là pour l'apaiser. Il s'est endormi en pleurant dans les bras de Steve, perturbé par toute cette histoire. Pidge pose une main sur mon épaule.

"Keith, on a identifié la victime."

Je laisse Steve avec Naoko et je suis notre expert.e en informations.

"On connaît son identité. Kyoko Ozawa, vingt-six ans. La scientifique a trouvé tout ça lors de l'autopsie."

Iel affiche une photo sur l'écran : un tatouage de dragon dans ce qui semble être le dos de la femme, très significatif.

"Elle faisait partie de la mafia japonaise…?

\- Plus ou moins...C'était une…prostituée affiliée à la mafia Japonaise. C'est littéralement tatoué sur...son sexe. En kanji.

\- Et on a une idée de pourquoi elle est morte ?

\- Ça ressemble à exécution : Une seule balle dans le crâne.

\- Elle a été violée ou quelque chose ?

\- Il y a des traces de violences sexuelles mais comme c'était une prostituée c'est compliqué de savoir si c'est lié à un viol ou non…

\- Et les traces de strangulation, là ?

\- Sûrement liées à..son rôle dans la mafia.

\- Y'a peut-être des empreintes à chercher à cet endroit.

\- Je demande à la section scientifique s'ils l'ont déjà fait.

\- Tiens moi au courant.

\- Okay.

\- Et Pidge…?

\- Hum ?

\- Quand tu as un peu de temps...Tu peux me chercher des infos sur Lotor Honerva ?

\- Pourquoi…?

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Ça a un rapport avec Lance ?

\- Oui."

Pidge hoche la tête et ne pose pas plus de questions.

Lundi : Les analyses au niveau du cou de la victime et de ses organes génitaux donnent un même ADN, coup de chance, il est dans notre base de donnée : Rinji Masuda, quarante ans. C'est le wakagashira, le premier lieutenant, de la branche japonaise du trafic de drogue.

Mardi : On détermine sa localisation et Steve et moi on se pose en planque pour le surveiller, un appartement en face d'un immeuble de commerce dans Chinatown. On voit passer pas mal de jeunes femmes, la plupart entrent dans le bâtiment en pleurant et en ressortent avec un regard perdu, vide..J'imagine ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

"C'est un vrai ogre ce mec.

\- Hm…

\- J'le met dans le rapport tu crois ?

\- De ?

\- Fort appétit sexuel.

\- Ouais, note le.

\- Keith, je prend le relais si tu veux ?

\- Non. T'inquiètes."

On reste en planque jusqu'au jeudi soir, il quitte le bâtiment. On le suit jusqu'à un hôtel luxueux…J'ai comme un horrible pressentiment.

Pressentiment qui se confirme quand...je reconnais une silhouette qui entre aussi dans l'hôtel : Lance.

"C'est pas…?

\- Si. C'est lui.

\- Ça va…?

\- Tout va bien."

Non. Tout va pas bien...Ce mec là...touche à Lance…Steve sort de la voiture et va faire un tour dans l'hôtel, il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

"J'ai posé un micro au niveau de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Pas de garde du corps ?

\- Non. On pourrait l'intercepter dès qu'il...a...finit avec Lance.

\- Okay. Et là t'entend...ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce ? Clairement ?

\- Oui.

\- Donne.

\- Non. Pour ton bien...tu veux pas entendre.

\- À ce point..?"

Il hoche doucement la tête et je souffle avant de m'allumer une cigarette. Putain j'ai la haine. Une heure passe, puis une deuxième...putain.

"C'est toujours pas fini ?

\- Non, mais tu peux te calmer. Je sais que tu l'aime mais c'est pas une raison pour être agressif.

\- Mais…j'y peux rien ça me rend dingue.

\- T'es tombé amoureux d'un prostitué. Alors gère ta jalousie y'a plus grave là. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'écouter la détresse de quelqu'un…

\- C'est pas juste un prostitué.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Limite.

\- Keith, putain, on va pas se disputer maintenant. Attends ! Ils ont fini.

\- J'appelle Lance.

\- Attend-

\- Non. Il faut que je lui parle…"

Steve me regarde et passe son pouce sous mon œil... J'étais entrain de pleurer ?

"Calme toi d'abord. Je pense qu'il a besoin de ta force là."

Je souffle un grand coup, mes larmes de rage disparaissent et je compose le numéro de Lance.

"Répond...Répond…Allo ?

\- Keith..!"

Je me pince les lèvres, sa voix est tremblante.

"Hey…? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien...J'voulais juste...Ça fait du bien de...D'entendre ta voix.

\- C'est pas la peine de pleurer...Lance…

\- Je sais, désolé…

\- T'excuse pas.

\- Attends, faut que je me dépêche, y'a les flics."

Merde ! Je le vois qui regarde dans notre direction, heureusement, la vitre est teintée. Je donne un coup de coude à Steve.

"Comment ça…? T'es où ?

\- Disons que...J'avais un rendez-vous spécial.

\- Hn. Je vois.

\- C'était...Hyper froid Keith.

\- Désolé. C'était pas fait exprès…  
\- Je comprends. Dis...Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que j'aille au métro ?  
\- Oui...Je peux.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Je suis chez un ami.  
\- Hm...Okay."

Super, encore un mensonge...Je me déteste.

"Bon bah ça va plus capter à partir de maintenant…Tu me rappelle…?

\- Demain.

\- Okay...À demain.

\- À demain Lance…"

J'ai a peine raccroché que Steve attrape son arme et vérifie ses munitions.

"Bébé...Ça bouge dans la chambre. Le mec est au téléphone. On devrait en profiter pour le chopper.

\- Okay."

On arrive à intercepter l'homme avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je sais bien qu'on va avoir du mal à le garder en prison étant donné sa fortune, mais le fait d'avoir pu passer les menottes à ce connard, ça m'a fait du bien.

Vendredi : Je me balance sur ma chaise de bureau, je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Steve pose un mug à côté de moi et prend une gorgée dans le sien.

"Prêt pour l'interrogatoire ? Tu veux faire le méchant flic ? Moi j'aime bien faire le méchant flic.

\- Dit Steve…

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que je suis un mauvais flic ?

\- Non, Lieutenant Keith Kogane, tu n'es pas un mauvais flic. D'autres questions stupides ?

\- Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne…? "

Steve pose sa tasse et se rapproche de moi. Il pousse un long soupire puis il me met un petit coup sur la tête.

"Aïe ! Putain mais t'es malade !?

\- Je sais pas si je suis malade, mais toi t'es complètement con !

\- AÏE ! AÏE ! Mais arrête !

\- Keith, je suis sortie avec toi pendant cinq ans. CINQ ANS ! Et ça fait sept ans qu'on se connait. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment...VRAIMENT...Que je m'en serais pas rendu compte si t'étais pas une bonne personne ?! Imbécile.

\- ARRÊTE PUTAIN ! J'ai compris ! Stooop !"

Il arrête finalement de frapper et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

"Keith, t'es quelqu'un de bien. Je le sais...et Lance le sais aussi. Okay ? Maintenant, arrête d'être con et dit lui la vérité. Et ramène toi, on a du boulot."

Je hoche la tête et je le suis.

Steve frappe du poing sur la table.

"Écoute moi bien. Tu vas immédiatement me dire pourquoi t'as tué cette femme."

L'homme reste silencieux, ça fait une demie-heure que ça dure, alors je pose une main sur l'épaule de Steve et je prend le relais. Je m'assois à la table face au suspect.

"Laisse moi deviner. Tu veux rien dire parce que...c'est le code d'honneur."

Il me fait un petit sourire.

"Vous êtes japonais lieutenant ?

\- À moitié. Japonais et coréen, on est pas vraiment là pour parler de moi.

\- Vous parlez japonais ?

\- Oui.

\- Watashi wa hanashimasen. Soshite, anata wa jibun de seikō suru koto ga dekimasu."

Cette fois c'est moi qui lui sourit. Steve se rapproche de moi.

"Il a dit quoi là…?

\- Qu'il parlerait pas. Et...que je pouvais aller me faire foutre.

\- Oh putain, grave erreur.

\- Je vais changer de méthode."

Je me lève et je m'approche de lui.

"Y'a ton ADN dans la victime et sur la victime. De toute façon, tu vas y aller en prison. Alors soit tu collabore, et peut-être, peut-être que t'auras droit à une cellule aménagée dans une prison pas trop dangereuse. Soit tu continues à faire le gros dur et là je te promet...que tu vas aller dans une prison où ton espérance de vie va chuter considérablement...Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux obsédés sexuels en prison ? J'pense que tu le sais. Tu pige ? Ou je te le refais en japonais ?"

Là, il ne sourit plus.

"Vous savez pas à quoi vous jouez Lieutenant.

\- Oh si, crois moi, je sais."

Il y a un long moment de silence puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Oui, je l'ai tué cette petite pute. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle croyait pouvoir quitter le clan pour élever son gosse. Alors je lui ai rappelé où était sa place, puis je l'ai buté. Ça vous va comme aveux lieutenant ?"

Son air calme et sadique me dégoûte.

"Oui. Ça me va…"

J'ai mal au ventre. Il me dégoûte…Et dire qu'il a touché Lance.

Je sors et je me fume une cigarette pour me calmer. Le soleil et se couche...je souffle et j'appelle Lance.

"Salut…

\- Salut.

\- On peut se voir demain soir ?

\- Demain soir ?

\- Oui ?

\- Oú ?

\- Un bar qui s'appelle Marmora. Tu connais ? Je peux pas venir te chercher ma moto est en réparation."

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, elle est vraiment en panne depuis deux jours.

"Ça c'est super triste...

\- Ouais…

\- Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

\- Un petit accident matériel...rien de grave.

\- Je trouverais le bar, j'suis un grand garçon Kogane.

\- Tsk. Haha...Ouais."

Samedi soir. J'attends Lance, je suis angoissé, Steve essaye de me calmer.

"Arrête d'angoisser, ça va pas aider.

\- Je sais...Je sais."

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Merci d'être venu, au fait. T'étais pas obligé…

\- On a plus ou moins fait cette connerie à deux et puis j'aimerais me présenter de manière correcte.

\- Ouais….Okay."

On se sourit….Un moment de silence s'instaure entre nous. Je le brise d'un coup.

"Merci d'être là...de manière générale, même si j'ai tout fait foirer entre nous.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est pas uniquement ta faute. J'ai aussi fait ma part d'erreurs. Et puis….c'est du passé."

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Je te manque parfois…?

\- Parfois, oui...Et moi…? Je te manque parfois ?

\- Parfois...Je suis content qu'on soit encore si proches. Mais je ne t'aime plus...

\- Moi non plus. Mais je serais toujours là pour toi Bébé."

Je lui sourit.

"C'était bizarre de faire semblant d'être avec toi.

\- Oui, je trouvais aussi...Le pire c'était les baisers.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'embrasse trop mal quand tu stresse.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. C'est horrible comme dernier baiser.

\- C'est vrai que c'était pas naturel…"

On se regarde et Steve soupire en souriant. Je me pince les lèvres.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un genre de...dernier baiser. Un vrai baiser. Naturel…?"

Je lui ai souri et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ses épaules.

"Un dernier baiser."

Au moment où j'ai posé mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'ai ressenti un léger frisson...Il a reculé au bout de quelques secondes...et son visage est tendu.

"Merde.

\- Quoi…?

\- Mauvais timing."

Je me retourne, Lance est là...Au milieu de la foule.

"Merde ! Lance !"

Je le course jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. J'arrive à lui agripper le poignet.

"Lance, écoute moi !  
\- Pas besoin de t'écouter, j'ai vu ! Lâche moi !  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois..!  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé croire ?! Pourquoi lui, tu l'embrasse ? Ça te fais pas peur avec lui ?! Qu'est-ce...Est-ce que je suis un genre de blague pour toi ?!  
\- Lance c'est pas ça...Tu te trompe sur ce que tu as vu. C'était Steve.

Il est en larmes, il a l'air perdu.

"Comment ça, Steve ? C'était pas fini entre vous ?

\- Oui…

\- Et t'embrasse souvent ton ex abusif ?!

\- Steve...n'a jamais été abusif…

\- Quoi…? Je...J'comprends pas !

\- Steve et moi, on est séparé depuis...plus d'un an.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est juste...partenaires.

\- Partenaires ?...Keith bordel explique moi je comprends rien à ce délire !"

Je lâche son poignet et je sors ma plaque et là...c'est la chute. Son regard change, il n'est plus perdu, il est furieux, j'essaye de lui expliquer, mais je suis angoissé et confus et avant que j'ai le temps de m'expliquer, il me met une claque, ma joue me brûle...Et je sais bien que j'ai mérité cette gifle. Mais je peux pas juste laisser tomber. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne mens pas sur mes sentiments...Sur notre histoire.

J'essaye de le rattraper mais je me retrouve stoppé par les portes du métro, la station est vide...mon coeur bat vite...Le silence ambiant est brisé par ma respiration saccadée…

"Putain ! Putain…!"

Je suis furieux. Contre moi-même. Je frappe dans une porte en fer qui mène aux toilettes. .

Je m'assois sur un des banc en fer collé au mur et je prend ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai mal à la main…Putain. J'ai le poing en sang. Je suis trop con. Je me déteste.

Je rejoins Steve, en pleurs.

"Keith ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?! Où est…"

Je me jette dans ses bras et je pleure. Je le serre en hurlant et en sanglotant.

J'essaye d'appeler Lance. Il ne me répond pas. Je lui envoie des messages...Il ne répond pas et j'imagine qu'il ne les lit même pas. Je lui laisse des messages vocaux qu'il n'écoutera pas non plus.

Je suis enfermé chez moi. Je veux voir personne..sauf lui. Mais je sais que c'est vain. Steve passe de temps en temps, il me fait à manger, et me tiens au courant sur la procédure contre Rinji Masuda.

Un soir, au bout d'une semaine, Steve me force à sortir. Il me tire jusqu'au quartier de Chinatown, dans le restaurant de Madame Wu. Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils se sont concertés pour me faire venir. Ma professeure de chinois a vieillit mais elle est toujours pleine de vie et ses nouilles sont délicieuses. C'est sa petite fille : Kathy, qui s'occupe du service, elle doit avoir seize ans et elle semble très timide, mais sa grand-mère l'incite à être plus sûre d'elle.

"Allez Kathy ! Prend les commandes des jeunes hommes.

\- Mais Nǎinai je-

\- Kathy."

La jeune fille grimace et se mord les lèvres.

"Vous...euh...vous...Vous voulez manger quoi…?"

Steve lui fait un petit sourire.

"Deux bol de nouilles au poulet, deux pau aux légumes, et deux autres pau au poulet. Et deux bières. Tu veux autre chose Bébé ?

\- Non..Merci."

Kathy note la commande et file à la cuisine. Madame Wu passe sa main dans mes cheveux de façon affectueuse avant de suivre sa petite fille.

"Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois Keith.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le baiser. C'est...C'est ma faute.

\- Même si on s'était pas embrassé, ça n'aurait rien changé. De toute façon je lui ai menti sur toute la ligne.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais...Tu l'aime."

Je ne répond pas. Je baisse les yeux...Il a raison. Le carillon a vent en métal pendu au dessus de la porte tinte comme une jeune fille entre dans le restaurant. J'ai l'impression de connaître son visage...C'est...Lana ! La petite soeur de Lance. Elle chantonne et s'installe à une table en retirant sa veste bleue. Kathy sort avec un plateau contenant notre commande. Elle jette un regard à Lana en souriant.

"J'arrive.

\- D'acc _Kitty-Kat."_

L'adolescente pose nos commandes et repart. Là, mon regard croise celui de Lana. Elle se lève d'un coup et s'approche.

"Hé mais...Tu serais pas Keith ?

\- Si...C'est moi.

\- Wow ! J'suis trop contente de te rencontrer ! Mon frère m'a parlé de toi ! Haha ! Oh. Heu...Moi c'est Lana ! J'suis la petite soeur de Lance."

Steve me regarde l'air embarrassé, je me sens mal. J'essaye de sourire à Lana.

"Lance m'a aussi parlé de toi."

Heureusement, on a pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion car Kathy apparaît, habillée d'un pull en col roulé rouge qui met en valeur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs. Lana la regarde en souriant.

"T'es trop belle ma Kitty.

\- Tu...Tu trouve…? Je me suis dépêchée…

\- Mais si puisque je te le dit."

Kathy baisse les yeux l'air un peu gênée.

"J'ai prit des pau. Si jamais on a faim...

\- Ouah ! T'es géniale Kitty ! HA ! On va rater le début du film si on traîne trop ! Au revoir Keith !"

Lana et Kathy disparaissent à l'extérieur. Et je souffle en me caressant l'arête nasale.

"Ça...va ?

\- Oui...T'en fais pas pour moi."

On ne parle plus de Lance de tout le reste du repas. Pour le dessert, contre ma volonté, Madame Wu nous offre une tasse de thé aux fleurs de chrysanthèmes et des beignets à la banane. Mon téléphone sonne. _Appel entrant de Lance._ Je regarde Steve sans rien dire.

"Me regarde pas comme ça ! Répond !"

Je me ressaisis et je décroche.

"Allô ?

\- Heu...Keith ?"

Je connais pas cette voix, je fronce les sourcils.

"Qui…?

\- Ah ! Pardon. Je suis un ami de Lance, Hunk.

\- Oh. Lance m'a parlé de toi. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Oui...Hum...Lance est...bourré. Et je peux pas gérer mon bar et le surveiller en même temps...Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux venir l'aider à rentrer chez lui ?

\- Je...suis pas sûr qu'il veuille me voir…

\- Ça m'étonnerais. Il arrête pas de répéter ton prénom en boucle.

\- J'arrive, tout de suite.

\- Tu veux pas l'adresse ?  
\- Si ! Oui. Pardon je…

\- Je te l'envoie par texto."

Je raccroche. Et j'attrape Steve par le bras.

"Steve ! Viens !

\- Wow ! Héééé ! Mes beignets !"

Steve se gare près du bar je saute presque hors de la voiture. Je m'approche du comptoir où le barman, que je suppose être Hunk, me fait des signes. Lance est affalé sur le bois du bar. Il se retourne et me saute dans les bras.

"Keeeeiiiith ! Keith ! Keiiiiiiith !"

Hunk me regarde en soupirant.

"Merci.

\- Me remercie pas, il va être fâché contre toi plus tard.

\- Vous êtes en froid ?

\- On s'est disputé…

\- Oh. Eh bien vous aurez l'occasion d'en discuter quand il aura désaoulé."

Visiblement il n'est au courant de rien. Lance ne fait que répéter mon nom en boucle en s'agrippant à moi. Je le soulève pour faciliter les déplacements. Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Il est plus que bourré.

"Oh wow.

\- Ouais."

Je suis obligé de m'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture parce que Lance ne veut pas me lâcher. Si ça amuse Steve, moi ça ne me fait clairement pas rire. Je n'aime pas cette situation…

"Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul…?

\- Oui. Il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas là quand il reprendra ses esprits…

\- Ouais t'as raison...On se voit demain ?

\- Oui…"

Steve n'a pas l'air serein à l'idée de me laisser seul avec Lance, et je ne suis pas tout à fait tranquille non plus. Je le soutiens pour monter jusqu'à son appartement, il continue de prononcer mon nom sans arrêt et d'essayer de m'embrasser, heureusement j'arrive à le maintenir à distance. Il rigole beaucoup et semble déconnecté de toute réalité. Soudain il a envie de vomir, et se précipite aux toilettes...Je reste avec lui et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça...Par ma faute. Après ça...Il semble plus calme et fatigué. Je l'aide à se mettre au lit. Je reste assis au bord du matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Là...J'hésite à partir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait mal en me voyant. Je caresse ses cheveux.

"Désolé…"

Je me lève et alors que je suis sur le point de quitter l'appartement j'entends un cri.

"Keith !"

Je me retourne et j'ai un petit instant de doute...J'ai peut-être rêvé...Un deuxième cri, suivit de sanglots.

"Keeeith !"

Je retourne à la chambre, Lance est en pleurs et tend les bras vers moi. Il respire fort et vite. Ça ressemble à une crise d'angoisse. Je le prend dans mes bras.

"Me laisse pas…Je t'aime !

\- Arrête Lance...Tais-toi."

C'est l'alcool (et probablement aussi la drogue) qui parle. Pas lui.

"Non, c'est vrai ! Je t'aime !

\- Arrête…"

Il répète en boucle qu'il m'aime et ça me fait encore plus mal qu'avant. Il se calme petit à petit et ferme à nouveau les yeux en sombrant encore dans le sommeil, me serrant contre lui, toujours en pleurant.

"Je...t'aime...Keith…

\- Moi aussi…"

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est levé, Lance est toujours dans mes bras. Je le lâche et je sors du lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander si je dois partir immédiatement ou attendre son réveil puisqu'il grogne et ouvre les yeux à son tour. J'ai la gorge noué…

"Keith…?"

Il se met debout et recule en s'éloignant de moi. Son expression devient différente, il se tend et il se braque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- C'est...Tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier…?

\- Non. Mais j'aimerais que tu t'en aille.

\- Attends Lance, laisse moi...T'expliquer. S'il te plaît…

\- Non !"

Il me pousse mais en s'agrippant à mon t-shirt.

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Je veux rien savoir ! VA T'EN !

\- Mais...Lance...Hier tu as dis-

\- JE SAIS !"

Il se met à pleurer.

"Justement ! Je veux pas que tu t'explique parce que si tu t'explique, je sais très bien que je vais te pardonner et je veux surtout pas te pardonner ! J'ai pas envie de te pardonner…! VA T'EN KEITH !"

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, il donne des petits coups de poing dans mon torse. Je souffle.

"J'ai compris. Je m'en vais…"

Il pleure et mon coeur est en morceaux…

"Je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Au revoir Keith."

Un ancien proverbe chinois dit : "Si l'on va au coeur par le mensonge, on en sort par la vérité."

Aujourd'hui, Steve a emmené Kelly chez moi, sans doute pour essayer de me remonter le morale. Elle me saute dessus alors que je suis entrain de déprimer dans mon canapé.

"Pourquoi t'es triste ?

\- Parce que...c'est compliqué."

Elle s'assoit sur mon ventre en gonflant les joues.

"Pourquoi t'es triste ?

\- Tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire…?

\- Non !

\- T'es comme ton père…"

Je soupire, elle continue de me fixer avec les sourcils froncés et les joues gonflées.

"Le garçon que j'aime...est fâché contre moi.

\- Tu t'es excusé ?

\- Il veut pas écouter mes excuses...Tu sais...c'est des histoires de grandes personnes.

\- Ouais, bah c'est nul ! Si c'est ton amoureux il devrait te pardonner.

\- C'est pas si simple…

\- Dans les films c'est simple !

\- La vie c'est pas un film…"

Kelly a l'air tout triste et s'allonge sur moi en m'enlaçant.

"C'est nul…"

La petite fraise s'est endormie dans un fauteuil en tenant son doudou et je fume une cigarette à mon balcon en regardant la ville, Steve se pose à côté de moi en souriant.

"Hé. Keith.

\- Hm…?

\- Elle a raison ma princesse...c'est nul.

\- Tant pis...C'est pas si grave. Je l'ai bien mérité après tout…

\- Keith…"

Je me remet à pleurer.

"Pardon...

\- Et t'excuse pas en plus espèce d'idiot."

Il me prend dans ses bras.

"Keith tu peux pas juste rester comme ça.

\- Mais il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi !...Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal…"

Steve caresse mes cheveux et soupire.

"Keith. Appelle le. Pose les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais dis lui toute la vérité. Tu seras soulagé et...s'il ne te pardonne pas, au moins tu pourras passer à autre chose.

\- Et s'il ne répond pas…?

\- Laisse un message. Mais finis-en avec ça."

Facile à dire.

"Salut Papa.

\- Keith !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai un gros chagrin d'amour et j'ai besoin de l'amour et du soutien de mon paternel.

\- Au moins, c'est franc."

J'esquisse un sourire. Voir mon père me fait toujours du bien. Je lui raconte toute l'histoire et il m'écoute attentivement. À la fin de mon récit il souffle et passe sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

"Alors là…

\- Ouais. Je me suis mis dans la pire situation du monde…

\- Hm...Steve a raison. Tente le tout pour le tout."

Ensuite on aborde plus du tout le sujet de Lance. On passe juste un dîner père-fils classique. Et ça m'a fait un bien fou. En sortant de l'appartement de mes parents je souffle. Je me balade dans Chinatown en fumant. Je m'arrête sous un néon rouge dont le sinogramme signifie : Amour. Je souffle et j'écrase mon mégot au sol. Pas ce soir, je ne veux pas souffrir. Je m'arrête net. Une boutique de vieux bouquins chinois affiche son proverbe du jour : "Celui qui a peur de souffrir souffre de ce dont il a peur."

"Et puis merde."

Putain de philosophie chinoise. Je compose le numéro de Lance...Ça sonne... longtemps.

" _Salut c'est Lance ! Je suis pas dispo alors laissez moi un message !"_

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire...pas tout, juste ce qui était vraiment important.

"À bientôt... peut-être...Adieu sûrement. Tu me manque...et tu me manqueras. Je suis désolé."

Je raccroche. Maintenant…Il ne me reste que l'espoir.


	14. 14 : Purple Night

Une semaine.

Ça fait une semaine que je suis enfermé dans mon appartement à fumer des joints et boire de la vodka, ou de la tequila, parfois les deux en même temps. Je suis entre deux états : J'ai envie de pardonner Keith, et je n'en ai pas envie. J'en ai envie, parce que je l'aime, intensément, passionnément...vraiment. Mais je n'en ai pas envie parce qu'il m'a menti, il s'est servi de moi pour son enquête et...puis merde ! Il m'a blessé et je souffre et ça suffit pour ne pas vouloir lui pardonner !

Mais voilà...je l'aime, alors fermer mon cœur à tout jamais à ce que je ressens pour lui...C'est compliqué.

Je suis à court de weed. Et...je crois que ça ne suffit plus.

Je retire ma capuche en entrant dans une ruelle.

"Hého...?

\- J'suis là."

Mon dealer, Rollo, un ami de Nyma, me fait signe de m'approcher, il soupire.

"T'es sûr pour les Amphé' ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pas ton genre...

\- Bon t'es mon dealer ou ma mère ?

\- J'suis ton pote, Lance. Alors je m'inquiète.

\- T'es mon pote ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mec, on se voit deux fois par mois, tu me file de la weed, j'te suce et c'est fini. Alors lâche moi et donne moi les pilules."

Je sens bien que je suis agressif et que ça ne me ressemble pas. Rollo fronce les sourcils.

"T'es en manque à ce point...?

\- Arrête de me faire chier.

\- Bon si tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrive j'te donne ta commande sans rien attendre en retour."

Je le fixe. Je souffle.

"Okay. Okay...Je...Y'a un mec, qui m'a brisé le coeur.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Wow.

\- J'peux avoir mon amphétamine maintenant ?

\- Oui...Tiens. Hé. Juste...Joue pas au con. Ne mélange pas ça avec un autre truc. J'voudrais pas que tu fasse une overdose...

\- Pfft. Ouais.

\- Je suis sérieux mec.

\- Okay. Oui c'est bon."

J'enfonce le flacon en plastique rempli de pilules rondes rouges dans ma poche.

"Merci.

\- Me remercie pas, c'est pas quelque chose de bien que je fais pour toi là, tout de suite.

\- Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça...

\- T'en fais pas. Allez, tire toi, c'est pas sûr ici."

Je lui sourit et rentre chez moi.

J'avale un cachet. Je suis conscient que c'est déjà trop.

Est-ce que j'peux le mélanger avec de l'alcool ?

"Arrête de boire Lance.

\- Laisse moooi ! T'es pas ma mère !

\- Lance.

\- Façon si tu me laisse pas boire je vais boire ailleurs !"

Je suis trop con. Pauvre Hunk...Je sais pas comment il me supporte. Je suis en train de m'enfiler des "Sharpshooter" depuis presque une heure. L'alcool et l'amphétamine me rendent léger et joyeux.

Keith.

Sa voix.

Keith.

Sa main...chaude.

Ses bras qui me portent.

Son odeur.

Une voiture.

Keith.

Bizarre ce trip.

Et puis soudain, une nausée, un espèce de vertige, rien ne va. Une main dans mon dos.

"Respire...doucement."

C'est pas un trip. C'est la réalité. Je suis vraiment entrain de vomir dans mes toilettes, et Keith est vraiment entrain de rester avec moi alors que je vomis !

Il me fait boire un verre d'eau, m'aide à me nettoyer...Il me met dans mon lit. Et je m'endors vite, à cause du coup de barre de la redescente de l'effet de la drogue.

Keith...? Keith n'est plus là ! Et je panique. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, mais je veux qu'il soit là. J'appelle. Où es-tu ? Reviens. Reviens près de moi. Je t'aime. J'appelle encore, je pleure...

Il arrive. Je me sens mal. Je suis angoissé, c'est sûrement un des effets secondaires des amphétamines.

Keith me prend dans ses bras, et je lui dit que je l'aime, une fois, deux fois, dix fois...Parce que je l'aime. Il me dit de me taire, que je ne pense pas ce que je dis...Mais je pense chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Je m'endors à nouveau, dans ses bras...

"Je t'aime..."

À mon réveil, une forte migraine, et tous les souvenirs qui se bousculent d'un coup dans ma tête. Je veux qu'il parte. Il veut parler. Je veux qu'il parte ! Parce que s'il parle...je perdrais toute ma colère contre lui, et j'ai besoin d'être en colère contre lui. J'ai besoin de lui montrer que je n'ai pas besoin de lui, pourtant je le sais...J'ai besoin de lui.

Je fume une cigarette assis dans l'escalier devant la maison de mes parents, mon carnet est sur mes genoux...vide. Je n'arrive plus à dessiner depuis ce qu'il s'est passé...La vérité, c'est que je n'arrive pas à dessiner autre chose que Keith.

"Hey Hermano."

Je lève la tête, Gabriel s'assoit à côté de moi et me donne un coup dans l'épaule en souriant.

"Holà.

\- Les filles veulent regarder un film. Tu viens ?

\- Hm...Ouais.

\- Lance...Que pasa...?

\- Nada.

\- Ne me mens pas. S'il te plaît. Dime.

\- Hay...Es...Hay este...No me quiere hablar...Lo siento.

\- Está bien Lance. Entiendo.

\- Gracias..."

Il me passe une main dans les cheveux. J'aime ça chez lui : Il ne m'oblige pas à parler. On retourne à l'intérieur et Lana bondit directement vers moi en souriant.

"On va regarder Lalaland ! City of Staaars ! Are you shining just for-

\- Non.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- C'est vrai Lance, je croyais que tu adorais ce film.

\- Je l'adore...mais je veux juste pas le voir. Là, ce soir."

Azul semble comprendre et touche l'épaule de la benjamine.

"Allez Lana. Choisis un autre film...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Lana, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que t'as Lance ?!

\- Lana, stop.

\- Mais Azul tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il-

\- LANA, ÇA SUFFIT."

Gabriel, qui lève la voix c'est rare, et quand c'est en plus sur Lana, c'est pire que rare. Notre petite sœur baisse la tête.

"Okay, j'ai compris. C'est parce que je suis la plus jeune...vous me dites jamais rien !"

Elle monte à l'étage et j'entends une porte claquer. Azul soupire et me caresse l'épaule avant de monter à son tour. J'ai envie de pleurer. Gabriel se plante face à moi, les bras croisés, cette fois...plus question que je me défile...Il veut savoir.

"Lance. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Keith et moi...on s'est disputé.

\- C'est pas tout.

\- Gab'...J'peux pas.

\- Lance...Tombe.

\- Je peux pas..."

Il me prend dans ses bras.

"Tombe..."

Et là, j'éclate en sanglots.

"Je...Je peux pas...Tu vas...Tu vas être déçu...

\- Jamais. Dis-moi..."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et je prend une grande inspiration.

"Tu te souviens de Dina...? Notre voisine de Cuba...?

\- ...Oui. Je me souviens.

\- Je...je fais pareil."

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand de surprise...Je me doutais qu'il se serait choqué. Il reste muet un petit moment avant que finalement son expression devienne triste. Il me serre contre lui.

"J'ai fais ça pour...aider Mamà...Je suis désolé si tu as honte ou si je-

\- Tais toi. Ne dis pas des trucs idiots. Je suis désolé, si je t'ai donné l'impression que j'aurais honte de toi...Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi. Lance."

Il caresse mes cheveux.

"Mais maintenant tu vas tout m'expliquer depuis le début et on va chercher une solution, ensemble."

Je ne peux plus parler, simplement pleurer et me cramponner au tissus du t-shirt de mon grand-frère.

Le soleil se lève sur la ville et éblouit mon visage. Je m'étire et je me redresse dans mon lit, en tailleur en me tournant vers ma fenêtre. J'attrape mon téléphone à côté de moi. 2:40 pm

"Oh putain...!"

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, Gabriel pose une assiette sur ma table de nuit et s'assoit sur le bord de mon matela.

"Je t'ai fait des bunuelos...

\- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé du manioc ?

\- Hum...Pose pas de question !"

Il me fait une clef de bras et frotte mon crâne avec son poing en riant.

"Allez, mange..."

Je me sens soutenu, ça fait un bien fou.

Pendant que je mange les beignets au manioc et à la patate douce, j'observe Gabriel, il me regarde en souriant.

"Pourquoi à chaque fois que je vous avoue ça...Vous me donnez à manger ?

\- C'est de famille. C'est l'héritage cubain j'pense.

\- Pfft. Haha !

\- Au fait, pour Keith, tu devrais...réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre.

\- Hum...les "pour" : Il me plaît, il est gentil, compréhensif, tendre et drôle. Je...je l'aime. Les "contre" : Il a menti et il a embrassé son ex.

\- Et ça a effacé tes sentiments pour lui ?

\- Sincèrement ?

\- Sincèrement.

\- Non...Non ça n'a rien changé à ce que je ressens pour lui.

\- Alors arrête de réfléchir, tu connais la réponse et la solution."

Peut-être...que Gabi a raison. Il a promi qu'on allait chercher des solutions tous ensemble avec Azul et qu'on parlerait à Papà et Mamà, et Lana quand je me sentirais prêt.

Je parlerais à Keith...quand je me sentirais prêt.

Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être prêt à être amoureux de quelqu'un au point de penser à lui, jour et nuit ? Est-ce qu'on peut être prêt à pardonner cette même personne après un aussi horrible mensonge ? Est-ce que...est-ce l'amour suffit ?

Je crois que oui. En tout cas à moi, l'amour suffit.

Mon téléphone sonne, je ne répond pas. _Appel entrant de Keith._ Je n'ai pas envie qu'il perçoive dans ma voix ma vulnérabilité face à lui...qu'il comprenne qu'il est la seule chose qui compte pour moi depuis qu'on est allés dans cette tour. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il entende ma voix.

 _(23:55am) Message vocal de Keith_

J'hésite un instant avant d'appuyer sur "écouter"...le son de sa voix me manque et je me sens prêt à entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

" _Salut Lance. Je...je sais que tu veux plus me voir ou m'entendre et je comprends. Je crois qu'à ta place j'aurais réagit pareil. J'ai dû te blesser à un point inimaginable et...je suis désolé. Mais sache que c'est mon dernier message, après ça, si tu ne veux plus me voir...alors je sortirais de ta vie pour toujours...Lance, j'ai menti, oui. Sur mon travail et les raisons qui nous ont fait nous rencontrer. Mais... je n'ai pas menti sur trois choses vraiment importantes : d'abord, je m'appelle vraiment Keith Kogane, ensuite j'ai vraiment peur d'embrasser parce que je me suis fait agressé quand j'avais quatorze ans...et...enfin...j'avais vraiment pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi...mais...je t'aime...Voilà maintenant tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : À bientôt... peut-être...Adieu sûrement. Tu me manque...et tu me manqueras. Je suis désolé."_

Je reste figé, fixant un point inexistant au loin sur le paysage urbain nocturne, non...pas inexistant. Je fixe la tour de télévision, qui vient de passer à l'éclairage simple rouge. Il faut que je le voit...J'ai besoin de le voir.

"Hé ! Fais gaffe !

\- PARDON !"

Je cours en sortant du wagon, j'espère que Keith est là où j'imagine qu'il est...

Le quartier des affaires...

La tour, je bouscule quelques touristes en montant les marches deux par deux...

Je pousse la trappe vers le petit espace...et...vide.

Je soupire, je monte et je m'assois contre la vitre.

"Non mais à quoi j'pensais moi...? Quel con."

Je m'allume une cigarette à la fraise. Je me sens stupide, comme si il allait être ici, exactement là...Je me crois où ? Dans une comédie romantique ?

"Quel idi-..."

La trappe s'ouvre et...le visage de Keith apparaît, une expression de surprise collée sur le visage. C'est officiel : ma vie est un genre de mélodrame.

"...Lance...?

\- Keith...

\- Tu...? Je...Qu'est ce que tu-"

Je lui montre mon portable en souriant.

"J'ai eu ton message.

\- Oh...Oh !

\- On...peut...parler ?

\- Oui."

Il monte et s'assoit en face de moi. Un lourd silence s'instaure entre nous, j'imagine que c'est à moi de parler le premier...?

"Je...je t'aime aussi. Et je pense que je peux te pardonner.

\- L-

\- Laisse moi finir. J'ai juste besoin...de savoir si je peux désormais avoir une confiance aveugle en toi. J'ai envie d'être avec toi sans jamais avoir à me poser la moindre question, juste me fier à mes...nos sentiments. C'est tout ce que je veux..."

Il s'approche et prend mes deux mains dans les siennes.

"À partir de maintenant, je te promet...de ne plus jamais t'abandonner de quelque façon que ce soit, et d'être toujours loyal envers toi."

Je colle mon front contre le sien.

"C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Lance...?

\- Hm ?"

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues, et son regard sombre m'envoûte.

"Ferme les yeux..."

Je ferme les yeux. Sur mes lèvres, d'autres lèvres. Les siennes. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, puisque je me recule en sursautant.

"Tu..."

Il passe son pouce contre ma lèvre inférieure.

"Oui..."

Il baisse la tête et je glisse ma main contre sa joue.

"Keith..."

Je l'embrasse. Il m'embrasse. On s'embrasse, d'abord doucement et à plusieurs reprises, puis...de façon longue, agressive...sa langue vient chercher la mienne. Je plonge ma main dans ses cheveux et ses doigts caressent ma nuque. Il frotte son pouce contre ma joue, je pose mes mains sur les siennes...on est à nouveau front contre front, ses cheveux noirs caressent mon visage.

"Keith...?

\- Oui ?

\- On va chez moi.

\- T'es sûr que tu-

\- C'était pas une question."

Keith esquisse un petit sourire et m'embrasse doucement.

"Alors on va chez toi."

Cette nuit...cette nuit est officiellement la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie.

On s'embrasse, il me touche. Il m'embrasse, ses doigts glissent en moi facilement. Ses mains caressent mes hanches, descendent à mes cuisses jusqu'à mes genoux. Je ferme les yeux...On ne forme qu'un. On s'embrasse, il me serre contre lui, les battements de son cœur et du mien s'entremêlent comme nos doigts, chaque parcelle de sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne...Il pose une main contre ma joue, son regard est doux et un peu...inquiet.

"Lance...? Tu pleure.

\- Je pleure ?

\- Oui."

Son regard s'attendrit et il passe la paume de sa mains au dessus de mon œil et la fait glisser jusqu'à mon menton, ses doigts détaillent les lèvres.

"Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleure ?

\- Tais...toi."

Il sourit et me serre un peu plus fort, et j'ai senti mes larmes couler un peu plus. Je l'enlace en retour.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, il ne me reste en mémoire que la sensation de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

Ce matin, il est là...Et je suis heureux. Il fixe l'extérieur de la fenêtre d'un air pensif, sa main caresse distraitement mon omoplate et moi je m'amuse a entortiller l'une de ses mèches noire corbeau autour de mon index. J'arrête de jouer avec ses cheveux et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en le regardant.

"À quoi tu pense ?"

Il détourne le regard de la vitre en penchant la tête vers moi, un petit sourire dessiné sur le visage.

"À toi.

\- À moi...?"

Je ris, il lève un sourcil en souriant et m'embrasse doucement.

"Ouais...

\- Mais je suis juste là...

\- Justement."

Keith tourne à nouveau la tête vers le plafond, laissant son crâne s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui...j'imaginais pas que c'était possible...Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux puis la descend dans ma nuque et jusqu'à mon épaule, je ferme les yeux.

"Lance.

\- Hm...

\- A partir de maintenant..."

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur, l'air très sérieux.

"Je te protège...Tu n'es plus tout seul.

\- Je crois...que j'ai jamais été tout seul."

Il me fait un petit sourire et m'embrasse sur le front.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est...que je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul dans cette situation, je vais...tout faire pour te sortir de tout ça. Je te le promet...

\- Tu veux que je pleure encore ?

\- Mais non !

\- Hmhmhm !...On peut rester là pour toujours ?

\- Ce serait génial."

Son téléphone sonne et il ferme les yeux, l'air tendu.

"Tu répond pas ..?

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais...et si c'est Steve ?

\- Il attendra.

\- Et si c'est ton boulot ..?

\- Crois moi, il y a pleins d'autres flics super compétents. Aujourd'hui...tout ce qui compte pour moi..."

Il passe au dessus de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues puis se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement.

"C'est toi.

\- T'es sûr que tu vas pas regretter...?

\- Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir passé mon téléphone en silencieux.

\- Tu dois être sacrément amoureux Lieutenant.

\- Raide dingue.

\- Hahaha. Dis moi "je t'aime" dans d'autres langues...

\- Hum...En japonais c'est : Aishiteru.

\- Ai...shi...te...?

\- Ru. Aishiteru...

\- Aishiteru. En chinois ?

\- Wǒ aí ni.

\- Wo...ai ni. J'aime bien celui là.

\- C'est trop cool le chinois. En Coréen c'est Salanghae.

\- J'essaye même pas.

\- Hahaha...En Russe c'est : ya lyublyu tebya.

\- ...Okay...

\- Hahaha en Italien c'est : ti amo. Et en Espagnol...

\- Te amo...

\- Te amo también.

\- Nunca me dejes de nuevo...

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Mis padres van a estar tan contentos de que mi novio hable español..."

Il rit et lève un sourcil en posant sa joue dans sa main, soutenu par son coude sur le matelas.

"Soy yo tu novio ?

\- Hum...Tal vez sí, tal vez no...quién sabe ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit ami Lance ?

\- Ça te ne gênerait pas d'être le petit ami d'un prostitué, Lieutenant ?

\- Non..."

Je ferme les yeux et je pose mes deux mains sur ses joues pour le tirer doucement sur moi, il s'allonge, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

"Comment tu dis "fais moi l'amour" en chinois ?"

Je l'ai sentit sourire contre ma peau et il a embrassé ma clavicule en se baissant un peu.

Il est vingt-deux heures. J'ai passé une journée géniale et maintenant... maintenant je dois me préparer mentalement à passer les trois prochaines heures entre les mains d'un inconnu.

Keith me regarde me préparer, les bras croisés et appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il a l'air contrarié...Je peux le comprendre.

"Keith...je-

\- Ne dis...rien. Je voudrais tellement te sortir de tout ça, là, maintenant.

\- Tu as le temps de le faire.

\- Oui mais en attendant tu dois..."

Il serre le poing, je l'enlace et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux noirs.

"Ça fait déjà un long moment que je fais ça, alors tu sais...je peux encore tenir."

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

"Tu devrais appeler Steve pour t'excuser.

\- M'excuser ?

\- De pas avoir décroché ce matin.

\- Pfffft. Même pas besoin de m'excuser.

\- Si tu le dis...J'ai pas envie que vous soyez fâchés par ma faute.

\- Si c'était le cas, ça ne serait même pas ta faute. Mais la mienne. Alors ne t'en fais pas.

\- Okay...Tu reste ici ou tu rentre chez toi ?

\- Je t'attend là."

Il me fait un sourire doux et chaleureux...je lui souris en retour avant de passer la porte. J'ai bien fait de lui pardonner.

En arrivant je suis surpris de découvrir une cliente qui doit avoir la trentaine, elle est assise sur le lit de la chambre, les jambes croisées et me regarde en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts perçants, ses lèvres sont maquillées d'un rouges éclatant. Je me demande à quelle sauce je vais encore me faire manger moi.

"Tourne toi."

J'obéis, je suis encore tout habillé alors je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique...Elle vérifie la marchandise ou un truc du genre ?

"Bon allez, fini de jouer. Assied toi.

\- Vous voulez qu'on...

\- Je t'arrête immédiatement je suis pas là pour ça. Même si tu es très mignon.

\- ...Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Je m'appelle Faye Gills, je suis détective privé.

\- ...Quoi ?

\- Ta sœur m'a engagé. Je peux fumer ?

\- O...Okay. Oui...Oui."

Elle s'allume une cigarette et me sourit en expulsant sa fumée.

"Écoute, Lance. Je peux t'aider si tu me donne les noms de tes boss. Autrement je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- Le truc, Madame Gills c'est que-

\- Appelle moi Faye, chéri.

\- Faye. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui s'occupe de tout ça.

\- Oh.

\- Oui.

\- Un flic ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm...Est-ce que c'est un beau brun au regard sombre...?

\- Ou...Oui.

\- Aaah. Lieutenant Keith Kogane.

\- Comment vous-

\- Je le connais bien. On a souvent travaillé ensemble lui et moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum, hum. Il est très doué."

Je reste bouche bée. Cette femme me surprend. Elle se lève et remet son manteau gris.

"Donne lui un message de ma part : Demain, café Lion. Il comprendra. Au fait, mes amitiés à ta magnifique soeur."

Elle sort de la chambre en gardant son petit sourire et son air mystérieux, quelle étrange femme...Et d'où est-ce que ma soeur la connaît ? Sûrement son boulot...

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement toujours un peu abasourdi par cette nouvelle rencontre, Keith est assis dans le salon, une boîte de sushi, qu'il a sûrement dû acheter au bar à sushi en face de l'immeuble, dans les mains. Il mange en regardant son téléphone portable. Ça fait du bien de rentrer et d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison...Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur le crâne.

"Hey.

\- Tu rentre tôt. Il n'est que vingt-trois heures.

\- J'ai pas eu de vraie cliente ce soir.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais. C'était une détective privée. Faye Gills, apparement elle te connait.

\- FAYE GILLS ?!"

Il tousse plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait avalé son maki de travers.

"Blonde ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec des yeux verts ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Oh non...pas elle...

\- Tu ne l'aime pas ?

\- C'est pas exactement ça. Elle est juste...Comment dire ? Elle est insupportable ! C'est une fouineuse de compétition.

\- Je vois...Au fait elle m'a dit de te dire "Demain, café Lions ?" et que tu comprendrais."

Keith fronce les sourcils et serre les dents.

"Mais pour qui elle se prend cette espèce de petite..."

Il soupire et prend une grande inspiration.

"Une vraie chieuse celle là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

\- Madame veut que je lui achète un café Lion à un coffee shop pas loin du poste et elle va se pointer comme une fleur à une heure inconnue de la journée pour fouiller dans MES dossiers...Cette sale petite...Humpf. Ne parlons plus de cette emmerdeuse.

\- D'accord."

Je le regarde en souriant.

"Je t'ai pris un assortiment aussi. Je l'ai mit dans le frigo, à côté de ton horrible soda à la fraise.

\- C'est vrai ? T'es un amour...

\- Ouais...J'aurais pas dit ça.

\- Keith, s'il te plaît, je voudrais que tu arrête de culpabiliser.

\- Je sais...Mais...

\- Ne dis plus rien. Je veux manger en paix.

\- Pfft..Okay.

\- Merci..."

Je m'installe près de lui et je commence à manger après avoir versé la sauce soja dans le compartiment du plateau. Keith est extrêmement silencieux, je soupire et je me tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Okay, tu peux parler, mais pas de culpabilité !

\- D'accord, alors je peux dire à quel point tu es beau ?

\- Qu-

\- À quel point tu es séduisant...?

\- Tu-

\- Et absolument sexy.

\- Arrêtee Keith ! Taaais toi !"

Il est penché sur moi et je me cramponne à mon plateau de sushi pour ne pas que la sauce se renverse. Il me fait un petit sourire et éclate de rire.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi après.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Mange."

Il se lève et m'embrasse sur la joue avant d'aller à la cuisine pour jeter sa boîte désormais vide. Une surprise...? Je ne cherche pas plus et je mange, Keith s'est assis à la fenêtre ouverte, il fume en me regardant avec son air satisfait.

"C'est quoi la surprise ?

\- Je te le dirais quand tu auras fini de manger."

Je grogne et je m'enfourne les deux derniers morceaux de sashimi de thon dans la bouche.

"Voilà ! J'ai fini, c'est quoi ta putain de surprise ?!"

Il éclate de rire et fait mine de m'ignorer.

"Keeeeiiiiiith !

\- Viens là."

Il tapote le bord opposé du cadre de la fenêtre, je souffle et je m'assois face à lui.

"Donne moi ta main."

Je lève un sourcil et je lui tend ma main droite. Il entrelace nos doigts et tire ma main à ses lèvres.

"Je t'ai trouvé un contrat avec une grande galerie réputée de la ville qui exposera en permanence un book avec tes dessins et tes peintures pour que tu puisse en vendre souvent. Le truc c'est de réactualiser le book souvent, tu t'en sens capable ?"

J'ai envie de pleurer de joie.

"Si je m'en sens capable ? MAIS OUI ! OUI !"

Je lui saute dessus, on tombe du rebord, toutes les cigarettes du paquet de Keith se répandent au sol et j'ai super mal à l'épaule mais...je suis trop heureux, là, maintenant, pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

"Cool, parce que tu signe le contrat demain.

\- DEMAIN ?!

\- Demain, quinze heures.

\- Aaaaaah !

\- Hahaha ! Pas de panique. Il t'adore sûrement déjà. D'ailleurs...avant, ça te dirait de rencontrer Steve ?"

Je lui souris, je sens bien que c'est important pour lui que je comprenne que Steve est une bonne personne.

"Oui. Pourquoi pas ?"

Il ferme les yeux en souriant.

"Cool."

On est allongés sur le sol de mon appartement, je roule pour me mettre entre ses bras. Il me serre et m'embrasse sur le front. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour.

"Je suis fatigué...

\- Moi aussi...

\- On va dormir ?

\- Hmhm."

Keith s'endort en m'enlaçant par les hanches, son souffle me caresse le cou, je m'endors juste après avoir pris le temps d'apprécier cet instant...nous deux, ensemble, simplement.

Être artiste c'est avoir des coup d'inspirations imprévus, et là c'est entrain de m'arriver, en pleine nuit...enfin plutôt très, très tôt le matin. Il est quatres heures, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en me levant pour aller boire un verre d'eau, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, ce que je ne fais jamais...Et là j'ai admiré la vue de la ville si tôt le matin, le soleil n'est même pas levé, il fait encore un peu nuit...et...c'est magnifique, alors j'ai pris une feuille et j'ai dessiné ce que je voyais, et puis j'ai sorti une toile et j'ai retracé mon gribouillage approximatif de façon plus nette. Et au lieu de peindre un ciel bleu nuit, je l'ai peint dans un violet foncé, comme les yeux de Keith, ce n'est pas banal comme couleur pour des yeux. Je lève la tête de ma toile...il est huit heures...Elle n'est pas incroyable, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Je vais la garder pour moi celle-là...Elle est spéciale. Le soleil est levé et...j'ai...sommeil...

À mon réveil, je suis dans mon lit, et il y a un post-it bleu collé sur la vitre.

 _Je vais bosser, sinon Steve va me tuer...  
_ _J'adore ton tableau.  
_ _Appelle moi quand tu te réveille pour qu'on décide où on mange. ❤️  
_ _我爱你 (Ça veut dire "Je t'aime.")  
_ _\- Keith_

Ça me fait sourire. J'attrape mon téléphone, il est onze heures et quart, j'appelle Keith qui décroche après quelques secondes.

"Allo.

\- Bonjour...

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hmhm...Tu veux toujours qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Oui. Je passe te prendre chez toi dès que j'ai récupéré ma moto.

\- Okay...Je vais me faire beau alors.

\- Pas besoin, tu es toujours beau.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Kogane.

\- Ce n'est pas de la flatterie si c'est vrai.

\- Hmhm ?

\- Hmhmhm.

\- Hé, l'amoureux transi, le voilà ton dossier.

\- Arigatō.

\- Commence pas avec les langues asiatiques !

\- Arrête, t'adore ça.

\- LANCE ! NE LE LAISSE PAS SE METTRE À PARLER CHINOIS OU JAPONAIS, IL EST INSUPPORTABLE !

\- Hahaha...! Mais j'aime bien moi.

\- Il dit qu'il aime bien.

\- QUOI !? Il est fou !"

Steve me fait rire, je comprends que Keith et lui soient restés aussi proches. Hier il m'a expliqué le baiser dans le bar, c'était le point final de toute l'ambiguïté de leur relation, j'imagine que c'était très important, et je comprends.

"Steve a raison, je suis fou...de toi.

\- Hng...Laaaance !

\- Ouah Keith t'es tout rouge.

\- La ferme !

\- Aaaaw. Trop mignon on dirait une adolescente.

\- La feeeerme ! À tout à l'heure Lance...

\- À plus tard, haha."

Je raccroche et je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, je suis...heureux. Désormais, il faut que je me concentre sur mettre de l'ordre et de la stabilité dans ma vie, et grâce à Keith et au soutien de mes proches, ça me semble vraiment possible.


End file.
